Ku no ichi
by Hatsune
Summary: ¿Es que Konoha puede cambiar tanto en un par de años que Naruto se ausente de entrenamiento?CAPÍTULO 11 ARRIBA Capítulos de 9 folios mínimo, con acción, humor, enredos... espero que os guste! alerta Lemon, estáis avisados... ADORO los review.
1. Calor Gélido

**Calor gélido**

Conjugaba un verbo especialmente difícil mientras intentaba encontrar la ruta a casa. Maldijo por lo bajo las lenguas flexivas. También maldijo a su profesora, que afirmaba que aquella lengua era más fácil que la suya. Se rascó la sien al llegar al alativo. ¿Por qué siempre, al llegar a ese punto?

Detrás de la esquina le sobresaltó encontrar a Chôji, que mascaba indolente un caramelo blando. La saludó con una leve inclinación, y una ropa llena de migas de las galletas que acababa de comerse. Ino le sacudió los hombros, molesta.

― Chôji, estás lleno de migajas...

Las placas de la armadura le resonaron al ser batidas. Él se ahuecó un tanto la coraza y se sonrojó con violencia.

― Lo siento. Las galletas de mi madre siempre están un poco secas. ¿Quieres?

Olían agradablemente a miel. Ino negó, con un rugido tímido de su estómago.

― A dieta otra vez, ¿no? ― el ninja frunció los labios, pero comenzó a andar junto con Ino―, y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar para celebrar esa matrícula en protocolo...

Ino sonrió. Aquella nota había sido la más alta de la clase.

― A lo mejor te enseñaba unas cuantas cosas que no sabes, Chôji-_kun_...

0000000000000000000000

Naruto se desperezó. No estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan tarde, así que el sol de media mañana le hirió los ojos. Gruñendo molesto, se tiró de la cama y buscó a tientas los pantalones.

Había llegado aquella misma mañana de misión, de una de las más largas. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de la aldea, exceptuando los tres años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya-_sama_. Al llegar, a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, descubrió que había perdido las llaves de casa. Y el único amigo que sabía encontraría aún por la calle era Kiba. Era sábado, al fin y al cabo.

La mañana del domingo resultaba demasiado brillante.

Se estiró otra vez, abriendo la boca como un monstruoso sapo. Kiba estaba en el salón, tragando puré de avena. Por su terrible aspecto, parecía que no era capaz de mascar algo más sólido. "Al menos", pensó Naruto, " yo no tengo resaca".

Se saludaron con un gruñido, y Kiba le señaló el frigorífico. Naruto se bebió de golpe un litro de zumo de naranjas y, encontrando el resto de la ropa tirada por el salón, y el equipo en la entrada, salió a la calle arrastrando aún un poco de sueño.

La cosa pintaba mucho peor al doblar la esquina de su calle. Recordó el estado en que había dejado la casa al salir. Estaba tan excitado con la importancia de la misión que no se había preocupado de los meses que pasarían tirados los calcetines hediondos, la ropa sucia que rebosaba sobre la silla, los restos de cena y comida que aún quedaban en la encimera... el medio cartón de leche de la mesa, la cama completamente deshecha y a merced de aquella gotera... pensó también si el hecho de dejar las ventanas abiertas durante todo este tiempo habría influido en el suelo y la comida abandonada (qué diantres, cuando se fue era un verano demasiado caluroso)

Resopló. Estaba tan cansado aún que le dolía hasta pensar. Arrastró su pesimismo escaleras arriba, dejando que la bolsa se le escurriese del hombro y rozase con el suelo por el camino.

0000000000000000000000

Movió la ficha un espacio hacia delante, suspirando suavemente. Hacía calor, aunque ya estaban en otoño avanzado. Se espantó, perezoso, una mosca de la frente, y tomó el vaso de refresco, apurándolo de un trago.

Las piezas ya no estaban en su sitio.

― _Kuso_...

Tomó al niño en los brazos, sacándole una pieza de la boca. El pequeño se rió, divertido, mientras Shikamaru se limpiaba la mano en el chaleco.

― Como venga tu madre y te hayas tragado una pieza, me hace tragar a mí el tablero.

El bebé balbuceó, distraído. El ninja tomó al niño con ademán despreocupado y lo llevó a la sala. Allí hacía más fresco, porque las puertas de papel trazaban una ruta perfecta para el aire. El pequeño gateó por el tatami un rato, hasta que se topó con uno de sus mordedores, al que se dedicó con terca diversión.

Shikamaru lo observó atentamente, sentándose a su vez en el suelo junto a una pila de formularios sin rellenar.

― Parece mentira que seas tan guapo, teniendo en cuenta el padre que tienes...

Se aplicó a los formularios con tedio. Hacer papeleo siempre le fastidiaba. El bebé gateó hasta él, asiendo aún el mordedor en la boca, por encima de los papeles extendidos.

― ¡Oye...!

Un segundo después, el bebé dormía acurrucado en el regazo del _shinobi_, con total despreocupación.

― En fin... ― Shikamaru acomodó con sumo cuidado la cabecita en una de sus rodillas ― mientras no ronques como tu madre...

0000000000000000000000

El tercero de los alumnos cayó desde una rama alta en medio de horribles alaridos. Las grandes sanguijuelas, del tamaño de un antebrazo, reptaban por su piel absorbiéndole sangre y chakra. A los pocos segundos se desplomó, inconsciente.

― Ya sólo quedan dos. Malditos ineptos...

Kiba gruñó, molesto. Los alumnos que se examinaban aquel año para el cuerpo de campaña eran una pandilla de inútiles. Shino se acercó en silencio al caído, y acarició la piel de las enormes sanguijuelas. Con suaves gorgoteos, las viscosas criaturas se deslizaron fuera del cuerpo que sangraba.

― ¿No crees que te has pasado un poquito con esos bicharracos, Shino? Quizá son demasiado para alumnos de este nivel.

Shino, como era costumbre, no contestó. Las gordas sanguijuelas, lentamente, volvían a los troncos y la espesura ronroneando.

Kiba se sentó junto a Akamaru, que había cazado al menos a trece alumnos _shinobi_ en aquella tarde. Mascaba un guante con indolencia, sin perder de vista la espesura. De uno de los matorrales surgió Neji, con su _byakugan_ a toda potencia.

― Deben haberse ido a casa, no están por aquí. El único que me ha burlado ha sido este ― señaló al último alumno caído, aplicándole maniobras sanadoras básicas ―, con esa capa oculta-chakra. Pero parece que nada se escapa a los insectos de Shino.

― Aún faltan dos ― susurró aburrido Kiba ―. Seguro que si Hinata estuviese con nosotros ya los habríamos cazado.

Neji asintió con cierto orgullo. El sigilo de la _kunoichi_ ya le había dado algunos sustos en el pasado.

0000000000000000000000

Una extraña vaharada de perfume de melocotón le dio la bienvenida al entrar en la casa. Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido. Nunca su casa había estado tan luminosa, tan perfumada, tan... limpia. No había rastro de desperdicios, ni de ropa sucia. Los cojines estaban mullidos, los muebles impecables, había flores frescas sobre la mesa y las cortinas (Naruto no recordaba siquiera _tener_ cortinas) flotaban libres al viento fresco de aquel calor impropio del otoño.

Entró en silencio, absorbiendo con su sorpresa la luz y el frescor de aquel hogar. Posó la mochila en el rincón de la salita donde solía hacerlo, y encontró un taburete allí. Lo reconoció como aquellas cuatro patas que sostenían las montañas de ropa usada en la cocina. En su lugar, una cesta de tela blanca. "Sakura me la regaló hace tiempo" recordó, asombrado "y yo nunca llegué siquiera a montarla".

Las hojas del balcón de la cocina estaban abiertas, y otras cortinas verde pálido bailaban en sus costados. Se asomó en silencio, casi con timidez.

Una mujer se apoyaba en la barandilla, una muchacha esbelta y de cabello moreno. Mechones de oscuro cabello le revoloteaban en el rostro, y en la nuca nacía una larguísima coleta trenzada en lienzo blanco, que recorría en su descenso un curvilíneo cuerpo enfundado en un breve uniforme de _kunoichi_. Llevaba la banda de Konoha atada al cuello, aunque Naruto sólo podía ver el nudo azul en la nuca. El ninja se sorprendió a sí mismo embobado con aquellas formas, las curvas de sus hombros, las líneas de sus piernas interminables, la concavidad de su espalda descubierta por la blusa, atada con un hilo al cuello...

― _Eto_...

― ¡Aaah!

La _kunoichi_ dio un respingo y se lanzó al vacío, tan rápido que a Naruto le pareció un parpadeo. Se lanzó tras ella.

― ¡Oye! ¡Hey!

En un momento la había perdido de vista. Era condenadamente rápida. Naruto maldijo entre dientes mientras trataba de perseguirla, intentando adivinar por qué huía. "Pero si sólo quiero darle las gracias..."

― ¡_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!

0000000000000000000000

― _Tadaimaaa_...

Entró en la salita y vio a Shikamaru enredado en sus toneladas de papeles, con el niño indolentemente dormido en el regazo, y rió bajito.

― Estás de foto...

― Cállate... _mendokusai_...

Tenten tomó al bebé con cuidado, y el pequeño se quejó perezosamente antes de acurrucarse en la cuna. La noche del otoño caía, lenta y silenciosa, y parecía que el frío por fin hacía acto de presencia.

― Tengo una nota para ti de Chôji.

― Gracias, Tenten. Pensaba que vendría Sakura ahora.

― Se ha quedado un turno más.

― Bueno... ― se estiró los miembros agarrotados y enrolló los pergaminos para meterlos en la mochila ― mientras duerma en casa... ayer se quedó toda la noche en el hospital, ¿sabes?

― Por mucho que queramos convencerla, sabes que no va a ceder ― Tenten recogió algunos juguetes esparcidos por los _tatami_. Shikamaru dobló la manta de colores y la guardó en su armario.

― Gracias por quedarte con el enano, Tenten. Chôji me dice en la nota que vamos a cenar juntos, si quieres te traigo algo después.

― De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer...

Ambos miraron el nudo de mantitas. Shikamaru resopló, cansado. Tenten sabía que era su manera particular de suspirar.

― Llegarás tarde. Y abrígate.

― ¡Nos vemos!

Cerró la puerta y se abrochó el chaleco. Era verdad: parecía que el frío llegaba al fin. Chôji lo aguardaba a la puerta del _Yakiniku_, y a su lado parloteaba Ino.

― ¡Dichosos los ojos! ― gritó la _kunoichi_, riendo abiertamente ― ya se me estaba olvidando tu cara, Shika-_kun_ ¿O es que le estás cogiendo afición a lo de cuidar bebés?

― Vamos a comer y dejaos de cháchara ― cortó Shikamaru. No hacía falta convencer a Chôji a este respecto.

Un buen rato más tarde, con los estómagos más repletos y los ánimos más cansados, se dedicaron a charlar sobre las novedades de sus respectivas vidas. Hacía tiempo que los tres no se juntaban, y de veras lo echaban de menos (aunque el único que estuviera dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta fuese Chôji).

― Por cierto, felicidades, Ino ― susurró Shikamaru, adormecido por el calor del _nihonshu_ ―. No debería decírtelo, porque es _información confidencial_, pero tu nombre resuena por los estrados del cuerpo diplomático.

Ino se ruborizó, sinceramente agradecida, e hizo una reverencia. Shikamaru nunca adulaba a nadie, y además sus contactos llegaban muy alto. Chôji alzó su copa de almíbar de fresas y brindó en silencio por aquel triunfo.

― Qué diablos... ― Shikamaru llenó dos vasitos de _nihonshu_ y le forzó uno a Ino ― ¡_KAMPAI_!

― ¡_KAMPAI_! ― gritó también Chôji. Ino se sonrojó de veras, todos los ojos del _Yakinik_u estaban clavados en ella, e incluso algunos alzaban sus copas por empatía.

― Gracias...

0000000000000000000000

Genma fue el primero en aparecer en el claro. Tachó los nombres de los tendidos en el suelo, y anotó en verde el de Konohamaru y el de Moegi. Ambos, en colaboración, habían arrancado las bandas de los instructores surgiendo del suelo, desde donde ni los insectos de Shino, ni el olfato y el oído de Kiba y Akamaru, ni el _byakugan_ de Neji podían detectarlos. Los tres sólo pudieron suspirar, "se nota que Naruto os dio clases..."

Kiba y Neji emprendieron camino hacia el hospital, donde les aplicarían unas curas básicas a los heridos. Todos sufrían daños de poca consideración. Algunos se lamentaban amargamente por su incapacidad, pero Kiba no pudo sino animarlos.

― Es cierto que esto no es nada comparado a las campañas de verdad ― le decía a una de las alumnas mientras el sanitario le disolvía los moratones de las sanguijuelas ―, pero yo tuve que presentarme tres veces antes de conseguir el puesto.

― Kiba...

Neji lo esperaba en la puerta de la salita. Sus alumnos los despidieron con respeto, y los dos les confortaron con una leve sonrisa.

― ¿Vas ahora?

― Sí ¿Dónde está Shino?

― Ya vino esta tarde, antes de comer. Tiene ejercicios nocturnos. Le he dicho a Akamaru que se llevase los equipamientos para tu casa.

― Gracias.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos blancos. El hospital, afortunadamente, estaba bastante vacío. Una buena temporada.

― A quien hace tiempo que no veo es a Tenten. ¿Qué tal le va?

― Hace poco que ha vuelto de la Arena. Los cursos con Kankurô le han servido de mucho. Veneno en las armas. Ahora es verdaderamente letal.

― Entonces ten cuidado de no enfadarla.

Cualquiera que no conociese a Neji no hubiera notado el leve temblor avergonzado.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Kiba sonrió, haciendo que el _shinobi_ se pusiera aún más nervioso. Una enfermera pasó ante ellos, hojeando un bloc repleto de papeles, y a Kiba se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. El olor a medicamentos y enfermedades para él era terriblemente fuerte. El gesto se le ensombreció.

― ¿Cómo lo lleváis?

― Bueno...

Neji cerró las manos vendadas, resignado. No le gustaba mostrar cuando se ponía triste o se sentía débil.

― Tratamos de no darle demasiadas vueltas. Ninguno de los tres podemos volver atrás. Es inútil seguir pensando en ello.

― Ya, pero...

― Hay que sobreponerse. Sobre todo pensando en ella.

― Tienes razón.

Miraban a través de un enorme cristal. Kiba reconoció los aparatos que estaban retirando: aún se acordaba de las cosquillas de la electricidad en los músculos. Varios meses atrás se quebró las dos piernas en una misión, y aquellas máquinas le habían permitido no perder el tono muscular en las semanas de reposo. Los sanitarios abrieron las puertas y se llevaron los aparatos. Más allá del cristal, Sakura arreglaba las ropas de cama y posaba breves caricias. Al verlos en el pasillo salió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¡Chicos! Buenas noches. ¿Qué tal os va?

Kiba se adelantó, tomando la mano de Sakura. Neji se había deslizado en silencio en la habitación.

― Hemos venido por el cumpleaños. Pero las maniobras no han terminado hasta hace unos minutos. Sentimos presentarnos tan tarde.

― Muchas gracias por venir, es un gesto honorable por vuestra parte. ¿Quieres pasar? Quedan un par de minutos antes de que se cierre este ala del hospital.

― No, prefiero dejar a Neji solo...

Ambos miraron discretamente a través del panel. Neji se inclinaba levemente sobre la cama, el brillo azulado del chakra bailaba en sus manos, las venas de su rostro mostraban un ceñudo _byakugan_. Sakura se lo había dicho mil veces, pero él no podía evitar examinar a su compañero cada vez que lo visitaba.

― Gracias, chicos.

Kiba escuchó el susurro de Sakura, y la abrazó con calidez. Neji cerró sus ojos. Le habían dicho lo mismo que hacía siete meses.

― Feliz cumpleaños, compañero...

0000000000000000000000

― Mañana se nos presenta un día horrible ― Shikamaru se recostó, bostezando en el proceso ―, las visitas de protocolo son siempre tan aburridas...

― Es la primera vez que la Godaime me deja estar al frente de sus guardaespaldas ― Chôji se palmeó la barriga, satisfecho ―, mi padre está tan orgulloso que me ha mandado forjar una armadura nueva como regalo. Mi madre no deja de decírselo a todo el mundo con quien habla, en el barrio no se habla de otra cosa...

― Es un momento delicado, según dicen por el cuerpo diplomático ― Ino frunció el ceño, posando el rostro sobre las manos y apoyando los codos en la mesa ―. Necesitamos la ayuda de ese señor feudal. La frontera se ha debilitado demasiado desde el último ataque, perdimos muchos efectivos, y los cuerpos especiales no dan para más.

― Tsunade-_sama_ tiene alrededor a todo su cuerpo de seguridad ― confirmó Chôji, gruñendo ―. Ni por todo el oro del mundo la dejaríamos desprotegida ahora. Si esos malditos espías han podido con los equipos de elite, perfectamente podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio. Las derrotas sangrientas nunca entraban en sus planes, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas. La nación era fuerte y segura, pero hacía aguas por la frontera este. Aquel feudo tenía que quedar satisfecho y prestarles sus fuerzas, en vez de permanecer al margen como hasta aquel momento.

― El problema es ― Shikamaru deslizó un pedazo de pan que aún quedaba en la mesa― que ese bastardo no parece fácil de contentar. Es uno de esos culos cuadrados que lo tienen todo, y a los que sólo se les pueden ofrecer caprichos. Y la aldea no está muy boyante, que digamos.

― Además mañana estaremos casi todos en la recepción ― Chôji dio vueltas al fragmento de pan con un dedo regordete ―, a ese tipo de gente le chiflan los desfiles. Y la verdad es que al cuerpo de _shinobi_ no nos apetece especialmente estar de fiesta en las circunstancias en que nos encontramos… con tantos heridos…

Sus tres miradas se desviaron al unísono hacia la oscura silueta del hospital.

― ¿Habéis ido hoy?

― Ahá ― confirmó Chôji, en un susurro ―. Fui después de comer, me encontré con Shino.

― Yo no he podido ir, es un maldito problema encontrar un hueco estos días. ¿Cómo...?

― Igual ― respondió Ino, apesadumbrada, sin apartar la vista del hospital ―, siempre igual...

Recordó en un escalofrío aquel rostro ensangrentado, aquel cráneo destruido, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Chôji posó una de sus grandes manos sobre el hombro blanco de la _kunoichi_.

― Duerme ― susurró, con su voz grave y tranquila ― no sufre, sólo duerme. Al menos no ha ido a peor.

― Pero...

― Sé lo que vas a decir ― la atajó Shikamaru ―, pero Chôji tiene razón. Algún día dará un brinco de la cama y nos estará doliendo la cabeza hasta el fin de los tiempos, ya verás.

Shikamaru tomó la mano distraída de Ino que se había deslizado hasta la mesa. Chôji las cubrió con la suya, y todos sonrieron.

― Es tarde ya ― rezongó Shikamaru ―, le dije a Tenten que le llevaría algo de cenar.

― Pareces un auténtico amito de casa, Shika-_chaan_.

― _Urusei_...

0000000000000000000000

Al final se había rendido. Al llegar al Bosque del Hokage, sobre los tejados del estadio (lo habían dejado allí, como testigo del sacrificio del Tercero), aquella _kunoichi_ ligera como el viento se había desvanecido. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía (no había dormido bien, ni siquiera había comido en toda la tarde) no era capaz de producir ni una copia más. Se sentó en una de las ramas rotas por Enma en su forma de pértiga, uno de sus lugares favoritos, y resopló agotado.

Las estrellas se asomaban a la noche fría. Se desató de la cintura la chaqueta que se había quitado en la carrera y con rapidez se la puso. El sudor que le cubría la piel se le estaba congelando.

― Al menos... ― susurró, agotado ― al menos me dejarás darte las gracias, ¿no?

La _kunoichi_ se sobresaltó. Naruto sonrió con picardía. Las leves nubes de vaho entre las ramas no le habían pasado desapercibidas.

― Me parece que no es tan terrible... Gracias por cuidar de mi casa, ¡ni siquiera la reconozco!

La _kunoichi_ se retrajo. Sentía arder el rostro, aunque se estuviese helando con el frío de la noche. Sonrió levemente antes de alejarse con una potente patada del suelo y perderse entre las sombras.

Naruto se echó hacia atrás, pero pronto descubrió que no era buena idea quedarse a la intemperie en aquel clima. Se sentó, levemente mareado por el esfuerzo, y elevó un lamento al aire oscuro.

― ¡Yaaaaaaaaahhh... Maldita sea! ¡Estoy a la otra maldita punta de la aldea!

0000000000000000000000

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Este primer capítulo es un poco confuso, ne? ;) Jijii… me apetece jugar un poco con el verdadero argumento antes de que se destapen las verdades.

Me encantan los reviews! Ejem, ejem… ;d

He dicho ya que me encantan los reviews? Sólo tenéis que dejar unas pocas líneas, en la casilla de debajo, sí, esa en la que pone "Submit Review". Estaré encantada de recibir todo tipo de opiniones, e incluso de que aquellos que ya han leído los otros fics hagan acto de presencia.

Pronto se irán aclarando las cosas, amigos!

Hatsune.

GLOSARIO

Tadaima: estoy en casa

Nihonshu: el nombre japonés del licor de arroz (lo que nosotros llamamos, algo erróneamente) sake.

Kampai: Salud! (al brindar)

Urusei: cállate.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo**

― ¡Más arriba, por favor!

Naruto esquivó una caravana de decoradores que atestaban la calle principal con sus metros y metros de papel de colores, y se deslizó en el tenderete de ramen.

― _Ohayō_! Ramen de pescado, _onegai_...

― No puede ser ― le contestó la empleada ―, todo el pescado se ha desviado al banquete de esta noche.

― Pues... ― Naruto figuró un puchero con su labio inferior ― me conformaré con un _suki_...

― Tampoco, toda la ternera está en las cocinas de la Hokage, para el banquete de esta noche.

― Pues... ― el ninja escrutó el panel de las variantes, comenzando a enfadarse ― quiero el de pollo.

― ¡Oh! Pollo sí que hay.

― Jejeje... quiero el pan tostado en sésamo, y no racanees con el tofu.

― Me temo que ni tofu ni aceite de sésamo, están reservados para...

― Sí, sí, para la cena de esta noche ― contestó Naruto, de mala gana. No le apetecía tomarse la sopa a palo seco, sin ningún complemento. Se apoyó hastiado en el mostrador, figurándose la cantidad de comida que se estaría haciendo en ese momento en las cocinas de la Godaime, con SUS ingredientes.

― ¡Naruto!

Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. Conocía aquella voz muy bien. Sakura le arrolló en un abrazo violento, tirándole al suelo.

― ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, canalla!

― ¡Sakura... Sa... kura... Me ahogas!

― ¡Oh! ― Sakura se levantó del suelo, alisándole la ropa. Naruto se frotó la nuca, que se había golpeado contra el pie del taburete contiguo. La _kunoichi_ lo observó con ojo crítico, pero con la mirada llena de ternura.

― Qué delgado estás, Naruto... más te valdría empezar a recuperar peso pero ya.

― Mientras los banquetes de la vieja Tsunade nos dejen secos de suministro, lo tengo difícil...

Sakura sonrió aún más. Parecía iluminada por una alegría calma cuando Naruto al fin reparó en su aspecto.

― Sakura...

Shikamaru se ruborizaba tras ella, habiéndose visto forzado a tomar casi al vuelo a la criatura cuando Sakura se la lanzó (literalmente) para abrazar a su compañero. Le fastidiaba sostener al bebé en público.

― Lo siento, Shikamaru.

― Sakura, pero... ― Naruto ató cabos con rapidez ― ¡Así que este es el pequeñajo!

― Ahá ― Sakura sonrió de nuevo, con esa nueva sonrisa mezcla de calma y derrota. El ninja recordó cuando su misión le hizo salir de la aldea, lo avanzada que estaba Sakura en su embarazo, y también la desesperación en que la dejó sumida. Se había carteado con ella a través de despachos secretos de la red de Konoha, lo que le había valido un par de sanciones, pero se sentía terriblemente culpable de haberla dejado así.

Pero al fin y al cabo no estaba sola. Shikamaru llevaba dos bolsas de la compra y la bolsa del bebé, lo que le hacía aparecer bastante cómico. Aunque el peligroso brillo de sus ojos parecía retarle a reírse, cosa que Naruto ni pensaba en hacer cuando Shikamaru parecía tan furioso y avergonzado...

― ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

― Anteayer, pero era muy tarde ya. Vais a ir a la recepción, ¿no?

― No puedo ― se disculpó Sakura, retomando a la criatura de brazos de Shikamaru ―, tengo turno de noche.

― Yo sí que estaré ― dijo Shikamaru, aflojándose la correa de la bolsa infantil, liberado al fin de todos aquellos ositos y conejitos ―, y el resto de los compañeros de promoción. Hemos quedado una hora antes en el bar de _dango_, ¿te apuntas?

― Genial ― contestó Naruto, sorbiendo el resto del caldo ―. Sakura, ¿Puedo acompañarte ahora?

La _kunoichi_ frunció ligeramente el ceño, con la tristeza empañándole el rostro sereno.

― Si quieres... voy al hospital, ¿eh?

― Ya lo sé. Entonces, ¿vamos?

0000000000000000000

Shikamaru desvió su rumbo. Recogió algunas prendas de la noche en el tinte, y compró algo de comida en el mercado (la poca que no estaba ya en el palacio de la Hokage). Cuando ya flanqueaba la puerta de su apartamento, le sorprendió el olor a comida tan pronto en la mañana.

Chôji cocinaba a toda pastilla. Shikamaru asomó la cabeza por el ventanuco del patio.

― ¡Chôoooji!

Su compañero se asomó a su vez desde el apartamento de al lado. Tenía el cabello despeinado y llevaba un delantal grande y rojo con el símbolo de los Akimichi en el pecho.

― ¡Buenas, Shikamaru!

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

― ¡No, gracias! Ya se han llevado la mayor parte al palacio. Sólo quedan un par de cremas frías. A no ser que quieras pelar _daikon_...

― Ugh! No, gracias.

Chôji se sonrió, le encantaba tomarle el pelo a su amigo. El Nara regresó los pies al suelo, dándose cuenta de repente de lo desordenado que tenía el piso. Desde que Chôji se mudó a su propio piso, nadie hacía la limpieza de forma regular.

― Argh...

Cerró la bolsa de basura y la arrastró hasta la puerta. Cuando ya iba a salir, recordó los consejos de Chôji "ya sé que te encanta arrastrar las cosas como un criminal, pero ten cuidado con las bolsas de basura. Puedes pringar todo el suelo...". Con alivio, comprobó que no se había desfondado por el camino. "Bendito Chôji" musitó, levantando a pulso el saco.

En la puerta del portal, dos pisos y muchos gruñidos esforzados después, se encontró con el camión que se llevaría la comida al palacio de la Hokage. Metió la bolsa en el cubo, empujándola de mala gana con el pie.

― Nos has dejado sin espacio, Shikamaru. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en sacar la basura más a menudo?

― _Mendokusai_...

Tenten resoplaba, con los brazos en jarras. Traía un par de bolsas pequeñas, que parecían de ropa, en las manos. Chôji se rió en la distancia, cerrando las puertas del camión. Shikamaru figuró un puchero fastidiado.

Acababa de comenzar a rezongar de nuevo cuando Naruto apareció a la carrera tras una de las esquinas, llamándolos a voces. Tenten lanzó con acertadísima puntería las bolsitas de ropa a través de su ventana abierta, y echó a correr tras sus compañeros.

0000000000000000000

Kiba montaba a lomos de Akamaru sin ninguna precaución, con los talones firmemente apretados a ambos lados del lomo y sin siquiera agarrarse con las manos. Aullaba sin parar mientras las casas se convertían en borrones junto a él, y saltó ágilmente a la fachada del hospital cuando su perro frenó de golpe en la puerta. Tres saltos más tarde, se encontró aferrándose de cornisa en cornisa, mientras médicos y enfermeras le gritaban por las ventanas. Se deslizó con un salto por la claraboya de la planta de internos y cuando cayó al fin en el suelo, Ino le aplastó la cabeza de un capón.

― ¡Estamos en un hospital, por el amor de Dios!

― _¡Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!_

Alguien le tapó la boca desde atrás, y sintió la fría caricia del metal en la garganta. La voz de Tenten surgió colérica, ronca.

― Vas a guardar silencio...

Kiba asintió con timidez. No tenía ganas de discutir cuando un _kunai_ de Tenten lo tenía tan al alcance...

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos hambrientos. Kiba se acomodó a su lado, junto a Shikamaru, que movía los dedos con nerviosismo. El _kunai_ que Tenten había sacado de su cartuchera silbaba mientras ella le daba vueltas en un dedo, visiblemente impaciente. Algunos enfermeros salieron, acarreando consigo muchos aparatos, pero cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Después de unos minutos que les parecieron siglos, Gai asomó la cabeza por el dintel.

― Podéis pasar, pero sólo cinco minutos, ¿vale?

Todos se apelotonaron en la entrada, pero al sentir el silencio del interior se detuvieron y entraron ordenadamente.

Lee aún tenía puesto el oxígeno, vías en ambos brazos y sensores de ritmo cardiaco. Tenten se acercó con cuidado, y todos la siguieron.

― No le conviene hablar aún. Le acaban de retirar la sonda y el respirador.

Sakura hablaba en bajito, pero en su voz ya no había derrota. Ya no más. Sentada en la cama, tomaba en sus manos una de las de Lee con firmeza, con triunfo.

― Lee...

Tenten se inclinó con cuidado sobre su compañero y lo abrazó débilmente, susurrando bienvenidas y palabras de aliento.

― Tenten...

Neji se inclinó a su vez sobre ella y le retiró las manos suavemente. Los tres se miraron, y toda la tensión y la tristeza que Neji y Tenten habían retenido durante los últimos meses se disolvió en la mirada oscura de su compañero, que sonreía débilmente bajo la mascarilla. Todo este tiempo sus compañeros se habían culpado por el descuido que llevó a Lee a las puertas de la muerte, a una operación de horas y, al fin, a un coma del que no sabían si iba a despertar. Pero allí estaba, de vuelta después de siete meses. Elevó temblando una de sus manos, la que no sostenía Sakura, e irguió el pulgar hacia el resto de sus amigos, que sonreían junto a la puerta.

0000000000000000000

― Estaba un poco pálido, _ne_?

― Hombre, aún tiene que recuperarse. Ha estado dormido allí, sin que le dé ni el aire ni el sol...

― Y sin comer comida de verdad, por supuesto...

Toc, toc, toc. Una voz respondió con energía desde dentro.

― ¡Adelante!

Chôji abrió la puerta. La Godaime hojeaba con velocidad un taco enorme de papeles, pero en sus ojos no había nerviosismo. Estaba segura de que aquella visita daría los frutos deseados.

― Ya he dejado abajo los cuadrantes de seguridad, Hokage-_sama_.

― Muchas gracias, Chôji. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

― Buenos días, Godaime-_sama_.

― Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Hinata.

Los tres charlaron sobre el dispositivo de aquella noche. Chôji formaba parte del cuerpo personal de la Hokage, y Hinata comandaba su propia sección del cuerpo secreto. Al principio entrar en los ANBU le había dado mucho miedo, porque parecía ser el trabajo más peligroso de todos. Las misiones más complicadas de espionaje y sabotaje les eran confiadas a los cuerpos secretos. Pero pronto descubrió que trabajar en secreto era lo suyo, su timidez se esfumaba cuando se sumergía en las sombras, cuando se ponía su máscara.

― Así que este es el plan ― concluyó Tsunade, con una sonrisa radiante ―. Cuando ese viejo caprichoso vea el regalo que le tenemos preparado, le faltará tiempo para ofrecernos el ejército que deseemos.

― Yo también estoy segura, Tsunade-_sama_ ― sonrió Hinata, radiante. Chôji se mantuvo en silencio, no tenía ni idea de a qué se referían. Pero decidió no ser indiscreto cuando esas dos sonreían de esa manera...

0000000000000000000

― ¿Tienes ya la ropa?

― Euh... sí, ya lo tengo todo preparado.

Tenten e Ino caminaban por delante de Shikamaru. Él se mantenía alejado de tanto cotilleo, perjudicial para su salud. Tenten estaba entusiasmada con la fiesta de aquella noche, pero Ino parecía más bien avergonzada. Shikamaru pensó para sí qué modelito provocativo se habría comprado esa vez para sonrojarse de esa manera.

― ¡Cerezas! Encontré un estampado per-fec-to de cerezas en la tienda de telas ― continuaba Tenten, con los ojos brillantes ―. Te juro que estaba pidiendo a gritos "Cómprame y hazme kimono, _onegaishimasu_!"

― Yo no sé cómo voy a moverme con mi traje... ― Ino susurraba, pero el concepto de Ino de "susurros" no era compatible con que los oídos de Shikamaru no la oyesen con claridad. Siempre hablaba demasiado alto.

El ninja se colocó las manos tras la cabeza, recordando la última fiesta. Ino llevaba un vestido negro tan ceñido que parecía costarle respirar, pero se desenvolvió con tal naturalidad y encanto que nadie se lo notó, excepto los miembros de su mismo equipo. Aunque Chôji siempre miraba con aquellos ojos de corderito sacrificado a Ino. Shikamaru se desesperaba. ¿Por qué no le pedía una cita, es que no eran suficientemente adultos ya?

Chôji había estado colgado por Ino desde tiempos inmemoriales. Su amigo del alma, acobardado frente a la delgaducha de Ino, empequeñecía hasta parecer un garbanzo. A la hora de combatir era diferente, el Chôji auténtico afloraba como un torrente de energía. Pero era enfrentarse a solas a Ino, y podrías asegurar que el monólogo de la _kunoichi_ sería la tónica de la conversación.

Shikamaru bostezó. Tenía que sacar la chaqueta Nara del altillo de la habitación para que se le fuese el olor a cerrado.

0000000000000000000

Recogió los restos del almuerzo. Le daba pereza, pero se sentía mal dejándolos en la mesa, ahora que la casa estaba tan limpia. Parecía una locura: nada más volver Lee despertaba, se encontraba una fiesta por todo lo alto en la aldea, y aquella extraña muchacha que le había limpiado el piso... casi podía aspirar el aroma de su piel femenina, impregnado en los cojines del sofá, en la mesita baja, en el futón...

― ¡Narutooooooooooo!

Kiba se asomó a la habitación.

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, anormal?

Le pateó la cabeza rubia al ninja, que olfateaba los bordes del futón. Naruto le agarró del pie y lo hizo caer, clavándole el codo en las costillas. Después de una reconfortante pelea (Naruto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las había echado de menos) el ninja rubio salió a la sala.

― ¿Quieres un té, Kiba?

― De... de acuerdo ― Kiba se frotaba el cuero cabelludo, e intentaba estirar de nuevo el futón, que se había convertido en un lío pisoteado en un rincón.

― Kiba...

― Dime ― aún frotándose la cabeza, Kiba se sentó delante de Naruto en la mesa.

― Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es que... alguien ha estado cuidando de mi piso en mi ausencia, y no sé quién es ¿Tienes alguna idea? ¿Reconoces algún olor familiar en esta casa?

Kiba arrugó el ceño. Para él la respuesta era muy sencilla, pero Naruto era tan despistado que se le escapaban la mitad de las cosas.

― Arréglatelas tú solo. No creo que sea tan difícil adivinarlo...

― Ya tengo bastantes quebraderos de cabeza pensando qué voy a ponerme esta noche... mi guardarropa no es nada "formal"...

― Pues haz como quienes no somos tan elegantes como Neji: ponte el uniforme de gala.

― Ya pero... no es tan fácil, listo. Mi uniforme aún está sin personalizar. Si fuese de algún clan, tendría un símbolo que llevar a la espalda.

― Es verdad...

Kiba repasó mentalmente todos aquellos símbolos: Aburame, Nara, Akimichi... hasta su clan, los Inuzuka, llevaba distintivo. Las chicas lo tenían más fácil, claro, para ellas era una cuestión de kimono. Pero incluso el código de colores elegido en su caso decía de dónde provenían. Y las familias de Konoha, como los Hyuuga, poseían sus propios trajes tradicionales. Hasta Lee había reinventado su propia forma de ir de gala. Naruto no podía llevar simplemente el uniforme de gala negro, era demasiado triste.

― Además, encontrar un símbolo y alguien que me lo pudiese plasmar en la ropa, a tan pocas horas de la fiesta y con todas las tiendas cerradas...

― Ese es el problema más fácil de resolver ― concluyó Kiba, con una gran sonrisa ―, acábate el té y ven conmigo, inútil...

0000000000000000000

― Sakura...

― No hables, maldita sea.

― No... no ma... maldigas... ― Lee sonrió bajo la mascarilla. Le dolía la garganta terriblemente al hablar, pero había deseado tanto pronunciar el nombre de Sakura que no podía resistirlo.

― Sakura...

Ella paró de rellenar los formularios y lo miró, con un cómico gesto de exasperación colgado entre las cejas. Pero sonreía. Aquella sonrisa desbarataba el ceño, que se disolvió en las oleadas de alegría que le brotaban de los ojos verdes.

― Lee... tengo que rellenar esto para poder llevarte a casa. De verdad que eres...

― Sakura... Sakura...

Lee cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, pero no podía dejar de paladear aquel nombre adorado una y otra vez. Continuó susurrándolo mientras sentía cómo le vencía el sueño.

― Sakura...

El leve rasgueo del lápiz en los papeles le adormecía. El calor de Sakura, tan cerca y tan dulce, le hacía sentirse en casa. Al despertar solo, le había asaltado el miedo al mundo, el pavor de encontrarse inutilizado, el pánico a volver a respirar, al dolor, a la luz, a la soledad... pero ella había aparecido al instante con su aroma a fresas, sus manos blancas que se apretaron a las de Lee conformando un refugio de nácar. Y su voz, temblorosa al principio, susurrándole al oído con el rumor de un arrullo, la calidez de una caricia... así, se olvidó del frío de la camilla y de la náusea del tubo en la garganta, tan sólo existía el cántico suave de Sakura, de toda su presencia.

― Sakura...

Alargó a oscuras una de sus manos para tentar aquellas manos suaves. Pero Sakura se tendió en la cama sobre el brazo extendido. El peso leve y hermoso de la _kunoichi_ le confirmó a ciegas su existencia. Aún no tenía fuerzas para abrazarla. Pero ella se acurrucó contra el pecho fuerte, amparándose en el calor de Lee.

― _Ta_... _daima_, Sakura...

Las lágrimas de la _kunoichi_ le humedecieron el costado.

― _O-kaeri nassai_, Lee.

0000000000000000000

― Espera...

Hinata sopló sobre los párpados de Tenten, haciendo volar los polvos sobrantes de la sombra de ojos. Dio dos leves toques más con el bastoncillo de algodón y, satisfecha con el resultado, dejó escapar un breve suspiro.

― Ojalá yo fuese tan guapa como tú, Tenten. Todo te sienta tan bien...

Tenten sonrió, y le empujó de la frente con dos dedos.

― No digas tonterías, Hinata-chan...

Se quitó el papel de seda del cuello y se levantó con cuidado, para no arrugar lo más mínimo el kimono de cerezas. Hinata suspiró, mirando con tedio el maniquí del fondo de la habitación. Su traje de gala Hyuuga era tan voluminoso y almidonado que casi se sostenía en pie por sí solo.

― Además ― continuó Tenten contemplando asombrada el resultado del trabajo de Hinata en un espejo ―, ojalá yo supiera maquillarme de este modo. ¡Parezco una modelo!

Dio una vuelta, ensoñadora, y enredó los dedos en los mechones que le pasaban frente a las orejas. Hinata también le había enseñado que ponerse todo el cabello tras ellas era vulgar, en lenguaje cortesano.

― No he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer ― sonrió Hinata, quitando con parsimonia los alfileres que besaban los bordes del kimono colgado―, con poco maquillaje ya resplandeces.

Tenten se arrodilló junto a ella, sonriendo avergonzada, y le ayudó a desprender los alfileres. Observó por el rabillo del ojo el sutil maquillaje de Hinata, sus manos blancas bajo las mangas de las aún más blancas enaguas, y el modo en que el cabello le brillaba en la nuca, deliciosamente conformado en el peinado de melocotón partido. Hinata le había contado que las peluqueras habían pasado toda la tarde anterior haciéndolo, y que debió dormir con el cuello apoyado en un taco de madera que impedía a la cabeza llegar al suelo y estropear el peinado.

Escucharon unos quedos pasos que se acercaban, amortiguados por las esteras de bambú. Tenten volvió a su tarea con mucho cuidado, procurando que al extraer los alfileres de la seda brocada no se rompiese ni un hilo. "Si a mí me hubiesen hecho dormir de ese modo, seguramente el dolor de cuello me estaría matando" pensó Tenten, sonriendo, "pero para lucir de ese modo... y con este traje... sería capaz de dormir de pie"

― Hinata-sama...

La voz severa y calmada de Neji les sorprendió. Ambas se volvieron, y lo encontraron en la puerta. Aún vestía su _yukata_ celeste de casa, pero los pantalones color perla y el fajín lavanda del traje de gala se entreveían por la abertura.

― Te requieren en la sala, Hinata-sama. Si quieres les diré que aún no estás presentable...

― No te preocupes, Neji-san.

Hinata se levantó, y las enaguas blancas le crujieron. Con pasitos breves y susurrantes de sus _geta_ negros desapareció por el corredor. Tenten volvió a su tarea, ruborizada. La presencia de Neji le ponía nerviosa.

El ninja se arrodilló junto a ella.

― No deberías estar aquí, de rodillas en el suelo, vestida de gala ― susurró él, retirando alfileres también ―, se te arrugará el kimono y se te estropeará el maquillaje junto a las velas.

― No importa ― replicó, nerviosa. El calor de aquel cuerpo pálido la mareaba levemente ―, ojalá tuviese ropas tan bonitas como las vuestras.

― Cuando el lujo implica incomodidad ― respondió él, retirando el último alfiler ― se convierte en una tortura en vez de una diversión. Ya hemos terminado ― suspiró levemente, echándose el largo cabello negro hacia atrás con una mano ― será mejor que esperes en la sala. Las doncellas son muy celosas de su trabajo y se pondrán pesadas... además a Hinata aún le queda una hora larga para estar preparada.

― De acuerdo ― respondió Tenten. Se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada. Pero fue Neji quien la precedió.

― ¿Tomarás un té conmigo mientras esperamos?

0000000000000000000

Bueno, bueno… no os quejaréis, he actualizado como un rayo! Quiero daros las gracias (Kisame, Ito, Kaname) por vuestros reviews. Contestaré individualmente, como siempre he hecho, a cada uno de ellos. Son muy importantes para mí! ;3

Espero que no os haya aturdido aún más, aunque creo que en este capi quedan claras muchas cosas, sobre todo el asunto del bebé, que seguro os ha parecido peliagudo. Lee ha despertado! Yipeeeee!

Os ha gustado? Pues no sabéis lo que os espera…

REVIEWS ONEGAISHIMASU!

GLOSARIO

Suki Ternera

Dango Bolitas, normalmente dulces, que se sirven pinchadas en un palito.

Daigon Nabo japonés, en crudo (gracias, flordesombra, por tus correciones!)

Onegaishimasu Por favor.

Tadaima Estoy en casa.

O-kaeri nassai Bienvenido a casa.

Yukata bata ligera, ropa informal.

Geta zapatos japoneses, tanto los de tacos de madera como los negros femeninos. En este caso son estos segundos.


	3. La Cortesana

**-ADVERTENCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

(Sí, me he dado prisa en actualizar esta vez, pero cuanto antes entre al trapo, antes sabré vuestra opinión)

Como ya he comentado a alguno de vosotros en mis mails, este fic representa para mí ciertos retos personales como ficwriter. Se irán viendo estos a lo largo de la trama, y todos atañen a situaciones en las que pondré a los personajes, situaciones en las que ni siquiera soñé experimentar. Por ejemplo los celos del más dulce o la ira del más calmo, el valor del más cobarde o la debilidad del más bravo.

Una de estas situaciones, y que comporta todo un reto para mí, ya que jamás antes escribí sobre ello es, sí, amigos, una pareja Yaoi. Pero dejad que me explique antes de preparar los látigos para fustigarme.

Es un reto como escritora que se me ocurrió precisamente criticando la idea de una amiga de incluir una pareja yaoi en uno de sus relatos. Me até el pañuelo a la frente y dije "¿por qué no? Vamos a intentarlo…"

Algunos no estaréis de acuerdo con este giro de los acontecimientos. Yo lo comprendo, pero os ruego que al menos le deis una oportunidad al resto de la trama.

Para aquellos que aún así sigáis leyendo, otra ADVERTENCIA, también sobre este RETO:

La pareja Yaoi que aparecerá en este relato NO SERÁ PARA NADA ROLLO SEME-UKE. No me gustan para nada los fics de este tipo, me parecen tan tópicamente estúpidos, tan discriminatorios y tan alejados de la realidad que siempre me negaré a escribir nada así. Las parejas homosexuales no se basan en "uno que hace de chica y uno que hace de chico". Trataré al máximo de alejarme de esta concepción, para lo que pondré el máximo cuidado al hablar de las muestras de afecto o de las relaciones sexuales. Si consigo al menos un poco de coherencia en esta relación, habré alcanzado mi meta. Intentaré dotarla de la mayor naturalidad posible.

Besos y espero no haberos espantado

-Hatsune-

**La Cortesana**

― Quieto... ¡quieto, caramba!

― Perdón...

― Creo que está todo en su sitio ― Shikamaru dio dos pasos atrás ―, me parece que no queda ninguna maldita correa por atar¿no?

― Me parece que no...

Chôji se movió bajo las láminas de la armadura, flexionando los brazos y las piernas. Las placas se articularon perfectamente, y su brillo carmesí atravesó la superficie metálica.

― Es una verdadera chulada ― suspiró Shikamaru ―, no tengo ni idea de dónde ha sacado tu padre ese metal, pero... ¡wow!

Chôji se sonrió, orgulloso pero algo avergonzado. Tomó la lanza de penacho rojo para completar el conjunto, y el rumor de la armadura le devolvió un rugido terrible.

― Das miedo ― se sonrió Shikamaru, palmeándolo en la espalda―, ya verás cuando te vea Ino.

― ¿Cómo... qué... Ino... qu...?

― Tranquilo, no hace falta que te pongas nervioso tan pronto ― bromeó Shikamaru, recogiendo los cuchillos de la panoplia de armas y colocándoselos en las cartucheras de los costados, bajo los _sashinuki_―, ya habrá tiempo cuando la veas esta noche. Creo que ella también llevará un modelito impresionante.

― ¡Shikamaru!

― ¿Qué¡No te ofendas! Se lo oí decir esta tarde.

Salió tras su compañero, que casi estaba tan colorado como su armadura. El emblema de los Akimichi brilló, negro y pulido, bajo la luz de los farolillos de la calle. A lo lejos se oía el griterío de la gente, que ya estaba congregada tras las vallas para ver pasar el desfile.

Los dos tomaron el camino más largo para llegar al palacio de la Hokage. Shikamaru se llevaba las manos al cuello para frotárselo. Se había acostumbrado al cuello alto del chaleco de chuunin, y esa chaqueta que llevaba le dejaba el cuello frío.

0000000000000000000000

― De verdad... no hace falta que...

― Ya estoy terminando ― susurró Hinata, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro encendido ―... no es ninguna molestia, en serio.

La última puntada se deslizó con cuidado, y Hinata colocó el hilo con los dedos largos y blancos en el remate. Cortó la hebra con las pequeñas tijeras de plata, y pinchó la aguja en la almohadilla, que se llevó rápidamente una de las doncellas. Llevaban susurrándole media hora para que se diese prisa y dejase esas labores indignas de su cargo, para poder vestirse y llegar pronto a la fiesta. Pero ella sólo sonreía suavemente y se sonrojaba.

Naruto escondió las manos entre las rodillas. Le avergonzaba aprovecharse de ese modo de Hinata, ese Kiba de veras tenía ideas extrañas. Además Hinata parecía fuera de lugar y tiempo, tan blanca como un espíritu, tan digna como una reina, y pinchándose las manos con aquella aguja. Recogió el uniforme de las manos suaves y lo extendió ante sus ojos. Una enorme espiral se enroscaba en la espalda de su chaqueta de gala, bordada deliciosamente en hilo naranja.

― Waaaaaa... ¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! ¡Me has hecho feliz!

Hinata hundió más los hombros. La vergüenza no le dejaba ni contestar... ¡prácticamente no podía respirar!

― Na... Naruto... yo...

― ¡Muchas gracias!

Naruto se inclinó en una reverencia repentina, pero las rodillas se le resbalaron y se dio de morros contra el suelo.

― ¡_Iteeeeeee_...!

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse, tapándose la boca con una mano. Naruto sonrió a su vez, rascándose la nuca. Se puso la chaqueta y se observó la espalda por encima del hombro. Hinata recogió las pequeñas tijeras y el carrete naranja, reponiéndolos en el costurero, que también se llevó una de las doncellas. Estaban nerviosas por el poco tiempo que tenían para vestir a la heredera.

― Hinata, estás muy guapa...

― Na... ruto...

― Aún le falta vestirse del todo ― Neji había aparecido en silencio, harto de los susurros airados de las doncellas al atravesar la sala acarreando los útiles de costura―, y si sigue así, llegaremos más tarde de lo correcto.

― Neji-san... _Gomen nassai_... ― susurró Hinata, levantándose con timidez.

― Yo... ― trató de disculparse Naruto ― creía que ya estaba vestida. ¡Hinata¡Pero si no hace falta que te pongas más ropa, estás preciosa!

La _kunoichi_ se sobresaltó. Su rostro no podía estar más encarnado, parecía a punto de estallar.

― _A_... _arigatō_...

― ¡Naruto¡Deja de entretenerla ya, caray! ― Kiba surgió de sopetón desde la sala, tomó de la mano a Hinata y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Aún se lo oyó rezongar mientras tiraba de ella por el pasillo ― ¡Hinata! Pensaba que ya estabas medio preparada, no en ropa interior...

― En... ¿_ropa interior_?

Naruto no sabía si reír o avergonzarse. Neji resopló.

― Eres un caso, Naruto...

0000000000000000000000

Ino miró por la ventana abierta. Oía el rugido de la multitud en las calles cercanas, una campanilla sonó al otro lado de la pared, y unas notas decididas y melódicas de _koto_ se esparcieron por el aire frío, seguidas por el hermoso lamento de una voz que cantaba. Las muchachas del cortejo ensayaban sin parar, inseguras del resultado.

"Si yo tocase cualquier instrumento la mitad de bien" pensó para sí Ino, tentándose nerviosa los labios, "me daría por satisfecha. Nunca he conseguido tocar el arpa..."

Recordó las clases de música del año anterior. Excepto las nanas y las canciones infantiles, todo lo que había conseguido arrancarle al _koto_ o al _shakuhachi_ eran lamentos de gato estrangulado. Adoraba también el arpa, pero era completamente incapaz. Su alivio era la danza, que se le daba mucho mejor.

Lo que más odiaba era esperar. Allí, sola en la habitación, aún debía quedarse quieta y en silencio un par de horas más, hasta que los salones del pabellón del Fuego se abriesen para que la cohorte del Señor Feudal, y la Godaime con su cuerpo de ninjas pudiesen entrar a la ceremonia y el banquete privados. Volvió a asomarse a las ventanas pero sin tocar las persianas de bambú, estaba prohibido mover el más mínimo resquicio del palacio por motivos de seguridad. Un palanquín dorado, con cojines de satén y cortinas de seda adamascada aguardaba a la puerta para ser usado. Declinó un sustantivo de aquel idioma tan extraño y complicado para ella, pero se atascó de nuevo en el alativo. Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió esperando, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro mientras se mantenía cerca de la ventana. No podía sentarse con aquel vestido.

0000000000000000000000

Detrás de los cristales del hospital no se oía ningún ruido. Aunque el desfile pasara cerca de las ventanas, ni un rumor del exterior podía traspasar el doble acristalamiento. A la luz del flexo Sakura leía los últimos informes, y los pliegos de la máquina cardiovascular. Todo estaba en orden.

Lee llevaba varias horas dormido, desde que el agotamiento de su propio despertar lo doblegase. Todos los ninja de la aldea, excepto escasos efectivos que permanecían en las murallas y los servicios de emergencia del hospital, estaban en la fiesta.

El niño se quejó en la banasta, primero bajito, después a voz en grito. Sakura abandonó las cifras que calculaba y lo tomó en brazos rápidamente, no quería que aquellos berridos despertasen a Lee.

― Ya... ya...

Le acarició el rostro lloroso con la yema de un dedo, y lo amamantó con calma. El pequeño bebió con fruición, abriendo y cerrando las manitas, complacido.

― Me has echado de menos¿eh? Te he dejado solito tanto tiempo... ¿verdad?― Sakura acomodó al bebé al reclinarse en la silla junto a la cama ― _Gomen_, mi pequeño. _Gomen nassai_...

En los abiertos ojos negros de su hijo se reflejaron los primeros fuegos artificiales. Sakura alzó la vista y contempló las flores, líneas, guirnaldas y cascadas de fuego que surcaban los aires. El desfile había comenzado. Alargó la mano que no sostenía al bebé para cerrar las persianas de láminas y que los destellos no molestasen al durmiente.

― No... quieta...

Lee miraba a través de la ventana, y unas lágrimas grandes y pesadas le rodaban por las mejillas. Sakura sonrió, comovida.

― ¿Quieres ver los _hanabi_? ― susurró, volviendo la mano hacia el bebé y dejando que le agarrase el pulgar con fuerza mientras seguía alimentándose ―. Son hermosos¿verdad?

― Jamás tanto como hoy ― balbuceó Lee, sin poder parar de llorar en silencio. Se miraron largamente, buscando los reflejos de los fuegos artificiales en el aire que se extendía entre ellos.

― Se ha quedado dormido ― suspiró Sakura cuando los fuegos terminaron con un estruendo que no escucharon, pero sí sintieron en la vibración de los cristales.

Lee cerró los ojos, en paz. Pero no estaba dormido.

― Sakura...

― Vas a borrarme el nombre, Lee-_kun_ ― susurró la _kunoichi_, divertida. Lee abrió de nuevo los ojos y observó cómo Sakura tendía con cuidado a la criatura en el colchón, muy cerca de su rostro y de su mano, indolentemente apoyada en la almohada. Sólo le hizo falta un mínimo esfuerzo para acariciar la suave pelusa negra que recubría la cabecita infantil. El pequeño respiraba profundamente, su leve calor le llegaba como una caricia.

― _Gomen nassai_, _musuko-kun_...

0000000000000000000000

Le rugió el estómago y Kiba le dio un codazo violento en el vientre.

― _Itai_... Bastardo... ― gruñó entre dientes. Naruto no podía evitar que la tripa le protestara de ese modo mientras la comida estaba ahí, al alcance de la mano, y sin poder tocarla hasta que la Hokage no terminase su discurso. Parecía disfrutar sobremanera allí subida, con un vaso de _nihonshu_ en la mano de largas uñas pintadas, y aquel _kimono_ rojo y blanco. En su frente relucía una placa de oro bruñido, de la que colgaban pequeñas piedras destellantes, que tenía grabado en el centro el símbolo del fuego.

Hablaba y hablaba... Naruto comenzó a gemir de hambre, pero Kiba lo miró con ojos asesinos, así que calló, ensombrecido. El aroma del cerdo confitado y relleno de cerezas le azotaba como si fuese un látigo. Desvió el rostro babeante de los platos al estrado. Allí, junto a la Godaime, el señor feudal que pretendían agasajar parecía tan pequeño como un sapo. Y de veras tenía rostro de sapo. Bajo los ojos le colgaban dos bolsas pesadas y violáceas, que le llenaban de surcos las mejillas fofas hasta hacerlas rebasar en unos labios carnosos y húmedos. Los ojillos brillantes y ansiosos parecían complacidos en tanto lujo y homenaje, y Naruto pensó que si se le ocurría abrir la boca, seguro que una lengua larga y pegajosa le saldría en un impulso para lamerle la nariz a la vieja Tsunade.

― Pffff...

― Narutooo... ― gruñó por lo bajo Kiba, con los ojos relampagueantes. Naruto se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, intentando no porrumpir en carcajadas. Cuando la Hokage terminó y brindó por la amistad entre feudo y aldea, Naruto pudo aliviarse en el estruendo de los aplausos. Pero en vez de sentarse y disfrutar del delicioso festín, todos permanecieron de pie y expectantes.

― Y ahora¿qué? ― rezongó en un susurro el ninja, fastidiado.

― Las ofrendas, hombre ― contestó por lo bajo Kiba, señalando con la cabeza a una fila de personas elegantes que se había formado en un extremo de la sala ―, las familias de la aldea deben obsequiarle tesoros. Es la tradición.

― Aaargh... tengo haaambre... ― gimió Naruto, observando a la primera pareja de oficiantes avanzar lentamente. El ninja bendijo que no hubiese muchas familias nobles en Konoka, pues las ofrendas fueron más cortas de lo que pensaba. Hinata lo hizo con mucha elegancia y clase, cubierta por _kimonos_ que parecían innumerables y que la obligaban a caminar con lentitud. Llevaba en sus manos pequeñas un cofre labrado, que su padre abrió con parsimonia, mostrando una gema oval del mismo color que los legendarios ojos de la familia.

― Está guapísima¿_ne_? ― preguntó Kiba entre los aplausos en dirección a Naruto.

― Sí, está espectacular ― contestó Naruto, siguiendo el lento retorno de la _kunoichi_ con la mirada ―, pero yo la prefería con aquella enagua blanca de antes que con tantas capas...

―… y parecía tonto ― soltó Kiba, mostrando los colmillos en una sonrisa traviesa ―. De todos modos, agradece que no se haya hecho la ofrenda del modo tradicional.

― ¿Por qué? ― inquirió Naruto, volviendo la mirada hambrienta a los platos cuando Hinata se colocó tras su padre en su mesa ― ¿Duraba aún más esta tortura de no poder comer?

― Bueno, digamos que quien se ponía las botas en cuestión era el invitado ― Kiba cruzó los brazos mientras la última familia ofrecía su obsequio ―, siempre se ofrecía una de las muchachas más hermosas de la aldea como "regalo". Creo que Hinata habría tenido la "suerte" esta noche, es con diferencia la más elegante.

― Pues el sapo este tiene una cara de pervertido...

En ese mismo momento en sus ojos saltones se veía el ansia con el que, sin ningún reparo, escrutaba a las jovencitas que se le acercaban con las ofrendas, como si esperase de un momento a otro que le regalaran alguna. Kiba se volvió hacia Naruto y figuró una arcada. El ninja rubio se sorprendió inundado por asco e ira a partes iguales. "No las toques, cerdo..." pensó, sin poder controlarse.

― Bueno, parece que esto ya ha terminado... ― resopló Naruto, sentándose al tiempo que todos los demás en las sillas bajas frente a la larguísima fila de mesas.

― No creas ― contestó Kiba, sirviéndose desenfadadamente algunas piezas de _sashimi_ ―, aún queda el regalo de la Hokage, mejor dicho, de toda la aldea. Se dice que es impresionante. Por eso parece que lo guarda para el fin de fiesta.

Naruto mascó un pedazo de ese cerdo confitado que olía tan bien y el estómago le devolvió un rumor satisfecho.

― _Oishiiiiii_...

― ¡Hinata! Te estábamos esperando ― saludó Tenten al ver que Hinata ya había servido a su padre el _nihonshu_ y que podía sentarse con ellos. Al menos hasta que Hiashi se bebiese su copa y quisiera más.

― _Konban-wa_, Shikamaru.

― _Konban-wa_.

Hinata se arrodilló con mucho cuidado entre Shikamaru y Tenten. Neji chasqueó la lengua, avergonzado mientras Tenten debía arrimarse a él para dejarle sitio a su prima.

― Hinata ― susurró, ladeando el rostro para intentar esconder el rubor ―, deberías haberte sentado junto a mí. Te hemos guardado el sitio durante toda la ceremonia.

― Desde aquí veo mejor a _otō-sama_ ― contestó la _kunoichi_ en un hilo de voz, tomando el _nihonshu_ y sirviéndole a Shikamaru, que se quedó anonadado porque no lo había pedido. Tenten se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa para tomar las uvas, estar tan cerca de Neji también la azoraba. Pero la visión de aquel cuello blanco, desapareciendo suavemente en ese cabello tan negro, empeoró las cosas para el ninja.

― Pero el protocolo exige que... ― comenzó Neji, tratando de parecer digno tras tragarse de un golpe todo el vaso de _nihonshu_.

― Neji-san¿tendrías la amabilidad de no obligarme a levantar con todos estos _kimonos_? Me ha costado mucho sentarme― figuró una de sus mejores miradas de inocencia―. Por esta vez tendrás que disculparme. Espero que no te importe que sea Tenten quien te sirva el licor esta noche.

Neji y Tenten se miraron por un segundo, pero retiraron la vista, acalorados, hacia los platos o el techo. Shikamaru miró de soslayo a Hinata, que comía a pequeños bocaditos. "Estas mujeres son temibles, de verdad..."

0000000000000000000000

― Ejem, ejem...

― De inmediato, Tsunade-_sama_ ― susurró su doncella, arrimándose a la Hokage y rellenándole el vaso. Aquella noche bebía vino con la comida, y parecía decidida a seguir el ritmo del invitado, que tragaba todo lo que le ponían delante, la mayoría de las ocasiones cogiéndolo con los dedos.

Chôji mascó con pereza. No le apetecía demasiado llenarse el estómago cuando estaba tan nervioso. Debía mantenerse alerta, era por aquella noche uno de los guardaespaldas de la Godaime y debía mantenerse despierto.

Aunque cada vez le era más difícil. Cuando estaba tan tenso le daba un sueño horrible. Escrutó los rostros de sus compañeros mientras comían o bebían. Naruto y Kiba brindaban con entusiasmo, mientras Shino permanecía tan hermético como siempre junto a su compañero de equipo. El traje de gala de los Aburame era negro y más amenazante si cabía que su ropa habitual: tan sólo se intuían las gafas negras en la estrecha franja entre la banda de la cabeza, cubierta con una capucha, y la mitad de la nariz. Chôji se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba para comer, pero una rápida mirada a su plato se lo explicó. Limpio y sin usar.

Tras una de las mesas centrales, Shikamaru sorbía su vaso de licor. El espacio que ocupase Hinata estaba vacío, la encontró recatadamente arrodillada tras su padre, con la botellita blanca de _nihonshu_ en las manos. Shikamaru parecía azorado (o borracho), porque tenía las mejillas coloradas.

Tenten había pasado a la acción. Hablaba con toda naturalidad a su compañero de equipo, que la correspondía con una naturalidad inaudita. Efecto del alcohol, de la deliciosa comida o del maravilloso sentido de la oportunidad de Hinata, los dos se veían cómodos y bastante habladores. Chôji suspiró. Hinata era una caja de sorpresas. Neji se inclinó levemente hacia el hombro de Tenten y susurró, de esa forma tan seductora típica de él, algo en el oído de la _kunoichi_, que se rió bajito. Chôji entonces comprendió qué era lo que embarazaba a Shikamaru.

En la mesa de los genin recién graduados (una idea de Tsunade para mostrarle al invitado el futuro prometedor de la aldea) todos parecían aún más nerviosos que Chôji. Apenas probaban bocado, y se susurraban entrecortadamente a los oídos. Uno de ellos lo vio mirando hacia allá, y dio un codazo a su compañero de mesa. En un instante, todos agitaban las manos discretamente hacia Chôji. El ninja sonrió. Adoraba a esos chiquillos.

Siguió su inspección tranquilizadora, comprobando complacido que algunos familiares de sus compañeros también estaban allí. Su padre conversaba con los padres de Shikamaru e Ino. Aquellos tres cuando estaban juntos eran temibles, se pasaban las noches contando anécdotas y haciendo competiciones estúpidas. Su padre elevó un dedo en dirección a él, y Chôji se sonrojó. Los compañeros de su padre rieron por lo bajo, y Shikaku se atragantó con el licor, así que Inoichi tuvo que darle unas palmadas en la espalda para que no se ahogase.

Ino... echaba en falta a Sakura y a Lee, pero Ino tampoco aparecía en ninguna de las mesas de la sala. Quizá no estaba en el salón principal, sino en uno de los secundarios. Al fin y al cabo, ella no pertenecía a ningún equipo de élite. "Por ahora", se sonrió Chôji, acariciando la lanza tendida junto a su muslo derecho. Ino había hecho unos progresos sorprendentes en los últimos meses en técnicas médicas y tácticas, pero su conocimiento de la diplomacia y de las artes ocultas de espionaje, envenenamiento y armas secretas eran realmente espectaculares. Chôji se preguntó si Tsunade la colocaría en el escuadrón de Hinata. "Así podría verla más a menudo" se sorprendió pensando, "y las tardes del jueves, cuando el dojo de élite se dedica a los guardaespaldas, podríamos entrenar juntos como en los viejos tiempos..."

― Chôji-san...

La voz de Genma le devolvió a la realidad. Alzaba su copa en dirección a él, sentado también tras la Godaime.

― _Kampai_, Chôji.

― _Kampai_, Genma.

0000000000000000000000

Había derivado en un estruendo aún mayor. La fiesta le agobiaba demasiado. El calor de los braseros en el salón del palacio del Hokage al principio había sido insuficiente, pero ahora era demasiado. Tan sólo las mujeres de alto rango parecían darse cuenta, con tantos _kimonos _juntos. La hija menor de uno de los nobles se desmayó al llegar al cuarto plato, y debieron sacarla del salón los guardaespaldas de la Hokage.

Pero, claro, sus compañeros masculinos no parecían afectados por el calor. Sus chaquetas y pantalones, aun siendo de gala, estaban preparados para ser usados en acción y eran agradablemente frescos. Él se estaba asando.

―Shinoooo...

Kiba se sentó a su lado de golpe, colocándole con rudeza un brazo sobre los hombros. Sostenía en la otra mano un vasito de _nihonshu_, y del rostro le irradiaba un calor alcohólico difícil de ignorar.

―Shiino... brinda conmigo... por las campañas de otoño, maldición... ― Shino tomó su vaso, que estaba lleno y sin tocar (le había parecido incorrecto brindar con el vaso vacío, aunque no quería beber aquella noche), y lo chocó con pereza con el de Kiba. Su compañero estaba tan entusiasmado que derramó la mitad de la bebida.

― ¡_Kampaaaaaii_!

Shino tomó un sorbo. Kiba apuró hasta el fondo su bebida de un solo trago, echando hacia atrás la cabeza con violencia. Su cráneo sonó como una piedra acolchada al chocar contra el suelo.

Shino le quitó el vaso de la mano, esperando que nadie excepto los compañeros de mesa hubiesen visto el desmayo.

―Kiba-_shi_... ―susurró avergonzado, devolviendo el embozo a su lugar y tomando perezosamente un brazo de su compañero ― creo que será buena idea salir a tomar el aire.

―... tantasss flores ― musitaba sin sentido Kiba, mientras Shino lo incorporaba y se lo llevaba medio arrastrando fuera de la sala con discreción― ... mañana por la mañana, verás... maldito sapooo... quiero arrozzzzz...

― Ya, ya... ― susurró Shino. Estaba acostumbrado a las peroratas sin sentido de su compañero cuando estaba borracho, cosa que hacía en cuanto había ocasión. Abrió la puerta del jardín entre el estruendo de la fiesta y sacó a Kiba de allí con el brazo sobre sus hombros, agradeciendo la corriente fría que le azotó el rostro y la ropa al salir.

― Puedes retirarte, Hinata. Siéntate junto a tus amigos si así lo deseas.

― _Arigatō_, _Otō-sama_.

Por fin habían llegado a los postres, al menos al primer plato de los postres. Tsunade había puesto toda la carne en el asador, el banquete parecía interminable, y la decoración, abundancia y sabor de los platos era insuperable. Y aún quedaba la fiesta de después. Hinata buscó con la mirada algún lugar libre en las mesas de sus compañeros. Encontró dos junto a su primo y Tenten, pero no quería sentarse allí. Parecían tan deliciosamente compenetrados en aquel momento que no pudo sino sonreírse ante el éxito de su plan. Seguramente Neji o Tenten se cohibirían si se sentaba junto a ellos. Shikamaru, incapaz de aguantar un minuto más aquel galanteo, había salido a fumar al jardín.

Caminó a lo largo de las mesas con pasitos cortos, deteniéndose brevemente para hablar con algunos de los ninja, que la saludaban con respeto. Al pasar junto a la comandante de su escuadra, ésta le comunicó por signos que todo estaba correcto y seguro, que los guardias no detectaban ninguna amenaza.

Al cabo de poco tiempo encontró dos lugares juntos que estaban vacíos. Se sentó en uno de ellos, al extremo más oriental de una larguísima mesa, y suspiró al hacerlo. Alguien había dejado entreabierta una de las puertas del jardín, y la suave brisa del hielo que se aproximaba le alivió el calor. Cerró los ojos por un instante, sintiendo la caricia del aire fresco en la nuca húmeda. Alguien se sentó junto a ella, pero se mantuvo así un instante más. Estaba deseando abandonar la fiesta.

― ¡Buenas noches, Hinata-_chan_!

Sintió el cordel de la vergüenza tensarse en su mejillas, que enrojecieron de repente. ¿Por qué había acabado precisamente en aquel lugar?

0000000000000000000000

Se desató las sandalias y se liberó del abrigo, tirándolo hacia el toallero, donde quedó colgando indolentemente. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y metió debajo la cabeza. Las primeras gotas le cosquillearon en la nariz.

Kiba gimió levemente en la habitación de al lado. Había costado llevarlo hasta allí, cuando estaba bebido era imposible que fuese a casa por voluntad propia. Pero nada más tocar el futón, y mientras Shino le quitaba las sandalias del tirón, se había quedado dormido como un bendito.

El ninja se miró en el espejo de la pared. Las gotas de agua helada que le aliviaban el dolor de cabeza brillaron a la leve luz del baño. "Este Kiba..." pensó mientras se frotaba la nuca con algo más de agua, "prefiere usar una vela a pagar la luz de vez en cuando". Salió del baño después de soplar el fuego, y comprobó divertido que a su compañero se le habían destapado los pies.

Suavemente elevó la sábana para cubrir los pies desnudos, y también levantó el borde superior para tapar de nuevo sus hombros. Con un movimiento rápido le quitó la banda de la frente, y algunas de las gotas que le escurrían por el rostro cayeron en las mejillas de Kiba.

― Mhhh... Shino...

Paralizado, no pudo sino responder con fiereza al beso. Kiba lo había cogido desprevenido, al alzarse en el sueño, atraparlo con las garras de la nuca aún mojada, y besarlo con aquel hambre salvaje. Shino se sumergió en el contacto, acariciando los colmillos afilados con la punta de la lengua.

― Mmhh...

― Shino... zzzzz...

Shino dejó colgar la cabeza, decepcionado. ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello y quedarse dormido tan de repente?

― Argh... maldito Kiba...

0000000000000000000000

Aventó la ceniza hacia el vacío del patio interior. Algunos de los operarios aún lo decoraban, dando los últimos toques para la fiesta que sucedería a la cena. Shikamaru alzó la vista hacia lo alto, más allá de la montaña de los Hokage. Aquel cielo limpio y lleno de estrellas pronto se plagaría de la segunda tanda de fuegos artificiales, fin de fiesta. Tomó otra calada y el calor de la brasa le calentó el rostro.

Se volvió hacia los ventanales. Más allá de los cristales, Tenten y Neji parecían haberse calmado un poco, y tomaban el licor sin siquiera mirarse. Pensó para sí que Neji había bebido demasiado. Varios asientos más allá, el espacio que Kiba había dejado vacío estaba ocupado por Hinata, que parecía incapaz de moverse. Si era por la ropa, o por la proximidad de Naruto, Shikamaru no podría decirlo. Quizá eran ambas cosas.

Chôji lo miraba, aún sentado al fondo de la sala. Lo saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. Su compañero aún estaba nervioso. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, divertido. "Este Chôji jamás cambiará" pensó, sonriéndose para dentro.

Una campana resonó a lo lejos. Sólo cuando el invitado y la Hokage se hubieron levantado, pudieron los ninja y acompañantes formar la fila para salir al patio. Shikamaru apuró el cigarrillo, repentinamente intrigado por lo que estaba por venir.

Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en el jardín, se permitió el paso a los comensales de los salones inferiores hasta completar el aforo. Los que no cupieron se apresuraron a subir a las terrazas superiores para no perderse el espectáculo. Un numeroso grupo de músicos les aguardaba, tocando sin pausa el _koto_, los tambores o los _shakuhachi_. La interpretación de la célebre escala de nueve _koto_ simultáneos arrancó aplausos entusiasmados de parte del invitado.

Ino pudo ver cómo los músicos se apartaban del estrado para dejar sitio a la Godaime y al señor feudal, para quien se trajeron apresuradamente dos grandes escaños. También vio al lado de Tsunade-sama a Chôji, enfundado en una impresionante armadura roja y negra, que lo hacía aparecer terrible, efecto acentuado por el maquillaje _kabuki_ que le cubría el rostro.

Shikamaru también estaba allí, y se acercaba a los compañeros de promoción, que se habían juntado en una de las mesas laterales. También vio desde allí arriba que faltaban algunos de sus amigos. "Casi mejor" pensó, "ojalá esto se acabe pronto, no puedo más".

Los murmullos acallaron de repente a un movimiento solemne de la mano de la Hokage. Tres tambores estremecieron el aire de la noche, y el silencio que les siguió pareció oscurecer aún más la noche. Los sirvientes bajaron los hachones encendidos hasta sumir en la penumbra el patio.

Tres flautas susurraron en el frío, seguidas por las pisadas rotundas de las bailarinas, que hacían resonar las sonajas que llevaban en los tobillos. En el encantado minuto que siguió a esta brillante aparición, el suelo entre la puerta oriental y el estrado quedó cubierto por pétalos multicolores, que veían acentuado su olor profundo por el frío.

Los músicos caminaron tocando suavemente, mientras el palanquín dorado cubierto de sedas adamascadas avanzaba llevado por seis hombres. Ino se maravilló en el cuerpo de las sedas al aletear mientras el palanquín subía y bajaba. Imaginó cómo sería hacerse un vestido con aquellas vaporosas telas, cómo sería envolverse la cintura con los dorados hilos.

Al posarse en el suelo, el palanquín dejó escapar el repique de sus cascabeles. Primero la punta de un pie, luego un tobillo, y las telas más exquisitas enmarcando aquel pie blanco como un ave de las nieves. La doncella que apartó las cortinas con las manos estaba vestida deliciosamente y sujetaba un abanico blanco y rojo, con el símbolo del fuego pintado en el centro. Su rostro se cubría con una gasa blanca, que no dejaba entrever sino el brillo de unos ojos claros.

La danza que figuró su cuerpo, al ritmo de las notas sutiles de la orquesta, hizo babear al invitado. Alargaba sus dedos húmedos de grasa y saliva hacia la lejana muchacha, mientras ella inclinaba su rostro cubierto en gasa y trazaba deliciosos arcos con el abanico. Los leves golpes de los crótalos la hacían avanzar, provocando suspiros de admiración y exclamaciones de asombro. Los ojos de los presentes temblaban cuando algo más de muñeca, la sombra de una pequeña oreja, o las puntas de los pies blancos emergían de la vestimenta, que flotaba y se enroscaba al ritmo de la danza.

Subió los peldaños del estrado entrelazando pasos elegantes y delicados, al ritmo del lamento solitario de un único _shakuhachi_. Tres notas de arpa acompasaron su reverencia, y el rumor de las doncellas fue lo único que pudo oírse cuando la música se detuvo. Las acompañantes se apresuraron a arreglar los innumerables pliegues para que pudiera arrodillarse. El señor feudal intentó descender dignamente de su asiento, pero fue incapaz de contener el temblor ansioso de su cuerpo hinchado. Aunque nadie se rió al verlo trastabillar.

― Este es el presente que nuestra aldea le ofrece, Kaien-_dono_ ― susurró satisfecha Tsunade, frotándose las manos. El señor feudal entregó su anillo a uno de sus ayudantes, mientras se acercaba con pasitos hambrientos hacia la joven. Tsunade lo tomó, satisfecha. Había conseguido lo deseado sin ningún percance.

Chôji no veía bien desde allí detrás. Se inclinó sobre las rodillas hacia un lado para poder ver más allá de la sombra de la Godaime. Los ojos del invitado estaban abiertos y temblorosos, y sus dedos se entrecerraban de ansia al tomar el delicado velo y alzarlo.

― Estoy a su servicio, mi señor.

Se inclinó hasta el suelo, postrada delante del señor feudal.

― Niña... ― susurró éste, con un tono perverso en la voz vacilante.

Ino tan sólo le respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

0000000000000000000000

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. ¿Ha dolido? Espero que no… gracias por vuestros reviews, espero haberos conmovido y, por qué no, estimulado ;)

Besos para mis fans incondicionales, espero que no me odiéis por lo del yaoi… ayyy… que haría yo sin vosotros…

Por cierto: en la casillita de abajo pone "Submit review", espero largos comentarios, aunque sean airados y ofendidos… jijijiji… estaba pensando en poner una cota de reviews para pasar de capítulo, pero siempre me respondéis tan bien que no os merecéis tal muestra de descortesía.

Miqueli,

Hat.

GLOSARIO

_Sashinuki_: pantalones plisados.

_Gomen nassai_: lo siento.

_Arigatō_: gracias.

_Koto_: instrumento de cuerda japonés, que se toca en horizontal. Es una especie de arpa.

_Shakuhachi_: flauta japonesa, elaborada en bambú y muy larga, que debe colocarse en el ángulo exacto para sonar correctamente (muy difícil, por cierto).

_Hanabi_: literalmente, "flores de fuego". Fuegos artificiales.

_Musuko-kun_: hijito mío.

_Itai_: doloroso/eso duele.

_Sashimi_: pescado marinado.

_Oishi!_: delicioso!

_Konban-wa_: buenas tardes/noches.

_Otō-sama_: padre (muy formal).

_-shi_: sufijo que significa "amigo"


	4. Espera

¿Los personajes de Naruto, míos? Amos anda… ojalá tuviese yo los millones… digooo, la inventiva de Kishimoto ;)

ALERTA-ALERTA-ALERTA:::: nos acercamos a un terreno peligroso, un campo minado para algunos de los lectores… alerta lemon yaoi en este capítulo, que será debidamente señalizada para que lo esquivéis si lo creéis pertinente. Avisado queda (aunque es perder el encanto de la sorpresa, huyyy… T.T todo sea por los lectores!)

**4. Espera**

Tenten caminaba en silencio, rectificando de vez en cuando el rumbo errático de Neji empujándolo con el hombro, divertida. Parecía estar tan borracho como para no caminar en línea recta. Había comenzado brindando tras el espectáculo por la recuperación de Lee con todos los compañeros, lo que no estaba mal. Pero el problema fue el modo de brindar: lo hizo de uno en uno, con lo que a la hora de llegar a la mitad de la platea estaba bastante ebrio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo su familia se había ausentado de la fiesta, ya que estaba muy ocupado entre sus compañeros. Así que Tenten se sentía en la responsabilidad de llevarlo a casa, al fin y al cabo era ella quien lo había inducido pícaramente a beber.

Afortunadamente, llegaron pronto a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga. Neji se despidió con un adormecido "gracias", con lo que Tenten se dio la vuelta para irse. Le pillaron por sorpresa los brazos que la abarcaron por detrás, y la calidez del rostro de Neji en su mejilla.

― Por fin... por fin ha acabado todo...

Tenten no quería llorar, pero le vencieron las ganas reprimidas. Aunque al menos ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alivio. Neji sostuvo su rostro con la mejilla, y apretó más su cuerpo contra la espalda de la _kunoichi_.

― Ya está ― susurró el ninja, sonriendo ―, ahora todo va a ir bien.

0000000000000000000000

Abrió la puerta y arrojó las llaves a la mesa de la sala. Estaba decididamente furioso. Se arrancó la chaqueta y liberó su cabello, dejando que le cosquilleara en el rostro y la nuca, mientras se quitaba con los pies las sandalias. Maldijo por lo bajo, se había olvidado de quitarse el calzado en la entrada, así que ahora debía barrer la sala.

Al llegar al armario de la cocina vio a través de la ventana que la luz se encendía en el piso de Chôji. Abrió el ventanuco y se asomó, enfurecido.

― ¡Chôoooooooji!

La sombra de su amigo vaciló tras las cortinas, pero se alejó de ellas.

― ¡Chôooji, _mendokusaaai_!

― ¡Cállate! ― gritó una voz algunos pisos sobre él ― ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es, maldito escandaloso?

― ¡Cállate tú! ― respondió Shikamaru ― ¡Vete al infierno!

La ventana del piso superior se cerró de golpe, seguida de una voz que mascullaba y maldecía.

― ¡CHÔJI! ― rugió Shikamaru ― ¡No me hagas subir, por los dioses del cielo!

Pero la luz se apagó como única respuesta. Shikamaru también cerró el ventanuco con un golpe seco, y agarró la escoba con los dedos temblorosos. Maldito Chôji... lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer a la salida de la fiesta era huir de allí. Lo había seguido, llamándolo por su nombre, pero Chôji no lo escuchó y se apresuró aún más. Shikamaru al principio se sentía terriblemente preocupado por el mutismo y la huída de su compañero, pero según se alejaban del bullicio corriendo en silencio, su frustración se había ido convirtiendo en rabia, después en enfado, y más tarde en un verdadero y frío enojo. Y aún se enfadó más al perderlo de vista tras una esquina.

― _Mendo_... ― se revolvió el cabello, molesto. Si al menos lo hubieran sabido antes, si la Hokage o la misma Ino les hubiesen informado con antelación, no se habrían sorprendido de esa manera. Puede que les hubiese repugnado igual, pero a lo mejor hubieran llegado a comprenderlo. Al fin y al cabo, Ino era una _kunoichi_. Shikamaru estaba seguro de que esa hubiera sido la respuesta de su compañera, que ser una mujer ninja a veces implicaba más sacrificios que ser un hombre.

Abrió la ducha y ni siquiera se molestó en graduar la temperatura. El agua estaba algo fría para la cólera caliente que le subía al rostro, pero el agua fría siempre le había ayudado a pensar.

No había oído la puerta, pero se encontró a su amigo sentado en la sala al regresar. El cabello, largo y rojo, le cubría el rostro agachado. Shikamaru se sentó en el suelo a su lado, palmeándole y acariciándole la espalda. Ni siquiera se lo podía consolar cuando tenía aquella mirada, el ninja lo sabía muy bien. Habría que esperar a que se le pasara el shock.

― Shi… kamaru...

― ¡Un momento!... ― respondió, comprendiendo inmediatamente y levantándose de un salto― espera sólo un momento...

Mientras corría velozmente hacia la cocina lo vio cubrirse el rostro con las grandes manos. Al volver con la cubeta bendijo que Chôji hubiese esperado. No pudo hacer más que sujetarle la frente y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras mientras vomitaba.

0000000000000000000000

Seguramente si se despistaba de detrás de la doncella no tendría ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir de la mansión. Aquellas casas de la parte alta eran enormemente grandes, y la mansión Hyuuga no era una excepción. Pabellones y pabellones se sucedían uno tras otro, unidos por corredores de muy diverso aspecto. Desde los luminosos del este (la luz del sol por la mañana los calentaba con indolencia) hasta los frescos del norte (donde ya habían comenzado a brotar las flores del invierno). Patios y rincones salpicaban el trayecto, mientras la humildad de los primeros pabellones cedía a la ornamentación de los lujosos. Naruto sabía que no llegaría al corazón de la mansión, donde se alojaban los miembros más importantes de la familia, y donde se guardaban los tesoros y secretos del clan, pero aquel patio estaba muy próximo.

El patio-_dojo_ estaba eficientemente iluminado por el sol de la mañana. Neji tomaba té sentado en uno de los corredores, observando satisfecho a través de las persianas el combate de sus dos primas. Se levantó para saludarlo, y Naruto notó en su rostro el cansancio de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

― _Ohayō_, Neji-_san_.

― _Konnichi wa_, Naruto.

― Me ha llegado tu nota. Espero que no se trate de nada grave ― dijo Naruto, sentándose frente al ninja y aceptando el té que este le ofrecía. Las persianas les protegían del sol de la mañana, pero les dejaban ver con claridad a las dos mujeres, que ahora se acechaban caminando en círculos.

― En cierto modo, lo es, Naruto.

― ¿De qué se trata?

― Es un caso grave que te atañe directamente.

El ninja rubio dejó la taza en el suelo, extrañado.

― Considero un tema grave en demasía ― continuó Neji, con una de sus medias sonrisas ― el hecho de que aún no te hayas presentado a los exámenes de Chuunin, Naruto. Toda la aldea sabe que eres uno de los mejores ninja del país, y debería preocuparte no gozar del estatus que merece tu talento.

― _Eto_... ― Naruto se rascó la nuca, halagado ― Muchas gracias, Neji-_san_. Llevo un tiempo pensando en ello, pero, sabes, no encuentro la ocasión...

― No hay mejor momento que este, Naruto ― sentenció el Hyuuga, mirándolo con seriedad ―, y me encantaría serte de ayuda en este tema.

― ¿Conoces las preguntas del examen? ― bromeó Naruto, arrancándole otra media sonrisa a Neji.

― No, pero sabes que no puedes presentarte a los exámenes por libre. Debes formar parte de un equipo de tres.

Naruto se quedó congelado. Ni siquiera había pensado en aquella dificultad.

― Vaya...

― Pero yo puedo proponerte una solución fácil y muy efectiva ― Neji frunció las cejas, consciente del interés que despertaba de repente en el ninja rubio ―. Kurenai sólo ha presentado a dos de sus alumnos para el examen final, y no creo que tenga pegas en que entres en el grupo. Es más, creo que estará encantada. Sin un tercero, sus chicos no podrán examinarse, ya que nadie ha presentado a un alumno en solitario.

― ¿De veras? ― Naruto estaba cayendo en todas las intrigas de Neji con una facilidad pasmosa ― ¿Cómo son esos dos?

― El primero de ellos es especialista en armas ― continuó Neji, tomando un sorbo de su té ―, la propia Tenten lo entrenaba en sus ratos libres. Creo que es temible...

― Genial... ¿y el segundo?

― La segunda. Es un genio, de veras. Nunca has combatido con una _kunoichi_ de esta clase, exceptuando claramente a Sakura. Está preparada y deseosa de comenzar a entrenar en trío de nuevo. Sería una verdadera pérdida para la aldea que no pudiese presentarse. Es por ella sobre todo por lo que Kurenai está buscando alguien para su equipo.

― ¿Quién es esa maravilla?

Neji permaneció en silencio, observando a través de las persianas. Hinata luchaba con una de sus manos atada a la espalda, y ambas contendientes tenían los ojos vendados. Naruto sabía que con su _byakugan_ eran capaces de ver perfectamente los puntos de chakra de la oponente.

― Están entrenando el equilibrio ― aclaró Neji, sin despegar la vista de sus primas ―, además de nuestro _byakugan_, debemos ser capaces de dominar nuestro equilibrio para no trastabillar. Ten en cuenta que nuestra técnica, cuando no usamos los ataques especiales, es de cuerpo a cuerpo y un fallo podría ser fatal.

Hinata cayó hacia atrás, aunque fue capaz de repeler un manotazo de su oponente con la mano libre. Pero la venda se le desató y paró el combate entre risas.

― Deberían tomarlo más en serio ― riñó suavemente Neji. Pero se volvió hacia Naruto ―. Espero que trates bien a Hanabi, Naruto. Es una gran _kunoichi_, pero recuerda que aún no ha entrado en combate real. Sólo recuerda el miedo que pasamos en el bosque de la muerte...

0000000000000000000000

― A ver... un poco más a la derecha...

― ¡Cuidado!

¡CRASH!

― Jajajajaja...

Lee se agarró el costado, dolorido entre las carcajadas.

― Jajaja... ayy... dejadme a mí, maldición...

Apoyado en Sakura avanzó muy despacito, cargando casi todo el peso en la _kunoichi_. Era muy extraño para él no poder sostener ni su propio peso, pero según Sakura se le pasaría pronto. Aunque no debía hacer excesos aún.

Tenten sacó la silla de ruedas del macizo de plantas en que se había atascado. La rampa improvisada de madera estaba quebrada e inservible, así que le dio una patada de fastidio. Siguió a la pareja casa adentro.

― Hey, Sakura, si quieres lo llevo yo.

― No, no te preocupes ― sonrió ella ―. Anda, estira bien el futón.

Tenten entró en la habitación, que estaba tan ordenada y limpia como siempre. Estiró las puntas del pulcro futón.

― Cui... ¡cuidado!... huy...

Oyó a Lee trastabillar en el exterior, y luego de nuevo su risa suave, interrumpida con suaves quejidos. Ella tampoco pudo contener la risa cuando vio a Sakura entrar en la estancia llevando a Lee en brazos.

― Qué vergüenza, Sakura... ― susurró sonrojado Lee, mirando de reojo a Tenten.

― No te preocupes por mí ― suspiró ella, secándose una lágrima de risa ―, no se lo diré a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura me patearía el culo... Voy a ver qué hacen esos dos en la cocina.

Sakura dejó con suavidad a Lee en el lecho, quien se quedó quieto allí, abrazado aún al cuello de la mujer.

― Espera... no me sueltes...

Aspiró el aroma del cabello rosa, sintiendo cómo su esposa le abrazaba por debajo de los brazos con fuerza.

― La próxima vez seré yo quien te traiga en brazos, Sakura...

― Más te vale ― contestó ella, airada ―. Ni siquiera el día de nuestra boda lo hiciste.

― Bueno... ― Lee despegó el rostro del hombro de Sakura con pereza, sintiendo de nuevo el rubor en las mejillas ― tenía la pierna rota. Y aquella tienda de campaña no puede considerarse una casa, Sakura-chan.

― Me lo debes, idiota ― respondió ella, frotando su nariz con la de Lee y besándolo con suavidad ―. Y ahora tienes que comer.

0000000000000000000000

― Chôji, esto huele de maravilla...

Los pucheros cocían alegremente sobre los fuegos, y cantaban a la luz del mediodía. Chôji se movía con rapidez entre los cacharros, añadiendo pizcas aquí y allá, removiendo esto, salteando lo otro.

― Aquí hay comida para un mes. ¿No te has pasado, compañero?

― Era mi intención ― sonrió suavemente el ninja ―, así Sakura no tendrá que cocinar y se podrá ocupar de Lee y el pequeño. Además ― guiñó un ojo ― he hecho algunas comidas especiales: unas altoproteicas, otras llenas de hidratos... algunas más... _picantes_...

Shikamaru resopló, avergonzado.

― Chôji... el médico ha dicho que no haga esfuerzos, hombre...

― No te preocupes ― sonrió, también algo pícaro ― voy a ponerle fechas en los envases, lo dejaremos para el domingo...

― Aaahhh... eres un caso, Chôji-san ― Tenten le palmeó la espalda, tomando una uva de la gigantesca fuente de frutas que le había regalado el ninja a Lee ― ¿Te hace falta algo de ayuda?

― Ah... sí, te agradecería que pelaras ese _daikon_, y que lo cortases en bastones, por favor.

― Y tú, Shikamaru, ¿no haces nada?

― Yo no pelo verduras ― contestó secamente el ninja, sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana con aire aburrido.

― Ya, ya… ― rezongó Tenten, que con un rápido y preciso movimiento del cuchillo ya había puesto de pie el gran _daikon_ en la mesa y sacaba la piel en tiras finas del tubérculo carnoso con la velocidad de un rayo. Chôji paró de remover para observar a la _kunoichi_, que en menos de cinco segundos ya lo tenía preparado para cocinar.

― ¿Algo más? ― sonrió Tenten a un pasmado Chôji.

― Te contrato inmediatamente, Tenten...

― Uh... gracias ― sonrió ella, ruborizándose. Se volvió hacia Shikamaru, que tallaba con pereza un trozo de madera con uno de sus puñales, completamente indiferente. "_Viva míster empatía_" pensó para sí, sintiendo cómo se le evaporaba el rubor ― ¿Algo más, Chôji-_kun_?

― Bueno... puedes seguir con las verduras. Primero los pimientos, por favor― Chôji levantó la tapa de una de las cacerolas y luchó con la masa que cocía dentro con energía ―... a ver si Sakura viene pronto, me parece que el puerro se está pasando de rehogo...

― Shikamaru... ― comenzó Tenten, sin demasiada convicción.

― Yo no revuelvo pucheros ― respondió él, sin levantar la mirada de su madera. Tenten volvió los ojos, exasperada. Dejó por un segundo las verduras para remover el puerro, que estaba a punto de quemarse.

― Cuidado...

Chôji virtió en la mesa la masa desde el caldero, que se extendió con pereza sobre la harina espolvoreada en el tablero y humeó agradecida. Tenten acercó el rostro al calor de aquella pasta. Olía a hogar.

― Hmm, Chôji, seguro que esto va a saber de lujo.

― Vierte el puré de verduras encima, Tenten. Yo lo mezclaré con el rodillo mientras está caliente para que lo absorba.

La _kunoichi_ se enfundó los manguitos. No quería quemarse con los salpicones del líquido en ebullición. Elevó el pesado pote y virtió muy despacio el puré, que Chôji mezcló con eficiencia con la pasta de tallarines.

Un sollozo creció en la sala hasta convertirse en un lloro potente y claro. Los brazos de Tenten temblaban por el peso del caldero, y no podía dejar aquello para después. Se volvió hacia la ventana.

― Shi...

Chôji sonrió.

― Parece que sí cuida bebés, Tenten

0000000000000000000000

― ¡_Ohayōooooo_!

― Oh, no... ¡Huyamos!

Los dos ninja echaron a correr, tan rápido que la chica que los seguía lo percibió como un parpadeo. En la esquina al final de la calle Shino se pegó a la pared, comprobando de un vistazo que no los seguía y que regresaba dentro del restaurante, aún con las flores en la mano.

Kiba se acuclilló frente a su compañero, inclinándose hasta asomar la nariz por la esquina.

― Pfiuuu... menos mal que hemos sido rápidos...

Miró hacia arriba a Shino, que lo observaba sin decir nada, pero que parecía muy azorado.

― Lo siento, Shino ― resopló el Inuzuka, molesto ― Caray, no es mi culpa que esa mocosa haya creído que estoy enamorado de ella sólo porque me enrollé con ella la semana pasada...

― No te disculpes ― susurró el Aburame, mirando hacia otro lado, y deseando que Kiba no adivinase el verdadero motivo de su rubor al haberlo visto allí... arrodillado ante sus piernas...

― Qué quieres... ― continuó Kiba, poniéndose en pie y con una de sus características medias sonrisas relucientes y afiladas ― yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible...

― Vámonos.

Caminó en silencio sin darse la vuelta, esperando que Kiba lo siguiese sin preguntar ni comentar nada más. Desde la noche anterior un calor vergonzoso le subía al rostro cada vez que miraba a su compañero. Se acordaba de aquel beso y se le empañaba la vista.

― Ahhh... estoy cansaaado... ― bostezó Kiba, llevándose las manos a la nuca ― ¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar hoy? Es fiesta, tenemos tres días por ese bastardo pervertido del señor feudal...

― Entrenar ayuda a despejar la mente ― respondió Shino, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

― ¡Mi mente necesita estar ocupada! Ya descansará cuando me toque escuchar charlas de táctica ― bromeó Kiba, adelantándose unos pasos. Cuando se volvió hacia su compañero, Shino sintió de nuevo aquel descontrol que tanto le importunaba ― Además... ¿de qué puede querer despejar la mente el rey del autocontrol?

Shino refunfuñó tras su cuello alto. Kiba sabía que cuando se ponía tan testarudo fruncía el ceño y cerraba los ojos con aquel gesto obstinado... así que se acercó a él velozmente y, bajándole el cuello de la chaqueta, lo besó con suavidad.

Al ninja le tomó por sorpresa aquel ataque sin aviso. Ni siquiera reaccionó para sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Kiba lo sujetaba del cuello de la prenda con firmeza, aunque sus labios se rendían a la voluntad de Shino.

― No estaba tan borracho, Shino... ― susurró Kiba. El Aburame sintió el aliento cálido del Inuzuka en sus labios aún húmedos ― Es que eres tan sexy cuando te destapas, maldito...

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Shino, que desapareció en una nube de humo.

― ¡No te enfades, caray! ― gritó Kiba, divertido aunque nervioso. Si no hubiera sido por el alcohol, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido lanzarse la noche pasada con su compañero ― ¡Eso se supone que era un halago, Aburame!

0000000000000000000000

― La próxima vez seré yo quien gane, _nee-sama_.

― De eso nada... aún sigues confiando demasiado en la suerte, Hanabi ― Hinata se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente, aún algo húmeda del vapor del baño. Se reajustó el _yukata_ blanco y pensó en lo agradable que era caminar descalza por los corredores.

― Me he despertado demasiado pronto esta mañana ― rezongó Hanabi, cruzando los brazos con terquedad ―. Preferiría haber ido a la fiesta con _otō-sama_ ayer, en vez de tener que ayudarlo a arreglarse esta mañana para el desayuno con Tsunade-_sama_.

― No te perdiste nada ― suspiró Hinata ―, excepto muchos kilos de ropa y un calor asfixiante. Aunque _otō-sama_ no bebió demasiado, así que no me dio mucho trabajo. Pero parecía que todo el mundo se lo pasaba tan bien...

― ¡Hinata-_chaaan_, buenos días!

― ¿_Eeeeehh_? ― la voz de Hinata bajó hasta enterrarse en el suelo. De repente se sintió pequeña, y desnuda, y encorvada... Naruto se había levantado para recibirla, y ella ni siquiera sabía que él estaba allí, por lo visto visitando a su primo.

― Buenos días, Naruto-_san_ ― saludó Hanabi, con una reverencia educada y perfecta ― ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

Se arrodilló al mismo tiempo que el ninja rubio, que volvía al resto de su delicioso té. Hanabi, disimulando, tiró discretamente del _yukata_ de su hermana, que seguía paralizada y con los puños ante el pecho. Ella pareció reaccionar, pero no se le fue el rubor del rostro ni siquiera cuando Neji apartó las persianas para entrar de nuevo en el corredor con una bandeja de tazas y bollos.

― Permíteme, Neji-_san_ ― sonrió Hanabi, acudiendo solícita a tomar la bandeja para que su primo pudiese quitarse las sandalias.

― Vaya, Naruto... ― sonrió Neji, arrodillándose junto a Hinata ― te había dejado solo y ahora te encuentro rodeado de mujeres.

― Jeje... ― Naruto se ruborizó levemente, vaciando el té de un trago ― parece que son ellas las que me han encontrado a mí. Hinata… ¿estás bien?

Hinata no podía despegar los labios, y sentía el hervor de su propio azoro pegado a la frente. Por todos los dioses, estaba vestida tan sólo con ese _yukata_ blanco, y aún tenía el cabello sin arreglar... la presencia de Naruto le había cogido completamente desprevenida, aunque, pensó, si le hubiesen avisado seguramente estaría paralizada y roja como en aquel momento... todos la miraban... ¿Por qué todos la miraban?... cerró los ojos y juntó los índices en el pecho, dándose cuenta de repente de que hacía siglos que no usaba ese gesto.

― ¿Hinata? ― volvió a preguntar Naruto, con el ceño fruncido.

― No... no te preocupes por mí... e-estoy bien ― trató de sonreír, pero le temblaban los labios. Al menos Neji y Hanabi habían dejado de mirarla. Habían dejado de mirarla... ¡porque no estaban allí! ¿Cuándo habían desertado?...

― ¿Estás segura? ― susurró Naruto, sirviendo té en una de las tazas que había traído Neji ― Toma un poco de té, por favor. Seguro que antes de entrenar ni siquiera has desayunado.

― Es que me... nos... ¿Nos has visto? ― los oídos de Hinata zumbaban.

― Oh, claro que sí. Tu hermana pelea de maravilla ― sonrió Naruto.

― Mi hermana... claro, pelea mejor que yo ― susurró Hinata, aliviada por dejar de ser el centro de atención y tomando un sorbo educado de su té.

― Eso no se lo cree nadie, Hinata. Es imposible que te gane.― soltó el ninja de sopetón ― No hace falta ser un experto para verlo. Nunca he visto a ninguna _kunoichi_ pelear tan bien como tú... ¡Hinata!

Naruto saltó hacia delante para golpear en la espalda a la _kunoichi_, que se atragantaba con el té de la impresión. ¿Eso había sido un halago? Pero en vez de ayudarla a respirar, Hinata se ahogaba más con los golpes enérgicos de Naruto. Cuando al fin se repuso, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces.

― Estoy... muy bien... gracias...

― Tampoco... ― Naruto se puso una mano en la nuca, sonriendo avergonzado ― tampoco hace falta ser un experto para ver eso, Hinata.

Naruto estaba tan cerca... Quiso que la tierra se la tragara. ¿De verdad Naruto había dicho aquello? No podía ser... No...

La tierra no se la tragó, pero se acercó con velocidad a su rostro.

― ¡Hinata!

0000000000000000000000

Al abrir la puerta la Godaime no estaba sola. Algunos de los Jounin de la aldea estaban allí reunidos con ella. Chôji pudo ver al padre de Shikamaru, a la madre de Kiba, al padre de Hinata, a tres de los representantes de los cuerpos de élite, a Kakashi-_sensei_, a Gai-_sensei_, e incluso uno de los ANBU de mayor graduación. Su propio padre lo sonrió desde uno de los asientos laterales mientras avanzaba hacia el costado de Tsunade.

Todos los ninja susurraban entre sí, hojeando los papeles que tenían delante. Los únicos que no hablaban eran los ancianos del consejo, que observaban con calma el trabajo del escriba. Parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo en la asamblea, que estaba siendo reflejado en los papeles confidenciales.

― Tsunade-_sama_... ― musitó Chôji al llegar a la altura de la Godaime ―, siempre a su servicio. Me han mandado llamar de su parte.

― Gracias por venir tan pronto, Chôji-_kun_ ― Tsunade rebosaba vitalidad y alegría. Cuando las cosas le salían bien, era la imagen de la felicidad ―. La asamblea ha llegado a una decisión, y hay aspectos que te afectan directamente.

Se levantó de la silla, y un estruendo recorrió la sala cuando todos los ninja reunidos la imitaron en señal de respeto. Chôji la siguió en silencio mientras salía hacia el corredor, precedida de reverencias de despedida. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, volvieron a escuchar el murmullo de las conversaciones y el rumor de los ninja que se sentaban.

― Los plenos de mañana me dan un sueño... ― bostezó Tsunade, estirando los brazos hacia los lados. Chôji se sonrió. En privado Tsunade era muy divertida.

― Mi padre dice ― susurró Chôji ― que cuanto más pronto termines el trabajo, antes podrás almorzar.

― Chôji...

― ¿Sí, Tsunade-_sama_?

― Prepara tu equipaje de campaña. Mañana por la mañana partes a la frontera este.

El ninja se paró un instante. El estómago le cayó hasta el suelo, dejándole un vacío helado en su lugar.

― Tsunade-_sama_...

― Escoltarás al señor feudal en su regreso a casa, y acompañarás a Ino en su estancia en palacio. Sigue siendo una _kunoichi_ de Konoha, no lo olvides. Confío en ti para que conserves su paz y seguridad en las tierras de la frontera, para que seas su protector.

Tsunade elevó un dedo severo sin darse la vuelta y sin parar de caminar. Los pasos erráticos del ninja la seguían, aunque su mente volaba hacia lo oscuro de su interior.

Chôji pensó en Ino, y una rabia caliente le escaló por la garganta, abrasándolo. Pero una tristeza helada, al mismo tiempo, le bajó por la médula espinal, empujando aquel calor hacia abajo. Al lugar donde antes había estado su estómago. Y allí se quedaron, rodando, revolviendo, llenando de amargura sus venas.

Y entonces la imagen de su padre le apareció ante los ojos. Su padre, que lo sonreía. Y a su lado estaba Shikamaru, tal y como lo había visto al despertar en el hospital de Konoha bastantes años atrás, cuando Tsunade lo había regresado de la muerte. Y el deber le surgió del corazón, convirtiendo en acero aquel peso que lo ahogaba.

― Será como lo ordene, Tsunade-_sama_.

― Ahora ― Tsunade suspiró al llegar a las dependencias del este, agarrando el pomo de la puerta de registros ― ve hasta la estancia celeste y avisa que despierten a ese perezoso. Aún tiene que firmarme los documentos de traspaso, el muy rácano.

0000000000000000000000

― _Mendokusai_...

TONK

― ¡_Iteeee_!

― ¡Te he dicho que no digas eso delante del bebé, Shikamaru!

El ninja se frotó el lugar donde los nudillos de Sakura se habían clavado. Tenten se asomó por encima del hombro de Shikamaru, deseosa de saber qué le había hecho maldecir de esa nota oficial.

― Tenten, tómala ― suspiró el ninja, mirando a Sakura con resentimiento ―, al fin y al cabo también es para ti.

― ¿Para mí? ― Tenten tomó la hoja mientras Shikamaru chasqueaba la lengua de fastidio. La _kunoichi_ mudó la expresión de la curiosidad al asombro ― Vaya...

― ¿Qué os cuentan? ― preguntó Sakura, llevándose los palillos a la boca.

― Nos vamos de viaje ― respondió Tenten, doblando la nota y guardándola ― a la frontera del este. Parece que nos necesitan como refuerzo para asegurar que aquel feudal cumple su promesa. Nos vamos mañana, con la caravana de regreso.

― ¿Tan pronto? ― preguntó Lee, aceptando un pulpito que le ofrecía Sakura.

― Parece que acaban de decidirlo ― suspiró Shikamaru ―, y no me gusta un pelo, si queréis que os diga la verdad...

― Ojalá pudiera acompañaros… ― Lee les dedicó una sonrisa brillante, pero no había ninguna amargura en ella ― No es bueno que receléis de Tsunade-_sama_. Al fin y al cabo sólo quiere el bien de la aldea.

"Pues tiene unos métodos muy extraños para conseguirlo" pensó, entre enfadado y dolido, Shikamaru. En la nota ponía que les acompañaba Chôji. No sabía si esto era bueno o malo para el ninja. No sabía siquiera si estar cerca de Ino lo iba a tranquilizar o a ponerlo peor.

El bebé lo miraba, mordiendo pacientemente una tortuguita de goma mientras reposaba indolente en el suelo.

― Es hora ya de acostar a _Sichi_, ¿no crees, Sakura?

Ella miró al bebé. Shikamaru tenía razón, los ojitos oscuros se le cerraban con pereza. Lee acercó una mano a aquella pequeña mejilla, y el bebé comenzó a llorar, molesto y cansado.

― Tienes razón. Creo que se merece un descanso, no hemos dejado de movernos por la casa en toda la mañana.

Sakura tomó al bebé en brazos, tratando de calmar el llanto. Shikamaru volvió su mirada hacia la tosca figura de madera que reposaba en el suelo.

― ¿Shikamaru?

― Dime, Lee.

― ¿Cómo lo llamaste antes?

― ¿Qué cómo…? Aaaaahh… _Sichi_. Es un apodo cariñoso que le pusimos entre Sakura y yo. Ella no quería darle un nombre verdadero hasta que despertases.

― ¿Y por qué _sichi_?

― Porque es tu sucesor...

― ¿Cómo?

― Tu sucesor… el siguiente…

― ¿Qué?

―… El siguiente a _roku_…

― ¡Ja ja ja ja ja…! ¡Ahora lo cojo!

0000000000000000000000

El asistente abrió la puerta, y Chôji pudo ver el interior por un instante. Pero volvió la vista, asqueado. Su deber era no moverse de allí, pero al menos no iba a mirarlo de frente. Aun cuando sus ojos se empeñaron en fijarse con detalle en cada fibra de la alfombra del pasillo, en lo más hondo de sus retinas aún culebreaba la imagen de aquel despreciable con las manos clavadas en los hombros desnudos de Ino, con los labios pegados al cuello de Ino, con su cuerpo apretado al de Ino, que mantenía cerrado el _kimono_ con una mano. Ni siquiera la vergüenza de la _kunoichi _al verse sorprendida por la repentina entrada del guardia le había dado la velocidad necesaria para cubrirse los hombros desnudos de nuevo con el _kimono_ y enderezar la postura reclinada en el diván, al menos antes de que los ojos ansiosos de Chôji la descubrieran.

Oyó cómo los dos hombres discutían un rato, aunque aquel idioma de la región del este fuese tan enrevesado que no entendió una palabra. No volvió la vista hacia la habitación ni siquiera cuando Ino habló, también en aquel idioma, con un tono tan delicioso como el de una princesa. Sus palabras parecieron surtir efecto, pues el señor feudal salió junto al guardia para atender la petición de la Hokage. Así que Ino y Chôji se quedaron solos en el frío ingrato que entraba por las ventanas abiertas y se colaba por la puerta.

Ino asió el espejo de la mesita, y se arregló dos mechones rebeldes de las sienes.

― Pasa y cierra la puerta, Chôji, si no me quedaré helada ― susurró, levantando levemente los hombros del finísimo _kimono_. Se miró en el espejo el cuello, esperando no tener ninguna marca indiscreta.

Ella oyó cómo Chôji cerraba con cuidado, casi sin hacer ruido. Dejó el espejo en la mesita y sonrió en dirección a la entrada.

― ¿Chôji?

Pero él no la oía, caminando pasillo abajo al otro lado de la puerta, intentando alejarse de aquella muñeca de porcelana.

0000000000000000000000

― Hinata _nee-sama_…

Hanabi se acercó a Hinata por detrás, mientras la _kunoichi_ sorbía su té. La situación había sido tan embarazosa que, de un modo extraño, Hinata se había calmado del todo. Estaba segura, en el fondo, de que no podía hacer nada más vergonzoso en toda la tarde. Era matemáticamente imposible. Esta forma de pensar (que le había enseñado Ino) le estaba siendo terriblemente efectiva.

― Dime, Hanabi.

La hermana pequeña se arrodilló tras ella, susurrándole al oído.

― Ha llegado un mensaje sobre _Zangiku_…

― Oh…

Se levantó de inmediato, despidiéndose de Naruto con una reverencia.

― Lo siento mucho, Naruto. Tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender. Gracias por compartir un té conmigo.

― Nos vemos pronto, Hinata.

Ella desapareció pasillo arriba, con paso apresurado. Su larguísima melena negra ondeaba contra su yukata blanco. Naruto pensó que estaba realmente bien con… "una ropa _tan sencilla_" se obligó a pensar, aunque su cerebro le gritaba "no, ¡_con tan poca ropa_!"

― Naruto-san, Neji me ha informado de que has accedido a entrar en nuestro equipo. ¿Es verdad?

A Hanabi le brillaban los ojos, y era un espectáculo muy agradable, porque parecían grandes perlas de las profundidades. Naruto se puso en pie.

―Sí, estoy deseando empezar a entrenar con vosotros.

― ¡_Sugoooooi_! ¡_Kyaaaaaah_!

No esperaba aquella reacción de Hanabi, que saltó varias veces sobre el suelo para después colgarse del cuello de Naruto de un respingo. Aún estaba gritando cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

― Jijijiji… ― se ruborizó, completamente avergonzada ― Lo siento, me he dejado llevar…

― Vaya… ― Naruto también estaba ruborizado ―, me halaga que te pongas tan contenta.

― Es que… ― "va a pensar que soy una niñata, y yo lo que quiero es luchar de igual a igual con él… seré estúpida" ― tengo muchas ganas de luchar contigo. ¡Vamos a ser el mejor equipo de la historia de Konoha, ya lo verás!

― Me alegra oírte ― Naruto recogió la mochila del suelo ― porque a mí me gusta entrenar duro.

― ¿Hablaras con Kurenai-_sensei_ esta mañana?

― Ahora mismo voy para allá. Espero que empecemos a trabajar esta misma tarde.

― ¡Cuando quieras! ¡Cuánto antes! ― Hanabi le indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza que le siguiera ― Te mostraré el camino hasta la salida.

La vuelta fue tan confusa como la ida, los pasillos que se entrecruzaban, los corredores, los patios…

― Hanabi…

― ¿Hm?

― ¿Qué es _Zangiku_?

Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior. Demonios… no debería haber hablado tan alto. Dudó un segundo, pero no podía mentirle a su compañero de equipo desde el principio.

― _Zangiku_ es una _kunoichi_, que trabaja para los ANBU…

― ¿Es amiga de tu hermana?

― Digamos que se conocen de toda la vida… ― Hanabi ocultó una sonrisa ladeando el rostro, mientras se acercaban a la entrada ― Naruto… los temas secretos no deben hablarse a la ligera, ya lo sabes.

― _Gomen_ ― respondió el ninja, súbitamente avergonzado por la indiscreción.

0000000000000000000000

**(lemon **_**yaoi**_** desde aquí)**

Abrieron la puerta de los vestuarios. Kiba aún se frotaba los antebrazos, que sentía tan doloridos como si los hubiese golpeado contra el acero. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil aguantar los golpes de Shino. Además, en las prácticas de puntería, era mucho más hábil que él.

― Hinata debe estar ocupada esta tarde ― gruñó, lanzando la cazadora contra las perchas. Falló, pero la recogió para colgarla, maldiciendo ―. Espero que Neji haya convencido al palurdo de Naruto para que se presente a los exámenes. Estoy deseando ponérselo difícil…

― Hm…

Shino se desataba las sandalias. Sonreía levemente bajo el cuello alto.

― Parece que ya no estás tan enfadado como esta mañana, ¿_ne_? ― preguntó Kiba, no demasiado seguro de lo que decía, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba a la bolsa abierta de deporte.

― Hm…

― Pero me has hecho daño, maldito ― se miró los antebrazos, que se estaban amoratando ―, no deberías usar técnicas de nivel tres en los entrenamientos con compañeros, sádico.

Shino se deslizó camino a las duchas. Kiba pudo oír el rumor del agua corriente.

― ¡Dúchate conmigo, monada! ― gritó divertido, mordiéndose la lengua. El abrigo de Shino le cayó en el rostro, volando por encima del tabique. Terminó de despojarse de la ropa entre canturreos y entró en una ducha, corriendo la cortina con estruendo.

― ¡No quiero que me espíes, pervertido! ― rió, comenzando a enjabonarse. La voz de Shino le llegó amortiguada por la pared.

― Piérdete, Inuzuka.

― ¡Así me gusta ― respondió, acariciándose el cabello bajo el agua ―… que me digas cosas bonitas!

Siguió cantando, ahora a voz en grito. Le encantaba oír su voz resonando en las paredes desnudas. Cerró los ojos bajo el agua, elevando la voz, y usando el jabón como micrófono.

― _Kokoro ga itai deeeeesu_… _dokidoki_... _Kokoro ga itai deee_…

El silencio era la mejor opción cuando tu boca quedaba atrapada por aquel ciclón. La piel, caliente y resbaladiza por el agua, se deslizaba sobre la suya, enredándose en sus huecos y dominando sus volúmenes. Su propia piel estaba hirviendo, comenzó a sudar por el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo rotundo de Shino. Lo besó con furia al principio, con anhelo al momento siguiente. Acarició la espalda blanca y ancha mientras Shino le tironeaba del cabello.

― Ah…

El cabello crespo del ninja ahora se le pegaba al vientre. Shino lo dominaba, asiendo su cadera y urgiéndola hacia delante, mientras Kiba temblaba sin control.

― Ah… ah…

Enroscó los dedos en el cabello oscuro, que yacía empapado y lacio bajo el agua corriente. Hostigó el movimiento, balanceando por propia voluntad su cuerpo, atrapado entre las manos y la boca.

― Shino…

Lo sintió aspirando de él, incitando su éxtasis con lengua experta, con paladar hambriento. Acopló el ritmo endiablado con sus propias sacudidas, y sintió las manos de su compañero, sus pellizcos, sus dedos, acercándolo cada vez más al clímax.

― Mhhh…

― ¡AH!

Se inclinó en un espasmo, sintiendo toda su longitud devorada de repente. Apoyó las manos en los hombros blancos, incapaz de moverse, sometido a la palpitación de la boca devoradora.

― ¡Aaahhhhh…!

Encorvado sobre sí mismo, agotó las acometidas convulsas. Apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de su compañero arrodillado, sintiendo las piernas como de gelatina. Shino ronroneó, separándose con lentitud. Lo dejó allí, temblando, apoyado contra la pared y cubierto en sudor, mientras el agua le echaba el cabello sobre los ojos. Se relamió los labios antes de desaparecer tras las cortinas.

― Cantas fatal. Callado estás mejor.

**(fin del lemon **_**yaoi**_**, y del capítulo)**

**0000000000000000000000**

Espero que no haya dolido demasiado (esquivando un _geta_zo que me lanza cariñosamente Kisame Hoshikagi). Espero también que no lo dejéis de leer sólo por un calentón de Shino y Kiba… jejeje…

Besos a todos, y muchísimas gracias por leer… Y MÁS GRACIOSOS TODAVÍA SI DEJÁIS UN REVIEW… ONEGAI! ONEGAI!

Hatsune, abnegada escritoraaaaaa…

GLOSARIO

La historia de Sichi: pues bien, fue una tontería que se me ocurrió de repente. Como el apellido de Lee, "Rock", se pronuncia algo parecido a "roku" (el número seis), se le ocurrió al chisposo de Shika llamar al bebé "sichi" (una de las formas de denominar al número siete), que sería "el sucesor, el siguiente a seis". Bwahahaha, me parto con este ocurrente XD

_Zangiku_: crisantemo. Flor de muerte por excelencia (vaya aquí un homenaje a _Zangiku Monogatari_, una de mis películas preferidas)

_Sugoi!_: expresión de júbilo, equivaldría a algo como "¡Genial!"


	5. Espesura

**5. Espesura**

― Podemos volver cuando queramos. Esto está más muerto que una partida de _shôgi_.

― Oye…

― Jijiji, era broma, hombre…

Tenten lo precedió. Shikamaru corrió hacia el campamento base, aliviado por terminar el día. Estaba lleno de polvo, malhumorado y cansado. Tenía unas ganas terribles de darse un baño. La última ocasión que había tenido de sentarse en el agua caliente y simplemente existir fue en el palacio de aquel feudal asqueroso, que poseía unos _onsen_ gigantescos. Ahora todo lo que tenían era el agua fría del río, y cinco minutos para desprenderse de la mugre.

Comprobó las municiones de _shuriken_. Aún tenía una ristra intacta, y otra recién abierta. Los _kunai_ estaban sin usar, afilados y listos. Tenten aún llevaba atados a su cintura los diez pergaminos de invocación de armas, sellados y firmes en las cartucheras. Los pergaminos especiales reposaban a los lados de sus muslos. Había sido un día bastante aburrido. Pensó que tenían que repostar hilo para trampas, y alguna que otra cuerda.

De nuevo, Tenten cayó en la trampa. Todas las tardes le sucedía lo mismo. Pisó en la rama equivocada, y terminó bocarriba, colgando de un pie. Cruzó los brazos, enfadada.

― Este maldito Kankûro… _kono yarooo_…

Shikamaru reía mientras cortaba la cuerda. Tenten cayó limpiamente al suelo, pero su rostro estaba lívido de rabia. Caminaron el resto del trayecto. Pero Shikamaru no pudo reprimirse.

― Bueno, Tenten… es que siempre caes en la misma, mujer…

Sintió crujir sus huesos con la mirada que le dedicó la _kunoichi_.

― Bueno, ya… ya me callo…

Al llegar al campamento se dirigió directamente a la comandancia. Rellenó la ficha de llegada y firmó en el parte de cinco minutos de ocio. "Al aseo aquí lo llaman ocio" rezongó, recogiendo de su tienda la toalla y la bolsa del jabón, "qué dirán entonces de ir al baño, _mendokusai_…"

Recogió también la carpeta de cartón verde que guardaba bajo la almohada de campaña, y un lapicero. Mientras caminaba hacia el río, rellenó algunas líneas más. "Tienes que mantenerlo entretenido antes de la siesta, si no no lograrás dormirlo. Quítale del alcance todos los lapiceros y objetos similares, siente una extraña atracción hacia ese tipo de objetos…"

Oyó a Tenten gritarle a Kankurô unas tiendas más allá, y la voz grave y fastidiada del ninja en respuesta. Lo vio salir de la tienda refunfuñando, coger una larga madeja de hilo verde y alejarse en dirección contraria, seguramente a reponer la trampa saltada. Los ojos le relampagueaban.

0000000000000000000000

― ¿Me mandaste llamar, mi señor?

― Ven, siéntate cerca…

Ino caminó a gráciles pasos cortos, y se sujetó el _kimono_ tras las rodillas para poder sentarse junto al Jefe. Él desplegó ante ella varios abanicos, a cada cual más delicado, que ella pretendía contemplar con admiración.

― Elige uno, mi niña del oeste.

― Son todos tan hermosos…

― Simples chucherías para mí, niña ― susurró él, poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios de Ino. Ella fingió avergonzarse e inclinó la cabeza.

― Mi señor… son demasiado para alguien tan indigno como yo..

Chôji se revolvió, molesto. ¿Por qué tenía que presenciar aquellas escenas, que se repetían casi cada día? Era el "guardaespaldas" de la dama, de acuerdo, pero parecía que aquel bastardo se regocijaba en verlo sufrir. Ino lo llevaba detrás todo el día, incluso en los momentos "íntimos" como aquel, y tan sólo dejaban de verse cuando se cerraban las puertas de la alcoba del Jefe, a donde también Chôji la acompañaba. Al principio se mostró reticente a la presencia del ninja, protestando ante la Godaime por aquella "desconfianza". Pero ella lo había convencido, contándole que ambos jóvenes eran amigos de infancia, que eran prácticamente hermanos.

Así que él la velaba en sus descansos crepusculares, la acompañaba en sus paseos matutinos, compartía con ella su comida. Pero siempre en silencio, con el único sonido de las tijeras durante las sesiones de _Ikebana_, el murmullo de las cuerdas del arpa en los ensayos musicales, la voz que recordaba en voz alta anécdotas del pasado en los breves paseos. Chôji no decía nada. Sabía que si abría la boca el dolor se le saldría entre los dientes y heriría a Ino. Así que la abría lo estrictamente necesario.

― Los tres son para ti, mi pequeña.

― ¿De veras? ― susurró con asombro Ino ― sois demasiado generoso conmigo, mi señor…

― Aunque…

Se inclinó hacia ella, que ofreció su oído complaciente a aquellos labios gruesos. Chôji sabía demasiado bien lo que estaba susurrando, qué clase de deseos perversos, de groserías, de órdenes viciosas le estaba exigiendo a Ino para la noche, mientras no dejaba de escudriñar en el escote, en el cuello deliciosamente empolvado, en las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Y las tomaba, y las golpeaba con su labio húmedo, mientras toqueteaba las muñecas y los dedos, acercándose a Ino con toda su repugnante anatomía. Chôji sabía que él estaba terriblemente excitado con la presencia de la _kunoichi_, quien no hacía más que reír entre dientes y taparse la boca con una mano pequeña mientras él lamía el espacio entre los dedos de la otra.

― Ordena a tu guardián que se vaya, querida.

De pronto aquel bastardo se había dado cuenta de la ira que le relampagueaba en los ojos.

― No puedo hacer eso, mi señor ― susurró ella, figurando un puchero en los labios pintados ―, son órdenes de la Godaime, si usted me permite.

― Pero la Godaime no está aquí ― la cólera le daba un tinte verde a la piel fláccida. "Ahora sí parece un sapo" pensó Chôji, intentando contenerse y dar un aspecto calmado ―. No me gusta cómo me mira y, ¿acaso no soy yo el gobernante de estas tierras? ¡Quiero que se vaya inmediatamente!

― Mi señor… ― gimió Ino, con la voz más inocente del mundo ―. Me dais miedo cuando os enfadáis. Tenéis un aspecto tan poderoso…

Chôji vio cómo apoyaba una de sus manos en los _sashinuki_ del jefe, y él se calmó al instante, abriendo la boca babosa con deleite.

― Aquí no, mi princesita ― balbuceó, con los ojos desagradablemente desorbitados ―. Hoy te mandaré llamar más pronto a mis aposentos, parece que tienes hambre…

― No puedo esperar. Estoy deseando… ― susurró ella, ruborizándose como una virgen. Apartó la mano de la pierna del Señor, sobresaltándolo, y con una reverencia se retiró, seguida por Chôji.

Atravesaron los pabellones del servicio, los oficiales y los salones comunes, hasta llegar al templete blanco de Ino. Nada más entrar, ella sacó de su _obi_ un pañuelo y se lo restregó nerviosa por las manos.

― ¡¿Es que estás loco?

El grito lo tomó por sorpresa. Ino se desvestía a toda velocidad, hasta quedar tan sólo en su _nadajuban_. Revolvió con rabia en el armario, y rechazó con un bufido la entrada de las doncellas.

― ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Jamás! Por favor, qué torpeza…

― No me gusta que te obligue a hacer esas cosas, Ino…

Ella se quedó quieta un instante, con una percha en la mano, sorprendida porque Chôji hubiese hablado. Le había dirigido las mínimas palabras en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, y era la primera vez que decía una frase tan larga.

― Si sigues comportándote de ese modo, TÚ me obligarás a hacer muchas cosas más para calmarlo.

― Lo que menos me gusta es que tú lo obedezcas, Ino. Pareces una vulgar ramera.

― ¡CHÔJI!

Ella le cruzó la cara. Él pensó que era lo más horrible que había visto nunca: aquel rostro de ira, de desconcierto, con el maquillaje descompuesto y la mandíbula desencajada. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, apoyado en su lanza.

― ¡Chôji!

Cerró la puerta. Esperaría, como siempre, la llegada del asistente del señor para acompañar al pajarillo a su jaula. Y después lo oiría cantar, como tantas noches, hasta que el señor se cansara de ella y la mandase de vuelta a su jaula blanca agitada y rendida, con los ojos perdidos. Y se quedaría tendido ante su cuarto, a la puerta del templete blanco, añorando los días del pasado y soñando estar lejos de allí.

0000000000000000000000

― No es justo…

Hiro cruzó los brazos, fastidiado. Naruto y Hanabi devoraban la merienda riéndose como locos de él, que estaba pegado al suelo en medio de una trampa.

― Se supone que esto debe ser trabajo en equipo…

― Y lo es ― respondió Hanabi, pegando un gran mordisco a una _momiji_ ―, eres la baja número uno de la misión.

― Rezaremos por ti, compañero… ― asintió, con una mano en el corazón y la otra asiendo un _sakuramochi_, Naruto.

Ambos rieron con ganas, brindando con el té verde que les había preparado Kurenai para cuando terminaran. Hiro siguió refunfuñando, hasta que Naruto sesgó el aire con dos dedos.

― _¡Kai!_

El _chakra_ del hechizo se dispersó, dejando al ninja libre, aunque bastante malhumorado.

― No me habéis dejado nada de té… me voy a ahogar con las migas, joder…

― _Ko_… _konban-wa_, chicos.

Hinata apareció entre los arbustos, llevando en las manos un botiquín.

― Hiro-_kun_, ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar un termo de té? ― preguntó Hanabi, con un fino sentido de la oportunidad.

― Estoy muy cansado ― contestó Hiro, sentándose en el suelo y mirando con desánimo las _momiji_ a palo seco.

― Yo invito, venga…

― Ah, si tú invitas…

Hanabi volvió los ojos con exasperación. Podía ser un gran luchador y un compañero fiel, pero Hiro era un maldito agarrado.

― O… os acompaño ― susurró Hinata al ver que su hermana se levantaba.

― Oh, no, _nee-sama_. Antes Naruto se ha caído. Creo que deberías mirarle la espalda, no sé si antes estaba sangrando…

― Oh…

― No le hagas caso, Hinata ― susurró Naruto cuando Hanabi y Hiro ya habían desaparecido ―, me parece que hay dos que quieren estar solos…

Hanabi aún alcanzó a oír aquellas palabras. De veras que Naruto a veces era más corto de lo que pensaba.

― Naruto-_kun_, discúlpame, con tu permiso…

Él se quitó la camiseta con un gesto enérgico. Hinata se arrodilló a su espalda. Tenía algunos rasguños cerca del hombro derecho, pero no era nada importante. Apenas la piel se había levantado, y no había llegado a sangrar.

― No es nada ― susurró ella, aplicando las manos calientes a la herida. Naruto gruñó levemente, le había encantado aquella tibieza ―, creo que con un poco de ungüento se te pasará.

Abrió el frasco y se lo extendió en las palmas. Después pulsó con gentileza en el omóplato, extendiendo la olorosa crema. Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo aquella piel delicada masajearle el hombro dolorido.

Una vez la crema se hubo absorbido, Hinata cerró el frasco. Pero Naruto gemía de fastidio.

― Hinata… aún me duele. Era tan agradable ese masaje… _onegaishimaaasu_…

Volvió el rostro hacia la _kunoichi_, poniendo morritos de fastidio. Ella sonrió. En ocasiones como aquella Naruto le parecía un crío caprichoso, aunque fácil de complacer. Aplicó de nuevo las manos a la espalda, añadiendo algo de _chakra_ en ellas, que cosquilleó por los músculos cansados bajo la piel.

― Mhhh… Hinata-_chan_… cásate conmigo…

Ella se sonrojó, pero no se detuvo. Deslizó las manos hacia ambos hombros, masajeándolos con ternura. Naruto se estaba derritiendo. Se balanceaba al ritmo de las suaves caricias, adormecido en el calor cómodo que le provocaba Hinata. Tras un buen rato, tomó las manos pequeñas desde los hombros, y tiró de ellas hasta juntarlas en su pecho y sentir a Hinata pegada a su espalda desnuda. Acarició aquellas manos blancas. Los volúmenes de la _kunoichi_ sobre la piel de los hombros le dieron vértigo.

― ¿No te quedarías así toda la vida, Hinata?

Ella temblaba por dentro, repentinamente enmudecida mientras el calor del ninja se fundía con el suyo. Miró más allá de los hombros fuertes hacia donde miraba él, a la montaña de los Hokage, enrojecida por el sol poniente. Sentía bajo sus manos el latido poderoso del corazón de Naruto. Y la serenidad del momento hizo vibrar su espíritu, y se sintió cómoda. El rubor le desapareció de las mejillas, y no pudo sino colocar la barbilla en el hombro de Naruto, acoplando su cuerpo frágil a la espalda fuerte en un suspiro.

― Sí… me quedaría aquí para siempre, Naruto-_kun_.

Apoyó entonces la mejilla contra el cuello moreno, cerrando los ojos. Naruto descendió la vista, y deseó que Hinata no se moviera. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo de arrobo.

000000000000000

― Argh…

― Lo sé.

― Esto es asqueroso.

Kiba tapó su boca para evitar la náusea. Miró fijamente hacia uno de los árboles, que se desdibujaba al paso de la carreta. Le dolía el pecho entre las arcadas, pero aguantó. Aquel líquido nauseabundo era lo mejor en esa situación.

Se acarició la venda del ojo. Parecía húmeda, pero a aquel ninja médico no le quedaba más lienzo. Su compañero murmuró al campesino que los llevaba en su carro lleno de paja, y él azuzó algo más a la montura que tiraba de ellos.

― Ya estamos llegando.

― Te he dicho que estoy bien, maldición. No hace falta que aceleremos por mí ― pero otra náusea, aún más fuerte, vino a darle la contraria. Su compañero lo empujó rápidamente de lado, y devolvió la medicina junto a algo más de sangre.

― Mierdaaa… ― gruñó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo le temblaban las manos ― ¡MIERDA!

― Ya veo las puertas, Kiba-_shi_.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a tenderse de espaldas. Intentó no escuchar nada, no ver nada, no oler nada durante un rato. Pero la presencia de la sangre cerca de su rostro le hizo arrugar la nariz, nunca había podido soportar el olor de los venenos sanguíneos. Se volvió de lado y sufrió algunas arcadas secas más.

― Jo… der… ― respirar se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Notó la lengua hincharse muy lentamente, lo que hacía que el asco se le multiplicase. Casi agradeció el desvanecimiento.

…

― Kiba-_kun_… Kiba…

― No llores, Hinata… aunque lleve la venda, mi hermoso rostro está intacto…

Hinata sonrió entre las lágrimas, aferrada con manos temblorosas a la sábana.

― Kiba-_kun_…

Kiba examinó los alrededores, comprobando que estaba en el hospital. Resopló, asqueado por el ambiente del edificio. Movió los dedos con pereza, comprobando con satisfacción que no le faltaba ninguno. En uno de sus delirios tóxicos había creído que le faltaban tres.

Volvió la cabeza para controlar el lado derecho de la estancia, ya que tenía aquel ojo tapado. En la silla junto a la ventana estaba su hermana, que lo miraba con preocupación.

― Kiba _ni-chan_ ― regañó, aunque con suavidad ― ¿Qué es lo que te dije antes de salir de misión, cabezota del demonio?

― Ya lo sé ― contestó él, repentinamente arrepentido. Pero le duró poco la sensación. Qué carajo, él había seguido solo aquel rastro por su propia iniciativa, cuenta y riesgo. Su hermana le había dicho que no se alejase del grupo. Pero eso ya daba igual. Ya estaba hecho, y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que se le pasaran las secuelas.

Su hermana se levantó, cambiando el agua del atomizador. A ella también le inquietaba el olor de las medicinas.

― Mamá quería venir…

― Joder, no… ― Kiba apretó los dientes. No había pensado en el peligro, pero tampoco en la que le iba a caer en casa a la vuelta. Aún recordaba la anterior. Aunque Kiba le sacase una cabeza de altura, no había quien pudiera con la matriarca de los Inuzuka.

Se oyó un ladrido en la calle. Vaya… tampoco había pensado en el pobre Akamaru. Se ponía tan triste cuando no podía estar con él que incluso se negaba a comer. En el hospital no podían entrar los animales, ni siquiera los insectos, por lo que los miembros del clan Aburame eran atendidos en su propia mansión.

― Shino… ― murmuró Kiba ― ¿Dónde está Shino?

La última vez que lo vio, se encogía de hombros ante la decisión de Kiba de ir por su cuenta a seguir aquella pista de olor. "Tú mismo" le había contestado, avanzando con el grupo.

― Vino hace un rato, pero se marchó. Tiene ejercicios nocturnos ― susurró Hinata, ayudando a la hermana de Kiba a enroscar la tapa del atomizador. El olor de las flores de la mimosa inundó entonces la habitación.

― Eso está mejor, mucho mejor… ― susurró Kiba, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Sentía el estómago vacío, pero seguramente era mucho mejor no comer ― ¿Dónde has comprado esas esencias?

― Shino ― contestó su hermana, situando el atomizador cerca de la puerta y recolocándole a su hermano la mascarilla ― ya vino con ello en la mano nada más saber que estabas en el hospital.

"Idiota…" pensó Kiba, aspirando fuerte el oxígeno y el vapor, mientras sonreía "serás idiota…"

000000000000000

― Me han dicho que está bien, pero deberá guardar cama una temporada, no menos de una semana ― Sakura mulló la almohada, y estiró las esquinas del futón ―. Espero que se esté quietecito, y sobre todo que no se toquetee el ojo. La córnea tardará en cicatrizar.

― ¿Y el resto de la expedición?

― Él fue el único al que se le ocurrió seguir aquella trampa tan evidente. A veces me recuerda tanto a Naruto que lo estamparía contra la pared…

Lee rió con ganas. Observó a la _kunoichi_ cerrar los armarios con lentitud. El niño estaba dormido en la habitación de al lado. Al fin se arrodilló junto a él.

― Buenas noches, Lee-_kun_. Que duermas bien.

Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo. Lee la observó en silencio.

― Sakura…

Agachó la cabeza, abatido. Nunca conseguía poner en palabras la desolación, el deseo, la desesperación que le invadían. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Sintió a Sakura cerca, apoyándose en el futón. Sus manos perfumadas y suaves le apartaron la mano de los ojos, abarcaron su rostro y lo ascendieron hasta su propia frente.

― … no, no tienes fiebre… ¿Qué te ocurre, Lee-_kun_?

Él permaneció en silencio, recibiendo en lentas oleadas el calor del cuerpo femenino. Veía el pecho de Sakura, tan cerca, tan dulce, subir y bajar a ritmo de la respiración de la mujer. Cubrió las manos de su esposa con las suyas, acariciándolas con tristeza.

― Lee… ¿Qué te ocurre?… No me asustes, por favor…

― Sakura…

El olor de su esposa le daba mareos. Alzó los ojos hacia ella, con una muda súplica que pensó ella no iba a saber interpretar. Pero estaba subestimando a la _kunoichi_.

― ¿No hace un poco de frío aquí, Lee? ― se levantó, como escudriñando los rincones en busca de un brasero ― Me parece que hace demasiado frío para ti.

Se dirigió a los paneles que separaban una habitación de la otra. En la otra estancia estaba su futón, abierto y preparado, y el bebé acostado junto a él, durmiendo con placidez. Volvió a cerrarlos, dejando tan sólo una rendija.

Lee se tumbó, resignado, y se arrebujó en el edredón, tumbándose de costado. Suspiró hacia el aire oscuro de la estancia. Sakura ya había apagado las luces. Pensó en la larga recuperación que le quedaba por delante, y en su hijo, que no lo conocía y que lo rechazaba entre lloros. Shikamaru lo estaba ayudando, mandándole cartas. Al fin y al cabo el hombre que había pasado más tiempo con él era su compañero.

― Dormiré contigo, ¿no te importa?

Lee se sobresaltó. Sakura ya se inclinaba al otro extremo del futón y se deslizaba bajo las ropas con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia ella, pensando en quedarse dormido observando aquel rostro amado. Pero Sakura reptó con cuidado hasta acurrucarse junto al pecho del ninja y poner los fuertes brazos a su alrededor.

― Me protegerás esta noche, ¿_ne_?

Sintió cómo se le humedecían los ojos, mientras estrechaba el abrazo.

― Sakura…

000000000000000

― Qué frío… qué maldito frío…

Shikamaru tiritaba de vuelta a su tienda. Llevaba la toalla encima del cabello mojado, que goteaba agua como pedacitos de hielo en su uniforme. Además había olvidado la toalla más grande, así que se había puesto la camiseta y los pantalones prácticamente empapado.

Kankurô vigilaba una hoguera en la puerta de su tienda, y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Aún parecía bastante enfadado, y tenía alrededor algunas mochilas y bultos. Shikamaru deseó que no se fuera sólo por la manía de Tenten de saltar aquella dichosa trampa todas las tardes al regresar. Era un gran ninja de combate.

― Atchú! _Mendokusai_…

Se frotó la nariz con un dedo, intentando quitarse el picor. La luz de su tienda estaba encendida, pero ninguna sombra se movía en el interior. Tenten le había dejado una nota en la entrada: "Guardia nocturna". Por la fuerza con que había clavado las palabras con el bolígrafo, supo a las claras que ella también estaba cabreada.

Lo que no esperaba encontrarse dentro de la tienda era a otra persona, y mucho menos a ESA persona. Estaba sentada sobre el baúl de las armas de Tenten, y leía algunos folios que tenía en las manos, que el ninja inmediatamente reconoció como las otras hojas de la carta de Lee.

― ¿Es que no os enseñan en la Arena que no debéis leer las cosas de los demás?

Arrancó de mala gana las hojas de las manos de Temari, escondiéndolas en una de sus bolsas de campaña. Se sentó en el suelo y se frotó la helada toalla por el congelado cabello. Ella lo miraba con insolencia, pero también con otro sentimiento que no supo identificar. Parecía terriblemente irritada.

― Buenas noches a ti también, Shikamaru.

― ¿Tampoco os han dicho que no debéis entrar en las tiendas de los demás cuando el dueño no está dentro?

― Eres bastante estúpido para ser un genio ― contestó ella, cruzando las piernas ―. Tenten estaba aquí cuando he llegado. Por cierto, estaba en su puesto, cosa que tú no hacías.

― Lo último que necesito después de este día horrible y un baño frío es que me calientes la cabeza, Temari… ― Shikamaru alargó la mano para sacar un cigarrillo de la cartuchera.

― Si vas a empezar a escupir veneno, me largo ― gruñó la _kunoichi_, con un gesto de asco hacia el tabaco ―. No debí haber venido a traer equipo auxiliar. Debí dejarte con tu frío y tus piedras.

Temari apagó la pequeña estufa eléctrica que había detrás de ella, y pegó una patada al saco de dormir del ninja, dejando al descubierto un grueso aislante. Caminó airada y con paso resuelto hacia la entrada, tiró de la cremallera con energía y salió por la puerta.

― Temari…

Se volvió. El cabello mojado y suelto de Shikamaru brillaba bajo el farolillo.

― Gracias. Siento haber sido tan borde.

― Eres más estúpido aún si piensas que lo hago por ti. ¡Lo hago por Tenten!

― _Mendo_…

Temari cerró la cremallera con la misma energía con que la había abierto.

000000000000000

La puerta se abrió con un leve susurro de la superficie enmoquetada, y el guardia de los aposentos empujó fuera a Ino. Chôji se puso en pie, y le dirigió una mirada de odio a aquel gorila. Siempre trataba a Ino como a un animal. Deseó un día poder ajustarle las cuentas.

Ella se alejó de la entrada con la mirada perdida y las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Lentamente, casi a oscuras, caminó por los corredores atravesando pabellones dormidos y corredores fríos por la escarcha, seguida en silencio por Chôji, que sentía el hielo dentro del corazón.

― Ino…

Ella se volvió. Estaba mortalmente pálida.

― Es aquí, Ino. Este es tu templete.

La mujer permaneció en silencio, con el rostro blanco y el maquillaje descompuesto. Sus ojos sin luz obedecieron al gesto de Chôji, que le abría la puerta.

― Ahora tienes que acostarte…

La despojó de sus ropas externas, recordando los interminables minutos que tardaba en arreglarse cuando aún eran _chuunin_, y también le liberó el cabello largo y dorado. Ino cayó en el futón, sin apenas hacer ruido, y Chôji la cubrió con las sábanas.

― Chôji…

Iba a levantarse, pero ella lo había tomado de una mano. El ninja miró a aquellos pozos azules que temblaban, vacíos.

― Chôji… yo…

― Tienes que dormir ― susurró él, con voz tranquilizadora ―. Mañana pronto tú y yo iremos al mercado, y podremos comprar caramelos de fresas, ¿sí?

Ino cerró los ojos, con los labios temblando. Chôji se sentó junto a la cama, velando el sueño inquieto y crispado. Pensó en su propia actitud, y no pudo evitar lágrimas, grandes y silenciosas, que escaparon en el aire nocturno.

000000000000000

No se movió, aunque estaba deseando desaparecer. Sakura se revolvió, pegándose un poco más a él, y Lee notó el calor concentrándose en sus sienes. Sintió que explotaría.

Se suponía que aquello era un momento bonito, romántico, tierno… pero el cuerpo de Lee estaba decidido a desobedecerlo. Hacía un rato que se había despertado, en medio del sueño cálido y cómodo de tener a Sakura de nuevo en los brazos, y pensando en la cercanía de su esposa se le vino a la mente cuánto tiempo la había añorado de ese modo, entregada a su abrazo. Claro que los meses de coma parecían simplemente un mal sueño, pero la misión en la que resultó herido ya lo había alejado de casa cuatro meses antes de caer. Acababa de enterarse de que sería padre cuando debió partir. Y en todos los momentos de descanso había añorado a Sakura, sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus abrazos… la caricia cercana de su cuerpo…

"Serás…" pensó, frunciendo el ceño. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa para tratar de disminuir su excitación, pero el cabello de Sakura le cosquilleaba en la nariz. El aliento caliente de Sakura le batía en el cuello. Las manos de Sakura se contraían con suavidad en su pecho. Las piernas de Sakura, suavemente colocadas entre las suyas, le hacían _demasiado_ consciente de su presencia. Demasiado…

Las manos le temblaban. Quiso convencerse de que era la debilidad de los músculos. Recordó con pesar lo que Shikamaru le había contado sobre el día en que regresó, de cómo gritaba Sakura sobre su cuerpo, de cómo intentó curarlo de una forma desesperada hasta que Tsunade apareció para llevársela de allí. De ella, aferrada después a Naruto, mientras él le decía que debía pensar en el bebé y entonces Sakura se miraba el vientre, henchido, pleno, palpitante, y se negaba a escucharlo. De cómo no quiso separarse de Lee ni un solo día, ni siquiera aquel en que dio a luz, cuando Neji se la encontró levantada de su cama al lado de la de Lee, con los ojos vacíos y las piernas ensangrentadas, sin apenas fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

Se aferró a ella con ansia, con desespero. No iba a dejarla nunca más. Ni pensarlo. El olor de su cabello le penetró en la nariz, y cerró más la trampa de sus brazos.

Sakura se desperezó con timidez, atrapada en el abrazo de su esposo. Lee cerró los ojos fuerte, muy fuerte, intentando fingir que dormía. Pero su deseo, despierto y latente, no podía pasar desapercibido para la _kunoichi_.

Lee respiró aliviado cuando pareció que ella reposaba de nuevo la frente en su pecho. Pero los labios cálidos de la mujer, besando con mimo la piel bajo el _yukata_, lo hicieron dar un respingo contra su voluntad. Contrajo los dedos que sujetaban a Sakura de la cintura, y la mano que la tomaba de la cabeza, acercándola instintivamente a él.

Ella descendía, ronroneando, mientras separaba con suavidad los bordes del _yukata_ y mimaba la piel estremecida. Lee comenzó a sentir los escalofríos atenazarle los huesos dormidos, los débiles músculos. Acarició tenuemente el cabello rosa.

000000000000000

― Vamos, despierta…

Tenten se rascaba los ojos, bostezando con vehemencia. Shikamaru se desperezó, con la vaga sensación de que en realidad no había dormido nada. Pero al ponerse en cuclillas para levantarse se dio cuenta de que quien realmente no había dormido era Tenten. Se había recostado en el saco de dormir para quitarse la ropa, y había caído en el sueño más profundo. Le desató las sandalias y la cubrió con su propio saco.

Menos mal que se había puesto dos pares de calcetines antes de salir al aire helado del exterior… recordó los gritos de su madre mientras él hacía el petate. "¡Llévate más ropa de abrigo!" le gritaba a pleno pulmón. Pero era mucho peso…

Tiritó y se encogió, soplando aliento en las manos para calentarlas. Un compañero pasó por delante de él, después otro. Pensó en correr, como ellos, para desentumecer las piernas.

Kankurô les dio las instrucciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que era _jounin_, pero Shikamaru nunca se acostumbraría. Sunakagure también tenía problemas con aquel país, así que les estaban ayudando, aunque ellos mismos tuviesen bastante con los de la Niebla. Se encaramó a la rama más alta y esperó perezosamente a que el ninja ascendiera.

Kankurô estaba cubierto en una espesa capa negra, con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

― Buen tiempo, ¿_ne_? ― susurró, elevando nubecillas de vaho ―. Cuando hace frío es más fácil ver al enemigo que se aproxima. Los olores son más claros, los movimientos más sonoros…

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Era lo más que podía hacer, con el cuerpo congelado. El ninja de la Arena se sonrió bajo el maquillaje. Por la noche, las pinturas de Kankurô parecían negras.

― Si quieres, puedo prestarte a Kuroari para que te refugies.

Shikamaru vio sus colmillos brillando en la oscuridad mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda. No lo decía en serio, pero era un gran actor…

― Toma, anda…

Le tendió un paquete del tamaño de un libro. Dentro, Shikamaru encontró una capa ligera y fina, pero entró en calor nada más ponersela.

― No sobrevivirías ni una sola noche en el desierto llevando esa ropa, Shikamaru ― rió el ninja, sentándose a su lado y cubriéndose aún más con la capa ―. Allí las noches son verdaderamente frías. Esto es una noche de verano comparada con aquellas. Además, el frío nos da tranquilidad. Las noches del desierto son tan silenciosas…

Shikamaru gruñó. Pensó en cuando durmió en aquellas estancias de Sunakagure, y en las voces que le dio Temari, que afirmaba no haber dormido nada en la habitación de al lado gracias a sus ronquidos.

― Si Temari está cerca, mis noches son más moviditas ― gruñó Shikamaru, reconfortado por el calor de la capa.

Un frío extraño se le coló por debajo de los bordes, escalándole por los huesos.

― ¿_Nani_?...

Aquel frío se convirtió en escalofríos, que le reptaron por la nuca y la espalda. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

― Bueno… Kankurô… no me refería a nada de eso… tra… tranquilo, hombre…

000000000000000

Lee al fin relajó la postura gimiendo, y su espalda dolorida reposó en el futón. Le temblaban las manos, las rodillas, el pecho… trató de respirar hondo, mientras Sakura le besaba las manos, calentando con su aliento los dedos crispados. Pero no lo conseguía. Sintió la lengua secarse con los golpes de la respiración.

Abrió los ojos. El aire, después de tenerlos cerrados con tanta fuerza, estaba lleno de chispas doradas, que bailaban al escapar de la pupila. Sintió el peso de la frente de Sakura inclinarse indulgente sobre su estómago, y descendió la mirada para ver cómo ella recobraba el sueño acurrucada en su abdomen, escuchando su respiración agitada. Hundió los dedos en los cabellos rosas.

― Apoya la cabeza… en la almohada… _Renge-chan_… Te dolerá el cuello…

Sakura se elevó, gruñendo con pereza. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, de espaldas a Lee, no sin antes dejarle un pequeño aleteo de beso apresurado en los labios. Lee observó a oscuras la curva de su cuello, y hundió allí la nariz. Jamás olvidaría aquel olor.

Se acercó a ella, al principio con lentitud, después con hambre. La abarcó con sus brazos, ella se dejó hacer. Besó la cóncava rosada de sus hombros, al juntarse con la nuca. Acarició la cintura que una vez albergó a su pequeño. Apretó los dedos que lo buscaron, anhelantes, suaves pero firmes. Siguió un camino no marcado, buscando el calor. Sakura se estremeció un tanto.

Pensaba en la suavidad de aquella piel, en las cicatrices de la batalla que salpicaban cada vez más el cuerpo de su amada. Ellas lo encendían más aún, lo hacían amarla con más devoción y vehemencia. Sakura era ella, hermosa, vital, tal vez gruñona o malhumorada… pero era ella, luchadora, protectora, feroz…

Respiró con fuerza en la mejilla que se volvió hacia él. Ella se abandonaba a los deseos de su esposo, brindaba su ser a las manos de su marido. Lee besó con suavidad la piel del rostro femenino, mientras sentía cómo aumentaba el calor de aquel cuerpo blanco. Los ojos quietos le hicieron dudar, los labios crispados le hicieron preguntarse, el cuerpo detenido lo atenazaba en suspenso, en cuestión…

El ceño fruncido le confirmó lo que desaba. Ah, ahí estaba… exactamente el gesto que Sakura le ofrecía en el límite del placer. Los ojos brillantes, casi cerrados, los labios temblorosos, el silencio entrecortado… sus manos se dedicaron a ella con más pasión, hasta que le devolvió sus estremecimientos, sus escalofríos, sus mohínes y suaves quejidos como respuesta.

― Lee… ah!...

Se tapó la boca con una mano pequeña y leve, mordiéndose los labios mientras intentaba contener la explosión que la agitaba. Lee sonrió, humedeciéndose los labios y apartando con su rostro aquella mano para engullir, acallar, alimentarse de aquellos gemidos silenciados por el sueño infantil.

Te adoro, le decían sus ojos. Te quiero, le decían sus labios. Te he deseado tanto, le decía su cuerpo, cálido y estremecido. Lee se hundió en aquella lujuria vestida de ternura, los ojos sonriéndole como un niño travieso.

000000000000000

― ¿Dónde estás? ¡Joder!... ¿Dónde estás?

― E... estoy aquí, Kiba-_kun_...

Kiba respiró hondo, intentado controlar sus latidos. Eso de no poder ver por un ojo le estaba matando. Oía cosas que no podía ver, le asaltaban aromas de amenaza y peligro por todas partes... o al menos eso le decía su cerebro. Se giraba con rapidez, pero no encontraba nada. Entonces la alerta le crecía aún más dolorosa, más urgente, pensando que el enemigo se escondía en el punto ciego de su ojo vendado, volviéndolo verdaderamente demente.

Hinata se arrodilló junto al futón. No querían dejarlo solo, y menos después de encontrárselo Kurenai y ella corriendo histérico por el piso, aporreando las paredes, y gritando a algún enemigo imaginario que saliese y combatiese, sucio traidor.

Dejó en sus rodillas la bandeja del desayuno.

― Kiba-_kun_, yo tengo que irme ahora ― susurró, viendo al ninja agachar la cabeza, avergonzado ―, tengo que llevar un informe a los archivos. Dentro de cinco minutos vendrá alguien a ayudarte a limpiar.

― Hinata, ¿a ayudarme a limpiar?

La casa estaba impecable. Desde que lo cuidaban, todos sus amigos se habían ocupado de mantener la vivienda a raya. Al principio le dio una vergüenza tremenda, pero todos lo hacían tan agradablemente que al final lo agradecía con respeto.

― Bueno... hay cosas que aún necesitan limpieza... los cristales, por ejemplo.

Hinata miró hacia la ventana. Los cristales estaban relucientes. Pero no quería que Kiba se sintiese mal porque sus compañeros lo vigilaran como si fuese un niño, así que le ponía excusas.

― Cómetelo todo, he probado una receta nueva...

Cuando descendió la mirada de nuevo hacia el ninja, descubrió que había engullido todo el desayuno velozmente, y relamía el plato.

― ¿Qué?... ¿eh?... Oh, Hinata, estaba todo delicioso.

― Kiba-_kun_...

Aún se reía cuando flanqueó la puerta de salida. Kiba se sentó en el sofá de la sala, tomando una revista insustancial que le había llevado Kakashi. La lectura sin pretensiones le evadiría de la psicosis de la mañana.

Oyó el suave golpe de la puerta al abrirse. Estaba algo rota, una noche había llegado tan borracho que no atinaba con la llave en la cerradura y la había tirado a patadas. Akamaru, tumbado a su derecha, elevó la cabeza y la dejó caer de nuevo. Bueno, pensó Kiba, aunque venga por el otro lado, teniendo a Akamaru del lado bueno no debo preocuparme.

Una mezcla peculiar de olores le estremeció el olfato.

― _Ohayō_, Shino.

― _Ohayō_... parece que no te hace falta ese ojo para reconocerme.

― Tu torpeza al abrir mi puerta es inconfundible ― sonrió sarcásticamente Kiba, sin volverse para mirarlo.

Shino no dijo nada, y Kiba escuchó su abrigo crujir camino a la cocina.

― Hinata me dijo que estabas mejor.

Kiba gruñó bajito, hundiendo el rostro en la revista.

― Bueno... Hinata es una buena informadora cuando no has venido a ver a tu amigo ni una sola vez en TODO este tiempo, ¿no?

Shino permaneció en silencio. Kiba lo escuchó trastear con los cacharros del desayuno.

― Deja los platos, maldita sea ― rugió el ninja, frunciendo el ceño. La ira le iba cubriendo los ojos con su velo rojo ―, esperaba que no hubieras venido a lavarme los platos, sino a hablar conmigo, demonios.

Shino hizo caso omiso, o eso le pareció a Kiba, que no lo oyó cerrar el agua sino continuar fregando. Olió el abrigo mojado, y un tenue aroma a jabón y un sonido de gotas cayendo en el suelo, perezosas, lo enervaron.

― Ten cuidado, ¿quieres? ― gruñó, sacando la cara de la revista y volviendo la mirada ―. Te he dicho que no friegues los cacharros, joder... y menos que me llenes el suelo de agua.

― _Urusei_... ― susurró la voz de Shino desde la cocina.

― _Kuso_... ¡Shino, _kisama_! ― gritó Kiba, levantándose de golpe, arrojando la revista al suelo con rabia y agarrándose las costillas doloridas al ritmo de las pisadas frenéticas. Le metería la cabeza bajo el agua a aquel maldito testarudo. Akamaru ni siquiera lo siguió.

Shino estaba inclinado sobre el fregadero, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la pila. El agua le chorreaba por la cara, un agua rojiza que ya había empapado la capucha, ahora lacia sobre la espalda. Se había quitado las gafas y cerraba los ojos, mientras sus _kikai_ le reparaban con cuidado tres profundos arañazos en la mejlla izquierda. La luz del sol los hacía brillar, como perlas de azabache, mientras trabajaban en la herida que no paraba de sangrar. Kiba observó a su compañero, con la ropa desordenada y las sandalias llenas de barro. Las manos también estaban arañadas, aunque menos que la cara, y el agua que le corría por el rostro parecía telarañas de cristal carmesí bajo el sol de la mañana.

― Shino, _baka_...

Se acercó al ninja, volviéndolo de cara a él y alzándole el rostro para examinarlo con su ojo sano.

― No creía que fueses tan estúpido como para venir de una misión y no pasar antes por la enfermería. Gilipollas...

Lo empujó con rudeza hacia la sala, y lo obligó a reclinarse en el sofá. Cuando sacó los útiles de primeros auxilios, Shino los apartó con una mano blanca.

― No… ― susurró, repentinamente aliviado por estar tumbado al fin ―, en un rato los _kikai_ lo cerrarán…

― Me estás manchando el sofá.

Deslizó una gasa por las heridas, mientras Shino cerraba el ojo de la mejilla herida. Los _kikai_ se apartaron, obedientes, ante la presencia de aquella tela blanca.

― Gracias. Lo siento. Estaba de campaña…

Kiba maldijo por lo bajo. El que debería dar las gracias era él, pensó, con un regusto amargo. _Kuso_…

― Cállate ― murmuró, cortando unos esparadrapos con los dientes. Shino se sonrió levemente. Se estaba tan cómodo en aquel sofá que no notó cuando el sueño vino a él.

000000000000000

Hello, dear friends!

Otro capi para la lista… ayyy… muchas gracias por los reviews, sois más rápidos de lo que pensaba. Gracias también a aquellos que me leéis por primera vez y además os molestáis en dejar algún comentario. Os sugiero que si veis que tardo en actualizar, os deis un paseo por mis otros fics y dejéis también alguna opinión.

Bueno, siempre había colgado capítulos con un "colchón" de al menos un capítulo escrito, pero ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el 6… así que no sé si tardaré mucho en actualizar al siguiente (sobre todo porque empiezo tres semanas intensivas de exámenes). Pero atosigadme, agobiadme, mandad reviews!

Cuando se reciben muchos, es porque los escritores intuímos que queréis más. Si no se reciben, se nos agosta el ánimo, y las ganas de escribir disminuyen. Vivifica ver el interés y las críticas que nos tengáis que hacer. Sólo poneos en nuestro lugar, deseamos emocionaros e intrigaros, y si no recibimos respuestas o comentarios de los capítulos, nos pensamos que nadie nos lee. Eso influye en la escritura del siguiente capítulo. Así que curraos unas letrillas (o algo más, una crítica, un comentario detallado) en la sección de reviews. Vosotros dais vida a la historia, la alimentáis.

Me esforzaré por todos vosotros. Pero por favor, responded!

Besos y perdón por soltaros el rollo ;)

Hatsune.

(quiero reviews, reviews, revieeews… onegai! Son las dos de la mañana… estoy como una cabra, posteando a estas horas… kusooo!)

GLOSARIO

_Onsen_ – baños de aguas termales.

_Kono yaro_… – "Maldito…"

_Ikebana_ – Arte decorativo japonés, consistente en la creación de composiciones florales exquisitas.

_Nadajuban _– segunda pieza de la ropa interior femenina tradicional, una "segunda bata" que separa la interior del _kimono_.

_Momiji_ – galleta de jengibre. Dicho sea de paso, ¡viva Blue Seed!

_Sakuramochi_ – pastelillo con forma de flor de cerezo (no sé a qué sabe)

_Konban-wa_ – buenas tardes

_Onegaishimasu_ – por favor

_Ni-chan_ – hermano (pequeño)

¿_Nani_? - ¿Qué?

_Renge-chan_ – "pequeña flor de loto". Intenté inventar un apodo cariñoso para Sakura de Lee, y sólo se me ocurrió este (no iba a llamarla Hana-chan, porque se confundiría con Hanabi… egh), ya que tanto la _Sakura_ como el _Renge_ son flores, y este último da nombre a las técnicas más potentes de Lee, sin tener en cuenta el _Suiken_ (hasta que consiga la técnica de pavo real… SUGOI). Ayyy… soy patética ¬¬º

_Urusei_ – cállate

_Kisama_ – también se usa como "maldito…"


	6. Jardines de lo desconocido

¿Naruto mío? ¡Si fuese mío la serie no se llamaría Naruto, sino Rock Lee! XD XD XD

**Jardines de lo desconocido**

Tres tallos de bambú con una hoja cada uno. Aquello fue lo único que le hizo falta al iris para resplandecer. Chôji llenó el pequeño cubo de agua clara para acercárselo a Ino.

― _Arigatō_, Chôji-_kun_ ― sonrió ella, suavemente. Sus manos pálidas se movieron con premura, arreglando los tallos y colocando los pétalos de la flor. Chôji volvió a sentarse en el corredor, y una de las doncellas le puso un té delante.

― _Arigatō_ ― susurró, aventando el vapor hacia su rostro con una mano pala oler el delicioso líquido. Era té de canela, uno de sus favoritos. Aspiró el aroma y el cuerpo le sonrió. Quizá por el té. Quizá por el sol. Quizá por Ino, que sumergía los tallos para cortarlos. O quizá porque aquel bastardo se había ido fuera por todo el día.

Pálida y silenciosa, exhausta, desmadejada, Ino caminaba todas las noches de vuelta a su cuarto. Chôji suspiraba, resignado. Pero era antes de dormir, cuando ella lo llamaba dentro, cuando el monstruo de sus entrañas se apaciguaba. Ino hablaba del pasado. Chôji escuchaba hasta que ella caía rendida por el sueño, y soltaba su mano blanca y la dejaba dormir, con el ánimo calmado. Parecía ser lo único que la tranquilizaba, hablar con Chôji de los tiempos antiguos, y apretar su mano.

Pero le dolía, le dolía no poder hablar con ella. No se sentía capaz. Sólo escuchaba, y sentía el vacío de su pecho agrandarse y devorarlo, con la tristeza más honda que jamás hubiese sufrido. Por la mañana, Ino volvía a ser el regalo del señor, envuelta en las sedas, en los lazos, rodeada de sus doncellas. Resplandecía a la luz del sol mientras cortaba sus flores, y Chôji quería acariciarla del mismo modo que lo hacían los rayos dorados.

Alejó la mente de aquellos pensamientos sombríos. Era una mañana especial. Ino estaba allí, él estaba allí. Nadie más. Nadie más.

Sorbió un poco de té y escuchó el trino de las aves en los árboles del jardín de Ino. El sonido de la caña al golpetear en la fuente le recordó su propio hogar.

― Ino-_sama_ ― susurró una de las doncellas ― son las once.

Ino sonrió en respuesta, y se levantó con lentitud. Era la hora de su cambio de _kimono_. Chôji se alzó también, contento por no tener que llevar la pesada armadura aquel día. Nadie lo obligaba a llevarla el resto de los días, pero poniéndosela quería que aquel maldito recordase que había alguien detrás de Ino, alguien poderoso, alguien temible. Quizá Chôji no tenía derecho ni poder para agredir a aquel bastardo, pero le metería tanto miedo como pudiese en las entrañas.

La siguió en silencio. El té tan sólo supo humear en respuesta.

Ino se desprendió de _obi_, de los _geta_, del primer _kimono_. Sonrió a la luz que bañaba la estancia.

― Chôji, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a la Arena? Aquel mercado abarrotado de gente, los olores de la comida, las sedas azules como el cielo de la noche ― deslizó el segundo _kimono_, sonriente, mientras su compañero se sentaba en un rincón, dispuesto a escucharla ―… no, ese no, Akiko, el celeste… ¿Recuerdas cómo se quejaba Shikamaru? Que no había nubes… cada vez está más pirado. Tenemos que volver, me quedé sin ver las hogueras de la noche del invierno, con lo bonitas que parecían, adornadas con lazos de papel. Tanta, tanta madera en medio del desierto, juntada para desaparecer…

Se despojó del _nadajuban_, y su doncella de cámara lo tomó y lo dobló con cuidado. Una segunda doncella preparaba los útiles de peinado, la tercera abatanaba el _homonji_ que iba a ser usado con golpes suaves pero firmes.

― Y Kankurô, con aquel maquillaje tan terrible ― rió la _kunoichi_, sentándose en el tocador y desprendiéndose los _kanzashi_ ―, y vosotros dos, pintándoos como dos mujeres en plena torre del Kazekage… compartiendo secretos de belleza…

Rió con pequeños trinos. Abrió el cuello del _hadajuban_ y se bajó levemente el borde hasta los omóplatos. La peluquera le colocó las servilletas para que no manchasen la ropa interior.

― Creo que Tsunade-_sama_ tiene pensado viajar en breve a Sunagakure. Está de acuerdo en que las pruebas de _chuunin_ se celebren allí este año. Mójame el pelo, Naoko, esta mañana hacía calor ― la peluquera salió hacia el patio, buscando el agua ―. Es un gesto que me parece definitivo. Las demás naciones verán cuán unidos estamos Konoha y La Arena. Me encantaría volver, porque…

― Ino… ¡Ino!…

Se sobresaltó. Había estado hablando tan alto que no había oído las rotundas pisadas de Chôji atravesar la estancia, ni sus manos contrayéndose en puños de rabia, ni sus dientes rechinando con furia. Ahora lo vio reflejado en el espejo, justo detrás de ella, y se le heló la sangre.

― Ino…

Las manos grandes de Chôji se posaron en ella. Una en el esbelto cuello blanco, la otra en el hombro expuesto. La giró hacia delante con una delicadeza perlada en cólera, mientras miraba a la _kunoichi_ reflejada en el espejo. Los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas.

― Chôji, yo… Chôji, no…

El ninja comenzó a resoplar mientras el ceño se le fruncía monstruosamente. Ino trató de taparse con una mano la zona expuesta al reflejo, pero Chôji la sacudió levemente.

― Ino… ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Ella bajó la cabeza y Chôji la soltó. Ino se subió con prisa el cuello de la prenda. "¡Torpe!" se gritó, cerrando los ojos "¡Qué torpe eres, Ino!"

― No es nada, Chôji.

― ¿¡QUE NO ES NADA! _Kami sama_, para hacerte eso debió pegarte muy fuerte, Ino… REALMENTE fuerte… ¡INO!

Ella cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Oyó el rumor de las doncellas corriendo asustadas fuera del templete, y rogó por que no llamasen a la guardia de palacio.

― Baja la voz, ¿quieres? ― le gruñó, con la voz temblorosa "¿Por qué me tiembla la voz?... Maldición, ¿Por qué?" ― Vendrán a buscarte. Eres un maldito escandaloso…

― Estoy harto.

La ira congelada que se había trenzado en aquellas palabras, susurradas y calmas, se le clavó a Ino como puñales de hielo.

― ¡Ya basta, Chôji! ― gritó, poniéndose en pie y mirándolo de frente. Sabía que gritándolo lo amedrentaría, le espantaría la ira repentina de la cabeza… lo salvaría…

No podía estar más equivocada. Ella fue la que debió tragar saliva. El ninja parecía un demonio gigantesco, con aquellos ojos enfurecidos y su espíritu creciendo por momentos. Chôji tan sólo la miró a los ojos un segundo, después volvió la mirada al cuello y la espalda, ahora cubiertos, y su rostro se volvió horrible. Se dio la vuelta para destruir, para aniquilar. Ino no podía moverse, la terrible presencia de Chôji la paralizaba.

La puerta saltó hecha trizas. Los pasos del guerrero se volvieron truenos. A su alrededor se enroscaba la muerte, en sus facciones luchaban el dolor y la furia, la lágrima y la violencia. Tan sólo pudo detenerlo una mano, delicada como un pajarillo, que lo asió de un pie.

Allí estaba Ino, inclinada como un pequeño montón de nieve, con el cabello fluyendo sobre el suelo.

― _Onegai_… Chôji… Chôji-_kun_, no…

Y todo el dolor y la rabia de Chôji se apagaron, como el lloro del niño que se corta con un súbito estruendo, y se queda así, aterrado, vacío, sin aliento.

Se deslizó en silencio hacia la garita, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Podía oír los sollozos de Ino en el exterior, restallados contra el suelo. Se tapó la boca para contener la náusea, pero el dolor le punzó la espalda, haciéndolo doblarse sobre el estómago.

000000000000000

― ¿Por qué Gaara-_sama_ os ha mandado tan lejos esta vez? Y a los dos…

― Sabemos que Konoha lo está pasando mal ― respondió Kankurô, frotándose los hombros tatuados ―, y Gaara no se olvida de la ayuda que nos prestásteis cuando lo atraparon, cuando me envenenaron, ni en las campañas contra los Akatsuki posteriores.

― Bueno, pero aquello eran acciones de alianza ― respondió Shikamaru, arrancando algunas hierbas de la orilla, indolente ―, esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. Akatsuki también nos tocaba las pelotas a nosotros…

― Hace un mes que sabemos que estos nos espían también a nosotros ― replicó Kankurô ―, así que además de un apoyo también somos parte interesada. Por cierto, si terminamos antes de los exámenes, ¿vendrás a La Arena?

― ¿La Arena en verano? Ni lo sueñes… a no ser que a nuestra querida Tsunade-o_basan_ le dé por ordenármelo…

― Habla con más respeto, Shikamaru ― le regañó una voz severa desde detrás de los arbustos ―, estás hablando de Godaime-_sama_, y delante de un superior.

― Argh…

Shikamaru se reajustó la toalla. Temari apareció en el claro, y detrás de ella Tenten, que parecía horriblemente cansada y, al verlos en el agua, avergonzada. Kankurô se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la orilla, exhibiéndose desafiante.

― ¿No podíais haber esperado a que terminásemos? ― gruñó, molesto, Shikamaru.

― A mi no me molestan en absoluto ― desafió Kankurô, regocijándose en el sonrojo de Tenten al contemplar la osadía de Temari.

― Vamos, Shika-_shi_ ― le dijo Temari, arrastrando las palabras y empujando la nuca del ninja con dos dedos desde la orilla ― ¿es que te da vergüenza que veamos esas piernas enclenques, o esa espalda encorvada…?

― _Urusei_… ― susurró él, temeroso de que la ira de Kankurô despertase de nuevo al oírlo regañar a Temari.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Tenten-_chan_? ― gritó este, desafiante, en dirección a la _kunoichi_ que dudaba tras los matorrales ― ¿Es que el agua está demasiado fría para ti, _hime_? ― sonrió con malicia, disfrutando al máximo la oportunidad de meterse con ella. Tenten salió de su escondite, enrojecida, pero esta vez no por la vergüenza, sino por la furia. Kankurô había conseguido lo que quería: cabrearla tanto que comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin pensarlo. Se echó aún más atrás, satisfecho de su logro, repantingándose en el lecho pedregoso del río.

― _Mendokusai_… ― Shikamaru comenzó a levantarse, fastidiado ― Tenten-_chan_, no te preocupes por mí, yo me largo…

― Si sales ahora del río te veremos más de lo que deseas, Shika-_shi_ ― entonó con sarcasmo Temari, que había dejado las armas prendidas en una rama.

― Deja de llamarme así, maldición… ― refunfuñó él, dándole la razón a Temari volviendo a sentarse en el agua y sosteniendo la toalla terriblemente avergonzado.

― Dejadme un sitio ― gruñó Tenten, entrando en el río. Para disgusto de Kankurô, se había dejado puestas todas las vendas y la ropa interior.

― Venga, Tenten-_chan_, eso es injusto ― sonrió él, mostrando los colmillos ―. Nosotros estamos completamente desnudos… yo me baño con Temari en todas nuestras misiones, no voy a ver nada nuevo.

― No, gracias ― respondió ella, más enfadada si cabe, cruzando los brazos contra el pecho ―, no quiero ser materia de los sueños sucios de nadie.

― Espero que hables por Shikamaru ― gruñó Kankurô. Tenten se puso amarilla de rabia. No sabía qué le enfurecía más: la actitud desafiante de Kankurô o sus constantes muestras de desprecio.

― No te preocupes, Tenten ― rió Temari, entrando con lentitud en el agua fría ―, este idiota tiene la sensibilidad de una mota de polvo, pero es de nacimiento.

De repente, cuando tan sólo estaba metida hasta las rodillas, Temari pareció resbalar y desapareció bajo el agua. Emergió escupiendo y resoplando, dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a Kankurô.

― Pero… ¡¿Qué leches te ocurre, _baka_!¡¿Por qué demonios me arrastras al fondo!

― Temari… ¡ESTÁS DESNUDA, POR LOS DIOSES DEL CIELO! ― gritó Kankurô, poniéndose delante de ella y aplastándola contra la orilla.

― ¡Imbécil! ― gritó ella ― ¿No eras tú el que andaba quejándose de que Tenten no se desnudaba?

― Malditaaaa… ― Kankurô volvió la mirada desafiante hacia el frente, aún apresando a Temari contra la orilla, en dirección a Shikamaru. Él había sido lo suficientemente rápido para desviar la vista una décima de segundo antes. Kankurô pareció calmarse ― Anda, frótame la herida de la espalda…

― A sus órdenes, _mein führer_ ― se resignó ella, alcanzando la esponja ―, pero si te estás quietecito, calladito y dejas a Tenten bañarse en paz.

Kankurô gruñó un poco más, pero el dolor de la herida al ser tratada le hizo cerrar los ojos y estarse quieto un buen rato. Tenten sonrió en dirección a Temari, que le devolvió un guiño. La _kunoichi_ se enjabonó, contenta por librarse por un rato de los comentarios del ninja de la Arena.

Temari seguía humedeciendo la herida de su compañero con suavidad, arrastrando con el agua los trozos de piel muerta. Sabía que Shikamaru la observaba a hurtadillas al otro lado del río, su deseo llegaba hasta ella como los dedos de un espectro, haciéndola estremecer. Pero no apartó la mirada de la espalda ancha de Kankurô: lo atormentó, complacida, escondiendo la sonrisa en los hombros anchos del ninja.

"Maldito" susurró para sus adentros. El agua estaba tan fría, que anhelaba calor… por ejemplo, el de un abrazo… Se sorprendió preguntándose cómo besaría con aquellos labios finos y obstinados, como acariciarían las manos que conformaban el _kagemane_... Suspiró bajito, revolviéndose un tanto bajo los escalofríos.

― ¿Temari? ― preguntó Kankurô ― ¿Tienes frío?

― ¿Qué? ― sintió, frustrada, cómo la sombra de ese deseo se esfumaba.

― Joder, eso te pasa por meterte desnuda.

― Creo que saldré, entonces ― suspiró ella desafiante, recuperando la compostura.

― ¡NI LO SUEÑES! ― bramó Kankurô, aplastándola de nuevo contra la orilla con su espalda. Volvió furioso la vista hacia Shikamaru, pero ya no estaba allí.

Lo encontró con los pantalones ya puestos, acuclillándose junto a Tenten y pasándole el jabón.

― Tenten, _sumimasen_…

Se llevó las manos a la bolsa de armas que llevaba en la cadera.

― ¿Ya lo has terminado, Shikamaru?

― _Hai_… pero necesito que le des una pasada suave. No quiero que le queden astillas antes de enviarlo…

Tenten lo tomó en sus manos. Lo balanceó calculando su peso, lo puso en alto para observarlo, sonriendo.

― Has hecho un buen trabajo.

― _Ja_… _ne_? ― respondió él, echándose el resto de prendas sobre el hombro y caminando de vuelta al campamento. Temari lo vio marchar, sin siquiera darse la vuelta, hasta que se perdió de vista entre la espesura.

000000000000000

― Waaaa… ― se desperezó con languidez, acurrucándose después en el futón. Hacía un calorcillo tan agradable… tomó con una mano el edredón y se lo subió hasta el cuello, encogiéndose contra la suavidad y la calidez. Pero la poca luz que había llegado a sus ojos al desperezarse no la dejaba volver a dormir. Maldición…

Escuchaba con nitidez los sonidos de más allá del biombo. Los suaves ronquidos de Naruto la hicieron sonreír. "Si mi hermana lo toma como esposo algún día" pensó, llevándose los puños a la boca "espero que no ronque más que esto. Cuando no duerme, _nee-sama_ parece un fantasma".

Se levantó lentamente, mecida en el calor de la estancia. Con pies ligeros y sin ningún ruido salió al corredor. Sabía que en la puerta contigua estaba la salita, y hasta allí le guió un aroma a comida caliente. Se relamió los labios, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba sin comer.

― ¡_Ohayō_, Hanabi-_chan_! ¿Qué tal has dormido?

― Muy bien, _sensei_, muchas gracias. _Ohayō_, Hiro-_kun_.

― _Mfff mfffffmf_ ― respondió él, desde detrás de su cuenco de arroz. Hanabi no se lo pensó, y dio una gran alegría a su estómago gruñón llenándolo al instante. Kurenai los observó allí sentada, sorbiendo su té. La verdad era que los había forzado al máximo la noche anterior, con lo que se merecían un descanso y un desayuno completos.

En el jardín se oían las idas y venidas del pequeño Kibō, que correteaba detrás de las libélulas del estanque. Hanabi dejó los palillos educadamente a un lado de su cuenco, y resopló satisfecha. Se inclinó en dirección a Kurenai.

― _Arigatō gozaimasu_, _sensei_. Estaba todo buenísimo.

― _Mfff fff mfffff_ ― asintió Hiro, sin dejar de mascar. Ambas mujeres rieron, divertidas. Naruto apareció por la puerta despeinado, con la ropa enroscada al cuerpo de cualquier manera y rascándose un costado.

― Bue… ehhhh… ― abrió la boca en un monstruoso bostezo ― …nos días a todos… mhh, ¿qué hay de desayunar?

― Me parece que no te hemos dejado nada ― observó Hanabi. Sobre la mesa sólo quedaban las miguitas del desayuno. Naruto miró con ira a Hiro, que apuraba los últimos granos de arroz del fondo del cuenco… del cuenco de Naruto.

― _Yaroooo_… ― gruñó éste, inclinándose junto a él y cogiéndolo del cuello del _yukata_. Hiro sólo sonrió, acobardado, y susurró:

― ¿Ba… baja en combate?

― Tú vas a ser una baja en combate dentro de un segundo ― gruñó Naruto, soltándolo para remangarse el brazo derecho. Pero Kurenai suspiró, sonriendo.

― Naruto… no te enfades. Creo que aún tengo algo para ti… vamos a ver…

Se había levantado y rebuscaba en uno de los muebles de la salita. Naruto se quedó esperando, pero sin dejar de mirar de soslayo a Hiro, que cerraba los ojos y parecía que trataba de desaparecer. Pero su nivel de _ninjutsu_ aún no se lo permitía.

― ¿De pollo… de ternera… o de pescado? ― preguntó Kurenai, sacando unos gigantescos cubos de ramen del aparador.

― Agghh ― Naruto al fin liberó de su atención a Hiro, babeando al instante. Hacía siglos que no desayunaba un ramen gigante. Tsunade se lo tenía prohibido. Una tetera silbó en la cocina, avisando que ya estaba lista.

Kurenai puso uno de los cubos frente a Naruto, que despegó lentamente, casi con ceremonia, la tapa. Hanabi vino con la tetera rápidamente, y los tres minutos se le hicieron eternos al ninja.

― _Oifhhhiiii_… ― masculló, entre tragón y tragón de fideos. Todos dejaron que disfrutase su banquete a su aire, recogiendo los cacharros de la mesa y arreglando la habitación de invitados. Sólo cuando sorbía las últimas gotas se dio cuenta Naruto de la nota amarilla pegada en la tapa de metal, que había arrugado con insolencia para comenzar a engullir.

"Kurenai-_sensei_, seguramente Naruto recuperará fuerzas más pronto con esta comida. Avíseme cuando se le terminen, _onegaishimasu_, para rellenar la reserva. Saludos, Hyuuga Hinata"

000000000000000

― Vamos a ver…

Tenten sacó algunas de sus armas y las afiló cuidadosamente. Temari limpiaba con cuidado sus pequeños abanicos auxiliares, y la observaba con curiosidad.

Con la rapidez de un rayo, Tenten hizo bailar las cuchillas más pequeñas alrededor de la figura de madera. Temari paró de abrillantar, con las manos fijas en los costados del abanico más pequeño. Los perfiles de la estatuilla, a la velocidad de las armas, se veían borrosos. En menos de un minuto la figura estaba pulida, gracias a las suaves caricias de los filos de Tenten en su superficie. La _kunoichi_ la tomó, le dio unos golpecitos para quitarle las astillas y sopló con suavidad para aventar el polvo.

― Perfecto…

― ¿Se puede saber qué es eso? ― preguntó Temari, haciendo como si no le importase demasiado. El corazón le latía con un presentimiento turbio.

― Es un juguete… yo creo que le ha quedado bastante bien… ― Tenten le lanzó la figura a Temari, que la recogió al vuelo. Era un ciervo tallado en madera clara, con los perfiles redondeados y las astas lo suficientemente gruesas para no resultar peligrosas. Sus ojos opacos se sonreían, sus patitas redondas parecían avanzar, y las pequeñas pezuñas presentaban un trabajo exquisito, así como las pintas del lomo.

― Sí que es un buen trabajo… ― admitió Temari, con la boca pequeña, sentándose en el saco de dormir de Shikamaru. Algunas palabras le martillearon en la cabeza. "No dejes de informarme de cómo va avanzando, parecía que estaba a punto de soltar su primera palabra en segundos"… "Odia los sonidos estridentes, así que no olvides hablarle sin parar cuando truene"… "estoy deseando volver a veros"…

Los oídos le zumbaban. Aquellos papeles carecían de sentido cuando cotilleó, curiosa, entre las cosas de Shikamaru. Pero ahora las palabras se le clavaban como dardos. ¿Cuándo había Shikamaru…?

― Bueno, con… con estos cuernos tan grandes, parece que no es demasiado realista ― intentó ponerle un poco de humor al asunto, algo que la distrajese de la ternura que llevaba el juguete grabada en la piel. "Este Shikamaru" pensó "tiene una forma muy peculiar de demostrar su afecto…"

― Mujer, el niño es demasiado pequeño para manejar cosas puntiagudas, y seguro que lo único que hace con él es metérselo en la boca ― contestó Tenten, terminando de atarse el cabello. Temari sintió algo parecido a la rabia condensarse en su estómago, y después cómo ésta se expandía por su cuerpo en espirales.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse así? Nunca le había gustado Shikamaru, no más allá del apetito, de la curiosidad. Pero, de un modo extraño, siempre había estado convencida de que ella sí le gustaba a Shikamaru. Sabía que podía ponerle nervioso con una facilidad pasmosa, con un aleteo de pestaña o un aliento cercano. Pero… ¿acaso estaba equivocada? Y si era así, ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan crispada, tan… vacía?

― Temari… ― Tenten se había acercado a ella, que aún sostenía en sus manos el ciervito ― oye, Temari, empiezo el turno en diez minutos ¿Te importaría darle la figura a Shikamaru?

― No… nooo ― sonrió ella, espantándose el aturdimiento ― No te preocupes, Tenten-_chan_. Déjalo en mis manos.

― Aaahh… ― suspiró Tenten, que parecía terriblemente cansada ―, ojalá Kankurô fuese tan amable como tú… _Kami sama_…

Salió de la tienda. Al menos parecía que el tiempo les daba una tregua, pues aunque hacía frío, el sol brillaba con luz blanca.

000000000000000

― Buenos días, Neji-_san_

― Buenos días, Shino

Neji se ataba las vendas a las manos con dedicación, comprobando la tensión del lienzo en los espacios entre los dedos. Shino se sentó pacientemente bajo un árbol, aguardando a que estuviese preparado del todo. Neji se desdobló con tranquilidad las larguísimas mangas del _haori_, ajustando una vez más las bandas de las manos. Shino se apretó las cuerdas que ataban los _tebukuro_ a sus dedos corazón.

― ¿Qué tal se encuentra Kiba? ― preguntó Neji, comenzando una serie de estiramientos de brazos antes de adoptar la postura de ataque Hyuuga.

― Bien ― respondió Shino, girando las muñecas y abriendo levemente las piernas, preparado para aguantar los ataques enérgicos de Neji.

Él fue el primero en moverse. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Shino, trazando arabescos con sus manos cargadas en _chakra_. Shino esquivó el primer ataque, el segundo, con el balanceo de su tronco.

Neji se alejó de un salto. No era conveniente quedarse cerca de Shino, ya que los _kikai_ se le pegarían enseguida a los abiertos agujeros de _chakra_. Vigiló su espalda con el _byakugan_ activado, y previó a tiempo los tres insectos que lo acechaban por la espalda, preparados para escalar a sus tobillos. Los esquivó hábilmente, pero Shino ya lo estaba esperando, justo en el punto en el que aterrizaría su salto.

Alcanzó en el aire un _kunai_ de su bolsa, oportunamente atado a un cable, y lo lanzó a la rama más alta. Se balanceó colgado de él sobre la cabeza de Shino, antes de pegar los pies al tronco más lejano y correr hacia la copa en un parpadeo.

Desde allí arriba contempló a su adversario. Era difícil decir si Shino sabía dónde estaba o no, teniendo en cuenta la capucha y las gafas. La primera vez que combatieron lo había subestimado, pensando que las habilidades de su contrincante se limitaban al uso de los insectos.

Pero algo no funcionaba como debería. Shino estaba demasiado quieto, demasiado parado en su respiración… una copia… con la velocidad de un rayo activó de nuevo el _byakugan_, que le permitió ver cómo su rival ascendía en silencio por el tronco, preparado para atacarlo. Cargó sus manos en _chakra_, y las sintió sisear en anticipo.

El golpe fue brutal. No escatimó en esfuerzo. El cuerpo de Shino retrocedió un tanto, repentinamente privado del aire. Neji sonrió. Aquella palmada en pleno corazón no podía ser vencida, de ningún modo. Shino cayó del árbol, aterrizando aparatosamente en el suelo.

Neji se acercó, suficiente, vencedor. Abrió la bolsa de los _kunai_ para sacar el transmisor. Pero unas manos fuertes como el acero lo tomaron de las muñecas, y se encontró de pronto dolorosamente inmovilizado contra el suelo, mientras una de las manos de Shino le aplastaba la cabeza contra la tierra y la otra tiraba de su brazo derecho hacia atrás.

― Pero… ¿Cómo diablos…

El puñado de _kikai_ muertos que se deslizaron fuera del abrigo de Shino, desparramándose alrededor de los combatientes, le dieron la respuesta. Ahora estaba convencido. Shino sería un compañero ideal para las campañas del oeste.

000000000000000

― Veinticinco… veintiséis… ve… intisiete…

Algunas gotas de sangre cayeron a la tierra, junto a la mano que le servía de apoyo, y Lee observó cómo la arena las absorbía.

― Vein… ti… ocho…

― ¡Lee!

Sakura lo empujó del costado con un pie, sin soltar la banasta de ropa. Lee cayó de espaldas al suelo suavemente, donde se quedó jadeando y derrotado por el dolor.

― ¿¡No te dije que nada de flexiones!

Sakura se arrodilló junto a la cabeza de su marido, dejando la banasta en el suelo. Lee trató de levantarse apoyándose en los codos, pero todo le dio vueltas y la cabeza le devolvió un pinchazo salvaje.

―Ah… maldi…

Sakura lo sujetó de los hombros, e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho para mantenerlo erguido. Alcanzó una prenda de la cesta, y le apretó la nariz con ella para detener la hemorragia.

― Lee…

Los suaves reproches de su esposa le dolían más que aquellas oleadas de calambres en el cerebro. Se dejó mimar por un segundo, mientras ella tentaba con una mano asustada la cabeza del ninja.

― Nada de flexiones, Lee, ni de abdominales, ni de sentadillas… ¿es que Tsunade no te lo dejó suficientemente claro? Le hacen daño a tu tensión cerebral.

― Es que… ― se llevó una mano a los ojos, abatido por otra oleada de calambres ― es que acabo de terminar los mil _jab_ y aún no estaba cansado…

― No tienes que parar cuando estés cansado, sino cuando acabes los ejercicios ― tocar aquella cicatriz le crispaba el espíritu, mientras comprobaba el estado de las meninges ―, tienes que meterte eso en la cabezota…

― ¡Ngh!… ― Lee se encogió, cogiéndose con las dos manos las sienes. Sakura no pudo sino sostenerlo hasta que pasó el relámpago de dolor.

― _Sumimasen_… Sakura-_chan_… ― jadeó, recuperando la postura ― creo que ya puedo levantarme.

Vaciló al despegar las manos del suelo, pero recuperó por sí solo la compostura. Sakura lo dejó caminar, trastabillar y recomponerse, llegando hasta la sala y sentándose en la silla. Nada más sentarse tomó, con la mano que no sujetaba la prenda contra la nariz, la pesa que había sobre la mesita y flexionó el brazo rítmicamente. Aún tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Sakura suspiró. Era imposible. Tendió la ropa con energía, aquel sol claro era perfecto para las prendas blancas. Canturreando, recogió los _yukata_ que ya se habían aireado y volvió a la casa.

― Lee, deja eso y a la ducha.

― Pe…

― Nada de peros, caray ― regañó ella, tomando dos gruesos pergaminos del escritorio y extendiéndolos sobre la mesita ―. A la ducha. YA.

― _Hai_, Sakura-_taichō_.

― No te hagas el gracioso y mueve el culo.

Lee dejó la pesa, y arrastró los pies hasta el baño. Corriendo la mampara y abriendo el agua, se quitó la camiseta de un tirón. Se observó por un instante en el espejo. Aquel cabello le daba un aspecto extraño. Aún era corto, pero ya no caía recto sobre la frente, sino en mechones dispersos. Le cubría parte del cuello y las orejas. Le recordaba al cabello que llevaba al entrar en el equipo de Gai-_sensei_. Con una mano se levantó gran parte del pelo, cerca de la oreja derecha. Allí estaba la cicatriz, la franja ancha e irregular de la fractura, que sabía le surcaba la cabeza en un arco terrible a través de la parte posterior, hasta perderse en la coronilla. La tentó con curiosidad, con fascinación, mirando su forma en el reflejo hasta que el vapor lo empañó.

Se sacó las prendas que aún le restaban, contemplando con desánimo el agua caliente y cerrando la puerta con un pie. Quería entrenar un rato más, un ratito más…

― ¡Eh! ¡Deja la puerta abierta! ― le gritó Sakura desde la sala. Abriendo la puerta de nuevo, la miró con una mezcla entre curiosidad y molestia.

― ¿Por qué? ― gritó en respuesta.

― Me gusta verte desnudo, _Renge_-_kun_. Para eso me casé contigo ― respondió Sakura, sin despegar la vista del pergamino ni dejar de escribir. Lee suspiró, fastidiado, y se metió en la ducha.

Cuando oyó el rumor de la mampara al cerrarse, Sakura escudriñó la figura de Lee moviéndose tras el cristal empañado. No podía decirle que tenía miedo de que se desmayase con el calor del agua. Ya había sentido demasiada humillación por verse incapaz de entrenar por completo. El movimiento del cuerpo del ninja entre el agua y el vapor la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, no era del todo mentira lo que le había dicho.

000000000000000

― ¡Derecha!

Hanabi se agachó, pero no a tiempo. El _kunai_ le cortó un buen mechón de cabello. Maldiciendo entre dientes, interceptó el siguiente con un aleteo de su palma cargada de _chakra_. Entre los dedos de la derecha atrapó el tercero, parando la cuarta aguja con la suela del pie mientras rodaba por el suelo.

― ¡Deteneos! ― ordenó Kurenai, alzando la mano derecha a modo de orden ― ¡Cinco minutos de descanso!

― _Iteee_… ― Hanabi se dejó caer desde la posición vertical en que había quedado, apoyada en las manos, y se arrancó malhumorada la aguja de la suela de la sandalia. Le había pinchado en el pie. Hiro se recostó contra un árbol, jadeando, y deslizándose derrotado hasta la base. Le fallaba la respiración allí donde Hanabi lo había golpeado.

Naruto apoyó las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento. Aquellos entrenamientos con los inhibidores de _chakra_ lo estaban matando.

Alguien venía corriendo por la espesura del campo de entrenamiento.

― Kurenai-_sama_…

Naruto reconoció a uno de los ninja del cuerpo de Ibiki. Se sentó en el suelo, esperando que aquella conversación durase unos minutos más para poder descansar. Miró a su derecha, donde Hanabi vendaba con fuerza el pie herido, frunciendo el ceño con gesto de determinación. Se sonrió mientras veía a Hiro respirar profundo entre quejidos de sus pulmones. Sabía lo que era recibir un impacto de las manos Hyuuga.

― Naruto-_kun_ ― susurró Kurenai, arrodillándose junto a él y deshaciendo los sellos inhibidores de sus muñecas y tobillos ―, el entrenamiento se suspende para ti durante una temporada. Tsunade-_sama_ quiere verte de inmediato.

Casi se sintió agradecido al alejarse de la zona de maniobras, caminando detrás del mensajero. Oía los gritos furiosos que acompañaban a los golpes de Hanabi, y los gruñidos de esfuerzo de Hiro. Aquellos dos eran unos auténticos fanáticos del entrenamiento. Se preguntó si Kiba, Hinata y Shino habían seguido aquellos terribles programas de Kurenai siendo genin. Quizá por eso todos habían ascendido en su segundo intento a chuunin, e incluso Shino en dos años ya era jounin.

Pero el panorama que lo esperaba en la puerta este de la ciudad no era para nada alentador. Había al menos doce chuunin, todos formados en impecable fila, esperando junto a las verjas. Un ninja médico les acompañaba, y la propia Tsunade pasaba revista.

"Una misión no, por favor…" susurró para sus adentros, conteniéndose las ganas de parafrasear a Shikamaru con su _Mendokusai_. No tenía para nada ganas de salir de la aldea.

―Y una cosa más ― ordenó la Godaime, con la voz severa ―, no os toméis a la ligera esta campaña. Que sea de espionaje no significa que no vayáis a entrar en combate. Las cosas se pueden poner muy feas si os despistáis, si cometéis el más mínimo error.

Shizune se acercó a él con una sonrisa un tanto tensa, y le entregó unos papeles. En ellos venía desglosado el objetivo, marcada la ruta, y enumerado el equipo que le entregaron después.

Fantástico, así que una de esas aburridísimas campañas de "quédate quieto y roba en silencio"… Lo que más aburrimiento le provocaba del mundo. Siguió con el ánimo oscurecido a la fila compacta de chuunin que lo precedía, ajustando las bolsas de armas y cerrándose la cremallera de la chaqueta.

"Tómatelo como un entrenamiento para los exámenes" le había sonreído Tsunade, con ese sentido del humor tan retorcido, típico de ella. Arrastró los pies mientras caminaba entre el grupo, intentando ponerse en alerta, pero sin conseguirlo.

― Haces demasiado ruido.

― ¡WAAA!

Cayó de culo al suelo. La aparición tan repentina de aquella máscara frente a su rostro le había asustado. Los demás se dieron la vuelta y rieron, aunque enseguida volvieron a caminar.

La ANBU despegó los pies de la rama de la que colgaba. Su larga coleta se balanceó con energía cuando al fin el cuerpo estuvo de pie de un salto.

― Haces demasiado ruido ― repitió la _kunoichi_, con la voz susurrante desde detrás de su máscara ―, tienes que caminar en silencio.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose, y Naruto se dio unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Observó los hombros desnudos, las curvas suaves del cuerpo undulante, la trenza fina y larga… ¿De qué le sonaba aquella mujer?

000000000000000

Removía los restos de una hoguera perezosamente, con lentitud y desagrado. Le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo. Aquel Kankurô era un salvaje.

― Tengo algo para ti, genio…

Alzó la vista, con el mismo desánimo con que revolvía las brasas, sabiendo con quién se encontraría. Tomó de las manos de Temari el ciervito, y lo hundió en las ascuas con decisión, cubriéndolo con las que se escurrían hacia las orillas.

― Tanto trabajo… ¿para quemarlo?

― No lo estoy quemando ― contestó Shikamaru, repentinamente vivificado por la presencia cálida de Temari. Cuando no estaba a la defensiva era bastante agradable ― Lo estoy tratando para que no se astille. Además quedará dorado como un ciervo de verdad cuando le quite la carbonilla.

― Debes tener mucho tiempo libre, Shika-_chan_ ― siguió ella, sentándose cerca de las brasas ― si puedes dedicarte a los ciervos de mentira después de cuidar a los de verdad.

― No dan demasiado trabajo ― se sorprendió respondiendo. ¿Sería porque el frío les había dado una pequeña tregua, que se sentía entibiado de repente aquella tarde? ―, solamente debemos cuidar que estén bien de salud. Ellos mismos se procuran la comida y todo lo demás. Nosotros sólo recogemos las mudas de cornamenta y los cuidamos cuando están enfermos.

― He oído que son mansos como cachorros.

Shikamaru miró de reojo a la _kunoichi_. Parecía tan aburrida (o desanimada) como él. A ningún ninja le gustaba la guerra, pero estar allí sin nada que vigilar ni que combatir era bastante tedioso.

― Kankurô-_san_ me ha dicho que vendrá para la primavera. Si Gaara-_sama_ te da permiso, mi padre estará encantado de enseñártelos.

Apartó las brasas con cuidado y recogió el ciervito. Después de soplarle las cenizas, lo golpeó suavemente con la mano.

― ¿Se parecen a este?

Temari se inclinaba hacia él, tentando las puntas redondas de las astas. No, no se parecían a ese en lo más mínimo. El tono dorado de la piel de los ciervos no tenía comparación, era tan suave como las plumas, y la textura de los músculos bajo la piel, cálidos y flexibles, no podía equipararse a nada. Miró desafiante a Temari, portador de una sabiduría que ella no tenía.

― No puedo regalártelo. Este ya tiene dueño.

Temari se quedó callada un instante, sin comprender. Shikamaru se levantó, se estiró con pereza y se dio la vuelta para irse.

― Eh… ¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Para qué se supone que iba yo a necesitar un juguete de bebés como ese?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta que había estado deseando formular desde el principio, colocada en el momento preciso para que el ninja no sospechara. Shikamaru volvió levemente el rostro, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las tiendas.

― ¿Y yo qué sé? Eras tú la que lo miraba como si lo deseara, mujer.

El aire de la tarde le despertó los músculos entumecidos. Se guardó la estatuilla en la bolsa de las armas, despreocupadamente, y decidió levantar una mano sin darse la vuelta para despedirse de Temari. Una sonrisa traviesa le estaba creciendo en el rostro.

TONK

― Auuuuu…

Se frotó la nuca, tras la oreja derecha, y observó cómo giraba en el suelo el trozo de leña.

― ¡_Bakamono_!

Temari se levantó airada, y caminó con zancadas sonoras hasta perderse de vista. Shikamaru recogió el pedazo de madera y lo lanzó hacia el montón, junto a las brasas ya apagadas.

― Maldita mujer… _mendokusai_…

000000000000000

"Espero que no esté otra vez en el jardín haciendo el idiota"…

Sakura salió de la bañera, después de un merecido descanso. No oía fuera a Lee, y estaba convencida de que volvía a entrenar de alguna manera absurda. Se había pasado la tarde sentado, después de la bronca de Sakura, balanceando de mil maneras diferentes sus _tong far_ mientras leía manuales, informes y códigos ninja. No paraba, era un verdadero suplicio.

Cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos había sido así, pero en menor cantidad. Lee era inagotable en sus entrenamientos, pero al menos descansaba de vez en cuando. Pero ahora parecía que se había convencido de que debía recuperar la habilidad y el tono muscular en un tiempo récord, aunque Sakura no se cansase de repetir que no había prisa, y que no le convenían los esfuerzos.

Se escurrió el cabello y se lo peinó ante el espejo. Ella tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo, la verdad. Aunque le hubieran reducido el horario, aún acudía al trabajo y se encargaba de todo, o lo intentaba. Le sacaba de quicio encontrarse las cosas hechas a la vuelta del hospital, porque sabía que Lee no podía quedarse quieto. Era un círculo vicioso.

Suspirando, decidió que dejaría que se le secara el cabello al aire. Al fin y al cabo, tan corto no le daba problemas. Lee le había pedido hacía tiempo que se lo dejase crecer, pero aún así la vida ajetreada le obligaba a la funcionalidad. Lo llevaba algo más largo aquella vez que él la besó, hundiendo las manos en su cabello, abarcándola con fuerza y ternura, mientras ella se derretía atrapada en la deliciosa prisión de sus brazos… el corazón le dio un salto al recordarlo.

Salió a la sala, aclarándose la voz suavemente, preparando los gritos que iba a darle a su querido maridito que seguramente estaba haciendo ejercicio de nuevo. Lee estaba acuclillado junto a la puerta corredera de la habitación, espiando muy atento el interior a través de una rendija. Sakura se le acercó en silencio, curiosa.

― Lee, ¿qué?...

― Sssshhh… ― Lee tiró del _yukata_ de Sakura para que se arrodillara junto a él. Ella se inclinó hacia el ninja, pero él la empujó suavemente hasta situar su vista en la pequeña rendija. Sakura miró el interior, intrigada.

El pequeño estaba sentado junto al gran espejo de pared, agitando las manitas hacia su reflejo. Balbuceaba, atento, ante los movimientos de su yo reflejado. Cada vez que rozaba la superficie del cristal, reía con un tintineo claro y resonante. Sakura se retiró.

― Hace eso todos los días, Lee ― sonrió, en dirección al ninja ―, es completamente normal en los niños de su edad.

― Pero… ― los ojos de Lee temblaban levemente ― a mí me parece maravilloso, Sakura…

― Eres un caso, Lee ― le pellizcó el mentón, turbada ―. No sé qué será de ti cuando empiece a hablar.

Lee la miró, sorprendido, con una chispa de esperanza en las pupilas.

― No, Lee, espera un poco ― respondió ella, divertida ―, aún queda un tiempo para eso.

― Mira.

Lee se levantó, y corrió la puerta de papel con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido. Se deslizó dentro de la habitación con pisadas suaves, hasta entrar en el campo de visión del pequeño a través del reflejo.

Sakura esperaba oír los llantos asustados de la criatura, como todas las veces que sentía cerca a aquel extraño, pero no fue así. El bebé miró con atención el reflejo de su padre, que ahora se acercaba de rodillas a su pequeña espalda, deslizándose con suavidad por el suelo. Él sólo lo miraba, con los grandes ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par, contemplaba su reflejo y no decía nada.

Sakura también entró en la habitación, acercándose a Lee. Ahora el pequeño alzaba las manos hacia el reflejo de su madre.

― ¿Cuándo…?

― Antes ― respondió susurrando el ninja, con una sonrisa temblorosa ―. He entrado a por una toalla, y estaba ahí y… solo me ha mirado, en el espejo, y no ha dicho nada…

Sakura le acarició el cabello, satisfecha.

― Poco a poco, Lee… ya ves que poco a poco…

El bebé volvió la cabeza al oír la voz de su madre. Pero al ver a Lee allí, tan cerca, con esas manos tan anchas, ese cuerpo tan grande; ese extraño cuyo olor, voz, tacto no reconocía…

Lloró alto y fuerte, buscando el amparo de los brazos de Sakura, terriblemente asustado. Ella lo alzó, hablándole con suavidad y acunándolo con caricias de consuelo. Lee agachó la cabeza, suspirando, y después se tendió bocarriba, derrotado.

― _Kami sama_… ¿Por qué?...

000000000000000

Desenrolló el pergamino con presteza, alisándolo contra la mesita de la estancia antes de leerlo. Estaba solo, y la luz de la vela titiló un instante, impidiéndole ver con claridad.

Esperaba en silencio que ella regresara. Desde el incidente en que se espantaron las doncellas, no le dejaban acompañar a Ino en sus momentos con el señor. Él había comenzado a temerle. Chôji no sabía si esto era bueno para él o malo para Ino. Ella no le dirigía la palabra, y cuando lo hacía, se mostraba más severa que nunca.

Pero él la había oído sollozar en la noche, después de que él saliese de las estancias tras vigilar su llegada. No sabía que pensar, aquella duda lo estaba matando.

Por la mañana habían llegado las dos misivas. La del señor feudal y la suya, que tenía enfrente en ese mismo momento. Chôji no había encontrado ninguna otra salida que escribirle a la Godaime contándole todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que veía, lo que sentía, lo que le comía por dentro. Sabía que ella no aprobaría su actitud violenta, pero al menos creía que encontraría algún tipo de apoyo, de respuesta.

En la carta del señor feudal esperaba que Tsunade-_sama_ lo advirtiese de que no agrediese a Ino. Aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ello, puesto que Ino, al fin y al cabo era una esclava, un regalo. No sabía lo que se encontraría en su misiva.

La leyó lentamente, marcando con el dedo las palabras recorridas con firme tinta roja.

"_Chôji-kun, exijo que abandones ese comportamiento de inmediato. Recuerda una de las máximas del código ninja: confianza ciega. Confía en tus superiores y en tus compañeros. En esa confianza está la fortaleza más grande de la comunidad shinobi. Más que las armas, más que las técnicas._

_Si no cesas en tu mal proceder, me veré obligada a restituirte de tu cargo. Piensa en la protección que puedes brindarle entonces a Ino, en Konoha, a cientos de millas. Te pido que confíes en ella más que en nadie. Supones una carga y una tortura volviéndote en contra de la voluntad de Konoha._

_Destruye esta carta en cuanto la leas._

_Tsunade Godaime-sama_"

Confianza… Chôji apretó los puños tanto que le dolieron. Confianza… ¿y de qué modo iba a proteger a Ino si estaba permitiendo que le hicieran daño?…

Asqueado, prendió la esquina de la carta con la vela titilante. Los dientes le rechinaban. "A sus órdenes, Godaime-_sama_" susurró para sí, con la enorme bola de acero del deber clavada en las entrañas.

000000000000000

Hola, lectores de mis entretelas! Aquí tenéis una nueva entrega del fic, desde las profundidades de los exámenes al fin os lo entrego. Espero que os guste, y os anticipo que en las próximas entregas habrá más humor y mucha más acción. ESPERO CON ANSIA VUESTROS REVIEWS (ayy… el capi anteror no recibió muchos, más bien pocos, además… ¿Dónde estás, Kisame? ¿Dónde está Deraka? T.T ). Muchas gracias a los que sí posteásteis en el capi anterior, me dais la vida!

Por cierto: el mail (hatsuflorfanart – arroba – gmail – punto – com) (lo pongo así porque si no no sale) aún sigue esperando vuestros fanart para el concurso Flordehatsu! Podéis consultar las bases y hacernos comentarios a cualquiera de las dos autoras sobre los fics o lo que queráis en el blog (flordehatsu-punto-blogspot-punto-com)

Muchos besos, y espero que este capi os agrade y os dé ganas de más!

¡REVIEEEWS QUIERO REVIEEEEWS!

GLOSARIO

Obi: cinturón del Kimono

Geta: calzado de madera

Nadajuban: segundo kimono interior, de color blanco, del que se ve la franja del cuello en los bordes del exterior.

Homonji: Kimono de mediodía, entre formal e informal, digamos que es el que se usaba para recibir a las visitas invitadas al té.

Kanzashi: adornos del cabello.

Hadajuban: el kimono más interior, que se usa para que el sudor no impregne las demás prendas.

Hime: princesa

Sumimasen: vale tanto para "por favor" como para "lo siento"

Haori: chaqueta.

Tebukuro: pieza protectora de las manos.

Jab: golpe frontal

Taicho: partícula de respeto militar, algo así como "capitán" o "teniente"

Renge-kun: cuando decidí que Lee llamase a Sakura "Renge-chan", también decidí que Sakura llamase a Lee "Renge-kun" ;)


	7. Movimiento

Si Naruto me perteneciese, me hubiera ahorrado la cinta Orochimaresca de Sasuke…

Alerta Lemon (heterosexual, eh? Para que luego no digáis que no aviso XD)

**7. Movimiento**

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Me oyes!

Se calló un instante. Pareció escuchar con dificultad, a través del auricular del teléfono. El ceño fruncido le hacía parecer más enfadado que preocupado.

― Sí… es que no se oye demasiado bien. ¡Cuéntamelo otra vez, que antes se ha cortado!

Temari suspiró. Si no era suficiente estar allí esperando, en el banco fuera de la cabina, con otros tantos ninja impacientes por hablar y con un frío húmedo fuera de lo normal, además debía comerse los nervios de escuchar los gritos enfadados de Shikamaru.

― Bueno, es normal. ¡Digo que es normal! ¡Es desconfiado por naturaleza!

El ninja que esperaba más cerca de la cabina se levantó, paseando para entrar en calor. Temari se inclinó intentando escuchar algo, aparentando indolencia, mientras apoyaba una mano en el lugar que había dejado el ninja.

― Ahá… ahá… No seas impaciente, que para eso aún quedan unos meses. Es muy pequeño todavía…

Se oían terribles interferencias en el auricular. Shikamaru se limitaba ahora a escuchar, concentrado, entrecerrando los ojos. Una voz se distinguía entre los ruidos, una voz alegre.

― Ya… bueno, volveré pronto, creo. Aquí parece que no hay demasiado que hacer… ¡Que esto está muerto! ― agarró con tanta fuerza el auricular que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, pero la voz era serena ― _Mendokusai_… por cierto, ¡dile a mis padres que estoy bien!¡Que sólo tenemos una llamada! ¡Y dile a Gai-_sensei_ que…

Se quedó callado un segundo, con la boca abierta. Escuchaba. Temari se inclinó un poco más, mirándolo ahora que se había callado. La mueca de asombro fue cambiando gradualmente a su característica sonrisa torcida. Susurró, escondiendo el auricular en sus manos.

― Ese… ¿Ese era el bebé?

Temari lo vio sonrojarse. Pero le duró poco. El ninja siguiente en la cola llamó con energía a la puerta de la cabina, enfadado.

― ¡_Oe_, dile a Gai que todo va bien, Tenten está superando las expectativas! ¡Tengo que dejaros! ¡Espero que esto acabe pronto! _Jaaaa_, _ne_.

Colgó. Al salir de la cabina el otro ninja lo empujó con el hombro, desafiante, pero a Shikamaru no pareció importarle. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó lejos de allí, encogiéndose ante el frío.

Temari se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativa. No le quedaba duda, ¿o sí?. De todos modos, tenían tres días de descanso para averiguar más datos. Tenten llegaría esa noche, y los soldados les habían preparado una pequeña fiesta. Un poco de relax, unas gotas de cotilleo, y seguro que conseguía sacarle algo.

000000000000000

Notó de repente que las piernas le temblaban.

Estaba en el centro de un bosque oscuro, más oscuro que la propia muerte. El susurro de las hojas sometidas al viento entonaba un lamento, un lamento prolongado y aullante. Las ramas parecían batir con furia, devolviendo un extraño redoblar.

Él estaba allí, aguardando, no sabía el qué. El viento no lo tocaba. En la calidez del claro no había nadie más. Se revolvió inquieto dentro de su ropa.

Sintió un cosquilleo muy raro. Pensó que serían sus _kikai_, pero de repente sintió un tirón en su chaqueta, y el frío escalándole por el estómago. Trató de cubrirse el vientre con las manos, pero aunque veía cómo se movían, no percibió el contacto de la ropa en las manos, ni de las manos en la ropa. Estaba abotargado, abandonado dentro de la sensación, atrapado.

"¿Es esto _genjutsu_?" se preguntó. Frunció el ceño. Ahora el frío se estaba convirtiendo en calor, un calor demasiado presente como para dejarlo pensar con claridad. Trató de caminar, de salir de aquel claro para huir de la intrusión en su mente, pero no pudo. No podía moverse. Sus manos eran transparentes, su pecho de hielo, su centro ardía. Apretó los labios, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

"_Genjutsu_…" murmuró para sí. Le estaba costando horrores evadirse de aquello, no caer en el pánico. El autocontrol se desmoronaba como un castillo de telarañas con el aliento suave que le descendía por el pecho, el viento ardiente que le ponía la piel de gallina. Pensó por un segundo, aprovechando el leve frío del sudor en la espalda. Reunió todo el coraje que le quedaba, que era ya poco, pues el cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse fuera de control.

― _Ka_… ¡_kai_! ― murmuró, con los dientes apretados, reuniendo el _chakra_ que pudo en aquella fórmula. Se oyó murmurar, y un rumor de risa que le contestaba. La sintió vibrar en su propia piel ¿Quién era el enemigo, el fantasma, la presencia… el poder… que tiraba de él como un remolino, que lo estaba haciendo desvanecer? Sintió cómo su ser se disolvía, concentrándose en su centro, enroscándose en su núcleo… sus manos se toparon con algo suave, pero el negro más absoluto le cubría ya los ojos, tan salvajemente fruncidos que dolían.

"¿Es esto la muerte?" se preguntó, mientras las grietas amenazaban aquel nudo de su interior. Casi pudo ver el relámpago cuando saltó en mil pedazos, agitándolo con violencia.

― ¡Aa… ahhh…!

Y todo se volvió blanco, de un blanco rosado, como la luz a través de los párpados cerrados. Abrió los ojos, recuperando el aliento.

― _Kami sama_… Kiba…

― ¿Estabas en el cielo? ― ronroneó el ninja, ascendiendo desde el vientre aún estremecido de Shino. Una sonrisa feroz le cruzaba el rostro.

― Estaba dormido, caray…

― ¿Soñabas conmigo ― gruñó Kiba, asiéndolo de las solapas abiertas con los ojos brillantes y aún lamiéndose los labios ― … o que estabas combatiendo? Mira que pensar que te estaba haciendo _genjutsu_…

"Mierda" pensó Shino para sus adentros "… lo he dicho en alto"

― Me has matado, Kiba ― contestó, susurrando, y agradeciendo el calor de Kiba sobre su piel desnuda ―, me has matado…

Las ventanas se agitaron, furiosas, ante la embestida del viento. Su redoble le provocó una pequeña sonrisa a Shino, que Kiba no vio porque ya se había quedado dormido. Lo abarcó con los brazos y se sumergió de nuevo en el sueño.

000000000000000

Parecía que incluso el camino de las gotas de sudor sobre la piel seca hacía ruido. Estaban parados, en silencio, acallando los alientos y los crujidos leves de la ropa. Bajo sus pies, entre las ramas, discurría la caravana.

Naruto se permitió desviar la mirada hacia la derecha desde el suelo, sin mover ni un ápice la cabeza. Las órbitas, resecas por la falta de parpadeo, parecieron crujir al girarse.

Allí estaba ella, parada, posada en la rama contigua. Su mano izquierda la mantenía vertical al acuclillarse en la rama, asiéndola. Su mano derecha, elegantemente estirada hacia atrás, sostenía entre el índice y el corazón un _shuriken_ dorado. Llevaba así más de treinta minutos, y ni un asomo de respiración agitaba su figura, ni un signo de flaqueza, ni siquiera por el calor que debía darle la máscara.

Naruto devolvió la mirada abajo. Los ninja objetivo que acompañaban la marcha miraban hacia ellos, pero no los veían. Los tres chuunin de la rama inferior estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Naruto los observó mientras movían levemente los labios, allí sentados, con el sello conformado con firmeza entre los dedos, pronunciando sin hablar el hechizo de _genjutsu_. Se sonrió. Eran efectivos, y le hicieron sentir un poco de envidia.

― La carreta.

Se sobresaltó, tanto que estuvo a punto de caer de la rama. Tuvo que sujetarse, y la corteza le devolvió un crujido. Cerró los ojos del susto, deseando no haberlo echado todo a perder, y sintiendo los pares de ojos acusadores de sus compañeros clavársele en la nuca y ponerle los pelos de punta. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero una mano pequeña y fresca se la tapó.

― No pasa nada ― susurró la mujer ―, pero ten más cuidado o te ataremos en la rama más alta, Naruto-_san_.

― Me… ― pronunció Naruto, avergonzado ― Me has asustado. Eres tan silenciosa como un maldito gato.

Ella se acuclilló, señalando con uno de sus dedos blancos la carreta que escoltaban en el centro de la caravana.

― El objetivo ― susurró desde detrás de la máscara. Naruto se acuclilló a su lado ― ¿Crees que podremos distraerlos el tiempo suficiente?

El ninja se sonrió maliciosamente.

― Déjamelo a mí…

Ella lo vio descender hacia las ramas inferiores en silencio, tratando de disminuir la vibración de sus pisadas con la velocidad de los saltos fluidos. Susurró al oído del cabecilla de la patrulla ilusoria, y se acuclilló junto a él, poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del muchacho. De repente todos los miembros de la caravana inferior se detuvieron. Quedaron completamente paralizados. La ANBU veía la concentración reflejada en el ceño fruncido de Naruto, pero su sonrisa traviesa le hizo sonreír bajo la máscara.

Alcanzó lentamente su bolsa posterior de armas, y escuchó la pisada leve de Naruto a su lado mientras escogía en el contenido.

― Le dejo el resto a su improvisación ― soltó con desparpajo el ninja. Observó con interés cómo la ANBU sacaba un pequeño fragmento cuadrado de papel blanco, y con asombrosa maestría lo doblaba en un instante hasta convertirlo en una pequeña grulla.

― _Orizuru_… ― murmuró él, curioso. Ella cubrió la grullita con sus manos, y Naruto vio resplandecer el espacio interior con el brillo azul del _chakra_. Al descubrirla, tres grullas del tamaño de la yema de un dedo, azules como el _chakra_ del que estaban hechas, salieron flotando de la palma de la mano con gráciles aleteos.

A medio camino entre la rama y el suelo se detuvieron, planeando en lentos círculos como pelusas etéreas en la corriente caprichosa. Ella conformó algunos sellos rápidos.

― _Ametsuru no jutsu_ ― susurró, algo más alto de lo normal. Las grullas entonces se dividieron en cientos de diminutas aves azules, del tamaño de gotas de lluvia, que se lanzaron en picado hacia los miembros de la caravana. Naruto vio, maravillado, cómo se clavaban en sus pechos con una fuerza arrolladora, haciéndoles caer hacia atrás al suelo, donde se quedaban quietos, con los ojos vidriosos.

Ella se elevó, elegante, hasta quedar en pie. Con una pequeña seña de su mano blanca, todos los ninja que esperaban en las ramas se dejaron caer, buscando trampas en la carreta y deshaciendo los sellos que protegían el botín. Naruto tragó saliva, impresionado.

― Están… ¿están muertos?

― No ― respondió ella ―. La corriente primaria de su _chakra_ está bloqueada por las grullas. Cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos, las disolveré.

― Es impresionante ― susurró el ninja, observando encandilado el montón de cuerpos inertes ―… ¡tienes que ser muy precisa para clavarlas justo en el centro de su _chakra_! ¿Cómo…?

Pero ella ya había descendido, evitando la respuesta. Naruto se lanzó tras ella, curioso por ver en qué consistía el botín.

000000000000000

Tenten se deshizo los moños lentamente, deseando entrar en la ducha. La ducha… en aquellas misiones era una verdadera agonía no poder lavarse en condiciones. La verdad es que estaban siempre demasiado ocupados, pero pensó que el relax del agua caliente debería estar contemplado en los estatutos ninja.

Casi ni se creyó el chirrido de la llave del agua tibia hasta que entró en el baño. Sintió la caricia del agua caliente en la espalda, luego la suave fluidez de su cabello en el cuello. Había añorado llevarlo suelto, tanto tiempo… sonrió bajo las gotas, bebiendo tímidamente del agua templada.

― ¿Se… se puede?

― ¡Pasa, Temari! ― contestó desde la ducha. Oyó el rumor de la puerta al cerrarse, las pisadas discretas de la _kunoichi_ en la salita, y el sonido amortiguado que produjo al sentarse en el suelo. Al salir del baño la encontró retocándose el escaso maquillaje que llevaba en los labios. Tenten le ofreció un té, mientras recogía la ropa sucia y la mandaba a lavar por el montacargas.

― Ya lo hago yo… tú vístete, que me tienes que hacer un favor…

Tenten se alejó temblando camino al dormitorio. A saber qué mosca le había picado ahora a Temari… llevaba casi toda la misión rara, callada, y menos orgullosa que de costumbre. Se vistió rápidamente, concediéndose una blusa de seda. Siempre metía en el petate alguna prenda algo más elegante, porque las misiones terminaban en fiesta. "En dos fiestas" se sonrió, contando la que siempre hacían al regresar a Konoha, si no tenían trabajo inmediato.

Al pasarse la prenda por la cabeza recordó que llevaba en aquel petate bastante tiempo, por eso la había encontrado arrugada, y la había colgado al vapor de la ducha. No pudo sacarla en la última misión, no hubo lugar para fiestas entonces. Aunque habían conseguido la victoria, llevaban a la espalda dos bajas, y Lee estaba al borde de la muerte. Aún recordaba a Neji, entre los estruendos, con un hombro herido, aplicando el _chakra_ curativo a la cabeza de Lee. Tenten recordó cómo gritaba en medio de la debacle, mientras ella apretaba un paño contra la herida de Neji, para que su sangre no se mezclase con la de Lee. Neji lo llamaba a voces, desesperado, pero él no respondía. Y Tenten no podía hacer nada más que llorar, llorar, llorar y apretar aquel paño maldito mientras a Neji le fallaban las fuerzas.

Oyó silbar la tetera, y terminó rápidamente de peinarse. El cabello suelto, una vez limpio, era una experiencia sumamente agradable.

Temari le acercó la taza de té con elegancia. Llevaba el mismo uniforme de siempre, aunque esta vez estaba limpio y planchado.

― ¿Y bien?...

― Bueno, Tenten… ― le sonaban estúpidas sus propias palabras mientras las pronunciaba ― Hace más de un año que no visito la Konohagakure, y la verdad es que no llegan demasiados despachos privados a la Arena. ¿Qué es de la vida de tus compañeros?

Tenten se lanzó a hablar como una cotorra. Le encantaba cotillear. Temari la escuchó, medio interesada, medio nerviosa, y rió con las peripecias de más de uno. Se comió las palabras y después las disolvió en la memoria, como la corriente del río que no se aprovecha para nada. Fue recogiendo retazos: nuevas técnicas, nuevos profesores, cambios de estatus… Y al fin Tenten llegó al punto que le interesaba.

― Ya sabes, cuando una amiga tiene un bebé, de repente a todas se nos cae la baba. La verdad es que no era el mejor momento para Sakura, pero parece que la llegada del pequeño le dio nuevas esperanzas…

― ¿Sakura ha tenido un hijo? ― Cada vez la historia le parecía más inverosímil. Era IMPOSIBLE que Shikamaru hubiese tenido un bebé con Sakura.

― Ahá. ¡Es una auténtica monada! Cuando vayas a Konoha tienes que ir a verlo…

― ¿Y… cómo se llama?

― Bueno, aún no tiene nombre. Jijiji… Shikamaru lo llama _Sichi_…

¿Acaso no era tan imposible?... La taza crujió levemente, y Temari pensó en dejarla antes de que le estallara en la mano. Tenten se destapó la boca, aún sonriendo.

― La verdad es que no habían decidido ninguno aún cuando salimos en misión, así que tendrán que hacerlo ahora que Lee se ha recuperado.

― Lee…

Temari se quedó completamente callada. Tenten siguió con su perorata, mientras la _kunoichi_ de la arena despegaba los dedos lentamente de la arcilla. Una pequeña sonrisa se le abrió en los labios, por la que dejó escapar primero una risa despectiva, después un gruñido sarcástico. Al final, Tenten observaba horrorizada a una Temari carcajeándose de triunfo, en el paroxismo de la victoria.

― Te… Temari… ¿te encuentras bien?

000000000000000

Terminó de recoger los platos de la cena, y puso la pequeña estufa en la habitación donde dormía el bebé. Retomó los pergaminos de las mesitas del despacho, para colocarlos en los estantes del salón. Esperaba escuchar los enérgicos jadeos de Lee al practicar sus abdominales suaves nocturnos, que ya le estaban permitidos. Pero no los oyó.

"Este chico es tan efectivo que ya no hace ni ruido" pensó, devolviendo los pergaminos a las mesitas. Pensó que si Lee podía trabajar algo más esa noche, ella podría aprovechar también y terminar el estudio de la regeneración.

Nada más sentarse, escuchó la voz de Lee desde el salón.

― Sakura-_san_… ¿podrías venir un momento, por favor?

"¿Qué mosca le habrá picado ahora, y por qué me llama de repente Sakura-_san_?" se preguntó ella, levantándose con curiosidad. Encontró al ninja arrodillado en el centro de los _tatami_, con los puños en las rodillas, y los ojos temblando nerviosos. Se arrodilló frente a él, oliéndose lo que le iba a decir: seguro que le pedía permiso para entrenar en un _dojo_, o para practicar ejercicios más severos. Preparó la respuesta que le había dado el último mes y medio: "aún es pronto, Lee".

― Dime, Lee-_kun_. Y no me llames Sakura-_san_…

― Sa… Sakura-_sa_…

Agachó la cabeza.

― _Sumimasen_…

Sakura frunció los labios y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Lee.

― _Gambatte_, Lee…

― Sakura, yo… ― alzó de nuevo la vista del suelo, y los ojos le relampagueaban ― Yo… quiero pedirte algo.

― ¿De qué se trata, Lee? ― respiró hondo, frunciendo el ceño. Ahí estaba, la misma cantinela de siempre. ¿Es que este hombre no se cansaba nunca?

― Yo quiero… quisiera… Quieroquemedejeshacertelamor, _onegaishimasu_…

― Lee, es dema… ¿Qué?

Sakura se quedó muda. Le había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

― Sakura… ― el leve rubor que le había aparecido en el rostro se encendió aún más. Esperaba que no cupiera la duda a lo que quería decir, pero lo había soltado tan de sopetón que casi ni se lo había entendido ― Te… te echo de menos, Sakura… Yo… creo que podré aguantarlo…

― Lee…

Ella tenía los ojos húmedos mientras lo abrazaba.

― Yo también te echo de menos, Lee…

Él se aferró a ella, absorbiendo la tibieza del cuerpo femenino.

― Ten mucho cuidado…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel peso maravilloso encima de ella, aquellas manos gentiles apartándole el cabello del rostro, aquellos labios amables besándola con ternura, y la terrible sensación del abdomen de Lee sobre el suyo, agitándose en cada respiración, batiéndose con su cuerpo. Él acarició las mejillas y enjugó los ojos verdes mientras no cesaba de besarla con suavidad. Ella pasó sus manos por la espalda del ninja, dulcemente, sintiendo el movimiento de los músculos bajo la tela y la piel. Él sonrió.

― Tendré cuidado… amor mío…

000000000000000

Neji alzó el vaso, no antes de que lo hiciera su tío. Las cigarras cantaban en la noche, y los árboles de la mansión Hyuuga susurraban con el viento.

― Son las once.

― Sí, Hiashi-_sama_. Debe estar al llegar.

― Confío en mi hija.

― Por supuesto, Hiashi-_sama_.

Tomaron otro largo trago de té espeso, que les calentó las manos. El sonido de la puerta del pabellón al abrirse les provocó un respingo, pero ninguno de los dos cedió su pose hierática para demostrarlo.

― Buenas noches, _otō-sama_. Buenas noches, Neji-_kun_.

Hinata entró, con su sencillo _yukata_ de dormir, y el cabello corto aún mojado.

― ¿No… estaríais esperándome, verdad? ― los ojos se le cubrieron de tristeza, y también de una chispa de fastidio.

― Por supuesto que no ― respondió Hiashi, ocultando el suspiro de alivio en la taza de té ―, estábamos charlando… ¿verdad, Neji?

― Claro, Hinata-_sama_. Charlando.

― Me voy a dormir ― suspiró ella. Claro, charlando… No sabían mentir. Besó a su padre en la mejilla y recibió con una pequeña sonrisa la inclinación de su primo. Al salir del jardín volvió la cabeza, para descubrirlos a ambos tan silenciosos como al entrar. Deseó que un día se les ocurriera alguna excusa más convincente.

Al entrar en la habitación procuró ser silenciosa. Su hermana yacía callada también en su futón, pero estudiaba un grueso pergamino a la luz de las velas. Hinata repuso la máscara de ANBU en el cajón del tocador, y selló el acceso con un sortilegio. Antes de deslizarse bajo el cálido edredón, besó en la coronilla a Hanabi.

― ¿Crees que algún día confiarán en mí, Hanabi?

La pequeña dejó de lado el pergamino. Hinata tenía los labios fruncidos en un puchero.

― Ni siquiera cuando entré en los ANBU dejaron de preocuparse… Nunca me han herido en las misiones de espionaje, pero ellos siguen esperándome en el jardín, no importa la hora…

Se tapó la boca con los puños, le daba tanta rabia y le ponía tan triste que tenía ganas de gritar.

― _Nee-san_, _baka_…

Hanabi se alzó un tanto para darle un pequeño coscorrón en la frente.

― No es que no confíen en ti… se preocupan por ti, que no es lo mismo. ¿Acaso no te preocupas tú por nosotros cuando salimos en misión, idiota?

Hinata miró a su hermana.

― La verdad…

― ¿Significa eso que no confías en nuestra fuerza, boba?

Hinata sonrió.

― Bueno, en tu caso…

Hanabi hinchó los carrillos, pero Hinata rió con su cascada de tintineos.

000000000000000

Sus sandalias de bambú chirriaban. Las lluvias las habían hinchado y combaban su suela, pero Chôji se sentía más cómodo con ellas que con las sandalias azules de ninja de Konoha. Cruzó los brazos ante el pecho para protegerse del frío húmedo.

Caminaba con sus pasos lentos y acompasados, sin un rumbo fijo entre los pabellones. De vez en cuando le saludaba una doncella, con el rostro atemorizado de quien lo había visto en cólera. Tenía plena libertad para vagar por las dependencias, pero no podía acompañar a Ino en sus encuentros. Eso lo apenaba y enfurecía a partes iguales.

Pero el deambular de aquella noche le había llevado a las puertas mismas del templete de aquel desgraciado, donde esperaba encontrar al gorila que le gruñese tras las capas de metal de su ridículamente gruesa armadura. Pero aquel guardián no estaba. Parecía que la ausencia de Chôji lo hacía inservible. El ninja se sonrió. Esperaba que el cerebro de mosca de aquella mole tuviese la mínima inteligencia como para sentirse ofendido.

"Es lo más cerca que voy a estar de darle su merecido a esa alimaña" pensó, mientras la amargura volvía a escalarle la garganta con sus uñas afiladas. Los pasos, vacilantes y melancólicos, le llevaron a los corredores pulidos por el sudor de los sirvientes. Todo allí estaba impecable, incluso el recortado de los bonsai era perfecto. Chôji recordó sus propios bonsai, y la mente le viajó por un instante antes de posarse de nuevo en las puertas brillantes de la estancia del señor.

Pensó que nadie podía verlo. Era demasiado tarde como para que los sirvientes correteasen por las instalaciones. Era demasiado lejos como para que los guardianes de las puertas y los muros lo pudiesen distinguir. Era demasiado doloroso quedarse allí, sin hacer nada por Ino, por la dulce y cálida Ino de su infancia. Por la Ino guerrera, por la Ino gruñona, por la Ino seductora. Por su Ino. Sabía que le dolería en el alma acercarse más, atisbar una carcajada de perversión, un gruñido de éxtasis. Con lo que se llegó hasta la esquina y se sentó, como un gigante derrotado, a esperar que el ruiseñor pudiese estirar las alas al amparo de la noche y se alejase con aleteos vacilantes hasta su nido.

El aire de la noche le pesaba en los hombros. Enroscó el tallo de un arbusto en su dedo vendado. Seguro que Ino conocía el nombre de aquella planta.

―_No es tan difícil, Chôji_ ― _sonrió ella_ ―_, sólo tienes que fijarte en que las flores miren ligeramente hacia delante, y no completamente hacia el suelo._

― _Lo entiendo, Ino…_

― _No, esas no…_ ― _ella le recogió de las manos unas pocas flores de color rosa _―_. Esas sólo valen para dar buena fragancia, pero no tienen ningún uso._

_Chôji se quedó mirando la mano que Ino le había tocado. Shikamaru le dio un codazo._

― _No la tomes demasiado en serio. Es una maniática de las flores. Al fin y al cabo, sólo sirven para ser bonitas y, además… ¡agh!_

_Escupió un ramillete que Ino le había lanzado a la boca._

― _¡Ve a lavarte al río, si no te saldrán ampollas en la boca, sabelotodo!_

_Chôji no pudo sino reírse. Aquellas flores tenían las corolas hacia el suelo. Falsa alarma, pero era muy divertido oír maldecir a Shikamaru mientras hacía gárgaras, y ver la sonrisita escondida de Ino…_

Esta vez también sonrió, en la oscuridad.

― ¡IMBÉCIL!

Hubo un golpe seco, seguido de algo duro retumbando contra los _tatami_. Chôji no quiso oír más, se levantó generosamente, como una mole pétrea que se estirase hacia el firmamento, y caminó con cólera detenida hacia las persianas.

_Eso ha sido… una cabeza golpeando contra el suelo…_

Escuchó los lamentos apagados de Ino, y percibió a través de las sombras de las cortinas de seda cómo una figura femenina se levantaba del suelo, apoyándose dolorosamente en las manos. Salió de su campo de visión un instante después.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?...

Sus manos se movieron contra su voluntad. Apartaron las cortinas y una de sus piernas se alzó, entrando en la estancia. Lo iba a reventar, lo machacaría hasta que no quedase de él ni siquiera una hebra de su cabello grasiento, ni uno solo de esos dientes podridos, nada de su piel resbaladiza y amarilla…

Detrás de las cortinas de la cama, la mujer se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo del tirano. Él protestaba, tironeaba, concedía para derribar después. Sacudió su asqueroso cuerpo, y después yació laxo, como la hermosa figura que lo coronaba, temblorosa, vacilante, agitada por el dolor.

Chôji notó la ira, la desdicha y los impulsos homicidas mezclársele dentro, y salir como un gruñido por su garganta. Apretó los puños, que ya sentía como mazas, crujiendo las vendas al desgarrarlas con su energía. Aquel puñetazo no sería como los demás, haría de la estancia un cráter inmenso, arrasaría con los testigos de una historia de demencia, de violencia, de rabia. Y después… no había un después en su desgraciada mente, no ahora, cuando la sangre se agolpaba en los globos oculares, cuando los huesos dolían, pidiendo salir de la carne en un titánico impacto.

― Chô… Chôji…

Él volvió la mirada relampagueante hacia el origen del sonido, a sus pies, y lo que vio le hizo caer de rodillas. Allí estaba Ino, sentada y recostada contra la pared, exhausta y con el rostro cubierto en sangre.

― Ino… Ino… ¿qué…?

Recogió entre sus puños ya deshechos en manos conciliadoras los harapos en que se habían convertido sus vendas, y con ellos enjugó la sangre que cubría el blanco rostro de la _kunoichi_. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, suspirando y llorando, enterrando el lado sano en el cálido torso abrigado del ninja.

― Chôji, yo… Chôji…

Él la tomó en brazos. No la dejaría allí, en ese estado. Aunque estuviese enfadado con ella, aunque no comprendiese lo que estaba pasando. El tirano dormía, ajeno a todo, con aquellas formas de mujer aún encaramadas encima.

― Chôji… _ningyō_… ― suplicó Ino, apretándose contra el costado fuerte.

Él corrió las cortinas, descubriendo el truco. Con gentileza retiró la marioneta, el reemplazo, el recipiente del _shintensin_ de Ino, de las sábanas rasgadas de la cama. Ella la disolvió con un rápido sello de sus manos, quedando completamente exangüe. Chôji recogió los blancos y delgados miembros inertes de la _kunoichi_ y la cargó en silencio, protegiéndola del frío de la noche con su propio cuerpo, hasta el nido cálido de su templete blanco.

000000000000000

― Lee, mhhh…

Los susurros de Sakura le sacudían el adormecimiento. Era su piel tan cálida que no podía evitar amodorrarse en aquellos espacios, aquellos vanos. Desenterró los labios de la prisión tibia en la que estaban presos, concediendo un último toque de su lengua, golosa, provocando un escalofrío de éxtasis, y escaló con suavidad por aquel terciopelo blanco que cubría el cuerpo de su deseo.

― Diablos, Lee…

Ella lo atrapó en su boca, asiéndolo con fuerza de la nuca y tironeando de su cabello con lujuria. Lee la había sobrepasado. Sonrió entre los besos, satisfecho.

― Ah…

Lentamente, muy lentamente. Sintió que se moriría, o gritaría, o ambas cosas a la vez, al sentirse de nuevo en Sakura, después de tanto tiempo. Ella se estremeció, haciéndole más difícil resistirse a la corriente que lo quería arrollar.

Se movió atrás de nuevo, muy lentamente. El aliento de su esposa le golpeaba las mejillas, sus mohínes y escalofríos lo atormentaban casi tanto como la calidez y la humedad de su cuerpo. Avanzó después, disfrutando cada milímetro, perdiéndose en el impás. Sakura se contrajo de nuevo, demasiado sensible después de los trabajos a los que le había sometido Lee. Parecía que cada simple roce del vello más fino de su esposo la haría sucumbir una y otra vez. Lo tuvo de nuevo amparado en su cuerpo, gozosamente, gloriosamente. Lee la miraba, conteniéndose, agarrado a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que el futón temblaba.

― Vamos… Lee…

Acarició los labios de su esposo, y empuñó su cabello espeso y negro en la nuca con fuerza. Sus pies pulsaron con urgencia bajo la espalda del ninja.

― Vamos… ven conmigo, Lee…

― _Kami sama_-ah.. aahhh…

Retuvo sus fuertes embestidas con las piernas, acallando con besos los gruñidos del ninja. Y fue al sentir de nuevo la presencia, la calidez del placer de Lee al derramarse en su cuerpo, cuando se dejó llevar por vez última en la noche inagotable. Ambos se atraparon el uno en el otro, temporalmente privados de la realidad.

Alzó con gentileza un extremo de la sábana y lo apretó contra la nariz de Lee. Él, con los ojos aturdidos y las mejillas ruborizadas, tomó con una de sus manos la de Sakura.

― _Arigatō_, _Renge-chan_ ― susurró, besando la muñeca de aquella mano auxiliadora, mientras el sabor a metal de la sangre le golpeaba la garganta.

000000000000000

― _Shintensin_…

Chôji saboreó la palabra. La técnica de Ino no le había sonado jamás mejor que aquel día. Ino se lo quedó mirando, desde debajo del edredón, con su calma sonrisa de derrota.

― Alguna habilidad tengo, Chôji…

― Pero, Ino… ― el ninja adelantó una mano para recoger los útiles de primeros auxilios con los que había atendido la herida de Ino ― usando esa técnica recibes el mismo daño que el recipiente. Las heridas, las contusiones…

― Sí, Chôji-_kun_ ― susurró ella, tentándose la frente con una mano larga y blanca ―, pero no hay otra manera.

― _Shinranshin _― respondió con prudencia Chôji, susurrando. Ino le dedicó una mirada insegura, temblorosa, melancólica.

― Era mi técnica inicial. Pero últimamente no me siento muy bien, no consigo concentrarme…

Cerró los ojos, justo a tiempo para no ver la mueca de sorpresa del ninja, luego su gesto de profunda amargura. Chôji cerró el puño. Él la estaba haciendo sentir insegura, con su egoísmo la entristecía, la hacía concentrarse menos… y sufrir más dolor, incluso físico… apartó la vista, furioso consigo mismo.

― Pero ahora…

Chôji devolvió su mirada a Ino al oírla. La _kunoichi_ reposaba ya medio dormida, acurrucada bajo la sábana. Sus párpados temblaban cerrados, en anticipo del sueño reparador.

― Ahora estás conmigo, y ya nada me puede pasar, Chôji. A partir de ahora volveré a esforzarme…

A tientas buscó la mano de su compañero, y él se la alcanzó, enorme amparo para los pequeños dedos blancos de Ino. Ella suspiró, satisfecha. Mientras apagaba la vela con un leve soplido, Chôji pensó en que el canto de las cigarras volvía a ser claro, y las estrellas parecían brillar de nuevo con parpadeos alegres, más allá de la ventana…

000000000000000

― Vamos, tómate otra copa conmigo.

― Deja de decir estupideces. Llevas una nochecita…

Tenten se espantó al ninja de al lado, ya le cansaba llevar una hora diciéndole que no.

― Pero mujer, un día es un día. Vamos, brinda conmigo.

― Que te he dicho que NO… ¿es que en este feudo no habláis mi idioma?

― Estamos de fiesta. No te preocupes por el alcohol, mujer. Que sólo es una copita.

― Te ha dicho que no ¿O es que quieres que te lo repita yo?

El ninja se dio la vuelta al sentir el tono enojado de aquellas palabras. Kankurô se erguía, oscurecido por su ropa negra, y con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

― Bueno, yo… sólo le estaba invitando a…

Kankurô abrió y cerró muy lentamente el puño, delante del pecho.

― A… no he dicho nada…

Se escurrió como una lagartija, lejos de la barra. Kankurô lo vigiló hasta verlo desaparecer entre la multitud. Al volverse, Tenten ya no estaba allí.

Siguió el suave olor a lirios de la _kunoichi_ hasta su nuevo emplazamiento. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla, con el gesto cansado, y sorbía con desgana un zumo de uvas.

― Buena noche, ¿_ne_?

― Si crees que voy a darte las gracias ― refunfuñó ella, con el ceño fruncido ―, estás muy equivocado. No me gustan los tíos que se van haciendo los _machotes_ delante de las _mujeres en apuros_, Kankurô.

― _Kuso_…

Kankurô se volvió, cruzando los brazos y apoyando a espalda en la barandilla. Tenten lo observó un momento, enfurruñada. El chico, más que enfadado, parecía molesto. Una pizca de arrepentimiento le golpeteó en la cabeza, como una insistente llamada de su conciencia.

Pero se quedó en silencio, devolviendo la vista al jardín. Era agradable encontrarse allí, sin nada de que preocuparse durante unos días, simplemente dedicándose a sí mismos y descansando antes de volver al campamento.

― Hace buena noche ― susurró el ninja. Tenten lo miró de nuevo, y lo encontró apoyado del mismo modo que ella, con los codos en la barandilla, dejando que sus hábiles manos colgasen fuera del metal. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, más allá del tejado de los pabellones ―, aunque hace un poco de aire. ¿No tienes frío, Tenten?

Su voz era agradable cuando hablaba tan bajito. Casi hasta hacía cosquillas.

― ¿Y tú? ― respondió ella ― Estás en camiseta.

Kankurô sonrió a medias, volviendo la mirada hacia la _kunoichi_. Ella lo observaba ahora. Parecía más calmada, incluso divertida.

― Esto no es frío para mí. Podría estar aún más descubierto si quisiera.

― Quién lo diría, con ese uniforme tan _abrigadito_ que llevas siempre…

― Jajaja…

La risa de Kankurô también era agradable, cálida y dorada. Tenten se sonrió también.

― A lo mejor así me dejabas ver ese tatuaje que tanto critica tu hermana.

Kankurô dejó escapar un gruñido maligno como respuesta. Antes de que Tenten pudiese decir nada, ya estaba tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba.

― ¡Kankurô!

Se apresuró a detenerlo, forzando la prenda hacia abajo. El ninja rió, divertido ante el sonrojo de la _kunoichi_. Había caído de nuevo en su trampa de flirteo…

― Aquí no, Kankurô… ― replicó ella. El ninja tragó ¿O quien había caído era él…?

000000000000000

Aquí estoy de nuevo! Lo primero, PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR! He tenido un mesecito bastante infernal entre trabajo, estudios y demás ocupaciones. He intentado darme la mayor prisa posible sin que la calidad de la narración disminuyera, y espero haberlo conseguido.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, espero que os llegasen mis respuestas. Procuro responder a todos individualmente. A los que no estáis registrados no puedo responderos personalmente, por lo que os lo digo aquí: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Quiero que sepáis que también os tengo en cuenta, me alegra que hasta ahora os vaya gustando el fic.

Bueno, nada más. Deciros que los próximos capítulos están bastante perfilados en mi mente, que pasarán cosas emocionantes. Intentaré pasar a la acción lo antes posible, y espero que se me de bien escribir combates y todo eso.

Millones de besos

Hat

GLOSARIO

_Jaaa ne_: forma muuuy coloquial de decir "hasta luego"

_Orizuru_: según fuentes directas de Japón, el nombre que reciben las grullas de papel. Mi manual de origami dice que se llaman "orihazuru", pero bueno…

_Ametsuru no jutsu_: "técnica de la lluvia de grullas"

_Ningyō_: marioneta


	8. Audacia

Kishimoto Masashi es el excelso autor de Naruto. Loor a su obra! Sigamos con nuestros fanfic para hacerla más grande!

Por cierto… ejem… alerta "lemon" yaoi… ya sabéis que mis lemon no son como los lemon que encontráis por ahí: NADA EXPLÍCITO! Pero bueno, aviso por mis lectores. Que os quiero!

**8. Audacia**

― Buen trabajo…

Naruto recogió los útiles de batalla. Se le habían escapado un par de _kunai_ que no logró encontrar, pero al alcanzar los _shuriken_ dorados de Zangiku, le recorrió un escalofrío satisfecho. Había sido una buena tarde. Además ya recordaba quién era ella, con ese uniforme tan característico, la espalda felina, la trenza interminable… no le había hablado de aquella mañana, por supuesto. Le daba demasiada vergüenza. Además, no tenía ni idea de cómo invitarla a comer, ya que ni siquiera sabía quién era. Los ANBU elegían no desvelar su identidad más que a los mandos, y a sus seres más cercanos. Era una situación verdaderamente peliaguda.

― _Ano_…

El ninja se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado. ¿Qué se decía en esas situaciones? Comenzó a sentir cómo se cubría en sudor frío. Las manos le temblaban, así que las metió en los bolsillos.

― _Ano_… Zangiku-_sama_…

― ¿_Hai_? ― susurró ella, recogiendo los _shuriken_ dorados que Naruto le traía. La electricidad del contacto se quedó danzando en la mano que había alargado desde la bolsa, allí donde los finos guantes de Zangiku lo tocaran.

¿Y ahora…? Ella se irguió, guardando las armas en la bolsa posterior y enfrentándolo. Naruto sabía que tenía toda su atención. Y eso le ponía más nervioso. El hecho de no verle los ojos era aún peor, no podría ni siquiera leer la expresión de su rostro. Los nervios se le habían congelado, mientras sentía la lenta y suave respiración de la mujer que aguardaba, simplemente aguardaba, con educada deferencia.

Y, de repente, la ayuda le llegó del lugar más insospechado.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

El estómago le rugió como una manada de perros salvajes ante la vista de un cervatillo. Se agarró el vientre, más avergonzado aún, pero al menos, recuperando el movimiento de sus miembros atontados.

― Te… tengo hambre, ¿tú no? ― preguntó al azar, volviéndose para suspirar aliviado, aunque disimulaba recogiendo la mochila ― Menos mal que tengo dos vales para el Ichiraku, que si no… ¿Vienes conmigo a cenar?

Naruto hubiera jurado que la _kunoichi_ sonreía bajo la máscara, aunque no podía saberlo con certeza. El tono de la muchacha fue conciliador, calmante, casi lastimero.

― Naruto-_san_… _gomen nassai_… no nos está permitido. Lo siento mucho.

― Bueno… ― Naruto tampoco tenía respuesta para aquello, pero al menos el nudo en el estómago que tenía ahora lo silenciaba de ruidos inoportunos ― Otra vez será, ¿no?

Le sonó terriblemente estúpido mientras lo decía. Claro que no. Imbécil… Se despidió con un desganado movimiento de la mano, y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo. Palpó la banda en su frente. Había veces en que el peso de aquel metal resultaba un poco molesto.

000000000000000

Suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Estaba en la maldita gloria. Las duchas calientes eran increíbles después de todo aquel agua fría, y esas prisas para asearse. No le importaba haber tenido que compartir aseo con los demás ninjas, ni tampoco tener que compartir habitación con ellos. Al menos no le había tocado una de las literas que casi tocaban con el techo bajo del barracón. Era la vida de campaña. Pero prefería con mucho que aunque durmieran todos en la misma estancia, al menos no olieran a batalla.

Las chicas parecían también bastante cómodas. Se habían mantenido apartadas de la mesa de los hombres, con lo que Shikamaru estaba pasando una gran noche sin complicaciones. Eran pocas aquella vez, unas veinte nada más, pero se hacían notar como tantas veces. O al menos el resto de _shinobi_ las notaban con mucha insistencia. Shikamaru podía ver sus ojos hambrientos, sus pupilas vigilantes, sus manos nerviosas. Se susurraban los unos a los otros, imaginando formas más cansadas de pasar las noches que descansando.

Tenten se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche jugando con Kankurô. A Shikamaru la verdad era que le daba igual, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué. Después del incidente de la última batalla, Tenten no había vuelto a ser la misma. Gai le había encargado que la vigilara, que la protegiera en cierto modo, porque no había dejado de hacer locuras en las misiones de los últimos meses. Parecía a veces tan desesperada que daba miedo.

Sus caprichos la habían llevado a situaciones peligrosas. Aunque últimamente estaba volviendo a concentrarse en la batalla. Los guiños de la _kunoichi_ le hicieron sonreír. Conocía lo suficiente a Kankurô para saber que estaba completamente hechizado, aunque conservase un gesto aparentemente serio y orgulloso.

― Pues a mí no me hace gracia.

Temari se asentó a su lado con soltura, cruzando los brazos enfadada.

―Es la única _kunoichi_ con una conversación decente en esta maldita ratonera ― refunfuñó, alzando la barbilla ―. Al principio pensaba que los hombres de este feudo eran estúpidos, pero ya he visto que no son los únicos.

― Tómatelo con calma, mujer ― suspiró Shikamaru, levantando la botellita de porcelana para servirse más _nihonshu_. Pero Temari lo detuvo.

― Eso da mala suerte, Shikamaru ― espetó, con el ceño fruncido. Él la dejó hacer, observó el cuidado con que servía el líquido y agradeció con una pequeña inclinación el vasito que le tendió. Sabía que a las mujeres como ella no había que llevarlas la contraria mientras se pudiese. Al llevarse el vaso a los labios, la oyó carraspear. Extrañado, bajó el _nihonshu_.

― No creo que sea culpa de tu madre que seas tan maleducado, Shikamaru― entonó ella, señalando su propio vasito ―, seguramente es cosa de los hombres en tu familia…

Con un suspiro, y las mejillas calientes, le sirvió la bebida con cuidado de no derramar una sola gota. Estaba demasiado cómodo como para recibir los malos humos de una mujer aquella noche.

― _Kampai_.

― _Kampai_.

Los dos bebieron en silencio, ignorando la algarabía de brindis que se sucedían en la mesa. Con un chasquido, Temari dejó el vaso en la mesa, resoplando mientras el calor del alcohol se le subía a las mejillas. Shikamaru se apretó las sienes con los índices, sintiendo el ardor del _nihonshu_ en la garganta y el estómago. Temari se levantó, y Shikamaru la miró, extrañado.

― Voy a buscar unas cartas, o algo… me muero de ganas de usar un poco el cerebro, si sigo aquí bebiendo y escuchando este jaleo, esta noche se me morirán un buen puñado de neuronas.

Abrió la puertecita corredera y se deslizó fuera. Shikamaru sintió el aire frío de la noche desentumecerle las mejillas, y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de ver las estrellas. Lanzó un último vistazo a Tenten, que se mesaba el cabello mientras Kankurô explicaba, concentrado, movimientos digitales para hacer bailar hilos de _chakra_. Decidió que no estaba en malas manos, y se escurrió él también fuera de la estancia. Tomaría el saco de dormir y se daría una buena sesión de constelaciones antes de acostarse en la habitación y entregarse al sueño.

000000000000000

― Sakura-_san_, brinda con nosotros…

― No puedo, lo siento… me están esperando en casa.

Sonrió mientras se despedía de los compañeros de trabajo, que volvían a brindar para celebrar el éxito de la operación quirúrgica. De vez en cuando lograban, con un enorme esfuerzo y una encomiable colaboración, arrancarle a la muerte su presa de las garras.

Paró en la tienda de dulces, y compró unos cuantos bollos calientes. El olor del pan recién horneado para las cenas era la gloria. No sabía si encontraría a Lee aún despierto. Esperaba que hubiese sido capaz de acostar al bebé, y de que el bebé hubiera sido capaz a su vez de dormirse teniéndolo cerca.

Al llegar a la esquina donde comenzaba su valla, se oían unos chasquidos estraños, un tictac repetitivo que sonaba a toda velocidad. Pensó en algún ejercicio absurdo… con el frío que hacía aquella noche… se arrebujó en el uniforme blanco de médico, y abrió la puerta de la casa con un susurro.

― _O-kaeri nassai_, Sakura-_chan_ ― Lee estaba arrodillado en la entrada, sacando las zapatillas suaves del mueble. Había un barreño de agua caliente en el suelo de arena compacta. Sakura se sentó, extrañada, en los _tatami_. Sintió que en el agua había sal al introducir los pies, y besó la mano que le tendía la toalla.

― No, Sakura, pon el pie aquí…

Lee secó con suavidad los pies de Sakura, para enfundarlos en las zapatillas. Recogió el manto blanco del uniforme y lo colgó en el perchero.

― ¿Dónde está el bebé?

― Dormido. Kakashi lo durmió.

― ¿Kakashi-_sensei_? ― Sakura se sentó en la mesita baja de la sala. La cena aún estaba caliente, y Lee le trajo de la cocina el té.

― Sí, Gai-_sensei_ y Kakashi-_sensei_ acaban de regresar de misión ― se sentó junto a ella, metiendo las manos calientes por la taza entre los tobillos ―, y se han pasado nada más fichar por casa. Aún están en el jardín.

― He oído unos ruidos raros antes, al venir…

― _Hai_… ― Lee se ruborizó con violencia ― Parece que aún les quedan energías después de la misión y la cena para seguir con sus duelos.

Sakura sonrió, con la boca llena de arroz.

― De… ¿de que fhe trata efhta vefh?

― Carrera de bolígrafos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El _Clik-clik_ de los bolígrafos seguía imparable, y de vez en cuando se oían gruñidos, o bufidos silenciados por una máscara.

Los dos rompieron a reír durante un buen rato. La mesa se llenó de arroz, y Lee se echó hacia atrás, asiéndose las costillas entre gemidos suaves.

000000000000000

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó con seriedad Shino.

― Mhh… creo que bien. Estoy preparado ― respondió alegremente Kiba. Nunca le había asustado enfrentarse a aquel tipo de cosas, aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco inseguro sobre cómo reaccionaría cuando Shino diera el siguiente paso.

―De acuerdo… vamos allá…

Los dedos de Shino, expertos, retiraron la tela con cuidado. Lentamente, las capas fueron cayendo al suelo. Kiba se sintió indefenso por un instante, la experiencia de Shino le tranquilizaba, pero también le ponía nervioso, porque temía comportarse como un crío delante de su compañero. El rostro de Shino estaba tan cerca que casi podía ver los ojos negros a través de las gafas oscuras.

― ¿Notas algo, Kiba?

― Creo que sí… me hace daño…

― Perdón ― Shino alcanzó el regulador de la lámpara de la mesita y bajó la intensidad de la luz. Kiba sonrió, "este chico tiene una capacidad increíble para leerme la mente".

Cuando todas las gasas habían sido retiradas, Shino cubrió el ojo con una de sus manos, protegiéndolo de momento de la luz y el aire. Durante un minuto, Kiba observó a Shino concentrado en su tarea, mientras percibía un suave resplandor azul por el ojo tapado.

― Puedes subirlo un poco más si quieres, Shino ― susurró Kiba ―. Casi no me molesta…

Shino asintió, aún serio, y aumentó ligeramente la intensidad del _chakra_. El ojo de Kiba comenzó a secarse, pero el ninja apretó los dientes para intentar no parpadear. Le costaba tanto que el ojo sano comenzó a lagrimearle, mientras fruncía el ceño para evitar el movimiento reflejo de los párpados.

― ¿Duele? ― preguntó Shino, que parecía tan concetrado como Kiba. El ninja negó suavemente con la cabeza ― Ya casi está, aguanta un poco más…

La intensidad del azul bajó hasta desvanecerse.

― Ahora cierra con cuidado los párpados.

― Raspa… au…

― Ya. Deja de quejarte ― Shino retiró la mano, y virtió en un cuenco los diminutos puntos que acababa de extraer con _chakra_ del ojo de su compañero. Kiba se cubrió el lado herido con una mano, dando calor al globo ocular a través del párpado. Pero Shino se lo descubrió de nuevo, manteniendo el rostro en alto para observar con más atención.

― Tápate el ojo sano, Kiba, y abre el otro. Muy despacio.

No hacía falta que se lo dijese, el ojo le molestaba tanto que deseaba rascárselo furiosamente con los puños. Pero sabía que si hacía siquiera el ademán, Shino le ataría las manos.

― No tiene mala pinta…

Kiba aún no había abierto ni la mitad del ojo, y la imagen se veía tan borrosa que no acertaba a distinguir si era Shino a quien tenía delante, o una montaña blanca de mediana estatura. Su olfato se activó, su cuerpo sentía que faltaba uno de los sentidos, y los otros se pusieron en alerta. Pero el ojo trabajó con eficiencia, y para cuando ya lo había abierto del todo, Shino se distinguía con nitidez, aunque algo velado.

― Debes tener un calor horrible con ese abrigo, maldito _freak_… ― sonrió Kiba con malicia. Shino abrió aún más los párpados con los dedos enguantados y examinó el globo ocular con mucha atención, haciéndolo girar la vista a uno y otro lado. Después tomó una gasa limpia y volvió a cubrir el ojo con holgura.

― Dos días más. Y tenemos que encontrarte unas gafas… ― musitó, reponiendo el instrumental en los cajones. Kiba alzó los pies a la camilla metálica donde había estado sentado, poniéndose de cuclillas.

― ¿Y mi premio?

Se balanceaba alegremente cuando Shino colgó la bata. El ninja se acercó a él, que aún estaba acuclillado en la camilla, y le rascó la nuca.

― Buen chico ― Kiba mostró los colmillos, satisfecho. Shino sonreía levemente al bajarse el cuello alto del abrigo y besarlo con gula ― Buen chico...

000000000000000

― De ternera. Definitivamente, de ternera.

Naruto dobló la esquina, apartando las cortinas del puesto de ramen. Tenía tanta hambre que se comería lo que hubiera, la ducha siempre le daba aún más ganas de comer, con lo que no podía aguantar más.

― ¡_Konban-wa_! ― se sentó en el primer taburete que vio, terriblemente hambriento ―. Un _suki_ ramen, unas brochetas de _yakitori_ y pan relleno, _onegai_…

― Vaya, vaya… parece que las misiones de élite te dan hambre…

Neji lo saludó. Estaba sentado en el banquete de al lado, pero Naruto estaba tan cegado por el hambre que ni se había dado cuenta. Cuando el cocinero le trajo el ramen humeante, Naruto se dedicó a él con verdadera avidez.

― Se comenta por los despachos que tus misiones de espía van de maravilla ― comentó con tranquilidad Neji, bebiendo elegantemente su té.

― Sí, pero cada día son más complicadas, y cada vez nos llevan más días ― contestó Naruto, tomando una porción de ternera especialmente grande con los palillos ―. Me están quitando horas de entrenamiento con el equipo del examen.

― Hanabi-_sama_ se queja de lo mismo ― comentó Neji, pidiendo la cuenta ―, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Kurenai-_sensei_ me ha comentado que nunca ha tenido un equipo tan preparado para la prueba, y no olvides el que se enfrentó con nosotros en nuestro primer examen…

Naruto recordó lo fiero que le había parecido Kiba en el combate de la tercera ronda, y el miedo y la grima que le provocaba Shino. También se acordó de la pomada que Hinata le ofreció después de la pelea. Aún guardaba el frasco, aunque nadie lo sabía.

― Por cierto ― comentó Neji ―, si viene mi prima por aquí dile que me he ido. Habíamos quedado para cenar, pero llega terriblemente tarde. Seguro que hoy ha tenido más tarea que otros días. Y… ― le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Naruto ― asegúrate de que llega a casa pronto. No quiero tener que venir a buscarla…

Naruto tragó con dificultad. Sentía que las orejas le ardían.

― Neji, ¿qué… qué quieres decir?

― Tu rubor me cuenta más que tus palabras, Naruto. ¡Buenas noches!

Y así se quedó solo, con las manos temblándole de vergüenza. Elevó el cuenco hasta sorber las últimas gotas de caldo, y a través de la loza escuchó las palabras tímidas de la _kunoichi_.

― _Ano_… ¿Mi primo se ha ido ya?

― Lo siento, pero acaba de marcharse ― la voz del cocinero sonaba jovial ―. ¿Desea usted un delicioso ramen, señorita?

― ¡Hinata-_chan_!

Ella se sobresaltó al verlo emerger del enorme recipiente.

― Na… Naruto-_kun_… ― enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello ―_Konban-wa_, Naruto…

― ¿De verdad que no desea una sopa caliente, con el tiempo frío que estamos sufriendo, señorita _kunoichi_? ― aquel tendero interpretaba la ausencia de respuestas como una oportunidad para seguir insistiendo.

― Sí, Hinata, quédate y cena conmigo ― sonrió Naruto, consultando la carta con interés en busca de un plato con que tentarla. Hinata dio dos pasos atrás.

― Yo sólo… yo sólo había quedado con Neji-_niisan_ para hablar… no… no tengo hambre…

El gemido del estómago de la muchacha fue delicioso, como el murmullo de un gatito hambriento. Hinata se tapó el rostro con las manos, pero Naruto le asió una para colocarle en ella un cupón del restaurante.

― Vaaamos, Hinata… ¡Hoy invito yo! ― sonrió, ocultando el azoro que le producía la adorable presencia de la mujer volviendo la mirada al menú ― ¡Mira! Esta noche la especialidad es el ramen picante de pescado…

El estómago de Hinata volvió a quejarse, con lo que la _kunoichi_ no tuvo más remedio que sentarse junto a Naruto. La verdad, después de un par de bocados del ramen, y de escuchar a Naruto parlotear, la noche ya no le pareció tan fría.

000000000000000

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podrían permanecer así, aferrados el uno al otro, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía disolverse y volverse mentira. Shino apremiaba el impulso, jadeante, mientras Kiba sentía las manos clavadas a los músculos de la espalda resbalar. Arrancó los brazos blancos de su cuerpo con un empujón, y rasgó los guantes que aún llevaba puestos Shino con los dientes.

― Malditos guantes… ― lamió los dedos de la mano derecha, mordisqueando las yemas. Shino lo acarició con la izquierda, ahora al fin desnuda, tentando los huecos de su cuerpo con la piel fría e inmaculada. Kiba gruñó, satisfecho, mientras lo apretaba contra sí, tratando de ganar una batalla en la que ambos sabían que iban a perder.

Sólo cuando Shino recorrió el cuello moreno y salvaje, lamiendo la piel detrás de las orejas, Kiba se rindió por un instante a su compañero. El ninja aprovechó la breve tregua para demorarse, cosquilleando el los límites. Sabía que le pondría histérico, que pediría más entre gruñidos… apresó el cuerpo de su compañero mientras notaba cuán evidente se mostraba su deseo. No pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar los suaves aullidos de Kiba, al sentir el cuerpo fibroso luchando por recobrar el mando de la situación.

Kiba ardía, no podía detenerse. Aquel vientre perfecto y blanco se agitaba con cada aliento, con cada embate de su tostado abdomen. Sus placeres se enroscaban el uno en el otro, existiendo en los escalofríos que se provocaban mutuamente, buscando el momento último en que sus apetitos se les clavaran en las entrañas.

― Kiba… _Kami-sama_, Kiba…

La lengua, caliente, pequeña, ligeramente áspera, del Inuzuka… Kiba se recreó, con los ojos brillantes, en las muestras de éxtasis contenido del Aburame. Incluso en momentos como aquellos era incapaz de mostrarse del todo, aun exhibiendo la desnudez de su cuerpo con tal abandono, aun desafiando con su deseo a todo pudor… Pero sabía que tras unos minutos de atenciones y disciplinas, Shino saldría de detrás de su muro de acero.

Momentos después, perdidos en sus propias turbaciones, se prueban torpemente, invadidos por el calor. La piel se les pega a la camilla de metal, mas continúan a tientas, buscando en los labios hinchados y los párpados entrecerrados la culminación de su placer. Ambos acarician, abotargados, henchidos de calor, a suaves topetazos. Sus cuerpos se ponen en marcha de nuevo, revividos por la presencia del otro, por su olor, su deseo.

― Shino… ugh, ¡Shino!

Se tensó, como un animal que se agazapa para saltar sobre su presa, apretando los dientes hasta que la cabeza pareció estallarle. El clímax de Shino fue más silencioso, aunque arrolló a Kiba como un torbellino de cristal. Kiba maldijo, gruñendo, mientras sentía el calor del placer de Shino; y Shino siseó, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del ardor del placer de Kiba. Ambos se consumieron, lentamente, cerrando la presa de brazos y piernas, buscando desaparecer, caer, disolverse… agitaron sus cuerpos más allá de las convulsiones, tratando de que el dulzor del espasmo no los abandonase aunque estuvieran agotados…

000000000000000

― Has perdido.

― Maldición… podrías decir "he ganado", maldito…

Temari recogió las fichas y las guardó en la bolsita verde. Procuró no hacer ruido, porque ya había hombres durmiendo en los sacos del fondo de la habitación. El sueño se le había ido, aunque el mal humor seguía allí. ¿Por qué había aceptado jugar con Shikamaru, si sabía que no podría ganarle? Aunque le gustaba el hecho de que él fuese sincero a la hora del juego. Sabía que nunca la dejaría ganar por parecer galante o educado.

"Míralo por el lado positivo" se sugirió, alcanzándole la bolsa de las piezas. Otro ninja, con aspecto de bebido, entró en la habitación y se tiró sobre el primer saco de dormir que alcanzó dando tumbos. Olía a alcohol en una milla a la redonda.

― Tsk… ― refunfuñó Temari, arrugando la nariz ― Me voy a otro sitio… donde no apeste a ninja bañado en _nihonshu_…

Shikamaru bostezó, estaba tan amodorrado que no le apetecía ni levantarse, aunque los ronquidos de los otros ninja y algún que otro gruñido de sueños alcohólicos le desagradaran.

― ¿Vienes?

Temari le tendía una mano. Shikamaru titubeó, balanceándose levemente hacia delante.

― Podemos seguir la partida, pequeñajo. O si quieres puedo enseñarte a jugar a algo más divertido.

El sueño se le espantó de repente con la sonrisa pícara de Temari. Aquella mujer usaba sus cartas de una manera asombrosamente hábil, pensó el ninja. "Y lo peor es que no paro de caer en sus trampas"

― _Mendokusai_…

Tomó la mano de la _kunoichi_ y se puso en pie, decidido a mantenerse siempre invicto contra aquella mujer tan ingobernable.

000000000000000

― Así que esos son los planes de Godaime-_sama_…

― Shhhhh… ― Ino apretó un dedo blanco y largo contra los labios de Chôji. El ninja sonrió, turbado, ante la recobrada complicidad con su compañera ― Sí, y nuestro protegido ha entrado hace poco a trabajar en las cocinas. Tenemos que esperar al momento exacto en que las tropas de restauración estén listas, cuando el frente de Shikamaru regrese…

Chôji dejó de escuchar por un instante, recreado en la imagen de Ino sin todos aquellos accesorios, sin un rastro de pose o artificio, de nuevo al natural. Rió habiendo recobrado de nuevo a su amiga, pero rió bajito. No le estaba permitido permanecer con ella tan tarde, así que debían tener mucho cuidado.

Ino se arrastró sobre las piernas con suavidad, leyendo los pensamientos de su compañero.

― Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta, Chôji ― susurró ella ―, pero ahora que he desobedecido a Tsunade-_sama_ contándote esto, espero que sepas ser discreto y me ayudes a reponer al heredero legítimo en su puesto…

― No te preocupes ― tendió un meñique hacia su amiga, que rió con brevedad ―. Lo prometo. Ino-Chô, y pronto tendremos aquí al Shika que nos falta…

Ino entrelazó su meñique con el de Chôji, y ambos se sintieron cálidamente en compañía.

― Prometido queda, Chôji.

000000000000000

― ¡Naaaaadie en toda la aldea puede ganarme! ― gritó Gai, dando botes por la habitación. Kakashi se cubrió el rostro con una mano, fastidiado, y aún apretando el bolígrafo descoyuntado en un puño. Gai comenzó de nuevo a cantar a voz en grito, completamente borracho.

― Despertará al bebé… por favor, deténgase, Gai-_sensei_… ― le suplicó Lee, tratando de que se sentase y dejase de bailar al ritmo de sus gritos. Pero Gai lo arrastró consigo, comenzando una danza salvaje en la que volcaron la mesa.

Sakura emergió en el salón, hecha una verdadera furia.

― ¡Dejad de bailar y hacer el loco de una maldita vez, _shannarooo_! ― les golpeó en la cabeza con los nudillos, derribándolos al suelo, donde se quedaron frotándose las coronillas ― ¡¿Es que no os dáis cuenta de qué hora es, maldición?

El pequeño empezó a llorar con fuerza en el piso de arriba. Sakura golpeaba el suelo con cada pisada al subir por la escalera. Los dos ninja heridos se quedaron donde estaban, bien quietecitos, aunque quejándose en voz baja.

― ¿Ve lo que ha provocado, Gai-_sensei_? ― gimió Lee, ladeando la cabeza por los pinchazos ― Me ha pegado por su culpa, caray…

Gai se quedó muy quieto, y los ojos se le humedecieron.

― Oh, no… ― suspiró Kakashi desde el rincón donde rumiaba su fracaso, tapándose los ojos con una mano de nuevo ― Lee… _Kami-sama_, le has dado pie a una de sus famosas…

Gai se abrazó a su alumno, lamentándose a gritos mientras auténticos ríos de lágrimas le fluían de los ojos.

―… borracheras trágicas… ― concluyó Kakashi, agachando la cabeza. Él también estaba borracho, pero el alcohol parecía afectarle de un modo más pacífico que a Gai.

― Gai-_sensei_… _onegai_… ― suplicó Lee, tratando de deshacerse del abrazo de oso de su maestro. Después de unos minutos de esfuerzo lo consiguió, y Gai se quedó allí sentado, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga mientras sorbía ruidosamente por la nariz.

― Yo… yo… Lee, lo siento… ― miró a su alumno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque turbios por la borrachera. Tenía las rojas mejillas inundadas.

― No tiene que disculparse, _sensei_… No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse…

― Pero yo… Lee… yo te dejé solo…

Eran las primeras palabras que Gai le había dirigido en el hospital nada más despertar. Lee sabía que no era su intención dejarlo desprotegido cuando lo atacaron, así como tampoco era su intención apartarse de sus otros alumnos, dejándolos a merced de una emboscada enemiga.

― Gai-_sensei_…

Kakashi se destapó los ojos, descubriéndolos frente a frente, con sus habituales poses llorosas. Sabía que si no detenía aquello enseguida, se abrazarían con fuerza y llorarían a moco tendido, con lo que Sakura al fin tendría la excusa para descalabrarlos del todo.

― Gai… se ha hecho tarde. Creo que hace diez minutos que tendríamos que haber fichado ―agarró de un brazo a su compañero, y sonrió en dirección a Lee ―. Discúlpanos por las molestias, y muchas gracias. La cena estaba deliciosa.

― No… no hay de qué ― respondió Lee, parpadeando para deshacerse de la humedad de los ojos ―, permítanme acompañarlos a la puerta.

― ¡Ah! y despídenos de Sakura ― dijo Kakashi, mientras se colocaba el brazo de Gai en el hombro y comenzaban una tambaleante marcha por el jardín de la casa ―. Sentimos también haberte puesto en un compromiso con tu esposa.

― ¡Cuídense, y vuelvan cuando quieran! ― se despidió Lee, agitando la mano.

― ¡Ah, no, de eso nada!

Sakura cerró la puerta delante de Lee. Parecía furiosa.

― Como vuelva a llegar a casa y encontrarme semejante panorama de borrachos, me vas a oír, Lee… vaya que si me vas a oír…

Pero Lee no le contestó. El calor le había vuelto al corazón al oír la palabra _esposa_ en labios de Kakashi, y refiriéndose a Sakura. "Es verdad", pensó, "es mi esposa"…

Tomó a la _kunoichi_ de la cintura y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sakura deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta su cuello, y después al rostro húmedo.

― ¿Has vuelto a llorar, Lee?

Besó las mejillas, sabían a sal. Pero los labios sabían a zumo de mandarinas.

000000000000000

― Jijijiji…

Hinata se tapaba la boca con los puños. Naruto reía con libertad, aunque más bajito de lo normal, dada la hora que era. También tenía en cuenta el lugar en el que estaban.

Ella se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta gigantesca, que daba acceso al patio de la mansión Hyuuga. Las manos, junto a la boca, se le estaban quedando frías con el aire de la noche, así que se sopló tímidamente las puntas de los dedos.

― Hace frío ― susurró Naruto, sintiendo cómo el vaho escapaba de sus labios. Hinata sonrió, asintiendo ―. Seguro que te duelen las manos…

La _kunoichi_ se retrajo, pensando entrar en la casa, porque la verdad era que estaba helada. Pero Naruto fue más rápido.

Tomó las manos de Hinata con una de las suyas. En un segundo, las había colocado en sus costados… por dentro de la abierta chaqueta naranja. Hinata se sonrojó bruscamente, al sentirse tan cerca de la piel de Naruto.

― Así está mejor…

El ninja sonreía, con aquella mueca tan suya, entre travieso y violento. Se acercó más a la _kunoichi_, mientras ella no podía evitar hundir los brazos en aquel cuerpo tan cálido bajo la prenda de abrigo. Él la abarcó con suavidad, amparándola más en su pecho.

― Yo también tenía frío…

Naruto se abrazó a Hinata protectoramente, pero también de un modo infantil. Sentirla reír en el Ichiraku, verla sonrojarse bajo los farolillos que iluminaban la noche, escucharla tartamudear al hablar con él… le devolvían las sensaciones de Konoha, del pasado y del presente… le hacían sentirse en casa.

― En casa… ― susurró. Hinata contrajo tímidamente los dedos, provocándole una agradable ráfaga de cosquillas. La voz de Naruto le había llegado a la _kunoichi_ a través de la vibración de su pecho, donde él había alojado el rostro femenino. Hinata respiró con fuerza por la nariz. Eso había sido tan… erótico… Deseó que se le tragara la tierra…

― ¿_Na_… _nani_, Naruto-_kun_? ― susurró, deseando que las sombras de la noche ocultasen su azoro.

― No… no era nada, Hinata… ― el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, presa de la vergüenza. Hinata se descubrió hundiendo la nariz con suavidad en aquel sonido, fuerte y retumbante, como el rumor de una corriente subterránea. Naruto deslizó las manos hacia los bordes de su chaqueta y, de nuevo sin darse cuenta, Hinata se encontró atrapada en la prenda, que Naruto cerraba a su espalda con lentitud.

― ¿Aún tienes frío, Hinata-chan? ― preguntó, con la voz ronca.

― U… ― Hinata había descartado por completo el entrar en la mansión, la sensación de Naruto abarcándola en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados era demasiado como para moverse. Clavó las manos en los poderosos omoplatos de Naruto ― un poco…

El ninja rió con un breve soplido. Ella sintió cómo metía las manos por las mangas, y un momento después, las notó deslizarse bajo la chaqueta naranja hasta abrazarla con fuerza debajo de la prenda.

― Y… ¿ahora? ― Naruto apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Hinata, que se inclinaba presa del letargo que le infundía el calor del ninja.

― U… un poco menos…

No se atrevía a alzar la vista, a enfrentarse al rostro de Naruto cuando sentía los ojos temblar, los labios vacilar, las manos buscar el descontrol. El corazón del ninja se aceleró aún más, golpeando con su rumor el oído sensible de la _kunoichi_. Escuchó la ronca respiración que se agitaba, y se descubrió a sí misma con el aliento alterado también.

Permitió a aquellas manos recias hacer lo que estaban haciendo, porque el deseo la dominaba más que la propia razón. El sonido silbante restallaba en cada diente, cada hueco de la cremallera que se liberaba. Aspiró con fuerza, acercando a los nudillos cuidadosos los latidos de su propio corazón. Anhelaba sentir la piel de Naruto a través de la red, deslizándose por sus costados, abrazándola implacable más allá del abrigo que ya estaba a medias de abrir.

― Hinata… ¿Hinata-_sama_?

Fue más rápida que un parpadeo, reaccionando a la voz lejana y velada por las puertas de la mansión. Se deslizó con premura, como un relámpago. Naruto se observó las manos, sobresaliendo por debajo de la chaqueta abrochada y ahora hueca. Los dedos aún le temblaban, y el frío empezó a escalarle por las yemas desnudas. Oyó la puerta de la casa, más allá del patio, abrirse y cerrarse. Luego la voz de Hinata, musitando algo. Neji contestaba, también en un murmullo, y la luz del recibidor se apagó.

000000000000000

― Espera…

Temari estiró el brazo hacia la derecha, tirando con su mano izquierda en diagonal. Cruzó los tobillos, arqueando la espalda, y hundiendo la barbilla. Con la cabeza apoyada en el techo, presionó el torso para desplazarlo al contrario que la mano que tiraba. Doblando el cuello a un lado y al otro, se deshizo de la trampa. Pero brazo recién descubierto liberó un potente codazo.

― ¡Au! _Mendokusai_…

― ¡Shikamaru!

Pero el ninja ya estaba con los pies descalzos en el suelo, sorteando los sacos de dormir mientras refunfuñaba. Temari reptó desde aquella endiablada litera pegada al techo, con una manga aún atascada en el brazo, y lo siguió cojeando, pues el pie descalzo se retraía por el suelo frío entre los cuerpos de sus compañeras dormidas.

― ¡Shikamaru! ― susurró furiosa, saliendo detrás de él. Lo encontró en el centro del patio entre los barracones, escudriñando la oscuridad. Temari torció la muñeca, fastidiada, intentando desenmarañarla del lío de prendas en las que aún estaba enredada. Hacía frío, y se frustraba sin poder liberarse, saltando a la pata coja.

El ninja caminó, furioso y errático durante un momento, su cabello suelto balanceándose en los límites del rostro crispado, y el pecho desnudo mostrando en oleadas la piel de gallina. Sus labios exhalaban rápidas y coléricas columnas de vaho. Se dirigió hacia una de las paredes de los cobertizos, y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta.

― ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ― gritó Temari ahogadamente. Aquel estruendo iba a despertar a todo el campamento. Pero tres golpes más tarde, el cerrojo saltó.

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que ni se dio cuenta. El suelo, suave por la superficie enmoquetada, amortiguó la brusquedad con que Shikamaru la había tendido de golpe. Mientras con un pie cerraba la puerta desvencijada, con la mano que no lo sostenía tiró con fuerza de la prenda que atrapaba a la _kunoichi_. Ella tan sólo lo miraba, con los ojos encendidos de asombro.

― Shikamaru… el suelo está más duro que aquel colchón…― balbuceó, indefensa, mientras el ninja se batía por controlar su ímpetu llameante ―. No teníamos que hacer ruido, sólo eso…

― Voy a hacerte gritar.

Temari se rió ante la bravuconada, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa escéptica. Un segundo después, se mordía los labios.

― Shikamaru… _Kami-sama_…

Le dolía la fuerza con que Shikamaru tiraba de sus caderas, pero sus gemidos no los provocaba ese dolor. Él también gruñía, enervado por cada milímetro del cuerpo magnífico de Temari que descubrían sus urgentes manos, rasgando, liberando, tomando por la fuerza y rindiéndose ante cada oleada de piel. Quería devorar, derrumbar, deshacer cada hermoso pedazo de Temari, hasta consumirse en la lucha que lo dominaba como a un animal salvaje. Ella se agitaba, abandonada a la fuerza de sus yemas, a la exigencia de sus labios.

El rostro de Shikamaru se desvió hacia un lado, con el ceño fruncido. Retuvo el aliento. Aún asía de las muñecas con fuerza a Temari. Los labios se le encogieron, mientras mantenía un silencio expectante.

― Yo también lo he oído ― susurró la _kunoichi_, perdiendo el rubor de repente.

En un instante estaban fuera, acechando entre los arbustos. En tres minutos, habían sustraído un prisionero, sin que se dieran cuenta, a la silenciosa patrulla que cruzaba los territorios antes vigilados. En una hora apareció por allí el mando superior, cuando toda la información que podía ofrecerles el enemigo cautivo le había sido sacada mediante tortura.

Shikamaru se deslizó dentro de la camiseta que le tendía Tenten, mascullando. Recogieron rápidamente los útiles de combate, y se reunieron en las puertas del campamento. Aún tenía frío, el hielo de la noche se le había clavado en la piel desnuda cuando salió del cobertizo medio desnudo y terriblemente excitado.

Escuchó un tímido estornudo entre las filas de los mandos. Temari se frotaba la nariz con un dedo extendido. El ninja chasqueó la lengua, y escuchó la risa tímida de Tenten a su lado.

― Todo irá bien, Shikamaru, has hecho un buen trabajo ― susurró la _kunoichi_, tratando de animarlo ―. Gracias a vosotros, sabemos que hay seis patrullas que se dirigen a Konoha. Ahora estamos prevenidos.

― Esperemos que nuestra aldea también lo esté a tiempo ― susurró a su vez, alzando los ojos al cielo. El halcón de campaña de Sunagakure trazaba tres grandes círculos en el cielo, y se dirigió tan rápido como el viento en dirección a la aldea de Konoha ―, esperemos…

000000000000000

¡Ya tenía ganas de llegar a este punto! ¡Acción bélica! Yuhuuuuuuuu…

Bueno, no me queda más que **agradeceros** de nuevo vuestros increíbles reviews. A quienes están registrados, sabed que seguiré contestándoos personalmente. A los que no, os agradezco profundamente vuestras palabras de ánimo, y vuestras demostraciones de afecto. ¡Me anima mucho a escribir, en estos días de terrible estrés, el saber que se espera el próximo capítulo!

Ahora unos comentarios a los que habéis puesto review sin estar registrados:

**Akaibara**: Procuro actualizar cada poco tiempo. Sigo varios fanfic de la página, con lo que sé lo pesado que se hace esperar. Espero que este tiempo de vilo haya merecido la pena! Gracias por tus halagos! Lo haré lo mejor posible.

**Buffy**: Muchas gracias! La verdad es que mantener suspense se hace difícil… espero que sigas leyendo!

**Cinnet**: ¿Has leído otras historias mías? (NOTA PARA TODOS: sí, amigos, hay otros fics míos colgados con los que matar el tiempo de espera de las actualizaciones de Ku No Ichi )Muchas gracias por tu review, aunque no quiero ponerte nerviosa, cielo!

**Sabay**: ya te daré los besazos que te mereces en persona, morenaza Hinatilla de mis entretelas!

Bueno, **muchos besos a todos**. El capítulo que viene va a ser complicado, porque cuando escribo acción, tiendo a ser un poco violenta :3 lo siento! Pero habrá algún que otro descubrimiento, un poco de resolución, y espero que este 8 os guste TANTO TANTO TANTO como para que me **ACRIBILLÉIS A REVIEWS**!

Besos Mil

Hatsune.


	9. Vienen

Kishimoto-sama's copywright, the right to copy is mine (wahahahaha)

**9. Vienen**

― Había oído un ruido fuera, y pensé que seríais vos, Hinata-_sama_― susurró Neji, mientras ambos recorrían los pabellones silenciosos y dormidos ―. Me alegro de comprobar que no me equivocaba. Ya es muy tarde, y no debe olvidar que mañana es un día importante, y debe estar descansada.

― Gracias, Neji-_san_ ― suspiró ella, con el aroma de Naruto aún impregnado en la ropa ―, es muy considerado por tu parte.

― _O-yasumi nassai_, Hinata-_sama_.

― _O_… _O-yasumi_… ― tartamudeó ella, corriendo la puerta de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Se deslizó hasta su futón. La suave respiración de su hermana le confirmó que estaba dormida.

Al tenderse en la blanda superficie, pensó en que debería haberse quitado la ropa. Pero en vez de ello, pegó la nariz al cuello de su abrigo y olió con ternura el aroma de Naruto, que invadía sus sentidos aun rodeada de los olores agradables de su habitación. Se encogió, asiéndose las rodillas, y olisqueando con un ansia inocente los bordes de la prenda. Naruto había estado a punto de desabrochar del todo aquella cremallera, había estado al borde de tocar la piel de su cintura, por encima de la malla, bajo el abrigo…

Ya no podía mostrarse conservadora, nunca más ¿Acaso quería perder aquella maravillosa sensación, aquella envolvente calidez, que Naruto le ofrecía? La resolución se abrió paso en sus tímidos ojos, tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando se colocaba la máscara.

La máscara… se acurrucó aún más.

000000000000000

― Ese de ahí ― susurró Ino, señalando con un dedo blanco a la ventana. Un joven, de aspecto enclenque y enfermizo, acarreaba una pila de platos. Chôji estudió su rostro con cuidado. Las manos eran finas y blancas, el cabello estaba impecablemente cortado, y la mirada, de párpados caídos, reflejaba el agotamiento de quien no somete el cuerpo a los trabajos domésticos y de repente se encuentra con un deber al que no está acostumbrado.

― No sé si ha sido buena idea ponerlo a servir ― murmuró, frunciendo el ceño ―, se le nota demasiado que es de familia noble…

― Lo notas tú, Chôji-_kun_ ― sonrió Ino, volteando un poco su sombrilla ―, porque eres un ninja. Te aseguro que nadie lo ha notado ni lo notará. Además, los antiguos sirvientes lo recuerdan y protegen, de eso no debemos preocuparnos.

Sonrió resplandeciente, colocando una de las piezas en la jugada. Chôji caviló, ensimismado en el juego, mientras Ino sorbía el zumo de manzanas.

― Creo que pronto nos llegará la orden ― susurró, inclinándose hacia su compañero mientras disimulaba colocando las piezas rectas ―, Tsunade-_sama_ me decía en la última carta que el frente de Shika-_chan_ está bastante tranquilo. Y además, que tenemos apoyo de la Arena…

― ¿De veras? ― el ceño concentrado dejó paso a la plácida sonrisa de Chôji ― Entonces sí creo que podremos hacerlo bien…

Ino deslizó una de sus manos blancas bajo la mesita, y tomó con cautela una de las manos grandes del ninja entre sus dedos. Chôji se la apretó, confiado, resuelto. Ambos vigilaban por los bordes de los párpados por si alguien los veía, pero el jardín privado de Ino era, en aquel momento, completamente para ellos.

Ella se entregó con intensidad a la mirada que intercambiaban, abandonando la mano presa del abrazo cálido de Chôji.

000000000000000

Ningún ruido. Esa era la clave. Shikamaru se deslizaba con nerviosismo por las escarpadas laderas de aquella tierra de nadie. Tenten lo precedía, atenta a los movimientos de sus superiores. Detrás de él, el escuadrón de Kankurô, oscuros y quedos como sombras.

Se enjugó la frente. Sudaba como un demonio. Sabía que tenía fiebre, pero no era el momento de andar con esas tonterías. Las ramas se desdibujaban ante sus ojos temblorosos, mientras no dejaba ni un segundo de correr. La verdad era que tenía un sueño terrible, los párpados se le caían. Pero el pánico a lo que estaba a punto de suceder lo mantenía en una alerta nerviosa, en un nudo inquieto de movimientos imprecisos. Y el frío de la brisa que le azotaba el rostro no ayudaba demasiado.

Se detuvieron unas millas más al este. Shikamaru no quería sentarse, sentía que si su peso caía en tierra, no podría volver a levantarse. Pero al apoyar el hombro en el tronco más cercano, las rodillas le cedieron, y se acurrucó entre las raíces. Todos a su alrededor parecían alterados y activos, como él. Pero él tenía miedo. Odiaba tener miedo.

Se abrazó las rodillas, tratando de detener el temblor violento que las sacudía, y entrelazó los dedos convulsos. Qué maldito frío… enterró el rostro en los brazos, en las rodillas, en la poca calidez de sus ropas. Simuló estar pensando durante un rato, así nadie lo molestaría hasta que volvieran a ponerse en camino.

Cuando se sintió capaz de abrir los ojos, débilmente, era el rostro de Kankurô el que lo vigilaba con severidad desde arriba. No recordaba haberse tumbado… ni siquiera haber perdido el conocimiento. Las manos de Tenten le calentaban los pies, aunque las bolsas de hielo le agarrotasen la nuca y las axilas.

― Pero… ¿qué…?

― Cállate ― le ordenó Kankurô, comprobando de nuevo la temperatura. El gesto feroz de su rostro no auguraba nada bueno ―. Eres un imbécil…

Le mostró el termómetro al ninja médico más cercano, y este negó con la cabeza, con gesto apesadumbrado. Cuando el _jounin_ volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el confuso Shikamaru, los ojos le ardían.

― Esa bocaza debería servirte para algo más que para rezongar… deberías haberme dicho que estabas enfermo, idiota… Te hubiéramos dejado en la base.

― Pero…

― Ni peros ni nada. Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Shikamaru, ya que tienes esa fama de genio ― retiró la bolsa de la frente del _chuunin_, que ya se había derretido, y aplicó una pequeña porción de hielo en la sien derecha. Shikamaru contrajo el rostro, dolorido ―. No nos sirves para nada en este estado, y estamos demasiado lejos como para devolverte por tu propio pie a la base.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, fastidiado. Nadie comprendía que le importaba un comino estar enfermo… en unas horas, los habitantes de la aldea podrían estar muertos.

― Kankurô…

El _jounin_ se volvió al oír la discreta llamada de Tenten.

― Al menos harán falta dos ninja de apoyo para devolverlo a la base. Creo que puedo hacerte algunas sugerencias de la gente entre mi escuadrón que…

― No puedo perder ni un solo efectivo más ― susurró él, furioso. "¿Por qué susurran?" se preguntó enfadado Shikamaru "Sólo tengo fiebre, no me estoy muriendo. _Mendokusai_…"― Sabes que nos triplican el número, y eso sólo la facción que vimos anoche.

― Entonces¿qué piensas hacer?

Ambos guardaron silencio. El zumbido en los oídos de Shikamaru se estaba volviendo insoportable.

― No lo sé.

― ¡Shikamaru!

Trató de no desvanecerse con la nueva crisis. El sabor de la sangre en la garganta lo ayudó un tanto, y sintió cómo alguien lo ladeaba con cuidado, con amabilidad, para que no la tragara. La sangre de su nariz fluyó hacia el suelo cubierto de hojas, antes de que la _kunoichi_ la retuviera presionando con un paño. Tosió levemente, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza…

― Kankurô, quiero usarlos.

Era Tenten quien hablaba, casi en una súplica.

― Es para situaciones de máxima emergencia.

― Y esto… ¿qué se supone que es?

Kankurô guardó silencio. Apretó la bolsa de hielo, que se había escurrido, de nuevo en la nuca del _chuunin_. Shikamaru gimió, estaba seguro de que sólo necesitaría unos minutos de sueño. Sólo eso.

― No… no lo quiero… ― gimió, molesto ― Dejadme en paz, malditos… sólo necesitaba sentarme un rato…

― Imbécil ― oyó que susurraba Kankurô. Tenten se llevó las manos a la bolsa trasera, y extrajo dos pergaminos envueltos en seda. Shikamaru no tuvo fuerzas para protestar, mientras sentía cómo alguien lo alzaba con facilidad del suelo, y él tan sólo podía abandonarse al sueño de nuevo.

000000000000000

Pateó distraído una piedra. Rebotó en el árbol junto al río, y cayó en la corriente con un sonido claro. Se sentó, abrazando la nuca de Akamaru, y rascándole con las dos manos detrás de las orejas mientras el enorme perro se tumbaba a su lado.

Se quitó las sandalias, mientras observaba con calma los ninja que se concentraban en el centro del lago. Observó sus severos ceños, sus sudores esforzados, sus manos firmes.

― ¡_Hajime_!

Tras el mandato firme de Kiba, todos se contrajeron , y el agua se alzó a su alrededor, formando una compacta campana que los cubrió. Mientras tanto, algunos de los más pequeños probaban la resistencia de la defensa lanzando sus _shuriken_. Kiba dio paso a la oleada de agresión, y los mayores atacaron sin miramientos mientras los pequeños no dejaban de aplaudir. Pero la campana se mantuvo intacta, aunque el agotamiento de los defensores se notaba bajo la superficie translúcida del agua temblorosa. Kiba se puso en pie, y un murmullo de nerviosismo se dejó sentir entre las filas de los alumnos.

― Kiba-_sensei_… ― susurraba uno de los pequeños, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros distraídos ― ¿vamos a verlo atacar?

― No puede ser… ― aventuraba en voz baja uno de los mayores, cruzándose de brazos.

Kiba se acurrucó, en cuclillas, apoyando las manos cruzadas en el suelo, y escondió el rostro en el pecho. Akamaru trazaba lentos círculos en torno a Kiba, expectante y preparado. Los alumnos se pusieron en tensión.

― ¡Atentos! ― exclamó uno de ellos, jadeante por el esfuerzo de los ataques contra la irrompible campana de agua ― ¡Vais a ver La Muerte Carmesí de Konoha en acción!

Cuando Kiba alzó el rostro desde su pecho, ya no era humano. Todos los alumnos se quedaron congelados ante el gesto feral del maestro. Él juntó las manos, ya garras, conformando un sello frente al rostro. Su voz era un rugido.

― _Henge_…

Dos potentes torbellinos remontaron el vuelo, aquellos dos que fueran Kiba y Akamaru un segundo antes. Golpearon furiosamente una, dos, tres veces la campana, que se resquebrajó y desmoronó inmediatamente. Los ninja de defensa estaban impotentes, y más de uno dio con los huesos en el agua antes de darse cuenta de que había perdido la concentración.

Kiba los observó, sin trazas de agotamiento, con la copia de Akamaru encaramada en la espalda. Estaban limpiamente posados sobre el agua profunda, mostrando los colmillos, sin provocar siquiera la más delgada onda en la superficie. Todos los alumnos, que habían contenido el aliento, recordaron respirar.

― ¡_SUGOOOI_!

Los aplausos llenaron la orilla, mientras Kiba se relajaba, retrayendo las garras con paciencia, y ayudando a los más cansados a regresar a la orilla. Akamaru, liberándose de la transformación en tierra, se sacudió para secarse las partículas de agua que se le habían pegado al pelo. Algunos de los niños se acercaron respetuosamente al perro, que se tumbó para que lo miraran más de cerca, henchidos de admiración.

― La próxima vez ― dijo Kiba, revisando a los agotados defensores ― quiero que consigáis resistir al menos un ataque más.

― Es… es imposible ― jadeó uno de los alumnos, secándose el sudor de la frente ― No es justo, _sensei_…

― Pues dedicaos a moldear _chakra_ todas las noches antes de acostaros, en vez de andar corriendo detrás de vuestras compañeras como hicisteis anteayer…

Del grupo de chicas que integraban también la entidad de defensa ascendieron unas tímidas risas. Los defensores se ruborizaron de repente.

― Cinco minutos de descanso, y segundo relevo ― suspiró Kiba, poniéndose de nuevo las sandalias ―. Hoy vamos a trabajar duro, ya que mañana es fiesta…

― ¡¿_NANIII_?

Sonrió. Le encantaba torturar a aquellos chavales…

000000000000000

― Quietos, ahora…

Naruto notó sus sentidos alerta, completamente atentos. El hecho de llevar los ojos vendados era un obstáculo, pero también un reto. Sabía que todos, excepto algunos ANBU que acompañaban a la misión secreta, los llevaban tapados con vendas. La técnica ocular del rival era asesina, así que no podían hacer más que potenciar sus otros sentidos.

Y al principio se había reído. Llevar los ojos así había reactivado era su olfato. Y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de olores que percibía, con la alerta despierta, olores estimulantes que ahora lo embriagaban, y que normalmente pasaba por alto. El de los altos árboles (y también el susurro de sus hojas), de la tierra al levantarse en la carrera, del calor de los cuerpos cercanos y, en especial, el aroma fresco y calmante de Zangiku. Lo había percibido cuando ella le colocó la venda, y le hizo sentirse extrañamente cómodo… se preguntaba dónde lo había olido antes, y parte de la respuesta se le escapaba.

Por supuesto que su hogar, cuando regresó, olía así. Ella lo había habitado, en cierto modo, mullendo los cojines, evitando el polvo, refrescando el aire con aquel olor vivificante que desprendía su piel… y ahora, corriendo en dirección a los enemigos que alborotaban al frente, la sentía avanzar junto él. Casi podía verla alcanzando la bolsa de _kunai_ y lanzándolos con delicadeza, con elegancia…

El olor de la sangre le golpeó el rostro, y la sintió salpicándole la piel. Hundió aún más el arma para retirarla después, con un espantoso gorgoteo y una suave resistencia de carne. Evitó lo que fuese que quería golpearlo en la cabeza rodando hacia un lado, y conformó el _Rasengan_ en la mano derecha. Arrasando con cuanto cuerpo extraño encontraba a su paso, en breve cesaron los gritos, y la silenciosa y oscura compañía de Konoha se reunió entre susurros.

― Base, vosotros dos. Retaguardia, vosotros… ― la voz del comandante resonaba entre el silencio de la brigada, que escuchaba con atención. Sólo el rumor de los hombros que iba tocando para indicar sus órdenes acompañaba las palabras. Naruto se enervó, anticipando el contacto ―. Registro, vosotros… tres. Vanguardia, vosotros ― Naruto sintió la caricia de los dedos fuertes en el hombro, y sólo asintió dócilmente ―. Los demás, venid conmigo.

Escuchó las pisadas de aquellos que se adelantaban, de los que iban hacia atrás, de los que se acercaban a los cuerpos para el registro. Echó a andar, guiado por los pasos suaves de su compañero.

― No tenemos prisa ― susurró la voz de Zangiku frente a él ―, no debemos llegar ni demasiado pronto, ni demasiado tarde. Sospecharían que llevamos la información. Tomémoslo con calma…

Naruto sonrió. Así que había sido un éxito. Tantas maniobras habían dado su fruto. Le satisfacía haber completado la misión al fin, pero le daba un poco de pena volver a la rutina, alejarse de aquel breve lapso de aventura y espionaje.

Pero le esperaba el equipo de Kurenai para comenzar los últimos preparativos del examen. Era estimulante, pero no tanto como aquellas operaciones tan delicadas y arriesgadas… le subió la sangre a la cabeza. De veras la vida ninja le enloquecía.

Tropezó con un tocón.

― _Kuso_… ― susurró. Ya no había necesidad de llevar aquella estúpida venda. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, alzándola, fastidiado.

Unas manos pequeñas y suaves lo detuvieron. Los labios tibios y húmedos que lo besaron con delicadeza no lo dejaron protestar. Estaba helado, pero por dentro… ardía…

Alargó las manos para asir el cuerpo delgado y flexible de Zangiku, para atraparla allí cerca, para responder a su beso con suavidad, con lujuria contenida. Ella no se quedó atrás, y hundió las manos en el cabello espeso y rubio del ninja, acariciando después los suaves surcos de sus mejillas, el cuello fuerte, enredando los dedos en el cordón de su colgante y estremeciéndolo de placer.

Naruto notó el borde de la máscara alzada en su frente. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de la _kunoichi_ y con suavidad removió la pieza, dejándola caer al suelo, para enterrar su boca más profundo mientras la asía del cabello, corto, encrespado… el corazón de la mujer latía violentamente cada vez que Naruto respiraba con fuerza contra los labios hambrientos. Los movimientos y suaves gemidos de la _kunoichi_ ante la singular lucha de sus volúmenes hacía apretar los párpados a Naruto, cubiertos por la venda. Los aromas, el tacto, el gusto de aquella muchacha, su pequeño cuerpo fundido en escalofríos contra los jadeos del ninja… estaba dispuesto a perder el control de todos sus sentidos…

000000000000000

Shizune se paseó por entre las filas de estudiantes, observando los pergaminos que rellenaban con paciencia. Estaban haciendo un gran trabajo. Corrigió con dulzura las primeras líneas del de Neji, que indicaban un sello erróneo en la preparación del proceso curativo.

El rasgueo de las cañas al deslizarse por el papel era lo único que podía oírse en la clase, abarrotada y agotada por el calor. Shizune desempañó uno de los cristales con el puño, observando el patio de la academia superior. Allá abajo los alumnos de atención de emergencia lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, aunque Tsunade-_sama_ no dejaba de gritarles como una posesa. Recordó el severo entrenamiento al que le sometió en su aprendizaje y, aliviada, agradeció que aquellos días pertenecieran al pasado.

El trabajo estaba prácticamente terminado, avisó de que tan sólo les quedaban cinco minutos, y algunos de los alumnos se apresuraron a rellenar con emergencia las preguntas que habían dejado para el final. Los que estaban encargados del trabajo de mezcla también se agitaron, comprobando las temperaturas, el color, el olor de las pociones… Shino tomó otra porción de ceniza y la midió con la minúscula balanza dorada, antes de verterla en la mezcla cristalina que susurraba sobre el fuego suave. La mezcla se empañó un instante, para aclararse al segundo, momento en que Shino la retiró.

Cuando posó la muestra en la mesa, junto con el examen de Neji, Shizune sabía que ambos aprobarían de largo. Shino era el único que se había dado cuenta de sellar la redoma con cera, no con el corcho poroso que dejaría entrar el aire y estropearía el trabajo; y el escrito de Neji brillaba en la tinta indeleble necesaria para toda misión, además de su perfecto acabado con las reglas generales en el exterior. El sello de los Aburame, en el cristal, y el de los Hyuuga, en el lacre, se habían convertido con ellos en una marca de eficiencia.

Ambos salieron del examen bastante calmados. Neji comentó un par de dudas menores con Shino, que aclaró las leves lagunas en la memoria de Neji. Mientras, el Hyuuga aconsejaba el empleo de ceniza de hueso la próxima vez, así la mezcla causaría menos rechazo.

Se separaron al llegar a la bocacalle de la mansión Aburame. Tsunade los siguió con la mirada desde la terraza del Hokage. Había sido una idea excelente la de Hinata de ponerlos a trabajar codo con codo. Estaba preparada para darles su primera misión de rango A como equipo.

000000000000000

― ¡_Doooooooooooooooo_…!

― ¡_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_…!

Repelieron los ataques al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a las posiciones iniciales, colocándose limpiamente en postura de defensa. Se observaron un instante.

"No atacará" pensó ella, "está esperando a que se me acabe el aliento. Pero no sabe hasta dónde llega mi resistencia ahora…"

"Me observa" dijo la mente del ninja, "usa sus conocimientos médicos para evaluar la stamina que aún me resta. También ha notado la sobrecarga muscular de mi pierna derecha, estoy seguro, y me ha visto guiñar el ojo de dolor al saltar. Está en constante alerta…"

― ¡Voy!

Esta vez el golpe acertó en el antebrazo del ninja, pero él ya lo había cubierto con su _tong far_. Ella sonrió con malicia, y los nudillos se le apretaron. Los _tong far_ se convirtieron en polvo.

Al caer al suelo se sacudió los guantes de las partículas de acero. Lee observó el arma pulverizada, y arrojó el resto al suelo.

― ¡Vamos!

Sakura sintió la descarga de energía, tan familiar, en el estómago. No lo veía, pero sabía que Lee había concentrado su poder. Ahora era más fuerte.

Tres de sus contactos lograron alcanzarla. Para cuando salió de la maraña de golpes, le había rasgado la vesta de entrenamiento y, asombrada, tuvo que sujetarse la blusa al caer.

Lee abrió la mano, y los botones de la prenda de Sakura cayeron al suelo. Sonreía como un niño travieso.

Oyeron el llanto del bebé nada más apagarse el tintineo de los botones en el suelo. Sakura relajó la postura y entró en la casa, mientras Lee inspiraba profundamente, recogiendo el jardín con pereza. Tiró los restos del tong far y algunos jirones de tela al cubo de la cocina, y salió de nuevo al jardín estirando los brazos con dinamismo.

Había sol aunque el aire ya no fuese tan cálido. Estaba anocheciendo, del mismo modo en que anochecían las energías de los combatientes. Lee se frotó las manos para que entrasen en calor, después las posó en los hombros de Sakura, sentada en el suelo del corredor. Ella alzó la vista, sonriente, aunque cansada.

El ninja se sentó tras ella, abarcándola con las piernas y besando la nuca. Sakura suspiró, satisfecha, tratando de evitar los escalofríos. Acarició la mejilla de su pequeño, que mamaba en paz. Se estaba quedando dormido otra vez, y ella lo despertaba a suaves toques.

― Tienes que comer un poco más ― susurraba, alentando al bebé, que parpadeaba y volvía a tomar, para quedarse dormido unos segundos después. Ella le pasaba un dedo suavemente por los párpados y el niño se agitaba, volvía a su tarea… y se dormía de nuevo.

Lee, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Sakura, perdía la mirada en el pequeño jardín. Las últimas luciérnagas del año danzaban entre los arbustos, visibles ahora que había menos luz. El aroma de su esposa, dulce y picante, lo atontaba.

― Me has arrancado los botones… ahora no me podré abrochar la blusa, idiota… ― Sakura separó dulcemente al bebé de la fuente de alimento, echándoselo al hombro. Lee se rió, divertido. Ella se levantó, pero él fue más rápido. Descendió al jardín para desprender las sandalias de los pies de Sakura.

― Lee… _Onegai_…

Lo recibió en sus brazos. Era tan pequeño… pesaba muy poco. La verdad era que… si lo pensaba fríamente… era la primera vez que tomaba a su hijo en brazos. Las manos le temblaron de repente, y sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas contra su voluntad. No le gustaba llorar delante de su esposa.

― Cuidado, Lee… no lo dejes caer…

Sakura sonreía, emocionada. Lee apretó tembloroso el diminuto cuerpo contra su pecho, acariciando con la mejilla el suave cabello de la cabeza. Sintió los quedos latidos del corazón de su hijo. Ahora ya no le importaba llorar.

000000000000000

― No…

Se separó de la calidez del cuerpo femenino, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, y él se preguntó si estaría molesta, extrañada… o simplemente sorprendida.

Se puso en pie, apoyándose en uno de los árboles cercanos. Escuchó el rumor de la _kunoichi_ mientras parecía reajustarse las ropas. Naruto trató de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que quemaba.

¿Por qué no podía?

Sí que podía, claro que podía… pero algo le impedía seguir adelante. No sabía si era el hecho de no ver el rostro de la mujer que besaba con fiereza, la piel que devoraba como un animal… o quizá era el cansancio, o el aturdimiento que le provocaban sus caricias, lo que le hacía sentirse perdido y agitado, incapaz de ir más allá.

― Yo… yo tengo que…

Comenzó a caminar, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que salir de allí. El cerebro le gritaba que no estaba bien, que no era justo para ella… pero el terror, la confusión y el estómago revuelto no le dejaban pensar en nada más que decir.

Escuchó el sonido del localizador de Zangiku a sus espaldas, y casi bendijo los pitidos. Se arrancó la estúpida venda, levemente mareado por la sobredosis sensorial, y terriblemente frustrado. Oyó cómo la ANBU susurraba respuestas.

― Naruto, nos felicitan por la misión. Tenemos que volver a la base.

Cuando se giró hacia ella agradeció que tuviera la máscara ya puesta. Y que desapareciera entre las copas de los árboles antes de que pudiera decir cualquier idiotez más…

000000000000000

Le molestaba la luz. Aquel estúpido resplandor azul estaba congelado, y se le pegaba al estómago. Gruñó revolviéndose, pero alguien le sujetó de las muñecas.

― Quieto, Shikamaru…

Se dejó hacer. Estaba demasiado enfermo como para discutir.

Al cabo de un rato, abrió los ojos aunque aún se sintiese terriblemente cansado. Le dolía el cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo tumbado, así que se incorporó sobre los codos.

― Mira que eres pesado…

La voz y las manos que lo devolvieron a la cama eran familiares…

― Pero… ¡Chôji!

Chôji sonrió en dirección a su amigo, como si el hecho de que estuviese allí fuera lo más natural del mundo. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado.

― Pero… ¿cómo?…

― Te trajeron dos guardas de la frontera. Llevabas encima esto.

Le mostró uno de los dos pergaminos rojos, enfundados en seda. Shikamaru cerró los ojos, fastidiado.

― _Kuso_… eran para emergencia…

Había escuchado la explicación de Tsunade-_sama _referente a aquellos documentos. Eran concesiones de tierras de Konoha a aquel tirano a cambio de refugio para uno de sus ninja, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, y sin condiciones. Si todo aquello salía mal, el feudal tendría voz, voto y mando en el consejo de la aldea ninja, y sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

― _Kuso_… ― Shikamaru se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Sintió fastidiado que le ardían.

― No te preocupes ― le consoló Chôji, con una de sus amplias sonrisas ―. Ahora que los tres estamos aquí, nada puede salir mal. Estabas muy enfermo cuando llegaste, ni siquiera estabas consciente. Pero en un par de días te sentirás mucho mejor…

Chôji trituró algunas hojas, que desprendieron un olor vivificante, inundando toda la habitación con su frescura. Shikamaru se tendió, derrotado, inspirando profundamente aquel aroma calmante.

― ¿Dónde está Ino?

― Atendiendo sus deberes.

La voz de su compañero no sonaba triste. ¿Por qué seguía con aquel rostro de felicidad, mirándolo embelesado, cuando las cosas se habían torcido de aquella manera, y la mujer de su corazón era la esclava de un repugnante pervertido?

― Chôji… me parece que me estoy perdiendo algo…

000000000000000

― Vamos a comer un buen bol de ramen y a dejar esto de lado…

Naruto hablaba para sí mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de ramen. Ni él mismo se creía que iba a ser capaz de olvidar el mal trago de aquella tarde… aún tenía las manos tibias, dentro de los bolsillos, con el calor tierno del cuerpo de Zangiku. Le temblaba el resto del cuerpo, azotado por el frío inclemente de aquella noche. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacer tanto frío precisamente esa noche?

― No importa. Nos tomaremos un bol de ramen… y una buena taza de té caliente… y después nos iremos a dormir.

'¿A quién diablos le estoy hablando?' se preguntó, doblando la esquina. Pero ni siquiera llegó a contestarse a sí mismo.

_Cerrado por vacaciones_. La tienda de ramen estaba completamente cerrada.

― Diablos…

Caminando hacia su casa, intentó recordar qué había en la nevera. Pero no pudo. Llevaba tanto tiempo comiendo fuera que no sabía si encontraría algo comestible.

― Naruto…

Hinata estaba sentada a los pies de la escalera. El aire de la noche hacía ondear el finísimo cabello de su frente.

― Naruto… buenas noches…

Se inclinó, sonriendo. Él no se encontraba en condiciones de corresponder aquella sonrisa cálida, pero también inclinó la cabeza.

― Pensé que no tendrías nada en la despensa, ya que todo este tiempo has estado en misiones, o en casa de Kurenai-_sensei_…

Subió detrás de ella. A medio camino, se le ocurrió tomar las bolsas que Hinata había traído. Estaban llenas de comida. Una recta gratitud le trepó por la garganta, áspera y desagradable. Debería agradecerle a la _kunoichi_ que se preocupase por él, pero en ese momento, era incapaz de hablar.

La comida, caliente y recién hecha, le bajó por la garganta, arrastrando consigo todo el frío de las preocupaciones. Musitó, sorbiendo el caldo del primer plato, mientras los olores de la carne que se cocinaba en la mesa le daban aún más hambre.

Comieron en silencio. Naruto devoró cuanto se puso a su alcance. Al bajar el tercer cuenco de arroz, vio a Hinata inclinada levemente sobre la mesa.

― ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta al pararse para recobrar el aliento.

― Sí… muchas gracias, Hinata. Me has sido de gran ayuda, no hago más que darte preocupaciones, cuando deberías estar atenta a tus propios problemas, yo no paro de darte tarea…

Hinata volvió a sonreír, detrás de una mano blanca, mientras el rubor le escalaba las mejillas. Naruto sintió con calidez cómo sus labios podían moverse, de nuevo, en una sonrisa conciliadora. El nudo de la garganta se le deshizo en la empatía.

Recogieron los cacharros, y el ninja consiguió persuadir a Hinata de que no fregase los platos. No demasiado convencida, ella lo siguió de nuevo hacia el salón.

― Naruto, yo… tengo que irme…

Escarbaba con la punta de un pie en la alfombra de la entrada.

― Ni mi primo ni mi hermana están en casa, y ya sabes cómo es mi padre con estas cosas… no soporta que no haya al menos uno de nosotros bajo el techo de los Hyuuga. Teme todo el tiempo que vaya a estallar una guerra, así, de repente…

La sonrisa de la _kunoichi_ temblaba. Naruto se le acercó, tendiéndole el abrigo que se había quitado al llegar.

― Me gustaría que te quedases un poco más, Hinata-_chan_… no hemos tenido tiempo ni de abrir el postre…

Suspiró, mirando hacia el reloj de pulsera.

― Ya llevo una hora y media fuera de casa, en quince minutos pasará la ronda de seguridad.

― Déjame por lo menos acompañarte…

― Naruto… ― Hinata observó el aspecto del ninja. Tenía arañado un lado del rostro, y aunque había conseguido espantarle de los ojos la derrota y la preocupación, aún parecía terriblemente cansado ― Creo que lo mejor es que descanses. Hoy seguramente ha sido un día duro.

― Ya… bueno…

El ninja sintió cómo aquella maraña volvía lentamente a apretarle el pecho. Lo mejor, estaba de acuerdo con Hinata, era acostarse cuanto antes. A lo mejor el calor de las sábanas le ayudaba a pensar en por qué era tan miserable…

― Naruto, no te preocupes…

― ¿Qué, Hinata? ― alzó los ojos hacia la _kunoichi_, que se le había acercado con la mirada triste. Olía a primavera, a limón y clavo. Estaba tan cerca que veía cada pestaña de los grandes ojos nacarados.

Hinata lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, y posó los labios inseguros en la boca de Naruto. Él se quedó congelado, aunque el calor y la suavidad de la _kunoichi_ no tardaron en vencerlo. Ni siquiera pensó en que era la segunda vez que besaba a una mujer aquella tarde. Aquel beso no era como el de Zangiku. Las manos pequeñas se apretaban en el pecho del ninja, separándolo pero sin dejarle escapar. Él la tomó con suavidad, pensando en el pequeño cuerpo, en el calor contenido, en las caricias de la boca familiar y tibia. Y perdió la cabeza.

Un suave quejido escapó de los labios de Hinata cuando Naruto la asió con hambre, la devoró con premura. Ella sólo respondía, acelerada con aquellas atenciones.

Naruto tan sólo podía abandonarse a sus impulsos. Aquel era el hambre verdadero, ahora lo sabía. Ni los labios de Zangiku, ni los de ninguna otra, sabían saciarlo del modo en que lo hacían la presencia, la persona, las caricias, el amor de Hinata. '¿Por qué he tardado tanto en darme cuenta?' se preguntó, mientras abandonaba por un instante la pequeña lengua de Hinata para abrazarla fuerte, muy fuerte, como si quisiera enterrarla en su propio cuerpo. Asió la nuca de la _kunoichi_, turbado por el descubrimiento. 'Torpe' se repitió una y otra vez, mientras ella escarbaba con su rostro en la chaqueta de Naruto y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía a punto de estallar 'pero mira que eres torpe'… hundió los dedos en el cabello, y se topó con un moño apretado de cabello trenzado, que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

000000000000000

― ¡LEE!

Acudió a la llamada a gritos de Sakura extrañado. Descendió del piso superior aprisa, desde donde acababa de acostar al pequeño, algo atontado por la somnolencia.

― _Hai_, Sakura… dime…

Al asomarse al recibidor, desde donde le había llamado Sakura, tan sólo adivinó la silueta de un sombrío jounin en la puerta que se cerraba. Sakura le daba la espalda, pero los más negros pensamientos ya habían anidado en su pecho.

― Sakura, no… no…

Ella se volvió hacia él, apretando el pergamino negro. Había firmeza en sus ojos, pero también miedo.

000000000000000

― Venga, hombre… que no es para tanto…

Hanabi se reía desde detrás de la espalda de Kiba, pero él podía verla perfectamente reflejada en el espejo en el que se estaba mirando ¿Que no era para tanto? Cómo se notaba que no era ella la que llevaba puestos esa especie de… gigantescos ojos de insecto a prueba de ultravioletas. Aquellas gafas eran tan espantosas que su mera existencia era prácticamente imposible… si se miraba más en el espejo el espacio-tiempo se fragmentaría y los ladridos enfadados de Akamaru ante la visión bizarra de su amo derrumbarían los cimientos de la tierra…

― Vaya mierda…

― Es el modelo más resistente que hay en el mercado ― susurraba Shino, mientras Kiba mantenía un silencio que iba aumentando de tensión ―, debes llevarlas… durante todo el día… especialmente… en los en… trena… mientossss…

― ¡Bastardo!

Kiba saltó sobre Shino, que estaba ahogado por la congestión de la risa. Hanabi era incapaz de mantenerse erguida, doblada mientras se agarraba el vientre entre carcajadas. Cuando Kiba se cansó de darle coscorrones a su compañero, se arrancó de un zarpazo las gafas. Akamaru dejó de ladrar y se abalanzó hacia Kiba, intentando lamerle el rostro, alegre de que volviera a ser el mismo.

― Ya vale, caray ― protestó Kiba, mirando con enfado a los otros dos, que se limpiaban las lágrimas de risa ―. Creo que como bromita ha sido suficiente…

― Tie… tienes razón ― contestó entrecortadamente Hanabi, alargándole otra funda. Las gafas que había dentro eran mucho mejores y, al ponérselas, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo a Kiba era casi peligrosa.

― … moooola…

― Ya abro yo ― suspiró Hanabi ante el timbrazo del piso, y guiñando un ojo ―. Así puedes agradecerle como se merece a Shino que se gastase media paga en ellas.

Kiba se sonrojó de repente.

― Estos críos de hoy en día…

Pero ni siquiera llegó a decirle 'gracias' a Shino. La voz severa de Ibiki llegaba desde el recibidor.

000000000000000

Naruto abrió la puerta, ajustándose la chaqueta. Hinata, entre sonrisitas, se alzaba los hombros de la camiseta, sentada en el suelo. Le ardía el rostro, y aún más vergüenza le daba el latir violento de su corazón.

― Naruto, traigo algo para ti. Es un despacho negro. Ábrelo y ven conmigo de inmediato. Deberías llevarte también…

Neji se quedó a media frase. La visión de su prima, que desviaba la vista de sus ojos, allí sentada en el suelo, con las ropas descompuestas y acalorada, le hizo temblar la barbilla.

― Hinata-_sama_…

― Ne… Neji-_niisan_… ― temía sobre todas las cosas la ira de su primo, y la subsiguiente ira de su padre… debería haberse ido cuando aún estaba a tiempo. Cerró los ojos, preparada para la reprimenda.

― Vuelva inmediatamente a la mansión, y no se mueva de allí. Su padre la estará buscando como loco. Ya he mandado también recado a Hanabi-_sama_…

Hinata se asustó aún más. La voz de su primo era neutra, ni un asomo de ira ni de reproche. Quizá un poco de escalofriante urgencia, demasiada… miró a Naruto. Su gesto serio al leer con rapidez el negro pergamino le confirmó las sospechas.

― Hinata… ― se volvió hacia ella, alargándole la cazadora ― haz caso a Neji, y obedece en todo a los miembros de tu clan. Quiero que estés en casa lo más pronto posible. Vamos, en marcha…

― Pero… y tú… ¿Dónde vas?

Naruto tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa cansada antes de devolver la vista hacia el ninja apostado en la puerta abierta.

― Neji¿cuál es nuestra puerta a defender?

― La del oeste.

― Entonces hay que darse prisa. Podemos dejar a Hinata en casa por el camino.

000000000000000

De vuelta después de los exámenes… ¡y qué exámenes! Esta vez no hay glosario (creo que no hay palabrejas por ahí), pero sí algunas cosas que decir:

1. como siempre, **muchas gracias** por leer el fic. Al final este instante de 'preludio antes de la batalla' se ha alargado hasta ocupar un capítulo entero. Aunque es una especie de 'entremés', espero que os guste.

2. A los lectores de **'Shinobi to Kunoichi'** les pido mil perdones. Resulta que es un fic que ya tiene una edad, el pobre, y lo di por concluido, tan chula yo, pensando que había posteado todo lo posteable (es decir, todo lo que había escrito), pero NO, AMIGUITOS. Parece que el Alzheimer me está afectando, y lo di por 'Complete' sin haber colgado el último capítulo, que SÍ estaba escrito… en fin, que os dejé la miel en los labios, sin saber ni qué pasaría con los personajes ni nada… _LO SIENTO MUCHO_! Claro, con razón me mandabais mensajes diciendo que parecía incompleto, que acababa muy brusco… es que ESTABA incompleto!

Como compensación no tragaré mil agujas, pero PROMETO un epílogo.

3. Los agradecimientos a los 'no-firmantes' (en este caso, uno)

**Cinnet**: muchas gracias por leernos, a Flor y a mí. Como no me canso de repetir, los ánimos que nos dais con los reviews es lo que nos empuja a seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capítulo te guste, y que sigas comentándome lo que te parece el fic.

4. observaciones generales: hace un tiempo que Flordesombra y yo cuidamos un jardín de manganime llamado **Flor de Hatsu**. Podéis encontrarlo en www(punto)flordehatsu(punto)blogspot(punto)com. Esperamos vuestra visita, vuestros comentarios y cualquier cosa que queráis aportar.

5. Promesas: como este capi ha tardado por los exámenes, el próximo será más largo, más movido y cruento (jejeje). Prometido.

6. Exigencias: **REVIEWS!** Para decir lo que sea, ya sabéis y veis que estoy abierta a sugerencias, observaciones e incluso chantajes

Besos a todos!

Hat


	10. Batalla

Los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran, Pakkun saldría cada dos capítulos, es un crack de perro…

Alerta Lemon Ino-Chôji. Por fin…

**10. Batalla**

― Entra en casa.

― _Demo_…

Hinata se aferraba al portón, demasiado asustada como para hablar.

― Vamos, Hinata-_chan_, no puedo retrasarme más…

Naruto observó aquellos ojos que dudaban. Neji lo esperaba, balanceándose sobre los pies, en la esquina de la mansión. Hinata quería luchar, de eso estaba seguro. Temía por su vida, de eso se había dado cuenta ahora. Pero él no se la podía llevar consigo, debía quedarse y acatar sus deberes como heredera del clan.

― Hinata…

Se acercó a ella, con los ojos brillantes. Quería decirle que no temiera por él, que no se preocupase, y que pronto volverían a verse. Pero no era hábil con las palabras, y mucho menos en aquellos momentos de tensión. Pasó las manos por el cuello de la _kunoichi_, y sólo entonces Hinata vio relumbrar el colgante en su cuello.

― Volveré a buscarlo.

El cabello negro se le alborotó cuando Naruto salió disparado como un huracán. Apretó los dientes. Si su hermana llegaba en menos de cinco minutos, estaba segura de que nadie la detendría de ir al frente escapándose de casa, mientras llevase el uniforme de ANBU.

000000000000000

― Humo, alambre, botiquín, _shuriken_…

Sakura recontaba los pequeños paquetes que llevaba adosados al cuerpo en orden descendente. Tragó una píldora energética para espantarse el cansancio de todo un día de entrenamiento. Lee rebuscaba en uno de los aparadores de la sala.

― _Kunai_, agujas, puñal, guantes de repuesto…

Se ajustó los que ya llevaba con un crujido. No estaba segura de aquello. Hacía demasiado tiempo que ningún enemigo siquiera se acercaba a los límites de la aldea, y de repente se los encontraban prácticamente a las puertas… desde la batalla del Tercero, nadie hostil había puesto el pie en Konoha.

― Sakura…

Lee le alargaba una cajita transparente en la que brillaban tres píldoras blancas. Sakura la tomó y sintió que al ninja le temblaban las manos. A ella también, cuando la introdujo en el bolsillo. Esperaba no tener que tomarlas, el dolor posterior era terrible.

― Espero que no las tomes ― susurró Lee, acuclillándose para cerrarle la mochila. Sakura apretó los labios. No sería sólo su producción de leche materna lo que cortarían aquellas píldoras. Significaría también que la batalla habría durado más de dos días…

― Quiero ir contigo.

― Lee, no…

― Lo sé. Pero quería decirlo.

Ella se acuclilló a su lado. Los ojos de Lee no sólo nadaban en pena. Ahora estaban llenos de algo más fuerte, algo que los oscurecía aún más. Estaban repletos de ira. '¿Ira contra qué?' se preguntó Sakura '¿Contra los que nos atacan? ¿Contra el mandato que nos separa? ¿Contra sí mismo por no poder acompañarme?'

Aquello último no lo consentiría jamás. Abrazó a su esposo por un instante, arrodillándose para abarcarlo con fuerza.

― Lee, déjalo…

― Juré que te protegería ― susurró él ―, aunque sé que eres capaz de hacerlo tú misma. Pero tienes que entenderme…

― Te entiendo.

― No podría soportar que nada te ocurriese ― las manos de Lee se cerraron en la espalda de la _kunoichi_, repletas de impotencia ―… juré que te protegería…

― Ya no soy la única persona que debes proteger ― respondió Sakura, deshaciéndose del abrazo. Lee la miró fijamente, mientras el entendimiento se abría paso en él. Cuando la verdad lo acarició con sus cabellos de brisa, sonrió.

― Gracias, Sakura.

― Está todo preparado. Si suenan las sirenas…

El aullido de las sirenas preñó el aire frío de la noche. Ambos se miraron, alarmados. Estaban en las puertas del bosque circundante.

― ¡Coge la mochila del armario de emergencia, y mete también la bolsa helada de la cocina! ― gritó Sakura, poniéndose en pie y corriendo escaleras arriba. Lee se apresuró a abrocharse el chaleco de _chuunin_, y a recoger lo que Sakura le había mandado. Al volver a la sala, el pequeño lloraba alarmado en los brazos de su madre.

Ella misma lo ató con fuerza al cuerpo de Lee, donde se quedó gimiendo asustado. Sakura lo cubrió en besos, mientras los apremiaba hacia la puerta.

Al separarse en la entrada, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. No había nada que decir. Lee echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus cansadas piernas hacia los refugios, tratando de calmar al bebé con suaves caricias. Su misión de proteger a su familia ya no volvería a incluir solamente a su esposa. Sakura corría con igual presteza, en dirección a las arengas. No habría pensado jamás que tres simples píldoras pudieran pesarle tanto en el bolsillo del pecho, cerca del corazón.

000000000000000

― Genial...

Los colmillos de Kiba brillaron en la oscuridad. Su olfato le decía que cerca había enemigos que batir, a algo más de doscientos metros. Se apartó el flequillo mojado del rostro, y se topó con las gafas, molesto.

― No te las quites.

Shino lo había detenido con su mano fuerte. Kiba resopló, pero obedeciendo. Akamaru se acercó a su dueño y le lamió la mano. Los suaves sonidos de sus fauces recibieron un asentimiento de Kiba como respuesta.

― Cinco. A unos trescientos metros.

― Son seis.

Shino guardó el pequeño _kikai_ en la manga, satisfecho. Kiba frunció el ceño.

― Akamaru nunca se equivoca. Su olfato...

― Uno de ellos lleva activada una cápsula inodora.

Kiba abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, pero no encontró qué decir. Los insectos de Shino no sólo se guiaban por el olor, sino por la presencia de _chakra_. Y si aún así el enemigo lo ocultaba, les quedaba la detección por calor. De todos modos, Kiba no podía evitar sentirse fastidiado. Un solo enemigo con protección inodora y les había tocado precisamente a ellos.

― Pero... ¿cómo?...

― Kiba... ― Shino se echó las gafas oscuras hacia atrás, con gesto misterioso ― ¿Es que creías que fuera de nuestras fronteras no temen a la Muerte Carmesí de Konoha?

Se quedó callado. Seguro que Shino decía aquello sólo para agradarlo. Pero Shino no acostumbraba a mentir. Y si lo hacía, aquello había sido un cumplido de los mejores.

― Puedo con los cuatro, esos bastardos han sudado la gota gorda para llegar aquí. Hasta un ciego podría alcanzarlos con el _Gatsuuga_ usando el olfato.

― Déjame el quinto.

Shino se alzó aún más el cuello del abrigo. Cuando el primero de los atacantes puso el pie en el claro bajo su árbol, Kiba y Akamaru se abalanzaron aullando como bestias sobre el grupo. Shino se dio un poco más de tiempo, admirando el brillo de las garras aceradas de Kiba, mientras sus insectos le daban la situación exacta del quinto.

000000000000000

Calmo, quedo, despacio. Chôji patrullaba a las afueras del pabellón rojo del señor feudal. No corría allí ni una chispa de aire, y las ramas del almendro, pulcramente podadas, se mecían con la tibieza de la noche. Estaba preocupado por sus amigos, por su familia, por los habitantes de la aldea... pero estaba seguro de que se defenderían bien. El mensaje les habría llegado a tiempo, seguro.

El guarda ya no estaba en la puerta. Se habían crispado con la llegada de Shikamaru, y ahora lo tenían vigilando al enfermo. A Shikamaru no le hacía demasiada gracia, y había bromeado muchas veces con aplicarle su técnica para que bailase como un gorila ante los sirvientes. Chôji lo había disuadido de hacerlo, divertido, pero de todos modos Shikamaru se pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo, luchando contra la infección. La fiebre le había bajado un poco esa noche.

Jugueteaba con un cordel de sus manguitos mientras recorría los corredores desiertos. Esperaría a que Ino disolviese la marioneta para acompañarla de vuelta a sus habitaciones. Al salir de Konoha llevaba encima una ominosa carga de oscuridad, pero ahora todo parecía haberse disuelto. El deber ya no lo ahogaba, aunque lo mantenía en alerta, porque hasta que no restaurasen al legítimo heredero no podrían volver a su aldea. Chôji ni siquiera albergaba la más mínima desesperanza respecto a la seguridad de Konoha.

― Chôji...

Ino lo llamaba desde una de las ventanas, apartando la persiana con una mano blanca. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y un olor a mirra y canela se escapaba por el vano.

― Ino, ¿deseas volver?

― Aún no he terminado. Pero entra, por favor. La puerta está abierta.

Intrigado, Chôji pasó entre la madera y los abalorios, inundándose del calor y olor de la estancia encarnada.

― Chôji...

Ino estaba reclinada, indolente, en un diván de seda escarlata. El aire cargado la hacía suspirar apoyada en una mano, mientras con la otra hojeaba un grueso volumen. El señor feudal estaba tumbado, bocarriba, en uno de los sillones del recibidor. Parecía aletargado, no se movía, y de vez en cuando gemía débilmente.

― Está drogado ― susurró Ino, alzando los ojos brillantes hacia Chôji, e indicándole con un ademán suave que se sentase cerca de ella en el diván ―, no sé si hoy simplemente lo dejaré dormir.

Al sentarse, Chôji vio la marioneta tumbada en el suelo, del mismo modo despreocupado y seductor que Ino, que pasaba las hojas de un libro inexistente.

― ¿Tú qué crees, Chôji-_kun_? Se me están acabando las ideas.

Señaló uno de los dibujos del libro. Al inclinarse para verlo, Chôji pudo oler el aroma del vino dulce en los labios pintados. En la ilustración un hombre, tendido, y una mujer que...

― ¡Ino! ¡Por los dioses del cielo!

El ninja apartó los ojos y cruzó los brazos con fuerza, indignado. Ino rió, vivificada por el rubor intenso de Chôji. Cerró el pesado libro, y al abandonarlo en el suelo se dejó caer, completamente tumbada, en el diván. Visto desde abajo, el rostro ancho y ceñudo de Chôji parecía una máscara terrible. Pero Ino jamás había sentido miedo.

Acarició aquel rostro, algo atontada por la bebida, pero lo suficientemente lúcida para sentir el cosquilleo del deseo que llevaba escondido enroscándose en su estómago.

― No te enfades, Chôji-_kun_...

― No me enfado, Ino.

Aquel olor lo estaba volviendo loco. Aquel calor lo sacaba de sus casillas. Y las caricias suaves de la mano en su rostro le crispaban y calmaban a la vez. Muchas veces había sentido lo incontrolable abrasarlo las venas, haciéndolo letal. Al invocar el poder de su cuerpo, percibía las fibras de voluntad y violencia trenzarse en sus nervios, convirtiéndolo en una máquina de destrucción. Al mirar a Ino, allí tendida, con los ojos brillantes y completamente libre, relajó la postura.

Ino invocaba el mismo poder, le provocaba un deseo irrefrenable. Se inclinó y la besó con arrebato. Ella respondió sorprendida pero, entrelazando sus brazos con el cuello robusto, concedió con abandono.

000000000000000

Una fuerte inspiración y recobró la postura erguida. Había unos cuantos enemigos más en los árboles de alrededor, pero tras ver al letal torbellino del _kaiten_ destrozar a sus compañeros aún no se atrevían a acercarse. Neji contó doce, y dos más en las copas más altas. Otra nueva inspiración, y sus ojos dignos reposaron en la espesura.

― ¿Alguien más que intente traspasar las barreras de este bosque?

Un silencio frío respondió a sus palabras severas. Aprovechó la ocasión para enviar unas ráfagas de chakra a través de la tierra, de nuevo sin fruto. La piedra granítica siempre le impedía rastrear el suelo. Esperaba que ninguno hubiese descubierto su punto débil.

― ¡¿Alguien más! ― bramó con severidad. Apartó casi sin moverse un _kunai_ arrojado hacia él, que le pareció una burla a sus habilidades. Aquellos ninja eran bastante inútiles ―. Volved por donde habéis venido y quizá os dejemos vivir, escoria...

Dos de los más cercanos se lanzaron hacia él, blandiendo cadenas. Mientras tanto, una lluvia de nuevos kunai silbó en su dirección. 'Idiotas', pensó, 'nadie inteligente ataca dos veces del mismo modo cuando ha sido derrotado la primera vez'.

Sus ojos se activaron de inmediato. Percibía cada filo, cada forma, cada brillo en la superficie cortante. Era un juego de niños para él, apartaba las armas como si de plumas se tratasen. Con dos que atrapó al vuelo rechazó las cadenas, y su prodigiosa puntería acabó con los dos atacantes en sendas cuchilladas que perforaron las frentes, entre los ojos.

Al llevar las manos atrás, hastiado de aquellos cobardes y alcanzando sus _shuriken_ para acabar rápido, se sorprendió al sentir una cuerda que las inmovilizó.

'¡Maldición!'

Pateó hacia atrás al ninja que surgía de la piedra, rompiéndole el cuello al instante y lanzándolo hacia la espesura. El resto de atacantes bajaban reptando de los troncos. Tiró de las manos, pero aquel bastardo se las había atado muy bien. Y nada más sentir la cuerda en la piel, había sabido que su corriente de _chakra_ estaba intervenida.

Se esforzó para activar el _byakugan_, y el cerebro le envió un latigazo de electricidad. Notó cómo la sangre le golpeaba la boca. Abrió las piernas asentándose con firmeza, mientras contaba los enemigos resistiendo el dolor.

Siete. Si había más más lejos no podía verlos, al menos con el radio limitado de _byakugan_ que podía producir sin desmayarse. Desactivó sus ojos y se relajó, cerrándolos. Aspiró el miedo, olió el instinto asesino, escuchó las pisadas demasiado confiadas de los atacantes.

Al primero le quebró la nuca de una patada. El siguiente pudo probar su rodilla en los dientes, y se echó al suelo vomitando sangre y aullando de dolor, con la mandíbula quebrada por la mitad. ¿Acaso aquellos ninja pensaban que los _shinobi_ de Konoha sólo poseían una técnica? Recordó las famosas 'tres fintas' de su maestro Gai, aquel mes que les enseñó lucha restrictiva atándoles las manos, y después las piernas. Ahogó en el hueco de su rodilla a otro de los atacantes mientras controlaba la duración de su _stamina_.

Uno de los ninja que permanecían ocultos multiplicó su cuerpo. Ahora eran más de treinta los shinobi contra los que se enfrentaba.

'_Kami-sama_...'

Neji se lanzó a la desesperada hacia la masa de ninjas que se abalanzaban sobre él. Sabía que quizá no podría con todos con las manos atadas, y maldijo no llevar el comunicador puesto. Logró golpear a tres de una potente patada, que se deshicieron en una nube de humo, pero un cuarto lo agarró del cabello y le hundió la rodilla en la espalda, mientras otra copia le pateaba la boca del estómago. Logró zafarse, sin resuello, con una descarga de _chakra_ que los disolvió, y le hizo tambalearse de dolor. Las náuseas le escalaron por la garganta, no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar en pie contra tantas copias. Ahora todas blandían _kunai_.

Sonrió con amargura. Era hora del acto final, de la descarga de patadas imbuídas en _chakra_ que daría con todos en tierra. Le daba igual acabar destrozado, o muerto. No debían pasar de aquel claro.

Veía las formas nebulosas de los enemigos al lanzarse contra ellos. Sus ojos ya casi no lo respondían, atontados con el dolor. Gritó al llegar a las filas enemigas. Que todos escuchasen el alarido de los Hyuuga de Konoha...

Lo rodeó el humo. Una a una, y en menos de cinco segundos, las copias estallaron en nubes de vapor antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarlas. Escuchó tras la pared nubosa horribles alaridos, gritos ahogados, y gorgoteos de sangre.

Cayó de rodillas, jadeando agotado. La voz de Tenten y el tintineo de sus cuerdas porta_kunai _le trajeron el rostro femenino ante la vista borrosa. La _kunoichi_ se inclinó, examinándolo, mientras alguien le desataba la cuerda a la espalda.

― Pero mira que eres bruto, Neji...

000000000000000

― ¡!

BUM

Nadie podía ver nada a cien metros a la redonda. La llanura se había convertido en una quebrada polvareda.

― Vaya, Sakura... ― sonrió Naruto, relajando la postura con uno de sus _shuriken_ gigantes en la mano ― no has dejado ni uno para mí.

Ella sonrió, alzando los dedos en señal de victoria. Por la puerta oeste del bosque parecía que no llegaban más. Era la entrada más evidente, ya que delante de la verja no había más que unos pocos matorrales y árboles, casi todo estaba cubierto por pastos, y era más difícil llegar sin ser vistos. Por eso, Tsunade había decidido reforzarla con cinco efectivos nada más, y mandar a Neji a la espesura del noroeste. Dos de aquellos luchadores eran Naruto y Sakura.

― Dos al flanco derecho, y tú ― dijo Naruto, acercándose al más joven de los _shinobi_ que los acompañaba ―, necesitamos saber si los refuerzos han llegado ya por la posición de Neji-_sama_. Rápido, pero sin dejar huellas, ¿de acuerdo?

― _Hai_, Naruto-_sama_ ― murmuró antes de desaparecer. Naruto se ajustó la casaca, y guardó los pergaminos. Su gigantesco _shuriken_ estaba clavado en el suelo, así que se sentó junto a él, usándolo como respaldo.

Distraído, se tentó los labios.

― ¿Pensando en algo en particular? ― susurró Sakura, sobresaltándolo. Parecía mentira que en otros lugares del bosque estuviese librándose una batalla, tan calmo y en silencio estaba todo. Naruto se sonrojó, sin contestar. La visión de Hinata entre sus brazos, su calor, su voz pequeña, le daban escalofríos.

― ¿Crees que todos estarán bien? ― preguntó el ninja. Ella se quedó en silencio, escuchando los rumores de la llanura agrietada. Le asaltaba el olor tibio e inocente del pequeño, el peso de su cuerpo flexible y cálido, la fuerza de las manos protectoras de su marido, sus labios en el hombro, el candor de su respiración dormida en la nuca. Se asió los costados, abrazándose el pecho. Esos pensamientos harían que le subiera la leche, y le dolería, así que respiró hondo y puso en guardia los sentidos.

― Seguro que sí, Naruto. Seguro que sí.

000000000000000

No había nada como la suavidad de aquella serpiente de oro, de aquel río de luz, a los lados de su rostro. Deseaba no abandonar jamás la tibia caricia de los labios suaves, de la piel aterciopelada, de los aromas y aceites de la piel femenina. Ella se alzó en toda su resplandeciente gloria, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y permitiéndolo recrearse en las formas perfectas de su cuello, sus pechos, su cintura, sus muslos, su piel nacarada…

Asió con manos fuertes las caderas, sin dejarla escapar. Los contoneos de su cuerpo le estaban llevado a la demencia.

― Chôji…

Ella posó las manos sobre las de él, serpeando de placer. Chôji se quedó quieto, ella se lo había pedido así. Se permitió arquear levemente la espalda de su cuerpo tendido, azotado por el deseo de tomar el control. Ino siseó, ahora el cabello le cubría el rostro, completamente fruncido por el goce.

― Ino…

Ella no pudo detenerlo cuando abarcó sus pechos con las manos, pero sí lo mantuvo firmemente tendido contra el suelo al inclinarse levemente sobre él. Chôji la veía cerca, lamiéndose los labios, estremeciéndose con cada latigazo de su propio cuerpo, hundiendo cruelmente el deseo del ninja con cada movimiento.

Chôji intentaba evitarlo, pero era demasiado. Cerró los ojos, buscando el temple, el control. Pero tras sus párpados también estaba ella, la Ino de hacía unos minutos, deslizando las sedas lejos de su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso, desatando los nudos de la armadura rojiza, tendiéndolo para encaramarse en él, para usarlo mientras el mundo se hacía de tres y de dos.

El ninja ladeó el rostro, tratando de respirar fuera del olor embriagante de la _kunoichi_. Más allá de aquella alfombra, por sobre el escabel y la descalzadora, estaba la entrada de la habitación, cerrada con puertas de papel de arroz. Y tras ellas danzaba la marioneta, entregada a los mismos juegos con el tercero de los dos, que estaba tan drogado que no podía levantarse. Y la misma furia, el mismo enojo, la misma fiereza que al principio le subieron a los ojos.

Ya no fue un solo movimiento el que acompasaba los gemidos. Arrastró a su boca los labios cálidos y los ojos sorprendidos de la _kunoichi_.

― Chôji, no…

Pero no pudo seguir. Se suponía que él no debía haberse movido, que tenía que ser el recipiente vivo del teatro de muñecas. Pero Ino sintió su fuerza, su hambre, sus movimientos firmes y duros, y no pudo más que sucumbir gimiendo a la lujuria del ninja. Aun estando encaramada había perdido el control.

― Szzz... ¡aahhhhhh!

Vio la marioneta caer mientras cargaba a Ino hacia la cama con dosel. Vio la luz de la entrada apagarse, y desapareció la vista de aquel vicioso, vencido y aturdido bastardo.

Al tenderla suavemente en la cama, Chôji vio prendido en sus ojos un brillo remoto, en sus jadeos un algo inexplicable, que la turbaba y agitaba.

― Chôji… pero…

― Sólo será para nosotros, esta vez, como debería haber sido siempre…

Quieta, estremecida, sorprendida, comprendió.

Alargó los brazos y abarcó el cuello de Chôji, del mismo modo en que ahora lo recibía su cuerpo, anhelando el dominio que él la ofrecía, deseando su piel, su cuerpo, su fuerza, que la enterrase en placer…

000000000000000

― Gracias…

Lee entró en la pequeña habitación, al final del pasillo, y se sentó con cuidado entre las mujeres acurrucadas en el suelo. Destapó la cabecita del pequeño del paño con el que la había cubierto, temeroso de que el polvo se le clavase a la velocidad en que corría. Aún lloraba.

― Tranquilo… shhh…

Lo acunó con suavidad, intentando calmarlo, pero él se debatía incómodo, inquieto, asustado.

― Tiene hambre.

Una de las mujeres había alzado la vista hacia él. Su bebé dormía sobre unas gasas en el suelo, y ella le acarciaba las piernecitas. Sonrió con calidez hacia Lee.

― Esos lloros son de hambre.

― _H-hai_…

Con cuidado desabrochó el soporte separándolo de su pecho, y se lo colocó en las rodillas. El chasquido de la burbuja de gas al quebrarse y liberar el calor hacia el recipiente alteró aún más el llanto del bebé, que amenazaba con incomodar a los otros niños, calmados o dormidos.

Dándose toda la prisa que pudo, lo colocó en sus brazos y le ofreció el biberón de leche materna. En un segundo, los lloros habían cesado. Aunque aún se revolvía en los brazos del ninja, al menos se alimentaba en silencio.

― _Arigatō_ ― susurró Lee, en direción a aquella que le había dado el consejo. Ella tan sólo sonrió, y algunas madres agradecieron con resoplidos que el bebé al fin se hubiera callado.

Lee se sonrojó, inundado de vergüenza. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que era el único hombre en el refugio de bebés. Normal… el pensamiento le voló inevitablemente hacia Sakura. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento? ¿Estaría bien? Aquello le parecía tan injusto que tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

Contó los cuerpos, los nudos de mantas… veinte, quizá más, se refugiaban en aquel agujero en penumbra con sus bebés de corta edad. Había pasado por las salas de los niños pequeños en el pasillo del refugio, niños que estaban en su jardín de infancia cuando sonaron las alarmas. Aunque los profesores trataban de distraerlos, las miradas perdidas y llorosas, las manitas mordidas en las bocas diminutas, los puños cerrados en las prendas de colores, se sucedían en cada uno de aquellos chiquillos. Eran el tesoro de Konoha, el futuro, por lo que estaban custodiados por ninja de primer orden.

Iruka lo había sonreído, con los alumnos de primero de la academia pulcramente formados tras él. Les hacía responsables de todo aquel que fuese menor que ellos, así se mantenían ocupados. Pero entre ellos no dejaban de cuchichear, y aquellos que tenían padres en el combate mostraban una mirada de orgullo y miedo a partes iguales.

― Está dormido.

Lee se despertó del adormecimiento en que le tenían hundido sus negras cavilaciones.

― ¿_Na… nani_?

― Se ha quedado dormido.

Le dio miedo retirar la mano. Mientras su hijo tomaba, había agarrado complacido uno de sus dedos con una mano diminuta. Ahora estaba quieto en sus brazos, tranquilo, compartiendo su leve calor con el del ninja sumergido en un sueño de paz. Se lo quedó mirando, conmovido y melancólico, recordando cómo esas manos se contraían en el pecho de Sakura cuando lo alimentaba.

La mujer que tenía al lado le retiró el biberón de las manos, y lo guardó en la bolsa con una sonrisa. Lee no pudo darle las gracias. Estaba paralizado por el suave toque de aquellos dedos pequeños en su mano vendada, por el calor del aliento infantil en su pecho abatido. Acarició los labios suavemente con el pulgar, aún perlados en leche materna.

000000000000000

― Oeste. Dos millas, busca los hilos dorados para no caer en las trampas.

― Gracias, Shino-_kun_...

Con una fuerte patada se elevó del suelo hasta encaramarse de una rama. Shino siguió sus movimientos con preocupación hasta que se perdió de vista. Lo último que vieron sus ojos atentos fue el extremo de la larguísima trenza.

― Sabe lo que hace, Shino.

Kiba sujetaba con los dientes un extremo de la venda mientras con la otra mano aseguraba la presión en la muñeca derecha. Akamaru gemía débilmente, cansado pero no herido. Shino dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes hacia la dirección en que había desaparecido Zangiku.

― Déjala, caray... ― refunfuñó Kiba, enjugándose el sudor de la frente y poniéndose en pie ― Es más fuerte de lo que la gente piensa. Y ahora déjame ver tus heridas.

― No estoy herido.

― Shino, si crees que después de tanto tiempo no sé cómo huele tu sangre, también me estás subestimando a mí ― gruñó el ninja, perdiendo la mirada en la misma dirección que su compañero ―. Tenemos que movernos hacia el este. Parece que han llegado los refuerzos.

Una enorme hoja de humo verde y brillante se elevaba sobre las copas de los árboles. Empezaba a amanecer.

000000000000000

― _Kuso_...

Naruto se enjugó el sudor. Le quedaban, según sus cálculos, unas siete copias. El entrenamiento con Jiraiya las hacía resistentes, al menos aguantaban un nivel de golpes superior a las de los demás ninja de Konoha.

Conformó un pequeño _rasengan_ en la mano izquierda.

― ¡Tuyo!

Lo lanzó en dirección a Sakura, que concentraba _chakra_ en la palma derecha. Cerró el puño al verlo venir, y el impacto sonó como el tañer de un gigantesco gong.

Al caer, no tuvo tiempo de mirar si el misil de la _kunoichi_ había dado en el blanco, pero sí olió el polvo que había provocado su estela. Se quitó de encima como pudo los enemigos que se abalanzaban contra él, ayudado por uno de los compañeros de escuadrón.

Entre el fragor de los metales y los alaridos pudo oír el jadeo alarmado de Sakura.

Apartó a empellones a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino hacia la _kunoichi_. Empujó incluso a un miembro de su escuadra. 'Ya me disculparé después'

Encontró a Sakura encogida, oculta tras los matorrales, cubierta por un _genjutsu_. Se liberó de él con rapidez, para poder acercarse sin reservas. Escuchó al último enemigo caer con un gemido de dolor, después las risas amortiguadas de los vencedores.

Se inclinó junto a la _kunoichi_, que se abrazaba el cuerpo, temblando.

― ¿Estás herida?

Sakura no respondió, y clavó más las rodillas contra sí. Naruto le apartó los mechones del rostro inclinado, y la descubrió sudorosa y temblando sin control.

― Sakura... ¿estás herida? ― posó la mano en su frente ― Estás... ardiendo...

Se volvió para avisar a los compañeros para que la retirasen de allí y se la llevaran a la aldea, ya que ella era la única ninja médico del escuadrón. Pero ella lo retuvo, agarrándolo de una mano con dedos de hierro.

― Estoy bien ― gruñó, mientras una gota de sudor le daba la contraria sien abajo hacia la barbilla ― Ya estamos terminando...

La hoja de humo verde, visible desde los cuatro flancos de Konoha, casi se había disuelto con la brisa del amanecer. Naruto frunció los labios, disgustado, pero volvió a comprobar la temperatura de la frente de Sakura. Parecía a punto de entrar en ebullición.

Se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso por encima a la _kunoichi_.

― No quiero que te descubras del _genjutsu_, Sakura ― susurró Naruto, angustiado ―, es tan bueno que sólo he podido localizarte por el olfato.

― Pero eso es porque eres un torpe, Naruto.

― Sakura... ― había sonreído, por un segundo, pero el temblor incesante de la _kunoichi _le había devuelto el miedo ― No entras más en batalla hasta que esto se haya acabado del todo, ¿entendido?

― No puedes darme órdenes ― susurró ella, con una firmeza que se disolvía en las punzadas de dolor ―, yo soy tu superior.

― Pero puedo atarte a un saco de dormir en lo más alto de este mismo árbol si no obedeces, Sakura.

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Escucharon las patrullas que susurraban el el límite del bosque con aquella extensa llanura. Ambos sabían que ahora eran el flanco más vulnerable. Neji, si es que estaba bien, confiaba demasiado en ellos como para mandar los refuerzos hacia su zona. Además eran el último reducto de oscuridad, al mirar hacia el oeste, con lo que recibirían los ataques de los equipos de élite que aún quedasen en acción.

Naruto se puso en pie, decidido a conformar una atadura en su amiga si se ponía a luchar. Sakura no podía pensar con claridad, pero sabía que sería capaz de plantar cara durante un buen rato.

― Sakura...

― Aún no, Naruto. Voy a esperar un poco más.

― Tenía que decirlo.

― Lo sé, Naruto. Si la batalla se pone fea las tomaré. Pero si no, puedo aguantar el dolor y la fiebre.

― Espero que no las tomes.

Sakura lo miró de frente. Sería un buen esposo algún día.

000000000000000

Lee estornudó, en la cálida oscuridad del refugio.

000000000000000

― Tenemos que irnos.

― Espera...

― Ino...

― Espera...

No movió los brazos de las caderas de Ino, donde los tenía posados con indolencia. Ella tampoco movió un ápice el cuerpo acurrucado contra Chôji, aunque se moría de calor. Alzó el rostro hacia el ninja, posando la barbilla en los huesos de su clavícula.

― Chôji...

― Dime, Ino.

Pero ella no respondió, hundida en sus pensamientos. Chôji deslizó la sábana de seda un poco más abajo, jugueteando con los dedos en el nacarado nacimiento de la espalda de Ino. Sabía que le hacía cosquillas, pero no podía soportar la mirada triste de aquellos ojos azules.

― Ino... ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella cerró los ojos, deleitándose en el contacto de la piel del ninja, de las cosquillas de sus yemas, del rumor de su respiración.

― Chôji... ¿si te pidiera que regresaras a Konoha, lo harías?

El ninja paró de respirar por un segundo. Cuando le retornó el aliento, procuró que no se le notase la velocidad en la sangre.

― Sabes que no puedo, Ino.

― ¿Porque te lo ordena Tsunade Godaime_-sama_?

La voz de Ino era pequeña, como la cadencia de su aliento, enterrado en el pecho de Chôji.

― También.

― Puedo pedirle que te ordene lo contrario.

― No puedes obligarme a algo que va en contra de mi naturaleza, Ino. Además, me estás poniendo nervioso...

Los azules ojos de Ino eran temblor, duda, miedo.

― Vienen las tropas, Chôji. Ayer me llegó el mensaje ― trató de no desprenderse demasiado de la piel de Chôji al sentirlo inhalar con fuerza y exhalar con calma ―. No quiero que estés aquí.

― Mi cometido es protegerte...

― Tu tarea ha terminado. Mañana todo se habrá acabado. Eres libre, Chôji-_kun_.

― Mi tarea no acabará hasta que yo lo decida.

― Pero las órdenes...

― No desobedezco si me preocupo por ti. No quiero que cuestiones mi trabajo como ninja, Ino.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Para Chôji fue un bálsamo, para Ino un puñal.

― Prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de todo, que dejarás a los equipos de élite actuar ― le temblaba la voz, pero no quería que el ninja lo notase. Enterró el rostro en el cuello del ninja, inhalando el perfume salvaje de su melena ―. Por favor, Chôji...

― Acataré las órdenes, Ino. Por mucho que desee a ese bastardo bajo tierra, no me entrometeré ― recordó a la Ino que no podía desarrollar sus técnicas, la Ino que se arriesgaba a ser golpeada y vejada por culpa de su incompetencia. No volvería a ocurrir.

Se volvió de lado, descubriendo a la _kunoichi_ de la sábana asfixiante para emborracharse con el brillo opalino de su piel. Ella sonrió con calidez, y lo besó con entrega. Frunciendo el ceño ante el dominio de Chôji sobre su cuerpo, deslizando sus largas piernas alrededor de la figura de su amante, se decidió a guardar en la memoria aquellos instantes de éxtasis para los tiempos oscuros que estaban a punto de llegar.

000000000000000

― Vamos... venga...

Naruto murmuraba mientras corría sin descanso hacia el este, alejando a la tropa asaltante cuanto pudo de la posición en que se escondía Sakura. Confiaba en que los tres atacantes rezagados fueran pan comido para su escuadra. Naruto era un bocado demasiado apetecible para aquellos enemigos, deseosos de ser quien matara a un ninja tan legendario, así que casi todos se habían lanzado a su caza cuando lo vieron alejarse.

Miraba con ansia los lugares donde sabía estaban ocultos los hilos de las trampas, pero aquellos malditos eran astutos y cuidadosos. Uno de ellos le lanzó una baliza adhesiva, pero el ninja se agachó a tiempo.

― ¡No hace falta que me marquéis, bastardos! ― gritó, envalentonado por la distancia que había conseguido respecto a la posición de la _kunoichi_. Se paró en una rama alta, ofreciendo su aspecto más fiero y ocultando el severo agotamiento ― ¡Aquí estoy para quien me quiera!

Tres saltaron hacia él, blandiendo armas afiladas. Se zafó del primero con facilidad, dejándolo colgando de una rama. El segundo le costó algo más, pero terminó en el suelo sin respiración. Al tercero no pudo detenerlo.

― Vamos... ¿es todo lo que sabéis hacer?

Se llevó la mano al hombro derecho. Estaba sangrando tanto que la sangre le escurría hasta el pie. Sentía la espalda abierta y palpitante, pero se negó al dolor.

Con la mano derecha como recipiente, conformó un _rasengan_ especialmente grande. Los tallos de _chakra_ concentrado restallaban fuera de la bola, como látigos de muerte. Se abalanzó sobre los atacantes, exhausto y con el brazo casi dormido.

― ¡_Rasengan_!

Sentía la sangre golpearle el rostro cada vez que un cuerpo extraño chocaba con la bola de energía asesina. No oía los gritos, ni el sonido de la carne. Tuvo que sujetarse el brazo derecho con el izquierdo para hacerlo empujar contra torsos y rostros, porque ya no controlaba la presión de sus dedos sobre la técnica. La mano derecha no le respondía.

Con un estruendo ensordecedor, el _rasengan_ fue liberado contra una pared de bosque, que pareció inhalar antes de estallar en una lluvia de astillas y hojas destrozadas.

― Ngh... wah...

Naruto se dobló sobre sí mismo, asiéndose la mano ensangrentada. El _rasengan_ se la había descarnado cuando perdió el control. Al inclinarse violentamente hacia delante, un alarido inhumano le brotó de las fauces, enderezándolo al instante. Había desgarrado aún más la terrible herida de la espalda.

― _Ku_... _Kusooooo_...

― Jaque mate.

El atacante alzó su guadaña, que goteaba en sangre. Era el mismo que le había desgarrado la espalda, salvado del _rasengan_ al esconderse tras el golpe. Naruto pensó, con una sonrisa desdeñosa, que iba a morir en manos de un maldito cobarde…

Pero mientras reunía fuerzas para ponerse en pie aquel enemigo se desplomó, como en desmayo, a sus pies.

― ¿Estás bien?

El ninja se venció, exhausto y dolorido como el infierno, cayendo de rodillas hacia delante. El sufrimiento lo mareó, y una terrible sensación de aturdimiento le nubló la vista.

― Has perdido mucha sangre. Será mejor que te tumbes.

Obedeció en silencio a aquella voz susurrante, sintiendo que no sería capaz de levantarse. Tendido de costado, sintió cómo su auxiliador rasgaba la casaca y la camiseta para descubrir la herida.

― Pero...

― No hables, Naruto. Llegaron los refuerzos, la batalla ha terminado.

― Sa... Sakura...

― Seguro que está bien. Tranquilo, voy a coserte esta herida para que deje de sangrar y podamos moverte.

― Ugh...

La sensación del hilo al deslizarse por la carne era repugnante. La zona estaba tan destrozada que ya ni dolía, pero los bordes de la herida estaban tan hinchados que aquel sedal resultaba nauseabundo al correr bajo la carne.

― Pero... no... Sakura... no la encontraréis. Está... escondida...

― ¿Escondida?

― _Genjutsu_... Por favor...

Escuchó rumores tras su espalda, mientras quien lo curaba había parado de coser para discutir en susurros con los compañeros.

― De acuerdo... número diez, por favor, termina mi trabajo. Cuida de que el músculo no se desplace ― aquella voz dulce daba órdenes muy firmes, y Naruto se sintió seguro ―. Número seis, informa a la aldea de nuestra posición. Cadete, venga conmigo. Los demás, seguid los planes acordados.

Naruto sintió a sus espaldas la suave corriente de aire de dos cuerpos al elevarse en impulso. Alguien retomó la aguja, continuando el cosido con cuidado.

― ¡Comunicáos con la base! ― ordenó la misma voz autoritariamente suave a lo lejos.

― ¡_Hai_, Zangiku-_sama_!

Hubiera vuelto la cabeza, pero se sentía demasiado mareado. Zangiku...

Algo brillante llamó su atención, hundido en la hojarasca frente a su rostro. Mientras las puntadas de sedal lo balanceaban, y sentía la sangre escurrirse hacia el costado, alargó la mano izquierda para asirlo.

Era su colgante, con el cordón de cuero rasgado.

000000000000000

― Ya decía yo que olía mucho a sangre en aquella dirección...

Kiba saludó con entusiasmo a las figuras que se acercaban entre la espesura. Kankurô lo respondió jovial, levantando la mano que no sostenía las cuerdas de _chakra_ de Kuroari. La marioneta avanzaba pesadamente caminando tras su maestro, y por las junturas goteaba lentamente sangre oscurecida.

― El alma de la fiesta ― susurró Kiba a Shino, y este respondió con una risa que pareció un breve gruñido.

― Kiba, tú siempre tan mordaz ― respondió Kankurô, tendiéndole la misma mano libre. Shino lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, sintiendo ahora el aroma de la sangre en la marioneta.

Con un gesto del cuello la señaló, mientras Kuroari se aposentaba con un ruido seco.

― Ah, dos prisioneros. No os preocupéis, son capaces de hablar... todavía ― la sonrisa de Kankurô se acentuó aún más mientras sacudía levemente las yemas de los dedos y unos alaridos amortiguados hacían temblar las paredes de Kuroari.

― Déjame adivinar... ― Kiba frunció el ceño, ante el placer morboso del ninja de la arena ― ¿Se han metido con tus juguetitos?

― Los llamaron 'muñecas' ― gruñó Kankurô, haciendo a la marioneta levantarse de nuevo, y provocando nuevos alaridos. Kiba se rió con fiereza.

― Bueno... creo que Tsunade-_sama_ estará contenta de veros de vuelta. Y puede que hasta nos deje beber esta noche.

― Genial...

La marioneta los siguió cuando se alejaron a través de los árboles. Parecía que a Kankurô no le importaba demasiado si tropezaba con los troncos caídos o las piedras del camino, aunque los aullidos del interior ante cada empellón eran terribles.

La escuadra de Shino y Kiba se decidió a caminar, completamente aterrados por la escena, cuando tuvieron al ninja de la arena a una distancia prudencial.

000000000000000

― De dos en dos, con cuidado de no tropezar. Procurad acostumbrar pronto los ojos a la luz, al menos antes de llegar a la escalera que sube. No queremos que os caigáis y dañéis vuestro valioso botín...

Las mujeres se rieron, aliviadas después de que Iruka les dijese que la batalla había acabado. Las nuevas del frente también eran esperanzadoras: no había ninguna baja del frente de Konoha aunque sí había heridos graves que ya estaban siendo tratados; y todos los enemigos y emisarios habían sido apresados o eliminados, con lo que la situación de la aldea oculta estaba a salvo.

Fueron saliendo, deseando saber cómo estaban sus allegados. La sala se vació de risas, de balbuceos infantiles, de suspiros de alivio. Iruka tomó la puerta.

― Lee...

El ninja aún estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra la pared y las rodillas dobladas hacia arriba. Apoyado en su pecho reposaba el pequeño, con los enormes ojos negros abiertos de par en par, y balbuceando tranquilo. Las manos vendadas del ninja acariciaban la pequeña espalda, mientras el olor de la criatura lo invadía con sosiego. Pero el rostro estaba sombrío, y el brillo de sus ojos de azabache, devotos de los movimientos de su hijo, estaba apagado.

― No sé si quiero salir de la sala.

― Vamos, Lee... no pasa nada...

Se oyeron pisadas que corrían por el pasillo. Iruka miró hacia el extremo del corredor, y se apartó para dejar paso.

― ¡Lee!

El ninja alzó la cabeza lentamente, llevando la confusa mirada hacia la puerta iluminada.

― Gai-_sensei_...

El profesor alzó uno de sus pulgares, sonriendo con dientes blanquísimos en el rostro sucio de polvo y barro.

― Lee, se ha acabado todo. Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí.

Lee se levantó con pereza, con una pregunta ansiosa martilleándole en el cerebro. Las piernas se le habían dormido. Asió con fuerza al bebé, sin el valor suficiente para hablar. Del mismo modo en que se había negado a aceptar que el peligro había pasado hasta que alguien del frente se lo hubiera confirmado, se negaba a pensar que Sakura estaba bien hasta que alguien se lo asegurase sin dudas. Pero tenía demasiado miedo para preguntarlo.

Su maestro lo conocía casi mejor que cualquiera. Lo asió de un hombro, mientras Iruka recogía los bultos.

― Han llevado a Sakura al hospital, Lee.

― Entonces tengo que ir con ella ― susurró el ninja, alarmado, asiendo aún con más fuerza su preciada carga.

― Me ha dicho que la esperes en casa. Y que quiere _futomaki_ para cenar.

La esperanza le iluminó el rostro. Ahora todas las palabras sobraban. Se concedió una amplia y brillante sonrisa mientras el bebé, ajeno a todo aquello, chupaba indolentemente los cuernos del ciervito de madera.

000000000000000

He vuelto, ¡kyaaaaaaah!. Este capi me ha parecido muy difícil de escribir, y me disculpo si no ha alcanzado la calidad que se esperaba. Tengo que arañarle tiempo al curro para escribir, porque cuando llego a casa estoy rendida.

Creo que algunos de vosotros esperábais más ación bélica. Nunca he sido buena en ese aspecto. Pero aún queda una batalla por librar, e intentaré describir mejor los combates (gomen nassai…)

Creo que esta vez no hay términos de japonés que explicar ;)

Besos, y espero que os guste lo suficiente como para dejarme un review, aunque sea cortito.

Hatsune.


	11. El Camino a la Locura

Un par de cosas antes de empezar…

1. esto es un capítulo de transición que principalmente bascula entre la post-acción de Konoha y la acción del feudo. Pido disculpas si el contraste entre los dos escenarios resulta un poco brusco.

2. hay bastante lime en este capítulo, atendiendo a los ruegos de aquellos que estábais un poco hartos de la acción.

3. hay un lemon yaoi-de-los-que-hace-Hatsu, o sea, sin absolutamente nada soez, explícito, hiriente ni tópico. Lo advertiré cuando llegue para aquellos que decidan saltárselo.

4. Naruto no me pertenece. Lo pondría a hacer albóndigas con el _rasengan_ si así fuera.

**11. El camino a la locura**

― ¿Te duele?

― Tú sigue...

― Vamos, Naruto... ― Kiba siguió apretando el vendaje de la espalda con la mano, temeroso de que la hemorragia se reanudara ― No te hagas el valiente. No desaproveches la oportunidad de que te den unos cuantos tranquilizantes de esos que te hacen soñar con tías desnudas...

Naruto no podía sonreír mientras apretaba los dientes para aguantar el dolor, pero lo hizo hacia dentro. Shino continuó con su proceso, cerrando con lentitud la carne desgarrada de su mano. Naruto recordaba la primera vez que vio una curación por medio de _chakra_, lo fascinante que le pareció. Ahora que sabía que cada milímetro de piel reparada dolía como mil agujas, no le parecía tan maravillosa experiencia, pero no dejaba de ser prodigioso.

― Hemos llegado.

Las puertas del carromato se abrieron, dejándoles ver un pasillo blanco y pulcro donde les esperaban varios miembros del cuerpo médico. Shino ayudó a Naruto a descender, y los demás médicos, enfundados en blanco, entraron para tomar a los heridos que los acompañaban en el vagón.

― Shino... no hace falta que...

Lo hizo sentarse en una camilla, donde Kiba lo forzó a tumbarse bocabajo. En cuanto su mejilla rozó la fría limpieza de la sábana, cerró los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado, de que podía relajarse, de lo tremendamente cansado que estaba... y respiró hondo.

Kiba se había sentado junto a sus piernas, aún sosteniendo la venda de la espalda. Entrecerró los ojos y señaló al frente.

― ¡A toda velocidad, Shino! ¡Ala sala de curas!

Shino se mantuvo en silencio un segundo. Empujó la camilla lentamente, haciendo sisear las ruedas sobre las baldosas blancas.

― Kiba... por favor...

― De acuerdo... hay que ver qué soso eres, _kami-sama_...

000000000000000

― Parece que todo se recupera al ritmo normal. Pero le pedimos que no entrene su técnica al menos en una semana. Los canales están sobrecargados, aunque no hemos hallado fisuras ni perforaciones. La descarga de _chakra_ está completamente contraindicada en los próximos cinco días. Además, recomendamos que permanezca en el hospital al menos hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando el jefe de planta efectuará el chequeo.

Desactivó el _byakugan_ y se inclinó ante Neji.

― Ha sido un honor atender sus heridas, Neji-_sama_.

― Ha sido un honor recibir tus atenciones, Emiko.

Neji sonrió suavemente. Nunca se acostumbraría a que nadie, y menos miembros de su propia rama, lo tratase con semejante respeto. Sabía que para la rama secundaria era todo un honor, y un triunfo, que se hubiese convertido en _jounin_.

El murmullo amortiguado de la puerta al ser cerrada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se tumbó sobre la espalda y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Aquel ala del hospital, el de reposo, era su zona favorita. Pensó que por la tarde pasearía por los jardines y visitaría a los heridos. Sabía que Naruto estaría ingresado al menos el mismo tiempo que él porque Tenten se lo había dicho cuando lo transportaban hacia las urgencias. Aunque Neji estaba seguro de que en cuanto su poderoso _chakra_ cerrase las heridas, habría que luchar para que no se fuera del hospital.

Tenten... recordaba su aroma a lirios y clavo incluso ahora, solo en la penumbra del ala de reposo. Inspiró con fuerza, casí sintiéndola junto a él.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

No se sobresaltó. Estaba acostumbrado al sigilo de su compañera. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos al alargar una mano, que la _kunoichi_ le tomó con ternura.

― Estoy bien, sólo un poco agotado por la falta de _chakra_. Gracias por recordarme que no debo forzar la máquina.

― A veces eres un bestia.

― Lo sé.

Los dedos fríos de la mujer recorrieron la línea de los ojos de Neji, comprobando la temperatura en la penumbra. Sus yemas acariciaron como un susurro los labios blancos, sintiendo la calidez del aliento del ninja.

― ¿Cómo está...

― Está bien, todos lo están. Sakura fue capaz de convencerlo de que se quedase en el refugio con el bebé. Fue muy astuta en eso, podría habérselo confiado a Iruka-_sensei_, pero prefirió así forzar a Lee para que no entrase en combate ― Tenten se sentó en la cama. Neji sintió su peso cerca de las piernas, y también las aristas de una de sus cartucheras.

― ¿Y Gai-_sensei_?

―Tiene una pierna un tanto hinchada, parece ser que intentó detener una bola de hierro con ella sin llevar los protectores ― Tenten se inclinó un poco sobre su compañero, retirando una hoja de su cabello. Neji aspiró un poco más fuerte en silencio, para que ella no lo notase. El calor del cuerpo femenino lo sumía en una cómoda lujuria.

― ¿Cuántos efectivos habéis traído a Konoha?

― Somos tres escuadras, con un capitán y una subcapitana, que soy yo ― Tenten delineó el perfil de Neji con un solo dedo, desde el centro de la frente hasta la barbilla. Se apoyó en un codo, acariciando la mandíbula con una yema ―. Dejamos a Shikamaru en el feudo, porque estaba enfermo.

― ¿Y cuántas escuadras de la Arena nos ayudarán en la restauración del heredero? ― Neji había deslizado una mano bajo la blusa de Tenten a lo largo de su espalda, tentando a ciegas con sus dedos suaves las vértebras de la _kunoichi_. Ascendió despacio, muy despacio, sintiendo la respiración agitada de su compañera en los párpados cerrados.

― Hemos dejado una de las nuestras, que se encargará de situar y ayudar a los efectivos... que ya tenemos dentro, al equipo de... Chôji ― le sobresaltaban las caricias de Neji, que recorrían sus costados sin abarcarlos completamente. Cada vez que las manos se deslizaban junto a sus pechos, sin llegar a tocarlos de veras, se le aceleraba el corazón y se le cortaba el aliento―. Temari comanda otras dos... escuadras, y preparan la maquinaria para el... asalto... Kankurô volverá para... cubrir la retaguardia...

Su codo se contrajo, apoyado en la almohada junto al rostro de Neji, cuando él comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y a desabrocharle la blusa. Hábilmente localizó las armas ocultas en torso y espalda y fue dejándolas caer al suelo. Ella sólo suspiraba, serpenteando sobre el cuerpo del ninja y asiéndolo con fuerza del cabello.

El gruñido de Neji, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, le anunció que su deseo era ya irrefrenable. Tenten se dejó llevar, mientras la boca de Neji devoraba su pecho con fiereza, y sus manos tentaban el borde trasero de sus pantalones con lujuria.

― Di mi nombre, Tenten ― masculló entre mordiscos y besos ―... di mi nombre...

― Neji... oh, ¡Neji!...

Lo acarició como si estuviera hecho de humo y telarañas, mientras descendía para besar la boca fría y pálida de Neji. Él luchó un instante con los moños, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello castaño al liberarlo. Las manos de Tenten decidieron que había demasiada ropa entre ellos dos.

― Tenten...

000000000000000

― _Ta_... _daima_...

Entró en el recibidor, dejando la mochila y el equipamiento en el armario metálico. La casa estaba en silencio, y todo parecía apagado. A lo mejor no habían llegado aún...

Gai le había dicho que los dos se encontraban bien, pero ella no se lo creería del todo hasta que hubiera inspeccionado hasta el mas mínimo centímetro de piel de sus hombres. Después de las curas y los paños calientes del hospital se encontraba mucho mejor. Estaba deseando ver a su pequeño y resarcirlo por la espera.

― ¿Lee?

Vislumbró una luz vacilante al entrar en el pasillo.

En el salón, sobre la mesa, lucía una pequeña lámpara de gas. Los _futomaki_ estaban alineados en una bandeja roja y el té verde, espeso y batido, se había quedado frío.

Sobre el sofá estaba Lee, completamente dormido. Se apoyaba en un costado, y una de sus manos colgaba hacia el pequeño futón en que reposaba el bebé. El pequeño tenía los negros ojos abiertos de par en par y batía las piernas en silencio, mascando con furia una patita del ciervo de madera.

― ¿Qué hay, mi niño? ―susurró Sakura, inclinándose para tomarlo en sus brazos. El calor, el peso y el olor de su hijo la reconfortaron más que cualquier palabra de seguridad. Lo cargó con ternura hacia la mesa, sentándose en el suelo e hincando el diente al primer _futomaki_. Mientras desnudaba a su bebé tumbándolo en la mesa, se recreó en el sabor del arroz. Sabía que Lee siempre lo cocía en caldos aromáticos.

Examinó minuciosamente el cuerpo de su hijo, pero lo encontró tan sano y sonrosado como en su partida. Con el segundo _futomaki_ sujeto con los dientes, recompuso los pañales y las ropas. El bebé la observó durante todo el proceso, gorgoteando ante las cosquillas de los dedos cálidos de mamá.

Devoró el resto de la cena con hambre atroz al principio, con gula al final. Pensó en lo agotado que debía sentirse Lee, aún enfermo y débil. Por eso se había quedado dormido, pero seguramente había hecho lo imposible por permanecer despierto.

El suave resplandor azul del _chakra_ iluminó la malla verde, mientras Sakura examinaba con el ceño fruncido el cuerpo de su esposo. Todo parecía estar en orden. Vio las fibras reparándose de su hombro derecho, contó las perfectas pulsaciones de su cuello, se adormeció en el rumor de su corazón y el compás de sus pulmones. Posó las manos cautelosas por último sobre la cicatriz, en la sien de Lee. Él se revolvió.

― Me haces cosquillas, _Renge-chan_...

Hundida en el abrazo cálido de su esposo, se dio cuenta al final de que todo estaba bien. Alargó la mano, tumbada frente a Lee y rodeada por sus brazos, y pellizcó con ternura los dedos de su bebé, que estaba tumbado en el suelo junto a ellos.

― Mamoru...

― ¿Qué has dicho, Lee-_kun_?

― _Mamoru_. Creo que es un buen nombre.

― Mamoru...

Sakura paladeó la palabra, adaptándose. Era un buen nombre.

― Pero aún podemos llamarlo familiarmente _Sichi_ ― añadió con una sonrisa Lee, besando en una caricia de labios el cuello de Sakura ―. Me parece un buen apodo.

― Mamoru...

Había que organizar algo, y rápido, para celebrar la victoria de Konoha y el hallazgo del nombre del pequeño. Mamoru los miraba sonriendo por la comisura de los labios, sin comprender por qué sus padres estaban tan alegres y emocionados a la vez. Agarró el dedo de su madre, mientras agitaba el ciervito con energía.

000000000000000

― ¡Dejadme en paz! ― gruñó Naruto, tratando de zafarse de la presa de dos enfermeros ― ¡Os digo que ya estoy bien!

― Con... todos... mis respetos... Naruto-_san_ ― farfulló uno de los enfermeros, que notaba que las fuerzas para retener a aquel guerrero le fallaban ― las órdenes de ... Godaime-_sama_ son... muy estrictas... no debe levantarse.

― Tú siempre armándolas, Naruto ― una voz despectiva arrastró las palabras desde la puerta. Kiba lo miraba sonriendo, y sus colmillos relucían ―. No les hagas el trabajo más difícil a estos compañeros, hombre... que bastante tienen con aguantarte.

Los enfermeros lo soltaron y Naruto revolvió los hombros, molesto. Kiba rió ante el rostro enfurruñado del ninja.

― Vamos, hombre... pareces un crío de diez años... ― asintió en dirección a los enfermeros, que no lamentaron abandonar la habitación frotándose los miembros doloridos ― ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Kiba se sentó en el sillón del acompañante, poniendo los pies descalzos con descaro encima de la cama. Naruto lo volvió a observar, terriblemente enfadado, pero cediendo a la confianza que tenía con su amigo.

― Ya estoy bien.

― Y una mierda, Naruto ― respondió con agresividad Kiba ―. No te tomes a la ligera el trabajo de los ninja médico. Seguro que tienen un millón de cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí cuidando de ti como si fueras un bebé...

― Quiero ver a Hinata ― se rindió el ninja, ruborizándose hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Kiba esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

― Ah... ya... eso es lo que te pasa ― contestó, asintiendo cómicamente ―. Estás cachondo.

―¡¿QUÉ?

― Tranquilo, hombre... ―Kiba esquivó la garra de Naruto que intentaba apresarle el cuello ― ya sé que lo que quieres es eso de saber si está bien, darle unos besitos en la mejilla, mirarla con los ojos húmedos y cogerla de la manita... sólo es que opino que deberíais pasar a palabras mayores, que ya tenéis una edad como para dejaros de cositas inocentes...

― Serás...

Alzó una mano amenazante, encogida en un puño de rabia. Le daría su merecido a aquel...

― Na... Naruto-_kun_... déjalo, _onegai_...

―¿Hinata?

Ella se encogía aferrada al marco de la puerta, alarmada por la escena que acababa de encontrarse. Naruto bajó la mano, más avergonzado aún que hacía un momento.

― Bueno... ―suspiró Kiba, arreglándose las ropas y yendo hacia la puerta ― ya me lo agradecerás más tarde, compañero... Hala, aquí la tienes, sana y salva ― tomó a Hinata de los hombros y le susurró algo al oído, empujándola con gentileza hacia la cama ―. Venga, volveré por la tarde. Y no pegues a más enfermeros, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata dio dos pequeños pasos hacia la cama, con los puños apretados a la altura del pecho. Escuchó el susurro de la puerta al correrse a sus espaldas, pero no podía ver nada más que aquellos ojos azules que la perforaban e inquirían.

― ¿Cómo... cómo estás, Naruto-_kun_?

Naruto se incorporó más en la cama.

― Ven aquí, Hinata.

Ella se acercó, y los brazos de Naruto la arrollaron, con un abrazo que quería expresar tranquilidad, pero que se vio empapado en miedo.

― Esto es peor cuando dejas a alguien atrás... Maldición...

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Tenía sueño, le dolía el estómago, las piernas se le doblaban, y el corte en el cuello le estaba matando con la presión del cuerpo anhelante de Naruto. Pero sabía que no cambiaría por nada del mundo la postura en la que se hallaba en ese momento.

― No es como antes... ― prosiguió Naruto, armándose de valor para separarse un tanto de Hinata y mirarla a los ojos ― Claro que antes dejaba a mis amigos en Konoha, y los echaba de menos. Claro que no me importaba, ni me importaría morir por ellos.

Hinata quería decirle que no hacía falta que se esforzase tanto, que lo había comprendido. El gozo le escaló por las sienes, y la ternura le cosquilleó en las manos que apretaba en el pecho. Sentía que Naruto estaba temblando.

― Pero ahora ya no quiero morir, prefiero volver, Hinata... volver contigo... Pero eso es tan egoísta que...

Una mano pequeña le tapó la boca. Hinata sonreía como no había sonreído nunca antes. Era una sonrisa pequeña, casi una mueca, pero no había timidez en ella, ni inseguridad. Sólo la certeza, la fuerza, de una Hinata enternecida.

― Yo también te quiero, Naruto...

El ninja sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. Hinata había dicho algo que él se sentía incapaz de expresar... pensó que ella, realmente, era más valiente que él. Y eso le hizo reverenciarla más.

De nuevo la asió con fuerza, pero sus besos fueron dulces y suaves. Hinata se estremeció. Ahora al fin era él quien la besaba en primer lugar.

000000000000000

― Hm...

Ya había amanecido, pero Chôji no se levantó del futón, en la modesta estancia que compartía con Shikamaru. Era jueves, con lo que Ino no comenzaría su ronda de tonterías cortesanas hasta la hora del té de mediodía.

― Hm...

Se acarició la barriga. Sentía una cosquilleante mezcla de nervios, emoción, terror y placer. Era horriblemente confuso.

― Hm...

― Como suspires una vez más, te vas a tragar mi almohada ― gruñó Shikamaru dándose la vuelta en el futón para encarar a su compañero ― Joder, si es que tienes cara de haberte pegado un festival, maldito...

― Shikamaru, caray... ― Chôji se ruborizó, violentado por las palabras de su amigo.

― Suerte que tienes tú... a mí me interrumpieron unos jodidos ninja enemigos. Ni siquiera pude terminar de arrancarle el...

―¡Shikamaru!

― _Kami-sama_, qué vergonzoso eres... ― Shikamaru volvió el rostro, fingiendo rebuscar algo en su petate, cuando lo que realmente hacía era reírse del azoro de Chôji ― Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de que te hayas ligado a la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no sé si pensará lo mismo el padre de Ino...

― _Kuso_...

―¡Chôji! ¿Estás maldiciendo? ― le arrojó un cojín, divertido ― Creo que esa Ino es una mala influencia. Voy a tener que acompañaros a todas vuestras citas, o te veo convertido en un gamberro irreverente y malhablado, que piensa sólo en el sexo...

― Más o menos como tú, ¿no? ― la almohada de Shikamaru le cubrió el rostro, y la risa grave se escuchó a través de la tela y las plumas. Shikamaru bufó, pero le alegraba que sus amigos al fin se entendieran, y hubieran logrado poner en actos y palabras lo que habían estado escondiendo tanto tiempo.

― Pero la próxima vez que te vayas a juguetear con Ino, líbrame de ese gorila de la puerta ― gimió Shikamaru, desperezándose ―. El chirrido de su cerebro cuando intenta caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo no me deja dormir...

BUM

Chôji se incorporó con calma, echando a un lado la almohada. Shikamaru se puso en pie, estirando los músculos enérgicamente.

― Así que ya empieza... ― Chôji se colocó la banda marrón de la frente.

― Sí... doce minutos desde ahora. Hay que aguardar al espía que nos traerá las instrucciones.

― Llevamos tanto tiempo aquí solos que espero que sea alguien conocido.

― Yo espero que traiga las órdenes claras, es un rollo andar dando tumbos de un flanco a otro...

Chôji sonrió, pasando la cabeza por la armadura.

― Por ti, espero que sea Temari.

CLONK

― Shikamaru... que me abollas el metal, caray...

000000000000000

― Ten...

Tenten se llevó las manos a la cabeza, asiéndose los cabellos con demencia. El peso del pecho de Neji sobre el suyo la ahogaba. Presionó el cuerpo contra la almohada, ladeando la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. Neji arrugó los labios, conquistando lentamente. Aquel cuello blanco lo llamaba.

Lo mordisqueó desde la barbilla hasta el principio de aquella oreja húmeda y blanca. Toda Tenten brillaba, en sudor y deseo, bajo su cuerpo. El dominio le hizo sonreír y golpear con fuerza, haciendo que Tenten abriera los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

― Ah... ¡Neji!

Febril, permitió que el ninja la dominase un poco más, con el beso caníbal que la asfixiaba mientras él se ralentizaba, se demoraba. Neji disfrutó de las muecas de la _kunoichi_ cuando el placer se volvía al mismo tiempo delicioso e insoportable en su interior.

Arremetió violentamente, con la fuerza de un golpe.

―¡Ne...!

La sintió cerrar las piernas en los costados, mientras se descontrolaba en relámpagos. Neji descendió su boca hasta uno de los pechos blancos, retirándose con suavidad de los espasmos femeninos, y provocando gemidos desmayados con el juego de su lengua y sus dientes en la carne blanca.

Las manos de Tenten lo tomaron del cabello furiosas y excitadas. Le temblaban las yemas. Urgían la fiereza, el arrebato del cuerpo de Neji. Lo levantó de sus pechos, donde el ninja ya había dejado sus dientes, y pegó su boca húmeda al oído entre el cabello, musitando una súplica.

― Mátame, Neji... mátame...

El ninja jadeó, cerrando los ojos. Aún sentía el cosquilleo del aliento alterado de la _kunoichi_ en su cuello cuando la atacó de nuevo, alzando una de sus rodillas brunas con un brazo.

― _Kami_... ah...

Su compás era ahora más contínuo, y el chasquido de la piel de la _kunoichi_ ante los embates le veló la vista durante un instante. Entonces se detuvo de repente.

Tenten había efectuado el movimiento definitivo. Neji no pudo más que rendirse, hundiéndose entero en una lucha frenética.

― Mátame, Neji...

Pero no era ya una súplica, sino una orden. Neji besó el tobillo de la _kunoichi_ que se contraía en su hombro derecho, y dejó que el cuerpo elástico de la mujer lo engullera con su ardor por completo. No hubo reservas, sino obediencia, mientras Neji gruñía con los dientes apretados y los pies de Tenten temblaban junto a su rostro, concentrado en la vibración destructora de su movimiento.

000000000000000

― _Kuso_…

Se lamió la herida de la mano. Le picaba a horrores, seguramente ya se le estaba infectando. Succionó con cuidado, acuclillándose junto a la mesita baja, y recorrió la franja del corte con toques breves y ásperos de su lengua.

Akamaru gimió, tendido en la habitación contigua.

― Quieto, Akamaru ― susurró Kiba ―. Tienes que descansar, amigo…

Su hermana le había dicho que las costillas de Akamaru se curarían en una semana, que no había fracturas serias. Se levantó, con una mirada de pesar en los ojos brillantes, y reconfortó en caricias a su compañero de combate.

― Akamaru…

Después de rascarle cariñosamente detrás de las enormes orejas, y de ofrecerle agua para beber, cerró la puerta. El perro se estaba quedando dormido, y no quería que la luz de las velas de la sala lo incomodara.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta de entrada, volvió a meterse el canto de la mano en la boca. Le fastidiaba que un corte, precisamente en la mano, fuese a infectarse. Con lo molestas que eran las heridas en aquella zona… Cosquilleó con los puntos en la boca, trazando sus nudos con la lengua mientras intentaba calmar el dolor con el calor de su saliva.

― _Kuso_…

Se calzó las zapatillas blancas, arrancándose la camiseta de un solo tirón y deshaciéndose a patadas de los pantalones. El chasquido del agua de la ducha le hizo estremecerse, algunos de los arañazos en su espalda se quejaron. Miró la camiseta y la cazadora, tiradas en la entrada de la casa. Ambas estaban rasgadas en la parte de atrás.

― _Kuso_…

Frotó el jabón sobre su cabello. Nunca le habían gustado las esponjas, así que se contrajo bajo el agua, tratando de enjabonarse sin que ninguna de las pequeñas heridas que le surcaban el cuerpo escocieran. El ojo aún dañado comenzó a picarle furiosamente, así que salió de la ducha y se secó con suaves golpes de felpa, cubriendo el ojo con una gasa.

― _Kuso_…

'Buen chico', pensó para sí, pero sintiendo las palabras con la voz profunda y solemne de Shino. Se puso los pantalones de casa sin reparar en que la piel aún le brillaba de humedad, y se frotó los hombros con aceite. Respirando hondo, salió hacia la sala.

Hacía frío en la calle, pero se permitió una mirada al exterior. Las noches después de una batalla siempre eran extrañas. Aún sentía dentro un nervio y una urgencia en alarma, como si se hallase en peligro; pero debía concienciarse de que el silencio y la paz alrededor eran reales, así que siempre le costaba más dormirse.

_Toc, toc_.

Pegó un pequeño respingo, acodado en el alféizar. Cerró la ventana y abrió la puerta, pegando la mano herida a sus labios.

Shino entró. Se había bajado la capucha, y al dejar la mochila junto a la puerta, se quitó las gafas.

― ¿Te molesta esa herida?

Kiba lo miraba, con los ojos vidriosos del sueño, la batalla y la calidez, aún sujetando la puerta abierta. Shino se quitaba las sandalias encogido junto a él.

― Si no cierras la puerta, la casa nunca cogerá calor.

Kiba cerró la puerta y entró sin decir palabra en la sala. Sentado junto a la mesita baja, se aplicó a su herida con fruición. Seguía doliéndole.

Shino entró un poco después, ya sin el abrigo. Se había cambiado de ropa en casa, y la camiseta celeste dejaba entrever los bultos de los vendajes del pecho.

― ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo?

Kiba le alargó la mano. Estaba tan aturdido que se le olvidó agradecerle sus atenciones. Shino examinó la mano con atención.

― Tienes mal puesto uno de los puntos. No me extraña que te duela.

Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Kiba volvió a lamerse la herida.

― No te hurgues más ― Shino había vuelto con un paño en el que había algunos pedazos de hielo, y con el pequeño botiquín de su mochila. Aplicó el paño en la mano, y Kiba pareció espabilarse un poco con el escalofrío. Cortando el punto rebelde y extrayéndolo con cuidado, cerró aquel flanco de la herida con un poco de su _chakra_.

― Tenías razón ― suspiró Kiba ―, ese maldito punto me estaba matando.

― Vaya… buenas noches, al fin.

Shino reponía los instrumentos en el botiquín con calma. Kiba se lo quedó mirando. La verdad, era realmente extraño que en aquella conversación el que hablase fuera Shino, cuando normalmente era al contrario.

― Shino…

Se inclinó hacia un lado, dejándose caer en el regazo de su compañero. Él le ordenó el cabello, distraído.

― Estás cansado, ¿verdad?

Kiba gruñó levemente, hundiendo la nariz en el calor de las rodillas abrigadas de Shino. Las manos del Aburame descendieron al cuello de su compañero, tictaqueando mientras provocaba deliciosos cosquilleos.

― Descansa, Kiba…

― Seguro que tú también estás cansado…

[lemon yaoi-de-los-que-escribe-Hatsu desde aquí]

Kiba rebuscaba con el rostro en el mullido espacio. Shino le asió la nuca mientras se tensaba, sintiendo la respiración de Kiba entre sus piernas. Las manos del Inuzuka abarcaban sus rodillas enfundadas en los pantalones negros, mientras la cálida respiración se apoyaba en el recién despertado deseo de Shino.

Ascendió con pereza, apartando en su camino la tela que cubría el estómago del Aburame, y reemplazándola con suaves lametones de su lengua caliente. Shino se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en una mano sobre los _tatami_, mientras con la otra seguía rebuscando en la nuca de su compañero. Descendió la mano, arañando levemente las heridas de la espalda de Kiba.

― Zsssss…

Kiba se enervó, curvando la espalda. Shino arrugó los labios. Le estaba volviendo loco, aquel maldito Inuzuka lo estaba haciendo perder el control del que tanto presumía.

Cuando Kiba llegó a la boca de Shino encontró una suave resistencia. El Aburame lo miraba de frente, manteniendo una mínima distancia entre los labios húmedos, anhelantes. Sus ojos oscuros se hundieron en el ojo castaño del Inuzuka, brillando a la luz de las velas de la mesa.

― Déjame a mí, Kiba-_kun_…

Con la mano que no lo sujetaba, desprendió con suavidad la gasa que cubría el otro ojo de Kiba. Besó el párpado cerrado con dulzura, mientras Kiba ronroneaba, apretándose contra el calor de su cuerpo. Shino cubrió en besos pequeños y breves su nariz, sus labios, sus mejillas…

El suelo le devolvió un sonido seco cuando Shino lo empujó de espaldas, aprisionando sus labios finos con la boca.

― Shino… _Kami-sama_…

Clavó los dedos en el pecho descubierto de Shino, jugueteando con las vendas a suaves arañazos. El Aburame siseó mientras deslizaba su mano libre bajo el pantalón claro de Kiba.

El Inuzuka se quedó muy quieto, con las manos aún enganchadas suavemente a uno de los vendajes de su compañero, el que cubría la herida del esternón. Shino acercó su rostro al de Kiba lentamente, calculando la distancia con precisión. Kiba tenía la boca abierta, cubierta en suaves jadeos, y batía los labios al compás de las disciplinas de Shino.

El Aburame frunció el ceño, estimulado por la imagen de su compañero y por el calor del aliento que le golpeaba la boca a ráfagas. Delineó el labio superior de Kiba con su lengua pequeña y suave. Kiba cerró los ojos, alzando la cadera contra su voluntad, urgiéndola contra las caricias demoledoras de Shino.

― Mh… ah…

Pero Shino retiró su mano. Kiba cerró la boca, fastidiado, mientras trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón y el Aburame se le apartaba de encima. Se cubrió los ojos cerrados con un antebrazo. Le dolía el cuerpo por el deseo concentrado.

― Joder, Shino…

― Eso.

― ¡Ah!

Llevó las manos hacia sus propios costados, arañando los _tatami _hasta hacerlos chirriar. Shino jadeó contra la piel de Kiba, contra el calor de su centro, el deseo hecho carne. Kiba se contrajo, al ritmo de la boca devoradora de su compañero, pensando que perforaría la madera si seguía apretándola de aquel modo con las garras.

Pero no pudo controlarlo.

La garganta le dolía al intentar recobrar el aliento. Shino se desperezaba, glotón, besando con malicia el interior de los muslos de Kiba, mientras el ninja abría los ojos, aturdido.

― Shino...

El rostro del Aburame le tapó la luz. Kiba lo besó, entregado aunque travieso, con las manos abiertas apoyadas a ambos lados del rostro. Pero algo parecido al furor, a la urgencia, le escaló por los brazos y le hizo alzarse, reclinando a su vez a Shino contra el suelo.

― Estás sucio...

Lamió el rostro de Shino, su cuello, sus muñecas. Retiró las pesadas sandalias, pulsó en los pies con dedos hábiles. Shino se estremeció, contrayéndolos. Kiba masajeó con gentileza en las plantas. Se alzó sobre él, nervudo, impaciente, poniéndose en pie y retirando de una patada los pantalones que Shino le había arrugado en los tobillos. El Aburame sintió cómo se descontrolaba a la vista de aquel cuerpo, fibroso y bronceado, arañado y brillante. Kiba se sonrió, disfrutando del dominio.

― Voy a encender la ducha.

[/lemon] [o sea, fin del lemon]

000000000000000

― ¡VAMOS!

Otra de las paredes cayó y sus cascotes enterraron a algunos de los luchadores. Chôji se rió, alto y fuerte, mientras asía a dos de los enemigos con sus manos agrandadas y los arrojaba hacia la escuadra de apoyo, quienes los ataron enseguida para unirlos al grupo, cada vez más grande, de soldados del falso señor. Shikamaru estaba entretenido en una habitación del lado sur, desde la que se oían espantosos alaridos de tortura.

El Nara salió de la estancia, secándose las manos en el chaleco. Chôji conversaba con Temari y dos jefes de escuadra en el patio del templete de Ino.

― Vale, sabemos que ese usurpador se ha llevado a Ino consigo ― susurró Temari, aprobando con una leve inclinación de cabeza la aparición de Shikamaru ―, y tenemos los flancos de su pabellón completamente rodeados. Ahora hay que asegurarse que no la está amenazando, que no corre peligro, antes de entrar al asalto. Shikamaru, coméntanos tu informe.

― Según los registros de contabilidad ― agitó un par de papeles delante de sus compañeros, uno de ellos manchado de sangre ― las fuerzas de seguridad son veintiún efectivos más los tres guardaespaldas personales del sapo.

― ¿Prisioneros? ― preguntó uno de los jefes.

― Diecinueve. Tres bajas, y dos en asedio. Un suicidio.

― Bueno, creo que las cifras hablan por sí solas ― sonrió Temari, descolgándose el abanico de la espalda ―. Vamos adentro en cuanto comprobemos que el usurpador no tiene armas.

Uno de los soldados de la Arena se los acercó corriendo.

― Temari-_sama_, la inspección ha terminado ― jadeó, mirando con una mezcla de aprensión y cansancio a los dos capitanes de Konoha. Le alargó a Temari su cuaderno de notas. Ella lo leyó en silencio minuciosamente, primero la relación de métodos utilizados... rastreo por _chakra_, uso de espejos, transferencia de conciencia a un pequeño gorrión... Después examinó las conclusiones, y se le arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Qué... qué pasa, Temari-_san_? ― preguntó Chôji, acongojado por la expresión de Temari. Ella leyó por encima, en susurros, solamente la relación de objetos. Algunas _katanas_ ceremoniales, sin desenvainar. La lanza del gigante, aún anclada a la pared. Dos _kodachi_ sellados, en la mesilla junto a la cama.

Mientras leía, Chôji se alejaba lentamente hacia la puerta, y los demás lo seguían con temor y reverencia. Un trozo de cristal, seguramente de una de las ventanas, intacto junto al alféizar. Una fusta de caballo repujada en plata, dentro de uno de los cofres. La funda enjoyada de un puñal, sobre la colcha de la cama...

Chôji se estremeció, a pocos centímetros de la puerta. La funda de un puñal. Shikamaru quería decir algo, abrió la boca, y entonces sintió la mano suave y cálida de Temari en un hombro. Se miraron un instante. Al ninja no le gustó nada lo que le dijeron los ojos de la _kunoichi_ y chasqueó la lengua, golpeado.

― Chôji... yo abriré la puerta...

No quiso mirar a los ojos a su compañero, porque se sentía desfallecer. Y aquel no era el momento de flaquear, sino de ser fuerte por Chôji. Escuchó cómo Temari ordenaba que todo el mundo los dejase solos en el patio del templete, y el amortiguado sonido de los uniformes al alejarse en silencio.

Inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta, echándose a un lado para que Chôji entrase.

La habitación estaba en silencio. A través de las cortinas desgarradas podían ver la estancia oscura del señor. Con manos trémulas, Chôji apartó los jirones que una vez lo separaron de aquel bastardo, la noche en que Ino y él compartieron aliento. No había luces, las persianas estaban echadas, y un olor extraño y fuerte colgaba en el ambiente, como si aquello fuera la habitación de un enfermo.

Huele a batalla, pensó Chôji.

Recorrió con la vista tanto lujo, tanto adorno... los rasos de las cortinas en la cama, el oro de los apliques de las paredes, el jade de las estatuas en la chimenea, el ébano en el suelo, la seda... aquel bulto de seda...

Se arrodilló.

― ¿Ino?

Sintió las manos húmedas en la oscuridad, pegajosas, frías. El olor de la sangre le golpeó el cerebro. Hundió los dedos, se manchó la armadura.

― ¿Ino?... Ino...

Abarcó con su cuerpo, en un abrazo derruido, la forma envuelta en sedas rotas, la piel blanca desgarrada, que yacían en el suelo. Shikamaru dio un paso adelante, y un leve mareo le hizo trastabillar. Temari lo asió de los hombros. No quería abrazarlo, aunque el Shikamaru débil lo estaba deseando. Pero sabía que si lo consolaba se derrumbaría.

Aun así, no lo soltó mientras Shikamaru se acuclillaba junto a su amigo.

― Chôji…

'Pero…' pensó el Nara, tratando de no gritar '¿Qué debo decirle? ¿Qué palabra hay para él, para mí, para nuestro equipo, en este momento? ¿Qué palabras habrá nunca para el clan Yamanaka, para el alegre corazón de Chôji?'

Comenzó como una leve tos, pero se fue expandiendo por toda la anatomía del Akimichi como el rumor de un seísmo. Un leve sollozo agitó su espalda, sin soltar un solo milímetro de la piel del cadáver. Shikamaru posó una mano en el hombro de Chôji, decidido a sacarlo de allí, a cargar el cuerpo de Ino y envolverlo en los linos y las armas ceremoniales para que en la mente de su amigo siempre estuviera la Ino hermosa, alegre y cálida. Nunca aquel cuerpo acuchillado salvajemente, aquella horrible sinfonía de carne y sangre. Los sollozos de Chôji subieron de volumen, primero suavemente, luego preñados de un tinte casi demente, como si Chôji riera en su propia desesperación.

― Chôji, tenemos que sacarla de aquí ― susurró Shikamaru, alarmado ―. Esto se ha acabado. Las tropas de asalto seguro que lo encuentran, nosotros no tenemos nada más que…

― Shikamaru…

Chôji se había enderezado, de rodillas, amparando con sus brazos el cuerpo exangüe de Ino. Su rostro y su armadura estaban cubiertos en sangre, y las manos rojas se hundían en el cabello dorado. Pero sonreía…

― No está muerta, Shikamaru.

― Pero, Chôji-_san_… ― gimió Temari, acuclillándose junto al ninja y hablándole con un tono suave y consolador. Pensó que había perdido la cabeza por la conmoción ― Vámonos, compañero. Podrás cargarla, pero salgamos de aquí…

― No está muerta ― repitió Chôji, tendiendo el cuerpo en el suelo ―. Esta es su marioneta.

Shikamaru y Temari miraron el cuerpo. Los ojos, abiertos y fantasmales en un rostro desencajado, no tenían pupilas.

― Si la marioneta conserva el aspecto de Ino, es porque ella aún está viva, su _chakra_ no se ha disipado ― se volvió hacia el reemplazo, mirándolo con ternura entre las lágrimas ―. Qué lista eres, Ino-_chan_…

Temari se llevó la mano al cuello, activando el comunicador y poniendo en alerta a los ninja asaltantes para que comenzaran el rastreo de emergencia. Pero Chôji ya se había puesto en pie. Un leve reguero de gotas de sangre llegaba hasta la cama.

Vivificado por la esperanza, la apartó de un violento empellón. Una trampilla abierta les aguardaba, con su boca de oscuridad invitándolos a entrar.

Shikamaru respiró hondo, reuniendo fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Ino estaba viva.

― Vamos, genio ― susurró Temari, tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a alzarse ―. Le perderemos el rastro a Chôji.

000000000000000

― _Onee-sama_...

Hanabi se asomaba a la puerta, cautelosa. Descubrió a Hinata sentada junto a la cama de Naruto y separándole el flequillo de la frente con una mano cálida. El ninja dormía, roncando con suavidad.

― Hinata...

― Ya voy, ya voy.

Se levantó con cuidado. Besó la frente del _shinobi_ antes de dejar su lado y salir por la puerta con su hermana.

― Hanabi-_chan_...

Se quitó con ayuda de su hermana el abrigo, dejando al descubierto la recogió la prenda y se echó un brazo de Hinata al hombro.

― No deberías haber venido.

― Hanabi...

Al llegar a la habitación, Hinata se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Hanabi le acercó el antídoto que debía tomar cada tres horas.

― _Otō-sama_ ha sido informado ― susurró, mientras Hinata bebía con largueza ―, vendrá a recogerte mañana.

― Gracias, Hanabi.

― No está enfadado.

Miró a los ojos a su hermana, que agachaba los suyos, triste.

― Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Hanabi-_chan_. He perdido el colgante de Naruto, no sé qué hacer ― se tentó el cuello, la gasa bajo la que se curaba el corte que le rebanó el cordón del colgante.

― Eres idiota.

Hanabi se sentó de golpe en el sillón del acompañante y se escondió detrás de una revista.

― Seguro que lo primero que ha pensado Naruto al verte era dónde tenías el colgante... serás boba...

Hinata se sonrió, tapándose con las sábanas.

― Ahora duérmete ― le susurró Hanabi ―. Ya es muy tarde. Ah... las enfermeras te agradecen que hayas conseguido que Naruto se esté quietecito hasta mañana.

La _kunoichi_ se hizo un ovillo, reconfortada por las palabras de su hermana pequeña.

000000000000000

Escupió un poco más. Qué desagradable.

― Te prohíbo escupir ― le susurró, tirando de la correa. Ino trastabilló hacia delante, gimiendo por el dolor. Decididamente, tenía el tobillo quebrado.

El tirano pasó la cadena por una argolla que había en la pared, anudándola con esmero. Ino se sentó en el suelo con las manos colgando en alto de la cuerda, apoyando la espalda en la roca. No podía dar ni un paso más.

― No creas que aquello era lo peor que podría hacerte, niña ― gruñó él, asiéndola de la barbilla amoratada ―. Te queda mucho por ver, ya lo creo.

Ino forcejeó en silencio con las ligaduras mientras no dejaba de mirar con desafío a aquel bastardo. Le habían atado las palmas juntas para que no pudiese formar sellos, así que estaba bastante indefensa. Pero sus sellos no eran la única forma de combate. Si pudiera llegar a las cuchillas que guardaba en la suela de los _geta_…

Porque la habían desnudado, y a conciencia. Recordaba las manos pringosas y los dedos bruscos de sus captores desgarrando sedas y brocados. Ahora vestía una sábana. Le habían desprendido todas las armas ocultas, pero se habían olvidado de los _geta_. Aunque si aquel cabrón se empeñaba en no dejar de vigilarla ni un solo instante, tendría que inventarse algo para acceder a su calzado.

'Piensa, Ino' se gritó a sí misma 'Piensa en lo que haría Shikamaru en este momento…'. El feudal daba vueltas nervioso por el recodo de la cueva, sin dejar de vigilar el extremo por el que habían llegado. Saudió de nuevo las ligaduras, pero decidió esperar un poco hasta que aquel bastardo se calmara y se asomara buscando asaltantes. Le daría un poco de confianza para que se creyese que la había vencido.

Pero no le dio tiempo.

BUM

Irrumpieron en aquel reducido espacio como si de bestias se tratara, arrasando las paredes y reduciéndolas a polvo.

Ino se echó hacia atrás, elevándose levemente sobre los pies para cubrirse los ojos con los codos. Un latigazo de dolor le azotó el tobillo quebrado, haciéndola gemir y caer de nuevo en el suelo.

― ¿INO?

No veían nada por la polvareda. Shikamaru se despegó la mano con la que se tapaba la boca para tratar de apartar algo del polvo en suspensión.

― ¿Ino?

Una ráfaga rápida y certera de aire disipó en espirales el polvo, haciéndolo retirarse corredor abajo. Shikamaru volvió la vista hacia Temari, sintiendo en el fondo del estómago las terribles ganas que tenía de besarla cuando demostraba su habilidad en momentos tan oportunos.

Pero Temari no le devolvía la mirada, sino que abría de par en par los aterrados ojos en dirección al corredor oscuro.

― Te…

Shikamaru siguió inmediatamente la dirección de la mirada de la _kunoichi_, y sintió cómo se le doblaban las rodillas. Una náusea le trepó agarrándose de la garganta. El polvo se había disipado por completo.

― _Teme_… ríndete ya…

Chôji asió con ambas manos el mástil y no lo soltó. Aunque las manos se le resbalaban por el sudor y la sangre, los intentos del feudal por arrancar su arma de la carne del ninja eran futiles. Shikamaru se detuvo un instante, tratando de aclararse la mente. Pero la visión de su amigo, ensartado de lado a lado por aquella partesana, le estaba enloqueciendo el cerebro. Se asió con ambas manos las sienes, mientras sentía cómo Temari se le acercaba por detrás con manos temblorosas.

― Chôji…

El Akimichi cerró aún más los dientes, y asió con tanta fuerza la lanza que la madera crujió. La sangre, espesa y oscura, caía al suelo con un rumor sordo. El feudal no se acobardó, tratando de arrancar de aquellas manos la pica. Pero Chôji endureció el rostro, sujetando con puño de hierro el venablo clavado en su cuerpo.

― Maldito… ― gruñó, sin dejar de apretar los dientes ― ríndete y quizá vivas ¿Dónde está Ino?

Entonces el pánico verdadero le sobrevino al cobarde, que se veía desarmado ante un coloso enfurecido al límite. Soltó una de las manos del mástil, y Shikamaru dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a sostenerlo con su sombra en cuanto soltase el arma incrustada en su amigo.

Pero él llevó esa mano al pliegue de su _kimono_, extrayendo un puñal con rapidez. Sólo entonces, cuando con una sonrisa apuntó hacia un lado, vieron los ninja las piernas blancas de Ino tras el recodo, al alcance del maldito. No se movían.

― Si me tocas, la mato.

― Ino…

Chôji cerró los ojos y, con gran esfuerzo, comenzó a concentrar su _chakra_ en la mano derecha.

― Chôji, detente ― susurró Shikamaru mientras acercaba su sombra muy lentamente, viendo alarmado cómo el afán de su compañero hacía sangrar a borbotones la herida ― Por favor, Chôji…

― Ino…

La mano derecha del ninja se despegó de la madera, agrandándose por momentos. Cada vello del cuerpo de Chôji estaba erizado, y chispas de _chakra_ le crujían en el cabello. No iba a dejarse vencer.

― ¡IDIOTA!

Con un gigantesco impulso, el feudal asió de nuevo la partesana y la empujó más adentro.

La sangre de la espalda abierta de Chôji le salpicó el rostro a Shikamaru.

Era teatro. Era mentira.

No podía ser verdad.

El Nara no podía moverse. En el suelo, el charco inmenso de la sangre de Chôji se extendía con lentitud bajo la forma acurrucada que era el cuerpo atravesado del ninja. La hoja de la partesana, plana e inmensa, estaba manchada de carmesí y amarillo.

El feudal alzaba el puñal brillante y se lo clavaba en la garganta una, dos, cien veces, hasta que la vida lo abandonaba del todo y caía con los ojos llenos de terror, como si no se creyese lo que acababa de hacer consigo mismo. Boqueó un par de veces y después se quedó muy quieto.

Shikamaru no se movió.

Ino deshizo el sello del _shinranshin_ y se arrastró lentamente hasta el cuerpo de su amado. Tiró una, dos veces, de la lanza.

― Shi… Shikamaru… ayúdame…

Pero el ninja no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Temari acudió, pálida como un espectro, para arrancar aquel metal de la carne del Akimichi.

― Chôji-_kun_…

Ino aplicó sus manos sanadoras a su compañero. No había duda ni miedo en su mirada firme, tampoco había lágrimas.

Temari se acercó a Shikamaru y lo abrazó con fuerza, tapándole los ojos aterrorizados con una mano calmante.

El Nara cerró los párpados y se permitió desvanecerse.

000000000000000

La verdad es que para ser un capi de transición, lo mío me ha costado… GRACIAS por estar ahí todo este tiempo, y por haber esperado Hatsune hace mil reverencias. Prometo solemnemente que la próxima será pronto, para resarciros. ¡Y esta vez va en serio!

Varios problemas familiares me han mantenido alejada de la escritura, y sé que por ahí debo más de una actualización. Lo siento, de verdad, _sumimasen..._

Pasemos al apartado de traducciones…

_Mamoru_ – significa 'proteger'. Me pareció un buen nombre para el retoño de Lee.

_Teme_ – es una forma bastante brusca, por decirlo de alguna manera, de referirse a un 'tú'. Es como decir 'bastardo'…

Hatsu, que vuelve a la carga… este fic ha alcanzado ya 100 páginas en el Word, caray…


End file.
